<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Between by ArrayofColours</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055766">In Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrayofColours/pseuds/ArrayofColours'>ArrayofColours</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, rhr, romione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>92,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrayofColours/pseuds/ArrayofColours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots following Ron and Hermione between the final battle and 19 years later. When you've waited this long, what's a little time in between? RHr, Romione.</p><p>Cross posted to FF.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. After the Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's Note: Hi all! These stories are all based on roleplays I was a part of almost 10 years ago that I have just recently discovered again and reminisced. I recently re-read the entire series and re-watched all the movies and got back into this ship and my insane love for my OTP. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>More to come. I have about 5 already done, just have to turn them into chapters, and will be adding more. Will become more mature as time goes on.</p><p>Please review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Between</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1: After the Battle</p><p>It was done. Over. Years of fighting, years of facing death, experiencing loss, longing for normalcy… all of it was done. They were free and they were alive. All three of the trio agreed it was important for them to stay and help rebuild Hogwarts. It was hard work and difficult to be in the place where so many perished but it needed to be done.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was helping in the hospital wing, helping tend to the wounded while also rebuilding the areas around it. She enjoyed the quiet and solace it provided her after months of not being able to shut her mind off. It was strange, not having somewhere to be or something to do. She woke up most mornings suddenly, looking around, thinking she needed to get up and hurry, get moving, that someone was going to find her. And then she’d remember… no one was after them anymore. They had nowhere to go, nothing to find or do. They could just <em>be</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Bill had recruited Ron to help with the rebuild of the various houses: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw. He was working harder than he ever had, well besides the past year, of course, but he didn’t mind it. It kept his mind off things. Off the loss of his brother. Off the horrors of the past year. The only thing it was never able to stop him from thinking about was that kiss. Hermione. He just wished he knew what to say. He wished he could have a moment alone with her to say it.</p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Hermione let out a deep, almost thankful sigh. She had never felt exhaustion the way she had felt it in the past few weeks. It felt like forever since the final battle with Voldemort had taken place at Hogwarts and he was finally, finally defeated by Harry, but, in reality, it had only been a few weeks. She had spent day after day in the hospital wing helping Madam Pomfrey tend to the wounded and the sick while helping to rebuild the areas around it. It was the least she could do and she felt that this way, she was doing her part.</p><p> </p><p>After scrambling around all day, she had finally received a moment of well-deserved rest. Doing the first thing that had come to mind, she had taken a book from the library, a fictional book (she did not need anymore facts floating around in her mind) and gone outside to the courtyard to read. Sitting under a large tree on the soft grass beneath it, she basked in the shade and warmth and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Bill was a ruddy slave driver, but Ron didn't mind.  He found he was actually quite good at lining up stones and sealing them with magic, though a good amount of manual labor was necessary as well, hence the sore muscles.  The past couple weeks were a blur; Fred's funeral was the hardest thing he had ever been through, but he felt he was doing his part by insisting to help George with the business-- it's what Fred would have wanted. He knew he couldn’t replace Fred, he didn’t want to, but he could at least try to be someone his brother needed right now. It had been a very hard decision, especially since it meant he wouldn’t be going back to school with Hermione (because of course she’d be going back to finish) but it was the right thing to do. Not easy, but right.</p><p>The only thing keeping Ron going through all the turmoil and exhaustion was that kiss.  It still brought a goofy smile to his expression when he thought of it, which soon faded when he realized he had no idea how to approach Hermione.  What were they now? Was she his girlfriend?  Likely not yet, though he figured she'd want to have a discussion about it. It was Hermione, for Merlin’s sake. She’d want to talk about it.</p><p>Bill insisted Ron take the rest of the evening off, so at sundown he plucked a Quaffle out of the Quidditch shed (which thankfully had gone untouched by the Death Eaters' curses) and lazily tossed it up into the air, catching it, and repeating the process as he made his way down towards the grounds.  He froze when he reached the courtyard, spotting Hermione a few yards away. </p><p>"Hi," he said rather dumbly, just standing there holding the awkwardly shaped ball, looking around to see if anyone else was around.  There didn't seem to be; the grounds were quiet.</p><p>Hermione knew that voice anywhere. She didn’t even have to look up from her book to know who was standing in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she looked from her page and looked at Ron. She faltered for a moment, taking in his ruffled appearance, feeling her breath catch at the sight of him in the summer breeze.</p><p>“Hello, Ron.” She said softly, trying not to give away the fact that her nerves were doing overtime at the moment. It had been ages since her and Ron had been alone, talked at all. Not since that kiss. The kiss she had instigated. The kiss she was sure she’d never forget. Closing her book after marking her page, she looked up at the red-head once more, wondering what would come of their encounter.</p><p>"How's... the hospital wing?"  He asked slowly, in a rather strained tone once her eyes landed on his own.  His brain screamed at him to go sit down next to her, but his feet wouldn't listen; he stayed standing there in the middle of the courtyard, just a short distance away from her, and as if it would curb the tension, he threw the Quaffle high up into the air and caught it.  Nope, didn't help.</p><p>He didn’t know what to do in these situations. It was different when he thought she couldn’t possibly fancy him. Because why would she? He was just Ron. But she kissed him. She started it. So that had to mean she had feelings… right? He knew he was probably being a world class idiot but he was never really sure with Hermione. It was always a question mark. His heart and his instincts said that yeah, she probably returned his feelings but his head, his stupid brain, couldn’t catch up. It was still filled with self doubt, with insecurities and still heard every word the locket had said to him.</p><p>Though Hermione knew it would have to be discussed eventually and wanted to sort things out, she was glad Ron was avoiding the topic of their kiss for the moment. She needed to catch her breath and sort out her thoughts. There was so much on the line.</p><p>“It’s just fine. Tiring and hectic, but fine. But I shouldn’t complain at all. It’s nothing compared to what the people staying in that wing are going through.” She was being logical and reasonable as usual on the outside, but her insides were screaming, restless and most of all, wanting Ron to kiss her again.</p><p>Ron nodded in understanding.  "We just finished rebuilding Gryffindor tower.  We're going to start Ravenclaw's tomorrow." He shifted his weight slightly from one foot to the other, his arms folded over the Quaffle.  "The Head Girl's room is bloody huge-- you'll be glad you'll get to live there when you go back in the fall."  His fingers started to strum lightly on the leather skin of the ball, his eyes adverting to the ground.  He didn't tell her about his decision not to return to Hogwarts... and he figured he better tell her before she finds out from someone else. She’d be disappointed, of course, he knew that much because she valued education so much but he hoped she’d understand what he had to do for his family.</p><p>Hermione nodded, listening to Ron talk about what he had been going through lately. When he mentioned her returning to Hogwarts, she looked down at her hands, having been thinking about that decision for a while now.</p><p>“Sometimes I don’t know if I should go back, if I can after everything,” She said softly. “I always planned to take my N.E.W.T.s, of course, but I don’t know if I can be back here as a full-time student again. So much has happened here.” She shrugged, as if it were the most simple thing in the world when, in reality, it was something she had been thinking about, agonizing over in her mind for weeks.</p><p> </p><p>At her words, Ron frowned slightly, looking slightly put off.  With the green light from Professor McGonagall, he'd already engraved Hermione's name on the nameplate of the Head Girl's room door. She had to go back. It was Hermione! He knew she wanted to but she was obviously as scared and uncertain of the future as he was. That made him feel somewhat better.</p><p> "But.... Hermione, you've got to go back.  You've always wanted to be Head Girl, and... I need someone in this school to keep an eye on Harry and my sister." Ron pulled a face, grimacing slightly, though he knew, deep down that he had no right to be grossed out by it. Ginny couldn’t get a better bloke than Harry… but still. It was his best mate. And his sister. Ugh.</p><p>Hermione shrugged slightly, shifting her position on the grass. “Well, yes, being Head Girl was very important to me once but now… I’ve seen that there are more important things.” She said softly, shaking her head. “Oh, I don’t know! Perhaps I need to think things through a bit more.” She admitted, looking back at Ron when a thought occurred to her, catching onto what he said for the first time.</p><p>“What do you mean you need someone to keep an eye on them? Won’t you be doing that yourself?” She looked up at him curiously, wishing he would sit down or something. He was already tall enough as it is, but when he was standing and she was sitting on the ground, she was craning her neck to look up at him.</p><p>Ron took a few strides towards her, tossing the Quaffle up once more. He paused for a moment. Should he sugar coat it? No, that wasn’t Hermione’s style. No he just had to suck it up and bloody spit it out.</p><p> "Well... no.  I'm not... coming back to Hogwarts.  George was going to give up his shop, since he couldn't run it without..." he trailed off, considering his words.  "I'm going to help him run the shop for a while.  He needs someone to run the Hogsmeade branch, and well... I said I'd do it."  Family was the most important thing to Ron, no matter how much he used to complain about them. And truth be told, he was kind of touched George wanted him to help. Not Charlie or Bill. Ron.</p><p>“Oh.” Hermione said softly, somewhat sadly. She stopped to consider his words, mull them over. One half of her couldn’t picture going back to school without Ron there and the other half was touched by his blatant decision to support his family. Sure, it would be difficult going back to Hogwarts without Ron there asking her for homework help, nagging her to come to Quidditch practices or making fun of her insatiable appetite for knowledge but, if he wasn’t going back because of his family, then she was alright with that. “That’s very honourable of you, Ron.”</p><p>He shrugged indifferently.  "I can't say I'll miss the homework and the boring classes, but, well.. it'll be... weird."  Oddly enough, he had the feeling that Quidditch and the feasts would be the second and third thing on his lists of things he'd miss most. There was one particular thing that would be number one on that list. Or one person, he should say.</p><p>"But I can see you on Hogsmeade weekends and at holidays," he added, his cheeks tingling with scarlet.  "And Harry too.  You'll visit me at the shop, won't you?" He tried to hide the hopeful expression on his face but he was never really good at that sort of thing.</p><p>“Every chance I get.” She answered immediately, without even thinking. Once realizing what she had said so bluntly, she felt a small blush rise to her cheeks but she masked it by looking at her hands for a moment.</p><p>“I’m sure McGonagall will let me… I mean Harry and I visit more often than that. And if not, well, we’ve already broken every rule in the book… what’s a few more?” She smiled a bit. Those two boys really had changed her over the years. Little Hermione wouldn’t be so quick to break the rules. But she wasn’t little Hermione anymore, was she?</p><p>He snickered some, brow raised in amusement.  "We've really had an influence on you over the years, haven't we?" He joked, feeling better about the situation already, unaware he was basically speaking Hermione’s thoughts aloud. </p><p>Ron dared another step closer so he was peering over her, staring down at the book in her lap.  "You can't possibly be researching anything else... what's left that you haven't covered, the history of dung beetles and their mating rituals?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. He hadn’t been able to tease her in ages. Things were far too serious for teasing. It didn’t feel right before.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at both of Ron’s comments, happy to be back to their usual dynamic. She’d never admit it to him, but sometimes she missed the teasing and the bickering. Not many people could get under her skin and set her heart alive the way Ron could. It was one of the reasons she’d fallen for him. He affected her so much more than anyone else.</p><p>“It’s fiction, Ron. Just something to relax me.” She looked up at him again and found herself having to crane her neck because he was so tall and just feet away from her. “You can sit, you know.” She told him, patting the grass beside her. “I won’t bite.”</p><p>She won't bite... well she nearly tackled him with that kiss, he reminded himself.  Realizing that wouldn't be such a bad thing to have happen again, he sat next to her on the grass, stretching out his lanky legs and gripping that Quaffle a bit too tightly out of nerves. </p><p>"What, er.. fiction book is that?" The only fiction Ron read were Wizarding comics when he was much younger.</p><p>Hermione shrugged, holding up the book to look at the cover. “Just a muggle novel I found in the library. They don’t have many but I recognized the title of this one.” Her voice was slightly shaky as she could feel the warmth radiating from Ron’s body beside her. Their legs were almost touching and she was thankful there were shadows from the tree branches above them to cover up the red that was steadily rising to her face. She missed this. She missed his warmth. She missed just being with him without impending doom hanging over them.</p><p>Ron swallowed harshly when he heard that her voice was shaking a bit.  Was it possible that he was making her nervous, just as she was making him nervous? </p><p>"Muggle novel... sounds... boring," he said half-heartedly, his eyes still fixed on the book's cover.  However, his usual banter sounded slightly less convincing as other things were currently on his mind.</p><p>Hermione let out a shaky laugh, breathing in deeply as she did so. “It is, actually. For once, I agree.” She said, laughing nervously, not sure what else to do at the moment. Hermione was usually the one to bring things up, sort things out, make things right but at the moment, all she could think about was how Ron’s leg was touching hers. Every ounce of courage in her had flown away with the warm breeze.</p><p>When she laughed, Ron smiled, daring a look up at her face.  His fingers continued to blindly map the stitching of the Quaffle, and he couldn't handle this giant awkward monster settling over their heads. </p><p>"Hermione," he said in a strained voice, trying to work up the bravery to mention the unmentionable.  Now or never, was what he had said.  And they had already spent years dancing around their feelings. Or at least he had. He wouldn’t claim to ever know exactly what she was feeling or thinking. </p><p>"D'you remember... that thing... that happened?" He managed, wincing slightly at how poorly he articulated what he was trying to say.</p><p>Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, giving him a confused look. “Millions of things have happened recently, Ron. Could you be a tad more specific?” She knew, of course, what he was referring to but she needed him to say it. Then, after hearing it from his lips, could she maybe get the reassurance she needed to discuss things. She wanted to talk about it, she really did, but nerves and fear of rejection were getting in the way.</p><p>She was probably being silly. Apparently it was insanely obvious to everyone how Ron felt about her, but she would always have that doubt. She was plain, bookish, know it all Hermione. Maybe he had just kissed her back because it was the heat of the moment and they might die at any moment. She didn’t know for sure how he felt unless he told her. And she’d been hurt by him in the past. She was entitled to be afraid of rejection, as illogical as it seemed to anyone else.</p><p>"Y'know, the <em>thing</em>," he said with more force, hoping she'd understand him.  When she seemed adamant about wanting him to spell it out, he sighed slightly.  "You know, when you jumped me?"  Brilliant, Ron. Just brilliant.  Way to muck things up before anything even started. He really needed to develop more of a filter.</p><p>“Jumped you?” Hermione nearly choked, or would have, had she been drinking at the moment. Her eyes widened. <em>Really? That’s how he thought of it?</em></p><p> “I did not jump you! How dare you… I… I <em>kissed</em> you! There’s a huge difference, Ronald.” She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling annoyed with his words. “Jumped you… how dare… didn’t even…” She mumbled incoherent thoughts under her breath, not looking at him. She hoped that had just been Ron being… well, Ron. He did have a tendency to choose his words poorly.</p><p>He held his hands in the air, waving them a bit to try to stop her from ranting back at him, his face aflame as the Quaffle rolled off of his lap and onto the grass.</p><p> </p><p> "No! Hermione… that's.. that's what I meant.." he stammered.  "When you... kissed.. me," he said slowly, feeling braver now that she wasn't looking at him.  "I just... well, I just wanted to say.." he started, really thinking of his words before he spoke them aloud, in a much softer, sweeter tone.  "It was... bloody great."</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how eloquent…” She muttered under her breath, still not looking at him. Maybe she should cut him some slack. He wasn’t always the best at words. She knew she was going to have to be the one to state it plainly.</p><p> “Look, Ron…” She said, looking up at him for the first time in minutes. “If you have something to say, just say it. <em>Please.</em>” She stressed the last word. He had to know she was desperate to work this out.</p><p>“I thought I made my feelings perfectly clear when I did that <em>thing</em>…” She said, using his words. “B-But if you don’t return the feelings than just get it over with and tell me now. I don’t think I can go another minute hoping when there isn’t any. I don’t want to be awkward anymore! I don’t want to keep wondering…” She was babbling now, a side effect of the nerves.</p><p>Feeling his heart clench at her admission, he started to panic.  Now it was definitely now or never, she made that perfectly clear. </p><p>"No!  Hermione, I'm an idiot!" he admitted quite loudly.  Then he continued, his voice returning to a normal volume, albeit shaking slightly. He needed her to know. He needed her to know just how much he has wanted that kiss, thought about it for years, pictured it, how much he wanted her.</p><p>"I.. I fancy you too.  I have for... ages."  His blush was creeping into his hairline, but he pushed on.  "I thought you knew.  But I thought-- I thought I wasn't..." <em>good enough for you</em>.  He couldn't make himself say it. She had to know he thought the possibility of her liking him back was farfetched right? That he was just Ron and she was this brilliant, beautiful girl that was so much better than him?</p><p>Hermione took in a deep breath at his admission, her skin erupting in goose flesh at his words. He’d admitted it. Her heart skipped in her chest. He felt it too.</p><p>Feeling a bit of her bravery return, she reached over and took his hand. “Thought you weren’t what, Ron?” She asked softly, entirely unsure of what he would say. He couldn’t possibly believe he wasn’t good enough? That was insane.</p><p>When she took his hand, he instantly laced his fingers with her own, taking a deep breath. Courage, Ron. Explain it so she understands.</p><p> "Look.  You're... Hermione Granger," he said, as if that explained everything.  Realizing she'd want clarification, he went on.  "You're smart!  You're brilliant, and you're.. beautiful," his blush turned to a near purple at that, but he pressed on.  "so you deserve a bloke who's... smarter and... better than someone like me." He didn't dare look at her.  Not after that.</p><p>Hermione felt her heart clench at his words. How could he possibly think any of that? “Ron…” She said softly, squeezing his hand gently. “You’re all those things. You’re…” she searched for the right word. “you’re wonderful. I don’t want anyone else.”</p><p>She knew he always felt overshadowed. By his older brothers, by Harry, but she never thought he sincerely believed that she was too good for him! It was ridiculous. He was far more than he realized.</p><p>He let out the breath that he didn't realize he was holding.  "You're mental," he said suddenly, but his tone was light and joking as he dared a side glance at her.</p><p>“Yes, I am.” She said softly, turning too so their eyes met. “About you.” Her voice was barely above a whisper but she hoped he had heard her. No turning back now, was there?</p><p>He sobered immediately, licking his lips out of nervous anticipation.  "Well then... in that case... feel free to jump me anytime you'd like," he said teasingly, a trademark lopsided grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and broke out in a genuine smile. “You’re insane sometimes, Ron,” She said, happily. “But I love you anyways.”</p><p>She sucked in a breath when she realized what she had said. Good one, Hermione. He finally gets over his shyness, the awkwardness is finally starting to dissipate and then you go and let that bomb of an admission slip out? He’d be running for the hills in moments, surely. Even though she knew it was what she felt, she’d known for a long time this was more than just a crush, she was nervous and braced herself for the stuttering and/or running away that might occur on his end. She felt ridiculous. Had she ruined everything with one simple statement? Maybe it was far too soon for that.</p><p>But Ron didn't move and he didn’t run. He felt frozen in his spot and he just stared at her in awe.  "You... do?" he asked curiously, noting the clamminess that was happening between their interlocked hands, but he didn't let go. </p><p>And then it all made sense, how different he felt about Hermione than any other girl-- the difference between his feelings towards Fleur, Lavender, and any other small crush he'd had.  How she affected him so much more than anyone else. How his feelings had been building up for years and his denial of those feelings for so long had only strengthened them. This wasn’t a little crush. It wasn’t even just someone he fancied. He loved her. He reckoned he had loved her for years. He always had been a little bit slower in the emotional maturity arena.</p><p>"Blimey, I reckon I love you too." He finally breathed out. Merlin, that actually felt good to say! What a weight off his shoulders. What a joy it brought to him to know he loved her and she loved him too. Bloody hell. They were <em>in love</em>.</p><p>Hermione broke out in a huge smile, launching herself at him and hugging Ron fiercely with tears of happiness stinging her eyes. “Oh, Ron! I thought I’d never hear those words!” She held onto him tightly for a few moments before pulling back to grin at him, relief washing over her face. Her happiness radiated off her in waves.</p><p> </p><p>Ron wrapped his arms tightly around Hermione, when a flash of something caught his eye behind her.  "Oi!  Bugger off, you nosy midgets!" he bellowed, glaring at the fourth year students he had recognized from earlier that day.  In a flash, they were gone.  "Er... sorry," he said with a blush.</p><p>Hermione shook her head and waved her hand in the air dismissively. Reaching up, she took his face in her hands, smoothing a bit of hair by his ear down. “I love you.” She whispered again, resting her forehead against his and grinning like a loon. Tears of happiness and relief still glistened in her eyes, threatening to fall over onto her cheeks.</p><p>He was grinning like a goof as well, those fourth years forgotten when she was touching his face.  "I still think you're mental," he whispered in reply, and before she could respond, he gingerly pressed his lips to her own, his arms still locked behind her waist from their hug.</p><p>Hermione let out a soft sigh at the back of her throat at the feel of his lips on hers again. She reveled in the fact that there was no longer a war raging around them and they had all the time in the world. Snaking her arms around the back of his neck, she ran her fingers through the hair there at the base of his neck, submitting herself to the kiss.</p><p>Ron felt goose bumps rise all over his body; the feeling of her fingers running through his hair was maddening.  This was more innocent than anything he'd done with Lavender, yet it affected him so much more. Because he loved her. And she loved him!  After a few moments, their kiss slowly began to grow with passion; years of built up tension between them diffusing in a single moment. </p><p>Wondering how on earth either of them went this long without doing this, Hermione felt chills go down her spine as the kiss intensified. Nothing compared to this feeling of knowing Ron felt the same way she did and the fact that she was able to show her feelings for him through something as intimate as a kiss. Pulling away from the kiss for some air, Hermione smiled softly, giving him one last soft kiss before meeting his eyes. Nothing compared to this feeling. Nothing in the world.</p><p>Ron panted a bit, trying to catch his breath, after she broke the kiss, his heart hammering in his chest as he willed his pulse to slow.  "Blimey," he said rather breathlessly, staring at her with glossy eyes.  Another lopsided grin appeared on Ron's face.</p><p>Hermione flushed at his exclamation. “I’ll take that as a good reaction then?” She asked with a slight smile. Truth was, she was rather nervous about kissing Ron. She had only been kissed once before and that had only been a peck so she wasn’t very experienced. She wasn’t sure of her abilities and hoped she wasn’t horrible at it. She didn’t want him to compare her to Lavender in his mind. She didn’t want Lavender to be a better kisser than her. She wanted Ron to think there was nothing better than kissing her but she didn’t have anything to compare it to, really. It this had been any other skill, she would have practised until she knew she was good at it. But she supposed she’d just have to practise <em>with</em> Ron. No harm in that!</p><p>He nodded at her question, reaching to take her hands again. Did she think he didn’t like snogging her? As if there was anything better. “Bloody brilliant would describe it, I think.” He said, a lopsided grin on his lips.</p><p>“But as much as I’d like to continue doing this all night, we probably should get going. Let's get back inside.  One more kiss like that and I'd probably have to keep you out here all night," he confessed, his cheeks pinkening as he laughed some.</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but think that her cheeks would be permanently pink if things continued on this route. “That’s a good idea.” She agreed. “It’s getting late.” She looked around at the slowly darkening sky and felt a slight shiver from the wind.</p><p>He stood, still holding her hand as he led her into the castle, his free hand flipping a crude hand gesture at Harry and Ginny as he heard them clapping and catcalling as they passed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sneaking Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the second installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff ahead!<br/>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Sneaking Away</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been four days of absolute torture.  Now that everything was out in the open, Ron was itching to catch Hermione alone; however, that was proving quite difficult since Bill picked up the rebuilding schedule to get Hogwarts ready for next term, and his mum and dad were part of the rebuilding team.  Ron didn't fancy stealing Hermione away under his parents' noses, so he had to get a bit creative. </p><p>On his short lunch break, Ron plucked a quill and penned a letter.</p><p> <em>Midnight. Greenhouse. Meet me?  -R.</em> </p><p>Sending the letter by school owl to Hermione since someone would surely recognize Pig, he continued the rest of the day's work, thinking of nothing but the moment when he would be able to hold Hermione in his arms again. You’d think he would be used to not being able to do that after years of wanting to and the past year in which he couldn’t but he would never be used to it. Being with Hermione was a drug and he was a full-on addict. He could only hope she felt the same way. He was a buggering loon for her, desperately and completely in love with that brilliant witch and he was no longer afraid to admit it.</p><p>Hermione had been taking a moment to have a drink of water and a snack when one of the school owls swooped in the window of the hospital wing, dropping a rolled-up parchment in her lap. Wondering who on earth would be owling her when pretty much everyone she knew was around the castle somewhere, she skeptically unfolded the note and found herself breaking into a smile as she read it. She had been hoping for a few moments alone with Ron ever since they had talked and kissed the other night but things had been so hectic that she hadn’t so much as had time to say hi, let alone be alone with him. The rest of the day passed extremely slowly for Hermione as she anticipated her midnight meeting.</p><p>Ron waited as patiently as he could until just before midnight, he took a quick shower (as he didn’t want to smell as ripe as he felt when he saw Hermione, a fact that even George had commented on earlier) threw on a pair of worn Muggle jeans and a t-shirt, he strolled down to the greenhouse where Gryffindor had all their lessons, waiting patiently for her to arrive. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait long as Hermione was nothing if not punctual.</p><p>Finally, at 11:50 pm Hermione took a moment to straighten herself out a little, she was tired and worn, then slipped out of her quarters and headed down to the greenhouses. She felt like she was forgetting something but honestly couldn’t bothered to think on it. She wanted to see Ron, that was it.  When she arrived, she peered around in the dark, not being able to see much.</p><p>“Ron?” She called out softly.</p><p>"<em>Lumos</em>," he muttered, the ivy-covered greenhouse lighting up from the tip of his wand.</p><p>"In here," he called back, leaning against the main workstation table-- the exact one that they had bickered over regarding the Slug Club Christmas party about a year and a half earlier. He wondered if he had done that on purpose or subconsciously chose that table. It was kind of where this whole thing with them really began. Well, for him at least. That had been the first time he thought that maybe Hermione could return his feelings. He wasn’t confident about it, not in the least, because a big part of him thought it could have just been a friendly invite so he wasn’t left out, but a small part of him had hoped it was more than that.</p><p>Hermione, now able to see, made her way over to Ron slowly. She saw which table he was standing at. Did he do that on purpose? She flushed thinking back on it. It wasn’t until she had heard Ron cast<em> Lumos</em> did she realize what she had forgotten. Her wand. Oh dear. Finally reaching where Ron was, she stopped a few steps in front of him with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” She said softly and shyly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi," he replied, just as softly and just as shyly.  "Thanks for coming.  I just missed you like hell, and Bill's hardly giving me any time off."  He felt as if he had to explain the reason as to why he called this impromptu meeting, in the middle of the night. She would understand that right? She was clever.</p><p>Hermione nodded in understanding. “It’s been rather hectic lately, hasn’t it?” She asked softly, shuffling on her feet. She was glad it was somewhat dark; she didn’t exactly look like a beauty queen, even with her straightening herself out before coming to meet Ron. Her hair was wild and curly, puffy, falling onto her shoulders and neck and she was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a sweater.</p><p>“I missed you too.” She added, returning the sentiment and wishing they had been able to steal a few moments for each other sooner.</p><p>He noticed her absence of wand from her pocket, and his brow quirked.  "You know-- there are still Death Eaters at large, Hermione.  You really shouldn't be leaving the castle without your wand.  If something had happened to you..." he trailed off, running a hand through his still-damp, too long hair.  Not that Death Eaters would dare try to penetrate Hogwarts after that devastating blow with the death of their leader, but still.</p><p>“I know.” She said, flushing a bit in the darkness. “I was just so excited about seeing you and in such a rush to get down here that I forgot to grab it.” She admitted to the floor mostly since she couldn’t bring herself to look at him out of embarrassment. Since when was she not sensible because of a boy? Since when was she not sensible period?</p><p>She shrugged. “Well, I can fix that, can’t I?” She held her hand out. “Lend me your wand for a moment?” She waited as he raised an eyebrow at her and handed it to her. “<em>Accio Hermione’s wand!”</em> She called into the darkness. It took a few moments but then she heard the whistling through the air and her wand sailed in the open window into her hand. “Sorted.” She said with a grin and placed it on the table in front of her.</p><p>Ron stared at her in awe as she handed back his wand. No matter how many times she did things like this, performed advanced magic perfectly or sorted out a problem in a moment, he was always impressed by her.</p><p>“Merlin, Hermione, you’re bloody amazing, you know that?” He commented softly.</p><p>She laughed. “Always the tone of surprise.” She commented with a grin. That was kind of their thing.</p><p>Her reason for forgetting her wand though, made Ron smile and he leaned forward, his long arms reaching out to grab her hands, giving them a squeeze.  "Well don't go forgetting your wand again.  I'm supposed to be the forgetful one in this relationship, and you're supposed to lecture me.  Don't go changing things around on me."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione let Ron tug her forward a bit, nodding at his statement. “It won’t happen again, I assure you.” She said softly, looking up at him for the first time that evening. She had missed him terribly and she was just beginning to realize how much. She looked around the room briefly, wondering what made Ron choose the greenhouses of all places.</p><p>“Any particular reason for this choice of location?” She asked. Wondering if he had chosen it just because it was quiet and away from everyone, or because he remembered exactly what had happened at this table a year and a half prior.</p><p>He shrugged.  "Just figured it'd be private."  It was then that he realized what she may think he was suggesting, and his cheeks pinkened, and he stammered.  "Not that I thought we'd-- I mean, there are just so many people in the castle, more than usual, and I wanted to get away from all of it." He didn’t know if he should admit it was also because of what had happened at that particular table and decided against it. Another time, maybe.</p><p>Hermione smiled. “It’s okay, Ron.” She reassured. “It’s better than worrying about someone turning the corner at every moment.” She didn’t think for a moment he was trying to take advantage of her. That wasn’t Ron at all. She trusted him completely in that respect. She stepped forward and slid her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. “Mmm… “ she murmured softly, “I’ve missed you.”</p><p>With her head on his chest, she'd be able to hear his heart thudding quite loudly against his ribcage, and he hugged her in return, resting his chin on the crown of her head.  "We fit quite good together, don't we?" he remarked, after a moment, almost thinking out loud, their embrace both comfortable and familiar, as well as new and exciting at the same time.</p><p>“We do.” She agreed, speaking into his chest. After a moment, she lifted her head, tilting it to look up at him. “I always hoped we would.”</p><p>Ron reached behind him to set his wand, still lit dimly, onto the table.  That hand then reached up to tuck a stray curl behind Hermione's ear. He felt his hand shaking a little bit. He still wasn’t used to this. He wasn’t used to the fact that he could touch her and be as affectionate as he bloody wanted now. There was nothing stopping him. It was still so new and yet it felt like he’d been doing it for years.</p><p>His eyes then fell on the scar on her neck, his mouth frowning slightly as he examined the now healed wound from the Malfoy Manor incident.  He lowered his hand to her shoulder and ran his thumb along the raised, still jagged flesh.</p><p>Hermione felt a shiver go down her spine when Ron touched her scar. Most days she covered it with a concealment charm not wanting to be reminded of what had happened or want anyone to question her on it. But then there were some days where she left it the way it was almost having a sense of pride in it. It showed what they had all gone through for justice. “I didn’t cast the concealment charm today.” She told him as he examined the scar.</p><p>"Don't, don't ever," he rasped, shaking his head.  "It shows how brave you are."  And before Ron thought twice about it, he lowered his head and his warm lips closed over the scar, as if urging her to believe what he had said was true. </p><p>Hermione let out a combination of a gasp and a sigh at the feel on Ron’s lips on her scar. “There are just so many things I’d like to forget about that night and I just… sometimes I just can’t bear to look at it.”</p><p>"It was horrible-- probably the worst day of my life.  I wished it was me up there-- and I couldn't get to you," he whispered, now trying to stop his body from trembling as he spoke against her skin, finally lifting his head once he composed himself. He remembered the sounds of her screams and the agonizing pain it caused him to hear her but not be able to stop it. He had tried to get them to take him instead but of course that hadn’t worked. He was trapped listening to the love of his life screaming in pain as she was being tortured.</p><p>"But we won.  We got out of there, and scars should be displayed proudly," he said with a firm nod, ticking his head to the side to show her his upper arms, which were still branded with tentacle-like burn scars from the brains in the Ministry.</p><p>Hermione nodded, willing herself not to cry at all the painful memories, the hardships they had gone through to get to where they were. She knew the only reason she had survived Bellatrix’s torture was hearing Ron screaming her name from far away. She could hear his anguished cries for her and it was those cries that kept her going. He had saved her.</p><p>She reached up, running her fingers over his scars and then did the same thing he had done for her. Leaning down she kissed the scars on one of his arms, pulling back to look at him again.</p><p>“We both have scars to remind us all we did to end this war.” She said, “And now that it’s over, its hard to move on, but I think we have to try, right?”</p><p>"Sorry," he rasped, clearing his throat.  "You're right.” He smiled softly as he stared down at her with his piercing blue eyes.  "I don't want you to regret coming down here because all I did was bring up terrible memories. We should enjoy ourselves after all this careful planning and secretive owling." He shrugged.</p><p>“Careful planning?” She asked, looking at him. “This isn’t exactly extravagant, Ron. To think, we have to resort to meeting at midnight to even see each other.” She knew there was a lot to be done and she was more than willing to help but she didn’t think that she’d have to go days without seeing Ron after finally being with him the way she wanted to.</p><p>"Well... it's not easy, with everything we've been assigned to do," he reasoned.  "But we might as well make the most of the time we do have, yeah?"  Ron was thankful that they were both alive after what they've been through, that they had any time at all. And really, when you thought about it, they had all the time in the world now.</p><p>Hermione nodded, standing on her toes for a moment to place a soft kiss on his cheek. Reaching one hand up, she played with a bit of hair that was falling into his eyes before pushing it off to the side and smoothing it down affectionately.</p><p>Unable to control himself any longer, he grinned down at her before capturing her lips with his own, sighing softly against her mouth as he allowed his eyes to flutter shut.  He'd been waiting for another kiss ever since four agonizingly long days ago.</p><p>Hermione melted into the kiss, almost having forgotten what it felt like to kiss Ron. One hand clutched his shirt on his chest and the other rested on his neck. Even though it was happening right at that very moment, she still had trouble believing this whole thing with Ron was real after five years of dreaming of it.</p><p>He moved his lips slowly over hers, breathing deeply through his nose as he reached one hand up to thread into her hair, gently pressing his fingertips against the base of her skull as he took control of the kiss, canting his head to the side and gingerly skimming the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, wanting a bit more this time.</p><p>He would never get enough of this, of her. He was used to having to hold things inside, to keep things hidden, not to act on his feelings and it was like the weight had been lifted now. He could kiss her, touch her, hold her and he didn’t have to keep himself in check. He didn’t have to catch himself in a moment and stop himself from acting on his desire for her.</p><p>Hermione’s immediate reaction to the feel of Ron’s tongue gliding over her lip was to part her lips to him and let him in. She had never kissed like this before, and, feeling her nerves kicking in a bit, clutched onto his shirt more tightly. She felt like her skin was on fire where he was threading his fingers in her hair. She had always dreamed of him running his fingers through it like that.</p><p>He sensed her hesitation and stilled for a moment, but then she parted her lips for him and he gently, just barely, grazed his tongue against her own.  His whole body reacted, a burst of energy shooting through his spine down to his toes. If he had known this is what it was like to kiss Hermione, he might have stopped being such a ruddy git and kissed her ages ago. Okay, maybe not, because he was still Ron, but a lot of things might have changed. He wondered if things would be different had the whole Lavender thing not happened. Well, duh, of course they would have but how was the question. Maybe they’d have been doing this last year. Maybe he wouldn’t have had to picture it to the point of frustration. Maybe he wouldn’t have spent years in a state of pushed down arousal when it came to her. Years of pent-up sexual frustration between them was taking its toll; particularly, a year of sleeping beside Hermione in a very small tent was agonizing.</p><p>Hermione almost groaned aloud at the feel of his tongue grazing her own. Now she knew why the girls in her year always talked about this. Now she knew why Lavender wanted to spend every waking moment attached at the mouth with Ron. She still couldn’t stand the girl, of course, but she understood her a bit more. This was intense, and wonderful, and addicting and made every nerve ending in her body come alive. Standing on her toes to meet his kiss more forcefully, Hermione clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, pressing herself up against him, not able to get enough.</p><p>This little snog session was quickly overpowering both of them.  Ron continued to deepen that kiss, the hand that was not entwined in Hermione's hair rested on her back behind her, and with her arms raised up, a bit of her skin was exposed.  He shuddered slightly as his fingertips grazed over the bare skin of the small of her back. She was so fucking soft. Merlin’s beard.</p><p>Hermione felt the goose bumps erupting on the spot of her back where his hands connected with her bare skin. She kissed him still, feeling like if she let go of him, she might lose him forever and after years and years of wanting and wishing, she wasn’t about to let him go anywhere. She couldn’t get close enough to him if she tried. She wanted more and more and more and more. Her fingers went up into his hair, playing with it like she had done once before.</p><p>After another long moment, Ron reluctantly broke the kiss, his breathing staggered as he left his forehead resting against hers, his eyes still closed.  "I.... I don't want you to think.... that I asked you here just so.. just so I could... try to get into your knickers," Ron panted, wanting Hermione to know his intentions were honourable-- well, as honourable as an eighteen-year-old wizard's could possibly be. </p><p>Hermione, trying to catch her own breath, reached her hand up and cupped his cheek gently. “I know.” She said, softly. “As hard as it is to believe…” She smiled a bit at the thought, “I trust you.” And she did. Completely.</p><p>"We'll go at your speed, all right?  We've got... all the time in the world," he said with a lazy smile, still dazed and looking as if he'd gotten knocked out with a Bludger from that kiss.</p><p>She smiled at the expression on his face. “The speed we were going at was just fine.” She told him, looking up at him. “And with all do respect Ron, if I wanted to stop, I would have said so.” She smiled slightly, pecking him quickly on the lips.</p><p>"Oh, right," he said with a dumb sort of laugh.  "Well, can we have another go then?" His fingers were still tracing circles on her back beneath her jumper. </p><p>“Well, you’re the one who stopped so if that’s the way you’d like it…” She trailed off with a smile, pretending that she was preparing to turn and walk away.</p><p>"Oi! That's what I get for trying to be a gentleman?" He seized her around the middle and lifted her off the ground slightly, nearly crushing his mouth against her own in a rather desperate, passionate sort of kiss, much like the one they shared just moments before.</p><p>Hermione let out a small squeak and laugh before he seized her lips once again in what she would call the most amazing kiss she had ever had. She had a feeling there would be many more of these kisses in her future. Her arms went around his neck again tightly, her hands clutching her own elbows as a sort of lock on their embrace. She didn’t think she’d ever get enough of kissing Ron.</p><p>With relative ease, Ron turned slightly and sat Hermione's bum gently down onto the tabletop without breaking that kiss. Now they had an equal playing field and Ron's neck wasn't aching slightly, not that he minded much, but now they were at the same eye-level.  His soft moan reverberated into her mouth as their tongues dueled rather furiously.</p><p>Hermione unlocked her arms, tangling one hand into Ron’s fiery-red hair. Her other hand snaked under the collar of his shirt, resting her fingers lightly on his skin, reveling at the warmth. She felt her cheeks flush at the sound of his moan, flattered that she could emit that kind of response out of him. Finally needing some air, she broke the kiss to take in a deep breath, resting her forehead against his. Once she caught her breath, she placed a soft kiss on his jaw before resting her cheek on his collarbone.</p><p>He shivered slightly at the feeling of her lips against his jawline, and he was panting for oxygen too.  It was all so overwhelming, this pent up want, finally coming to a crash.   His hands, rough from Quidditch and the recent work he'd been doing, continued to rove over her bare back, marveling at the softness of her skin.</p><p>“Ron?” Hermione said softly, not being able to look at him at the moment, as her next question was somewhat of an embarrassment for her. “D-Did you ever… did you… with Lavender?” She asked shyly, hoping he understood what she was asking him. She had been wondering all year. With the way they had eaten each other’s faces in every inch of the castle the previous year, she couldn’t help but wonder if that was all that had happened.</p><p>His hands stilled at her question... her surprising question that he was not ready for, not now at least.  "Did I.... shag her?" He flushed. He figured that's what she wanted to know. Was she really asking that right now?  "No, that didn't happen," he said a bit hoarsely, turning his head slightly to place a sweet, lingering kiss against her temple. He did understand her curiosity, they’d never really talked about him and Lavender after everything. He had been poisoned, they had made up and then things just went on.</p><p>Hermione couldn’t help the breath of relief that escaped from her lips upon hearing his answer. She didn’t know how she would’ve handled it if he had been with Lavender like that. “Oh… alright. Good.” She said softly. “Sorry, I just… I had to know.” Her voice was soft and small and showed that she didn’t exactly enjoy the topic of conversation but she needed to know before things progressed with them. It was clear in her voice that she was relieved. She’d accepted long ago and she wouldn’t be his first kiss and nor would she be his but if he had experienced a different, very important, first with Lavender, she would have been crushed.</p><p>"Well, you are a know-it-all, so I figured you'd want to know eventually," he said with a small smirk, teasing her a bit and pulling his hands out from beneath her shirt to rest on her hips.  That's not to say he didn't do other things with Lavender.... but he hoped she wouldn't press him for details. </p><p>Hermione didn’t even hear him call her a know-it-all, she was still focused on the relief that he hadn’t had sex with Lavender Brown. Finally tilting her head to look up at him, she gazed at him with shy eyes.</p><p>He pulled his head back slightly to look at her as well.  "What?" he asked softly, not used to Hermione looking at him with such a shy expression. He moved his hands soothingly across her skin, hoping to bring her some comfort as it seemed she was feeling shy.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “Nothing.” She replied softly. “Just kind of surprised I was able to ask you that, really. I’ve been wondering for so long but could never work up the courage.”</p><p>He shrugged.  "You could've asked me that anytime.  Close friends talk about that sort of thing too."  Though he admitted it would've been a bit more awkward if the question had come before their confessions of feelings.</p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow. “You’re telling me if last year I had asked you if you were <em>doing</em> Lavender Brown you would have told me without another thought?” She knew this was untrue. He probably would have run away in fear. Or turned as red as a tomato and then found an excuse to run away in fear.</p><p>He thought on that for a moment and let out a nervous chuckle.  "All right, good point," he said with a grin.  "Although I can't make any promises about the time I was recovering and on all kinds of potions. Things are hazy, you know.  She might've slipped into the ward while I was drunk on pain potion and who knows?” He knew nothing happened and he knew Hermione knew that too but he always joked like this when he was nervous and awkward.</p><p>Hermione looked aghast. “Ron!” She was appalled by the very thought of something like that happening. “Don’t even joke!”</p><p>Ron snickered, holding up his hands in the air.  "Oi, I can't make a joke out of this odd topic of conversation?  Anything else you're wondering, while I'm under some weird sort of airborne Veritaserum you've put me under?" He loved that they were able to talk like this now. They’d always been able to talk, being such good friends, but about things like this, it had been far too awkward. He felt himself fill with more courage when he was with her now. He was more open. It was possible his emotional range had increased from a teaspoon to a ladle because of her.</p><p>Hermione decided to take advantage of his sudden urge to tell the truth. There were so many things she wondered about that she never dared ask him. “Fourth year, the yule ball… you were jealous, weren’t you? It wasn’t just an overprotective friend thing?”</p><p>His hands fell to rest on her knees as she sat on the table in front of him.  "Yeah, I reckon it was.  I was too oblivious to realize it though.  Took me a while to understand why I got so ruddy angry with that pompous git." Between the way he felt when she walked in the great hall that night, the way he couldn’t keep his eyes off her, and the way he wanted to rip the bloody pumpkin head to shreds, he figured out soon after that night that maybe he didn’t have just friendly feelings toward his female best friend. It took a little bit of time before he stopped being in denial about it but he realized. Not that he had the guts to act on any of it but at least he’d kind of accepted it.</p><p>“So, I’m not crazy then. Good.” She said with a grin. “Okay one more question and then no more inquisition, alright?” She paused for a moment and then grinned up at him. “What did you smell when we brewed Amortentia in Potions?”</p><p>"Treacle Tart, Quaffle leather, and whatever bloody amazing-smelling soap you use."  A small blush crept up on his cheeks.  "Merlin, I feel like I'm on trial here." Please say she was done with the questions. He liked talking to her and was far more willing to answer her questions now than in the past but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still embarrassed about some of the answers.</p><p>Hermione grinned widely and reached up to kiss him soundly. “Trial over.” She said, pulling back to smile at him once more. “Well, suppose it’s only fair… go on… you have three questions.” She might regret giving him this opportunity but he had been so open with her and honest that she felt it was only right.</p><p>He was starting to like this game. He grinned. "Well... all right then.  You haven't-- done anything besides snog with Viktor-- or anyone else, right?" It was more accusing, only because Ron made a mental note to pummel anyone else she listed.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “It was barely even a snog. More of a peck. Not even pleasant.” She answered seriously. “McLaggen tried to kiss me at Slughorn’s party but I hexed him.”</p><p>Ron's grin widened with that.  "That's brilliant.  He's a git." He thought some more, raking a hand through his hair.  Hermione was the curious one, Ron not so much.  "I don't really have anything else to ask you..."</p><p>“You’re sure?” She asked, looking up at him. “No questions at all? Think of the possibilities… I may not give you this chance again.” She laughed a bit.</p><p>“Okay, I’ve got one. What did <em>you </em>smell when we brewed Amortentia?” He had always wondered what the last thing she had smelled was. She listed the first two in class but stopped before the third.</p><p>She smiled a little bit but blushed a little bit. There had been a reason why she stopped herself from saying the third thing in class that day. “I smelled freshly mown grass, new parchment and… your hair.” She gazed down at her hands. Now he’d understand why she stopped herself that day.</p><p>He burst out in a grin. “Really?” He asked happily. “Blimey! My hair?” His heart raced. She smelled him in the most powerful love potion in the world. No wonder she hadn’t kept going. “I love that, you know.” He kissed her, smiling through the kiss. “I love you.” He finished.</p><p>She broke out in a bright smile herself, her heart thumping happily in her chest at his words. She’d never get used to that. “I love you too.” She replied. She let out a happy sigh against him. “Anymore questions?” She asked, wondering what else he might ask if he could.</p><p>He wracked his brain.  "Ummm... damn, I should write things down when I think of them."  Finally, something popped into his head.  "How about... can we have another go?" He waggled his brows suggestively, half-kidding.</p><p>Hermione found herself laughing at Ron’s waggling eyebrows. “You’re impossible.” She said fondly, tilting her head to kiss him softly and thinking she might not ever need to sleep again if this was the alternative. It didn’t matter that it was late, they were exhausted, they had to sneak away to have these moments together, if it meant she could be this happy, that was all that mattered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Swimming and Arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the third installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff ahead! <br/>Back when this was written, I didn’t know whether Hermione went to Australia on her own or in the company of Ron or Harry. I now believe Ron would have gone with her. If not both of them!<br/>Might be the last update before Christmas but definitely more to come soon! Thanks for all the support and happy holidays to everyone!<br/>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3: Swimming &amp; Arguments</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the hardest things Hermione ever had to do was go to Australia and find her parents because then, she had to explain to them what had been happening for the past year, where she had been and what she had done. There had been many tears, hours of hugging and talking. Her parents had told her they were very proud of her, albeit hurt that she hadn’t been able to tell them a lot of what was going on and she knew though they might never fully understand the wizarding world, they understood what was important.</p>
<p>Ron had offered to come with her. Harry had too. She declined. It was something she had to do on her own and as much as it would have been nice to have the support and the company of her boyfriend and her best friend, or even just one of them, she had to face this new obstacle on her own. She knew Harry deserved a break from everything and having him come on yet another “mission” so to speak, wasn’t fair to him. He deserved some time off and he deserved some time with Ginny.</p>
<p>And then there was Ron. She kind of felt that if he came with her, it would be more of a vacation and she didn’t want it to be. She would have loved to have him with her but she had to face this just as she had started it: by herself. She kept in close contact with both Ron and Harry during her trip, Ron more so of course, and within a few weeks she had found them. Her parents were happy and it broke her heart when she approached them and she didn’t see the recognition in their eyes. She reversed the spell and they spent the next two days talking. She told them everything. She told them about the horcruxes, about their mission from Dumbledore, about their year on the run, about the battle, about the dangers they faced, about Malfoy Manor and about Ron. The last one was much happier than the rest and her mother hadn’t been surprised. She had suspected that Hermione felt differently towards Ron than she did Harry. Harry was a brother to her, the brother she never had and Ron was… different. Always had been and her mother had picked up on it long ago.</p>
<p>Once everything was sorted, they returned back to England and she spent some time with her parents in her childhood home. It had been cleared out and it was still standing, miraculously, but it was not untouched. They came home to evidence of destruction, of dark magic and she had to cleanse the house of spells and ensure it was safe before they moved back in. It just proved to her that she had been right, had done the right thing. They had gone looking for her parents and she had seen it coming and managed to be one step ahead. The relief of that was overwhelming. It somewhat comforted her and lessened her guilt. She had saved her parents.</p>
<p>After spending time with her parents at home, she had packed up and headed to the Burrow for the last few weeks of summer vacation before she was due back at Hogwarts. She had decided to return full-time and was now rather looking forward to it. It had been a few days since she had arrived and the house was in full swing. Harry and Ginny were off somewhere alone, Molly and Arthur were doing things around the house and even Bill and Fleur and Charlie had come by for a visit. She was taking a few moments alone to relax, sitting on the windowsill in the room she was sharing with Ginny and petting Crookshanks absentmindedly as she gazed out the window.</p>
<p>Ron was so happy to have Hermione at the Burrow finally. He felt like she had been gone for bloody months. Okay, so it was only a few weeks, really, but sod it, it felt longer. Now that he didn’t have to hide his feelings and he could freely admit to missing her, he was going to damn well make it known.</p>
<p>He wished she had let him come with her to Australia but he understood why she declined the offer. He did, insist, however that she contact him regularly because he would do nothing but worry about her the entirety of her trip. He knew she could take care of herself, hell, she could handle a hell of a lot more than the average person, but that didn’t mean he didn’t worry about her. Every single sodding minute of every single sodding day. So much so that he would longingly stare out the window waiting for an owl to appear with her next letter and he suffered through a lot of teasing from his siblings. Well, George especially. However, it didn’t bother him much this time. It was just good to see George smiling and taking the mickey out of him… it was normal George.</p>
<p>But now Hermione was here, staying with them until it was time to go to Hogwarts and although he was kind of dreading that day, he was trying to enjoy the last moments of the summer with her and with Harry before everything became more complicated. Just like at Hogwarts during the rebuild, though, they couldn’t get a bleeding moment alone. Either he was being assigned to a bunch of chores by his Mum, or someone was walking in and interrupting them. Every five minutes there was something else getting in their way.</p>
<p>Ron spent the afternoon plucking and punting Gnomes from the garden as directed by his Mum, the slave driver, but now he was exhausted and very sweaty. He ran a hand through his hair and it came out wet. Gross. He needed a shower. The heat was miserable outside and something occurred to him. What’s better than a shower? A swim. He quickly changed into his swimming trunks, tossing a towel over his shoulder.  He planned on a quick dip but then, when he was out on the lawn, he looked up to Ginny's room and saw Hermione staring out the window.  He waved up at her, grinning, trying to catch her attention.</p>
<p>Hermione spotted Ron’s waving arms immediately on the lawn below the window and she smiled from her spot there. Standing up, she opened the window, leaning out of it slightly. “What are you doing?” She called with a smile, leaning with half her body out of the frame.</p>
<p>"Well, I was just going to go for a quick dip when I realized.... you should come too," he said with a nod.  "Have you got a swimsuit in your trunk?"  Ron tried not to sound too excited about the prospect of seeing Hermione in a swimsuit.</p>
<p>She nodded from her spot in the window. “I thought I might need one.” She called back. “Give me a few minutes.” Smiling, she closed the window and disappeared into the room, digging around her trunk for her swimsuit. When she found it, she slipped it on, grabbed a towel and pulled on a pair of shorts on top of it. She had a simple, blue and purple one-piece as she wasn’t much of a fan of two-pieces. Slipping on her sandals, she dashed down the stairs and outside to meet Ron.</p>
<p>Ron threw his towel around his neck, soaking up the sunshine while he waited.  He grinned a bit when she came outside; he couldn't help it, he'd only ever seen her in t-shirts and muggle jeans, if he was lucky... it was usually those oh-so-unflattering wizarding robes that showed no skin.  His own trunks were old and faded, of course, a pale shade of blue.  His shoulders were already starting to sunburn, but he was used to it. </p>
<p>"Took you long enough," he said jokingly, attempting to keep his eyes trained on her face and nowhere else which was proving to be difficult, because he was a teenage boy. His eyes wandered lower than her face and he flushed. Goddammit, Ron, eyes up.</p>
<p>“Oh please.” She said, waving her hand dismissively at his comment. “That was barely five minutes.” She knew because she had checked. Smiling, she closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sun, soaking in the warmth. “Such lovely weather. Hot, but lovely. Swimming’s a wonderful idea.”</p>
<p>Ron took the moment her eyes were closed to look at her and no, he didn’t mean ogle her, he meant look at her. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling as her face tilted up towards the heat of the sun. He grinned. She looked happy, relaxed and after everything they had been through, especially Hermione and her parents, she deserved it. She was stunning and she had no idea. He didn’t know how on earth he didn’t spend every waking moment staring at her when they were in school. Okay, so maybe he had done that a few times over the years but he prided himself in never getting caught. At least he didn’t think she ever noticed. He’d be mortified if she had. He had thought he was being discreet but he did have the tact of a troll sometimes.</p>
<p>“I do have the occasional good idea, you know.” He teased. That earned him a smile on her part, though her eyes were still closed. Finally she opened her eyes again and looked at him. Ron reached out for her hand and led her down to the water's edge, kicking off his shoes before walking into the water up to his ankles.  "It's a bit nippy.... just takes a moment to get used to." He warned.</p>
<p>Hermione let her hair loose from its braid and walked over to the small dock that was at the edge of the water. Walking to the end, she slipped off her shorts and sandals and then she dipped her toe in the water to test the temperature and shrugged. It wasn’t too bad. Extending her arms above her head, she decided to put her years of muggle swimming lessons to use and gracefully dove into the water, surfacing and smiling a few moments later.</p>
<p>His brow raised and he huffed.  "Well.. I just meant it's not that bad," he said quickly, taking a few strides towards her, the water now up to his waist as he shuddered a bit.  "Damn it's cold! How on earth did you just dive in like that? Bloody hell.” He shook his head.</p>
<p>“Oh, poor baby.” She laughed, feigning a pout. She swam over to him and smiled, taking his chin between her forefinger and thumb and kissed him quickly. “Better?” She asked, only pulling back enough to see his face but still remaining close.</p>
<p>"Much," he said with a smirk, allowing his eyes to flicker down at that swimsuit, as modest as one could be, though it was sopping wet and clinging to every curve... he blinked a few times, snapping his eyes back to hers, his cheeks pinkening guiltily.</p>
<p>Hermione saw his glance roam over her form and she immediately blushed, still not used to him looking at her like that. Or doing so very blatantly. She wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just new territory for her. If Ron had ever looked at her like that before, with that longing look in his eyes and his teenage boy hormones raging, she’d never noticed. Except maybe at the Yule Ball. Though she suspected he had no idea she’d seen him do so and he likely had no idea what it meant at the time either.  She took a few steps back to bring the water up to her shoulders.  “The water feels lovely.” She commented, moving her arms around under the surface. It was lovely.</p>
<p>Feeling his lower body beginning to react rather quickly upon letting his gaze slip downward, he took a few steps forward so that his lower half was completely submerged in the water.  He didn't want to embarrass himself more than he already had.  "Yeah, once you get used to it, it's quite nice." He waded his arms around in the water, walking deeper.</p>
<p>Hermione treaded water lightly for a few moments, before swimming around the water, circling around Ron slowly. Grinning, she swam closer to him and climbed up onto his back, linking her arms around his neck and feeling weightless in the water. She had noticed before how fit Ron had gotten over the past year but she had tried to avoid staring, afraid of being caught. In her current piggyback position on his back, she was able to run her hands over the skin on his chest while she rested her chin on his shoulder. Holding onto him tightly, she kissed his cheek lightly.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to be able to relax like this, isn’t it? With no impending doom hanging over our shoulders…” She commented softly from her, speaking with her chin still on his shoulder. She sighed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'd say we deserve it," he said with a grin, swimming deeper and stopping right where his feet were on the muddy lake floor, the water up to his shoulders.  This way, she'd have to keep holding onto him, since she was a good head shorter than him and wouldn't be able to stand there.  Brilliant plan, so he thought to himself.  Though she wasn't helping his situation in his swimming trunks with her body pressed up against his back like that. </p>
<p>"So you've read all your textbooks for the coming term, right?  Wouldn't want to see you slipping on your studies 'cause you spend so much of your time daydreaming about me!" his tone was joking, of course. He hoped Hermione daydreamed about him but he knew that nothing would get in the way of her preparing for her return to school. He suspected she had already spent quite a bit of time reading her books, memorizing her schedule and preparing revision and study schedules for herself. He smiled to himself. The parts of her that used to annoy the pants off him as an 11 year old, were now the things he loved most about her.</p>
<p>Hermione kept her tight hold around his shoulders as he went deeper, knowing if she let go she’d be entirely submerged. Letting go with one hand, she used that hand to smack him on the back of the head lightly but just hard enough to get her point across.</p>
<p>“I’ve done the summer reading, if that’s what you’re asking.” She said with a huff. “And where did you get the silly idea that I daydream about you?” She was joking as well since she had daydreamed about him on several occasions but that was not something she was about to admit to him.</p>
<p>"Ow! Hey!" He reached up with a free hand to rub at the back of his damp skull.  "I was joking, but seeing as you're getting so defensive.... that means it's true," he said smugly, giving a small chuckle.</p>
<p>“Think you’re clever, do you?” She whispered in his ear before using his shoulders to hoist herself up and dunk his head under the water without warning. Laughing, she began swimming away to get a head start away from the chasing that might occur when he surfaced.</p>
<p>He swallowed a mouthful of water when he was so suddenly submerged, and he kicked to the surface, sputtering and coughing, shaking his head to get his sopping wet long hair out of his eyes.  "Oi!  You're going to pay for that!" he managed, his long legs flailing in the water as he sped after her.</p>
<p>Hermione knew getting a head start would come in handy. Ron was much faster than her, after all. His legs were much longer than hers! She kept swimming away from him as fast as she could, slowing down considerably when she started laughing and couldn’t stop.</p>
<p>His long arm extended and managed to catch her ankle.  "Are you barking!?" he said, a sounding a bit panicked.  "You'll wake the Grindelows-- they only wake when people swim really fast in the deeper water! They'll attack any second!"</p>
<p>Hermione’s laughing slowed and she freed her ankle from his grasp, whipping around to look at him. She was in fairly shallow water now, reaching her waist, standing and looking at Ron with her hands on her hips. “Barking? I’m not barking!” She questioned, annoyed. “I was laughing, Ronald! Sorry if my having fun is causing you distress! Laughter isn’t going to wake the sodding Grindelows!” She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, if your having fun entails trying to drown me... glad you're having a great time!" he shot back, still in deeper water.  With that, he waved his arms in the water, sending a splash of water directly at her.</p>
<p>Hermione wiped the droplets of water from her eyes. “Oh, real mature, Ron, really. It’s called a joke! You do it all the time so I thought you’d recognize it!” She was annoyed now that such a nice and playful swim had turned into an argument. Why did they always bicker? She thought maybe they’d grown out of it by now. Apparently not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well maybe I do… recognize it!" He splashed her again, egging her on.  "What the hell are we fighting about, anyway?"</p>
<p>Hermione thought about it for a moment. “Oh, I don’t know!” She said exasperated, throwing her arms in the air in defeat. With a sigh, she waded over to the edge of the water and plopped down onto the sand, her toes still in the water. She picked at some stems of plants growing at the water’s edge.</p>
<p>Ron raised a brow, swimming towards the shore of the lake, walking and trudging through once it was shallow enough for him to stand.  "Er.. what happened? I'm confused.." he stood in front of her, crossing his arms over his chest.  "Are you on your monthly or something?" Then he snapped his mouth shut. He shouldn’t have said that. He inwardly groaned. Hermione would let him have it for that one.</p>
<p>Hermione shot him a glare worthy of an award for the ‘don’t test me’ awards at his question. “Would I be swimming if I was?” She snapped back immediately, before looking at her hands for a moment. She was silent for a few moments before she looked up at him. “Why does everything turn into an argument with us?”</p>
<p>With a sigh, he raked his hands into his hair, which was wet so it stood up on end, dripping.  He sat down beside her, staring out into the lake.  "I don't know.  It always has.  Actually, I don't mind it so much."  He picked up a twig and started stabbing the murky lake water in front of him.  "It wouldn't be.. well.. <em>us</em> anymore, if we didn't.  You know?"</p>
<p>“It just gets tiresome sometimes, is all.” She replied, picking up a pebble and tossing it into the water before turning her head and looking at Ron.</p>
<p>He looked over at her, considering for a moment.  "Honestly? I sort of like it when I get under your skin.." he said with a smirk.  It was sort of a turn on for him, when she yelled. Oddly enough.  Which is why he kept antagonizing her. </p>
<p>Hermione raised an eyebrow as she looked over at him. “Why on earth would you like that?” She asked, puzzled. Who liked getting yelled at?</p>
<p>His face blushed terribly, but he shrugged.  "Well, 'cause your face gets all flushed and your hair usually comes out a bit if it's back in a plait, or your breathing gets faster and--" he realized he was rambling, and he looked back to the lake.  "It's sort of.... sexy."</p>
<p>Hermione felt herself get insanely red. “You… you started all those arguments over the years b-because you think it’s <em>sexy</em> when I get angry?” She barely got the words out, whispering the whole question. That certainly explained a lot.</p>
<p>"No! Not all through the years... when we were younger you legitimately hacked me off with your madness," he said with a laugh.  "Just.. you know, after the Yule Ball it sort of hit me and I started using that to my advantage.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you hate me now?”</p>
<p>“Git!” She said, smacking his arm lightly with the back of her hand. “No I don’t hate you! But I always thought you just liked to annoy me! I thought you picked fights because you knew I hated it!” She paused for a moment. “You know… this?” She said pointing back and forth between them, “could have happened so much sooner if you had just been nice!”</p>
<p>"It could've happened sooner if you didn't take that ruddy git to the Yule Ball, or if I hadn't dated that slag Lavender Brown, or if there wasn't an evil wizard trying to kill our best mate and take over the world!" he said with a roll of his eyes.  "We've got all the time in the world now.  And you may've not fancied me had I been nice to you." He always thought that part of the reason they had such a connection was that he was one of the only people who didn’t hesitate to argue with her, stood his ground and didn’t let her get away with a lot. A lot of people didn’t do that with Hermione. It kind of made him feel special. Like their connection had always been different than anybody else’s.</p>
<p>“Right because you’re all knowing and you know exactly how I would’ve felt.” She said her voice dripping in sarcasm and her eyes rolling at his statement. Though he did have a point. Part of their connection was the fact he was constantly contradicting her and getting her riled up, arguing with her. No one else did that. It made her notice him and it was one of the first things that she was able to distinguish between her relationship with Harry and her relationship with him. Her and Harry had always been more of a sibling relationship and they never really butted heads about things. Ron was different. Maybe he was right but the fact that he antagonized her on purpose because he thought it was sexy? Well, it was flattering but she wasn’t sure how she felt about it. She did, however, crack a smile when he called Lavender a slag.</p>
<p>"Maybe I do!  <em>You</em> wouldn't know, you dropped Divination.  I can read your mind," he said with a confident nod, looking over at her smugly.</p>
<p>“Oh, you can, can you?” She asked, turning to face him fully in her sitting position and raising her eyebrow at him. “Alright then. What am I thinking now?” She asked, leaning closer and looking in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Well, it's obvious.  You really want to snog me, but you're trying to prove a point, so you won't."  The predicament of the century; Hermione would be torn between those options for quite some time.</p>
<p>Hermione felt a pink rising to her cheeks because, in essentials, he was exactly right. If she gave in and snogged him, she’d be letting him win and if she didn’t, she’d still be letting him win.</p>
<p>Her coloring caused a wide smirk to break out on his face.  "And now you're thinking that I'm right and you don't want to admit that I'm right.”</p>
<p>“Oh, honestly, Ron!” She said with a sigh, not wanting to say anything else.</p>
<p>He stood, rounding on her.  "Look, Hermione.  You can't always be right.  Sometimes I am," he said, a bit hurt.  "I'm going back into the water," he announced, turning his back on her and heading over to the dock, where he ran at full speed and dove in... his trunks surfacing about ten yards away from him.  He surfaced, seemingly not realizing what had happened.</p>
<p>“Ron! I didn’t mean… I only… I was embarrassed!” She called after him but he hadn’t heard her. He was already jumping in the water and surfacing… with his swim trunks surfacing a ways away from him. Standing up, she walked over to the edge of the dock. “Erm, Ron?” She said, pointing to the swim trunks floating behind him. Her face was red as images of a very naked Ron were running through her mind.</p>
<p>He blinked, looking at her in confusion at first, and then he looked to where she was pointing.  "FUCKING HELL!" He lunged for his trunks, struggling slightly under the water in order to put them on again.  It was impossible for his face to be any darker.</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t help but smile when Ron frantically went to put his trunks back on. She slipped back in the water when she saw he had finished getting them back on and swam over, stopping a bit in front of him. “Alright?” She asked, not knowing what else to say. The red on her cheeks was fading a bit. “I’m sorry, Ron. I just… I was embarrassed that you were right. I’m still not used to this whole thing between us, you know.”</p>
<p>The color in his cheeks started to fade as well.  "You don't have to be used to it-- it's not something to get used to," he said rather breathlessly, catching his breath from struggling to put his swimming shorts back on.</p>
<p>“You’re right.” She said, swimming closer so she could hug him. ““I didn’t mean to imply that you couldn’t ever be right. You’re right a lot of the time. Most of this part year was you being right and saving Harry and I from a lot of situations that could have ended a lot worse. Plus, I’ve wanted this for so long… I shouldn’t be feeling weird that it’s happened.” She spoke softly as she hugged him, her mouth near his ear.</p>
<p>His one arm wrapped tightly around her middle, his other was treading in the water so they wouldn't sink.  "Yeah, don't feel weird... It's not like I've had tons of experience with this either," he said admittedly.</p>
<p>“You’ve had more than I have.” She said softly, resting her chin on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Not really, not much... and I didn't care for her nearly as much as I care about you," he said in a whisper, his legs entangling with hers below the water.</p>
<p>Hermione pulled back from the hug to look at him, her eyes starting to fill with small tears at his sweet words. Closing her eyes, she kissed him softly, keeping her eyes closed when she pulled away. “I love you, you know.” She whispered, letting her eyes flutter open.</p>
<p>He kissed her back, floating towards water where he could stand.  Finally, he was able to get a better hold on her and kiss her properly.  He smiled at her words.  "Even though I'm a pain in the arse?"</p>
<p>“Despite the fact that you’re a pain in the arse.” She replied softly, smiling back at him.</p>
<p>Chuckling heartily, he lowered his head to place a kiss on her wet shoulder, his hands resting properly on her waist. “Good, cause I love you too.” He smiled at her and then it turned into a smirk,  "I knew I'd get snogged," he said with another snicker, kissing her mouth before she could reply.</p>
<p>“Git.” She muttered fondly when they broke apart for a breath of air before she kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmare Free Sleeps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the fourth installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff and mature moments ahead! </p>
<p>Hope everyone who celebrates had a Merry Christmas! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione.<br/>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.</p>
<p>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4: Nightmare Free Sleeps</p>
<p>She wasn’t sleeping well. At all. In fact, she hadn’t slept well in a very long time. There were nightmares. Intense, scream inducing, wake up out of your sleep in a cold sweat nightmares. She’d only ever slept through the night a few times since Malfoy Manor, since the war and those few times had been when she was sleeping next to or in the same room as Ron.</p>
<p>He made the nightmares go away. He had been next to her that first night at Shell Cottage after Malfoy Manor, refusing to leave her side she was told, when she had her first of these terrible nightmares. She had woken up in a cold sweat, screaming and crying out. Her face had been soaked with tears and she could barely catch her breath. Ron was right next to her; he had been slumped in a chair next to the bed while she slept and he had been there to break her out of the nightmare and comfort her. She had asked him to stay, lay with her until she fell asleep that night and he did. That was the end of the nightmares for that night. And he did it again the next night and she didn’t have a single nightmare. And so, it continued until they were no longer able to sleep next to each other because of being at Hogwarts or back at the Burrow where Molly just wouldn’t allow it.</p>
<p>Hermione loved Mrs. Weasley dearly, she was like her second mother, but it was beginning to be a little ridiculous. They were all adults for Merlin’s sake! And it was just sleeping! She sighed, turning over in the cot in Ginny’s room, staring longingly at the door. She would never fall asleep at this rate.</p>
<p>“Hermione? You awake?” Came Ginny’s voice next to her. She rolled over to face her and nodded.</p>
<p>“I’m up.” She replied. Ginny looked at her.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep either?”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. “Seems to be the norm these days.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes. They felt tired and she wanted to sleep but she just couldn’t. She didn’t want to have another nightmare. She didn’t need to relive the horrors of Malfor Manor again.</p>
<p>“You think Harry and Ron are awake too?” Ginny asked after a few moments, breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Hermione looked at her and smiled. It was like Ginny was reading her thoughts. “I wouldn’t be surprised.” She paused for a moment. “Should I go check?” Ginny sat up in bed, clearly interested and on board with that idea. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she breathed with a laugh. She threw back the covers and grabbed her wand.</p>
<p>“Hermione?” Ginny called softly as she reached the doorway. Hermione turned back to look at her. “Send Harry over here if they’re up, okay?” She asked in a small voice. Hermione smiled.</p>
<p>“Of course.” She nodded and proceeded to quietly open the door and tip toe down the hall and up the stairs to Ron’s room. She could see a light on under the door. They were definitely awake. She knocked and heard shuffling inside. A muffled ‘We’re sleeping, Mum!’ came from inside the door and she snickered.</p>
<p>She opened the door a crack and stuck her head in, “It’s not your Mum, it’s me.” She said in a whisper and slid her body in the door, leaning against it as she let it close behind her.</p>
<p>“Hermione!” Ron said, his voice a little hoarse. This was a surprise. He knew she had trouble sleeping but she was openly defying his Mum. Him and Harry really did have an influence on her over the years. She’d never have defied his Mum before this out of respect. But he knew this was different.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” Harry asked, putting his glasses on and sitting up in his bed next to Ron’s. He had a look of worry on his face.</p>
<p>She shrugged, attempting to be casual. “Ginny and I couldn’t sleep so we thought we’d check if you two were up.” She saw Harry perk up at the mention of Ginny’s name. “In fact, Ginny asked me to send you to her room if you guys were awake.” She smiled at Harry’s expression. He was scrambling out of bed and to the door the moment the words left her lips.</p>
<p>“Oi, Harry! Remember that’s my sister and my Mum is in the house, alright?” It was a gentle warning. No funny business when he was practically down the hall. He was supportive as hell about Harry and Ginny but he did not want to think about them doing <em>stuff</em> while he was in the same house.</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes and exited the room quickly. Hermione walked in and sat on the edge of Ron’s bed. “Hi,” She said with a smile.</p>
<p>Ron sat up in his bed and grinned at her. “Couldn’t sleep huh?” His face turned into a concerned expression. “Nightmares?” He asked quietly.</p>
<p>She nodded. “I just can’t seem to sleep well when you’re not there.” She admitted. “I don’t want to seem so dependent on you but… I just sleep better when you’re there.” She looked at her hands and was surprised when Ron’s hand appeared in her line of vision, reaching for hers. She intertwined their fingers.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing wrong with that, ‘Mione,” He said softly. “It’s the same for me. I don’t have nightmares the same way you do, I mean, I do have them, mind you, but they’re not a result of being tortured, that’s for sure,” he was rambling, he paused and took in a breath, “but I don’t sleep well at all when you’re not with me either.”</p>
<p>She looked up and met his eyes. She gave him a watery smile. She didn’t want to be so emotional but when he said things like that, how couldn’t she? “Do you…” She paused. “Do you think we should talk to your Mum? Maybe she’d understand if we explained…”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, Hermione.” He said, considering her question, “Somehow I doubt it but could be worth a shot, I reckon. I mean we are adults, right, not like she can refuse to listen to us.” His Mum could be well scary. He remembered back to that Howler in second year and shuddered. “Mum can be barking about certain things but I might be willing to risk her wrath,” He shrugged, “for you.” He finished in a whisper.</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t know how much longer she could hold it together after hearing Ron say yet another thing that tugged at her heartstrings. She leapt across the bed and launched herself at him, attaching them at the mouth. Merlin, she loved his boy. No,<em> man</em>, Ron was a man.</p>
<p>He made a muffled sound of surprise as she kissed him so suddenly and so passionately and his arms went around her middle, pulling her to him and practically on top of him as he was still stretched out in his bed. He groaned low in his throat. He loved this part of her. The part that didn’t hold back and just went for it when she wanted to. One of his hands left her waist and snaked itself into her hair which was wild around her head. After a moment, he pulled his head back just enough to take in some air but didn’t move too far away from her. He sucked in a breath and could still feel her breath on his face.</p>
<p>“Mmm, ‘Mione, not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” He asked huskily, his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open. “Just… wanted to.” She replied, softly, her voice shaking as she tried to catch her breath.</p>
<p>“You know,” He began, running his hand over her cheek, “I’ve heard that a good way to ensure you have a good, nightmare free sleep, is to thoroughly tucker yourself out before hand.” He said it very matter of factly, his breath hot on her face. Both of them were flushed.</p>
<p>“Mmm, that so?” She replied, smiling a bit.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he nodded, “proven technique.”</p>
<p>“Well, if it’s been proven…” She commented softly, leaning forward.</p>
<p>Ron grinned victoriously and caught her lips again in a kiss, tugging her closer so they were side by side on the bed, facing each other, attached at the mouth once again.</p>
<p>She sighed into the kiss, again wondering if this would ever get old with Ron. No, she decided, it would not. Her arm went around his neck as she felt his go around her waist. She was the one to open her mouth, this time, touching her tongue to his lips, wanting more.</p>
<p>Ron parted his lips instantly, without hesitation and groaned at the feel of her tongue against his. <em>Bloody, fucking hell, Hermione</em>. He broke apart only for a moment, took a breath and reached for his wand under his pillow, muttering a silencing charm and locking the door, “Don’t want anyone to hear this,” he muttered lowly before tugging her mouth back to his.</p>
<p>She breathed heavily, nodding, “Mhmm, good thinking.” She agreed softly.</p>
<p>“It’s been known to happen.” He murmured, smirk on his lips and Hermione smiled, gripping the collar of his shirt and tugging him to her again before letting the kiss overwhelm her again. She wanted this all the time with him. She couldn’t stop thinking about him at all hours of the day. She couldn’t get enough. Was this normal? Was it normal for someone so sensible to lose all sense when she was with a boy? She didn’t know as she really didn’t have much to compare it to but she figured it had something to do with the years of build up tension and the years of wanting him, wanting what she couldn’t have. She pushed herself against his body, pressing her chest to his and locking her arm around his neck.</p>
<p>Ron nearly lost it when he felt her breasts press against his chest as she pushed up against him. “Bloody hell, Hermione,” he murmured against her lips.</p>
<p>She responded by hooking her leg around his hip and rolling slightly so that she was on her back and he was hovering half above her and half on the bed. She moaned slightly when she felt his very evident arousal pressed against her. She loved that she could made him feel like this. She loved that they such an affect on each other.</p>
<p>He pressed himself into her on the bed, feeling his hips thrust into her of their own accord. She didn’t know how fucking intoxicating she was. In fact, her was pretty sure she had no idea. She was fulfilling many a fantasy for him right now and she had no clue. How many times had he thought about her in his childhood bed? More than he’d like to admit, that was for bloody well certain. He was relieved to feel she didn’t shove him away from her when he pressed against her, in fact, she seemed to be moving her hips right back against his. Jesus. They were breathing heavily and he revelled in the little sounds she was making. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last much longer. He would be embarrassed that he was about to come in his pants like a bloody pre-pubescent teen but he couldn’t be embarrassed because it was Hermione causing it and she was a willing participant. In fact, that just turned him on more.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Hermione.” He groaned, grinding against her, pressing her further into the bed. He knew if she wasn’t comfortable, she would stop him. Hermione would never let things go further than she was comfortable with.</p>
<p><em>Language, Ronald,</em> She thought, though she’d definitely let it slide in moments like this. Hermione moaned softly in response against his lip, never breaking their kiss and moved her hips up to meet his. She could feel that he was close and surprisingly enough, she was right there with him.</p>
<p>Her moan did it. That was it, he was done for. It only took a moment more before he was grunting loudly, his lips parting from hers to attach to her neck as he came with a last thrust of his hips. He let out a breath, burying his face in her neck.</p>
<p>She followed a moment after, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back against the pillow as she made a soft noise. She knew this was a rarity and wasn’t surprised they were able to get each other to that point without even <em>really</em> touching each other. She took a moment to catch her breath and then her eyes fluttered open and looked at him, running her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p>“Was…” He started, stopping again to catch his breath, “Was that okay?” He lifted his head to meet her eyes, looking at her questioningly.</p>
<p>Her heart clenched, he looked so nervous. She nodded reassuringly, “More than,” she replied, kissing him softly. It had been the first time they’d done anything more than kissing, she realized, but she didn’t feel weird and she didn’t feel awkward. It just felt right to her. They were young, they were in love and it was okay to give into those feelings. She didn’t see any reason in being in denial about any of it. It was a logical step, becoming more physical. It felt so right that it made her giddy.</p>
<p>He grinned, relieved. “Well, at least we know we’ll both sleep <em>very </em>well tonight.” He commented with a laugh.</p>
<p>Hermione giggled, a move that might be considered unlike her in any other circumstances but in this moment she was giddy and satiated and a giggle was appropriate.</p>
<p>Ron grinned at her giggle, finding her utterly adorable. She wasn’t much of a giggler in normal circumstances but he kind of knew how she felt right then.</p>
<p>She reached beside her onto the floor where her wand at fallen and cast a quick <em>Scourgify</em> to clean them both up before snuggling into Ron on the bed.</p>
<p>“Thanks for that,” Ron said softly into her hair, amazed that she had enough brain function right now to remember a cleaning charm. Well, she was Hermione Granger after all. He yawned. “Merlin, ‘Mione, you’ve worn me out.” He commented with a lazy smile, settling onto the pillow next to her and pulling her close to his body so he was cradling her to his chest.</p>
<p>She laughed softly. “Ditto, Ron,” She snuggled into him and then a thought occurred to her. “Should I set an alarm so we can switch back rooms before your Mum wakes up?”</p>
<p>He considered it a moment. “Yeah, probably a good idea until we work up the nerve to talk to her.”</p>
<p>She nodded and did just that before setting her wand down again. She snuggled herself back into his chest and tilted her face to look up at him. “Love you, Ron.” She said softly.</p>
<p>He met her eyes and kissed her forehead, “Love you more.” He responded before catching her lips in a sweet and soft kiss just before his eyes fluttered shut into what would be his and Hermione’s first nightmare free night’s sleep in a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Letters & Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the fifth installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff ahead! <br/>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. This chapter’s idea came from a suggestion on reddit!<br/>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5: Letters and Talks</p><p>Hermione had been at the Burrow for a week or so now and Ron didn’t think life could get any better. Okay, so maybe he could do without his Mum dragging him to all ends of the house to do her bidding. If he had to de-gnome the garden one more sodding time… Anyways, that was pretty much his only complaint at that point. Well, maybe the fact that Hermione was soon going back to Hogwarts was another one. No, that wasn’t a complaint, he knew that was going to happen and it needed to, but the fact that the summer was passing by so bloody quickly was the part he didn’t like. Their time together at the Burrow, with nothing separating them and nothing they really had to do was going to come to a close soon. He shook his head; he was supposed to be focusing on beating Harry in chess again right now, not worrying about things that were still some time away.</p><p>“Check!” Harry said proudly, interrupting Ron’s thoughts. He snapped out of it and glanced at the chess board. He rubbed his temple and thought for a moment and then a grin spread across his features. “No, what’s that bloody grin for?” Harry groaned. He had probably thought he was finally going to beat Ron at chess fair and square.</p><p>“Sorry, mate, I live to play another day.” He said, knowing in a few moves, he would have checkmate.</p><p>Harry cursed and ran a hand through his hair. “Is it even possible to beat you? Like ever?” He questioned, annoyance in his tone.</p><p>Ron laughed. “Don’t think so,” he answered haughtily. Chess was the one thing he had a monopoly on. He was just <em>that </em>good.</p><p>Harry looked at Ginny for help who was lounging on the couch across the sitting room, watching them in amusement. She lifted her hands in the air in front of her. “Don’t look at me!” She commented, smiling. Harry groaned again.</p><p>“Maybe I should call Hermione down and have her distract you.” Harry said with a smirk.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare.” Ron growled. Harry knew Hermione was his one weakness and he would probably be distracted if she interrupted the game. Maybe not enough to lose, but still. “That would be uncalled for, mate, and I’d still beat you. I’d just be pissed off at the same time.” He smirked.</p><p>In two more moves Ron had the game won and Harry knocked the board over, cursing at him when he announced checkmate. Everyone looked at Harry for a moment, the room going silent, and then he burst out laughing and so did the rest of the onlookers who were present. If a chess match was the most stressful thing they were dealing with at the moment, they’d take it.</p><p>“Okay,” announced Ron, standing up, “now that I’ve wiped the floor with you, where is Hermione?” Harry shrugged, indicating he didn’t know. Ron looked to Ginny who tilted her head to the upstairs. Ron caught her meaning and nodded, heading in that direction and taking the steps two at a time.</p><p>“’Mione, you up there?” He called up the stairs. He checked Ginny’s room and was surprised when he didn’t find her there. “Hermione?” He called. No answer again. Weird.</p><p>He decided to check his room, just in case she had gone up there to tidy it for him or something. She was always commenting it was a mess in these and he wouldn’t put it past her to get fed up with the mess and take it upon herself to just clean it.</p><p>He opened his door and peered inside and his heart jumped a little at the sight he was met with. There was Hermione, curled up in his bed, asleep with an open book in her lap. He grinned and slipped inside, trying his best to close the door quietly, hissing a bit when it clicked shut louder than he intended it to.</p><p>He tiptoed over to the bed and carefully slipped the book out of her hands, marking her place and setting it on the floor beside the bed. Then he carefully climbed into the bed next to her and spooned her, wrapping his arm around her waist and smiling.</p><p>“Mmmm,” she hummed softly, feeling his warmth. She knew he was there before she even opened her eyes. She turned in his arms so she was lying on her side, facing him now, his arm still draped over her waist and let her eyes flutter open. She glanced up at him. “Well, hello.” She commented softly, with a smile. She yawned. “Did I fall asleep?” She asked.</p><p>He grinned and pushed a few curls of her hair off her face and tucked them behind her ear. “You did.” He commented, “Just wondering when my bed became your bed.” He smirked at her.</p><p>She snuggled into him, burying her face in his neck and taking in the smell of him. “Yours is comfier,” She commented softly, “and it smells like you.”</p><p>He grinned at her response. “Yeah? Like that, do you?”</p><p>She nodded. “Mhmm.” She answered, still rather sleepily, “I guess that’s why I didn’t have a nightmare.” She said, the fact just occurring to her. Her eyes lit up at the thought. No nightmares because she had been in Ron’s bed and his scent was around her.</p><p>Things like that were things that told Ron this was where he was meant to be. With Hermione. If just the fact that his bed smelled like him stopped her from having a nightmare, it had to be some sort of sign, right? He couldn’t wait any longer. He swooped down and kissed her. It was purely sweet and loving and what the moment called for.</p><p>She smiled against his lips, finally opening her eyes fully after their lovely kiss, looking at him. “Was I out for a long time then? Must have been if you came looking for me.”</p><p>He shrugged, “Not sure. I clobbered Harry in chess and decided to come find you. I figured you’d be up here somewhere reading.” He rubbed circles into her waist where his hand rested. “And I was right because you fell asleep with a book in your hands, you bookworm, you.” He smiled at her. Only Hermione could read so much that he made herself tired.</p><p>She sat up a bit in the bed, yawning and stretching her arms and Ron sat up next to her, leaning against the headboard, watching her. Hermione was going to suggest they go downstairs and join the others when an owl she didn’t recognize flew to the bedroom window with a letter.</p><p>“Whose owl is that?” Ron asked, looking at the windowsill. He didn’t recognize it either.</p><p>“Not sure,” Hermione answered, extracting herself from Ron’s arms and standing up. She stretched again a bit and then padded over to the window and glanced at the name on the letter. “It’s for me!” She said in surprise. Oh no. She recognized that handwriting. This would not go well.</p><p>“Well?” Ron asked, sitting up fully and swinging his legs over the side of the bed so they were on the ground and he was facing her at the window. “Who’s it from?”</p><p>No, no, no. Hermione didn’t want to fight about this right now. But she couldn’t very well lie to him when he asked her point blank. “It’s from Viktor.” She answered quietly, not meeting his eyes. This was not going to go well. She waited a moment in the silence and then dared a look at his face. She expected an annoyed comment or an argument but he was just sitting there.</p><p>“Ron?” She asked softly.</p><p>“Huh, what?” He answered, as if he had been snapped out of a daze. Viktor bloody Krum. When would he stop bothering her? First, he shows up at the wedding and tries to steal her and now he’s writing to her? He ran a hand through his hair. He was annoyed at this but he wasn’t angry. He wasn’t the same person he used to be. The war had changed him. He had matured and the war had forced him to do it a lot quicker than he imagined.  </p><p>“Don’t be angry, alright? It’s just a letter.” She spoke again and he looked at her and her apprehensive expression.</p><p>He sighed. “I’m not angry.” He said simply. And he wasn’t. “What’s it say?” He asked calmly.</p><p>Hermione was kind of stunned. He really <em>had</em> matured. “I don’t know, I haven’t read it yet.” She replied, looking at him kind of mystified. Had this been even a year ago he would be flying off the handle right now. But he was sitting there calmly just looking at her with curiosity and a calm demeanor.</p><p>“Well, go on,” he said, approaching her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “Read it.” He said softly, resting his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>She leaned back into him and nodded. “Alright.” She said, opening and unfolding the parchment. She read quickly. “He’s just checking to see how everyone is after everything that’s happened and wishing us well.” She breathed a sigh of relief, not only because the letter was perfectly innocent, but because Ron seemed to be handling it so well. She knew what a sore spot Viktor had been before. She was so impressed with him right now. So much so that she let the letter drop from her fingertips and turned around in his arms, arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips.</p><p>His grip tightened around her waist and he smiled against her lips. He looked at her after she pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “What was that for?” He asked, though he kind of had an idea.</p><p>“You didn’t flip out, Ron. You didn’t yell at me, you didn’t pick a fight.”</p><p>He shrugged. “Don’t see a reason to anymore. Not really a big deal.”</p><p>She was surprised at his casual reaction and it made her love him even more. Was it possible he no longer had any doubts about her and Viktor? It had been a big doubt for him in the past. Maybe he had moved past it. She had tried to tell him in the past there was nothing to worry about but she couldn’t exactly tell him why back then so how was she to explain that Viktor held no appeal for her. She was sure he would always have a bit of that insecurity when it came to Viktor but maybe he had stopped insisting on acting on it with fights and rude comments.</p><p>“I think I realized how stupid it was to worry about him when there was so much happening in the world that was more important.” He explained. “You told me over and over it was nothing to worry about and I don’t think I really heard you before now.”</p><p>She gazed up at him, grasping her hands together behind his neck and sort of looked at him in awe. “It was nothing, Ron. Yes, I went to the Yule Ball with him. And yes, I did kiss him but it was hardly even a snog and when he wanted more from me, I made it clear I only wanted friendship. It was purely a friendly pen pal thing after that.”</p><p>“Yeah, I reckon I was too bloody jealous and angry to actually listen to any of that before.” Then he looked at her. “Hardly even a snog, huh? So, what was it like then?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she laughed.</p><p>“I don’t know! It was a kiss.”</p><p>“Was it like this?” He asked, leaning down and pecking her lips quickly.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>“Like this?” He kissed her again and this time held on for a moment. She shrugged. “Ah, gotcha.” He nodded. “So, it definitely wasn’t anything like this?” He murmured and kissed her thoroughly, tightening his hold on her waist and parting her lips with his tongue. He snogged her for a few moments, becoming breathless and pulling away to breathe.</p><p>Her eyes fluttered open as her chest rose and fell with the deep breaths she took, attempting to catch her breath. She smiled hazily, almost a silly smile. He had snogged her silly. “Nothing at all like that.” She whispered.</p><p>He touched his forehead to hers. “Good.” He said lowly, his voice rough from the kissing.</p><p>She took his hand from behind her waist and threaded their fingers together, tugging him over to the bed so they could cuddle together and get cozy.</p><p>He sat against the headboard and opened his arms to her and she crawled into them with ease, resting her head on his collarbone as his arms wrapped around her and she felt comfortable and safe.</p><p>“I suppose I should thank Lavender.” She commented softly, not even thinking about it.</p><p>He looked down at her, surprised. “What?” He asked, a confused expression on his face. “What the bloody hell for?”</p><p>“Language, Ron.” She commented without thinking. “Well, for… for giving you so much practise. Seems to me that I’m reaping the benefits of that.” She flushed and looked at her own hands.</p><p>He felt his cheeks flush too. “Yeah?” He asked. He was flattered she seemed to think he was such a good kisser. “Well, you could… thank her I mean, but I doubt it really did that much to help my skills. It’s different with you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” She asked curiously.</p><p>“Blimey, okay…”He paused, taking a moment to think about how to phrase this. “I reckon that yeah, Lavender gave me practise but the reason the snogging is so good with us, ‘Mione, isn’t because I’ve had some practise. It’s because I love you and I never felt anything close to that for her.”</p><p>Hermione’s heart skipped a beat. He really was a mature man now. He never would have talked about this with her last year. And he was doing so maturely even! “I love you so much.” She told him.</p><p>“Love you more.” He responded, smiling at her.</p><p>She settled against him but moved a bit so at least they could look at each other while they talked and she wouldn’t have to crane her neck the whole time.</p><p>“Besides,” he started, “I never wanted her the way I want you.” He sort of growled it, leaning down to nip at her ear. She flushed and let out a small laugh.</p><p>“Oh, really?” She asked, still laughing. She went serious though, wondering if she should ask what was on her mind now that he mentioned it.</p><p>He sighed. “What are you thinking, Hermione?” He said, “Just spit it out.” He could see the wheels spinning in her mind.</p><p>She flushed. He could always read her like a book. Ironic. “Well, I know you never… shagged her.” She said, flushing again, if that was even possible. “But did you… did you guys do anything else other than snog?” Her voice was quiet.</p><p>“Oh,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Blimey, okay, we’re talking about this then?” He pressed his lips together. “Are you looking for specifics here or just general information?”</p><p>“I don’t think I’d like to hear a play by play, Ron, but I’d like an idea.”</p><p>He nodded. “Okay, well, um…” He paused. “It wasn’t much more than snogging, to be honest. I reckon the only other thing we did was um…” He blushed. Merlin, Ron, just spit it out and be done with it. “I um, touched her chest a few times. And she might have touched me over my trousers.” He bit his lip, trying to stop from going completely red. He also didn’t like to talk about Lavender too much because he kind of wanted to forget it ever happened but he also knew how much that time had hurt Hermione and he didn’t want her to hurt anymore.</p><p>“Oh.” She said softly, thinking for a moment. “That’s not terribly far from what I suspected actually.”</p><p>“And Hermione?” He said, tilting her chin up to meet his eyes with his hand. “None of it meant anything to me because I didn’t care about her the way I care about you. Okay?”</p><p>She met his eyes and nodded. “Okay.” She responded simply.</p><p>They sat there in bed, cuddled together for a few moments, just being with each other. The silence wasn’t awkward and it didn’t need to be filled. It was comfortable. She was just started to doze off again in his arms when Ginny’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs, startling them both.</p><p>“Ron! Mum wants you in the kitchen!”</p><p>Ron groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “My work is never done in this bloody place.” He commented. He tilted his head down and kissed Hermione for a moment, pulling back only to kiss her once more softly and then grinned at her. “Duty calls.” He extracted himself from beneath her and stood, watching as she snuggled herself into her pillow.</p><p>“Go,” she said with a smile. “Before your Mum comes and drags you out.”</p><p>He laughed. “I’m going, I’m going.” He turned to the door and before he reached it, turned back to her. “Why don’t you write Krum back?” He said and she sat up in surprise. “Tell him everyone is doing well, especially your loving boyfriend Ron.” He emphasized that last bit for emphasis and smirked.</p><p>She laughed and tossed a pillow at him.</p><p>“Oi!” He said, dodging the pillow with a grin. “Feisty!” He grinned and slipped out the door.</p><p>She settled back into his pillows and breathed in his scent again, smiling. Things really had changed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Perfect Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again!<br/>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! Good riddens 2020, am I right? Bring on 2021.<br/>This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff and mature moments ahead! A big first happens in this chapter!<br/>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione.<br/>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6: Perfect Goodbye</p><p>Hermione had climbed into bed almost an hour ago extremely tired and longing for the moment she could lay with Ron and go to sleep but she had lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, listening to the sound of Ginny breathing from her bed and thinking. Ron and her had finally talked to his Mum and she agreed that if they needed to, they could sleep in the same room. Mrs. Weasley emphasized that it was only to sleep, several times, in all kinds of different phrasings, every chance she got. And it hadn’t been an easy conversation either. It took a lot of convincing. And there was some yelling before Ron had stressed to his mother that he was of age and Hermione was of age and he couldn’t stand to see her in pain and why wouldn’t he do something to help that pain if he could? His mother had softened at seeing her son so grown up, trying to protect his girlfriend and agreed.</p><p>So here she was, waiting for Harry to swap rooms (that part, Molly did NOT know about) so she could try to get some sleep before the big day she had in the morning. Tomorrow she would be returning to Hogwarts along with Harry and Ginny. Tomorrow she would be returning to Hogwarts without Ron. He was going to the shop in Hogsmeade and she wouldn’t be seeing him every day like she was used to. She already missed him terribly and after the whole war she didn’t know if she could handle being away from him like that. Taking a deep breath, not being able to wait any longer for Harry, she climbed out of bed and tiptoed out of the room and into the hallway. She bumped into Harry half way and they exchanged smiles as Harry dashed quietly to Ginny’s room. She walked as quietly as she could to Ron’s door and lightly knocked. “Ron?” She whispered through the door. “It’s me.”</p><p>Ron was in bed, but he wasn't asleep.  He had the same concerns, wishing he was going back to Hogwarts to finish... only because he would miss quidditch and hanging with his mates and Hermione.  It would be torture, even though Harry promised to give Ron his invisibility cloak and Marauder’s Map so he could sneak in once in a while or at least have the option to try. </p><p>Her voice caused him to sit up, kicking off his blankets as he padded across his attic bedroom to the door; the fact that he was only in his boxer shorts didn't seem to faze him as he opened the door.  "Hi," he whispered, his brow creased in concern.  "You’re later than usual.” He stated softly, “Are you all right?" he held open the door so she could come inside.</p><p>Hermione nodded as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “I’m fine. I just can’t shut my mind off.” She looked around his room and noticed it looked just the same as it did every other time she had been in there. “Too much thinking. There are so many things going through my mind.” She walked over and saw on the corner of his bed, suddenly aware that he was in his boxers and she was in a pair of shorts and a thin tank top as pajamas.</p><p>Growing up in a house with eight other people didn't give Ron much room for modesty; he didn't care that he was nearly naked.  Plus, she'd seen basically the same amount of his skin the times they went swimming together that summer. He went over and sat next to her on his bed, reaching over to rub her back soothingly.  "Did you have another nightmare or something? Usually, we’re able to prevent those."</p><p>Hermione shook her head, looking over at him. “No. I hadn’t even attempted to try and sleep yet.” She replied softly. “I just keep thinking about tomorrow and… how you’re not going to be there.” She looked down for a moment, taking a breath before she looked up at him again.</p><p>He nodded in understanding. "Yeah… yeah, it's hard to believe I'm not going back.  I sort of wish I was, but, well…" He had to help George, it was the right thing to do.  "We'll still see each other plenty.  You get a Hogsmeade weekend every month... and you won't even miss me once you start rolling with classes and N.E.W.Ts.  You've got to stay focused. I'd just be a distraction if I was there." He knew Hermione had to go back to finish school and even though he was desperate not to be away from her after years of wanting to be with her, it was necessary. She wouldn’t be Hermione if she didn’t go back to Hogwarts, become Head Girl and pass her N.E.W.Ts with flying colours. That fact, however, didn’t make it any easier.</p><p>“Ron,” she began, taking one of his hands, “I miss you already and we haven’t even left.” She wanted him to know how much he meant to her. She needed him to know how hard it was for her not to see him everyday.</p><p>He gave her hand a squeeze, bringing it up to his mouth and he kissed the back of her hand.  "I'm going to miss you too.  So bloody much."  He sighed some.  "But the term'll go quick, yeah? We'll be together all month over Christmas!" Ron was trying to focus on the positives, clearly. It made it hurt less.</p><p>“Promise?” She asked softly, looking at him shyly from under her eyelashes. She knew he was trying to remain positive but all she could think about was not having him next to her in class and at meals and walking through the halls.</p><p>"Promise," he said, his voice breaking slightly.  His thumb ran over her knuckles and he leaned down to kiss her cheek sweetly.</p><p>Hermione smiled, her eyes closing at the kiss on her cheek. He had such sweet moments, moments where he made her forget that he could also drive her completely barmy. She turned her head to him, after his sweet kiss and caught his lips with hers in an even sweeter one. She wanted him to feel how much she loved him.</p><p>This was a pleasant surprise.  He smiled against the kiss, moving his lips slowly over hers, his hand that wasn't laced with hers snaked around her waist and held her close. A tiny part of him worried that she would find someone else while she was at school and he wasn’t there. He knew it was ridiculous, he knew she loved him, but he would never be able to completely overcome that insecurity he had that he wasn’t good enough for her. It was so engrained in him by this point it was hard to rid himself of those doubts completely. His heart told him he was being an idiot and yet his head still couldn’t let go of those thoughts.</p><p>Hermione snaked the hand that was resting on his cheek around his neck, clinging to him desperately, knowing that this might be the last time they would be alone for a while. She kissed him with everything she had, wanting to convey all her feelings in her kiss, wanting him to know just how much she would miss him, just how committed she was to being with him. She wanted him to know she’d write him every day and thinking about him every minute and she would visit him whenever possible. She kissed him harder, holding tightly onto him as if he’d slip away if she didn’t, wanting this moment to last forever.</p><p>Ron sensed her desperation, matching it with his own as he parted her lips with his tongue, deepening that kiss with a soft groan.  His eyes fluttered shut. She was everything to him and he wanted forever with her. He just hated it had taken him years to realize it.</p><p>Hermione released her hold of Ron’s hand and brought it up to tangle in his hair as the other was wrapped so desperately around his neck. She shifted on the bed, moving a bit closer to him, a soft sight escaping from the back of her throat.</p><p>Having a free hand was dangerous, it seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes.  So, when Hermione released his hand, it moved to rest on her bare knee, gripping her leg as her sigh sent chills down his spine.  It was amazing just how quickly it could go from sweet and innocent to hungry and fiery between them.</p><p>Hermione felt Ron’s hand on her knee and immediately she felt warmth spread through her body. The hand that was around Ron’s neck made its way down his back, running her fingers over the bare skin and the muscles he had so obviously acquired in recent years. They had snogged many times before, in his bed even, and done more than snogging in fact but he had never been shirtless during any of it. She snaked her hands over his skin, marveling at how soft it was, roaming freely and revelling in the feeling of it.</p><p>Her fingers against his skin were maddening, and he continued to kiss her with as much passion as he could muster, the hand on her knee slipping to mid-thigh.  It was an accident really, but he made no move to remove it.</p><p>Hermione continued her motions of running her fingers through Ron’s hair, a soft moan reverberating into his mouth with his hand moving further up her leg. Hermione’s other hand continued to roam over his skin, her nails lightly leaving a trail.</p><p>After a long while, the kiss was too much and Ron broke it, breathing ragged as he trailed his mouth across her jaw line, dragging his tongue down to her neck and settling on her pulse point, suckling gently.  It was as if she'd lit a fire within him.</p><p>“Ron…” She moaned softly when he began kissing and licking down her neck. She had never been kissed like this and it gave her a sort of warm, tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her head tilted back with her moan, giving him better access to her neck and her fingers in his hair tightened.</p><p>"Hmm?" he managed, as he pulled away from her neck, leaving a damp red mark that would be bruised in the morning.  He kissed back to her mouth, now that he had caught his breath, he could snog her once more.</p><p>“Don’t stop…” She managed to get out before he had claimed her lips again. Her eyes fluttered shut once more and she gently lay back on the bed, pulling him down with her so he was laying half on top of her and through all this, she didn’t break the kiss for a moment.</p><p>His hand that was resting on her thigh moved to settle on her waist, but her tank top was ridden up a bit so his palm and fingers felt bare flesh of the side of her stomach.  Ron continued to kiss her with all he was worth, since that was her command.</p><p>Hermione’s hands traveled down his neck to his shoulders to his back, resting at the waistband of his boxers. One of her legs was bent, the other flat on the bed but her toes were curling as she was feeling sensations she never had before. Without even thinking about it, her fingers began to peek under the waistband of his boxers, resting on the skin.</p><p>This caused Ron to break the kiss, breathing heavily as he opened his eyes to look down at hers in question.  "Hermione… what-what're you… doing?" He managed, his lips still grazing her own as he awaited her answer.</p><p>Hermione froze, not entirely sure herself but she knew, deep down, she wanted him and she loved him and the time was right. “I…I… Oh God, Ron, if you don’t want to…”</p><p>"Want to… what?" he managed; breath still ragged as his grip tightened on her bare side. </p><p>Hermione’s cheeks were already flushed from their activities but she knew the redness was darkening. “You know…” She whispered softly, looking from her body to his and back up at him shyly. He had to know what she was saying right?</p><p>His eyes widened in shock.  "But..." he said with a harsh swallow.  "Are… are you sure you want to? Now?"</p><p>Hermione nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you.” She spoke so softly that her voice was just above a whisper. She wanted this, <em>him,</em> now and always.</p><p>Ron was half hanging off of the side of his bed, and he nodded.  "C'mere," he muttered, scooping an arm around her as he shifted a bit on his bed, making it so that they were both lying on their sides against Ron's pillow.  "Better, yeah?"  Well, he certainly thought so. His breath was ragged and shaky and was she serious? She really wanted to do this with him now? It was kind of hard to believe but at the same time he knew Hermione and he knew she wouldn’t rush into anything she wasn’t ready for and nor would he push her to do so.</p><p>Hermione nodded, looking at him. “Look, Ron… i-if you don’t want to do this right now I…” Suddenly her nerves got the best of her. Was he that shocked that she wanted him? Maybe he didn’t feel ready to do this with her now. Maybe he didn’t feel ready to do it with her at all.</p><p>"Are you mental?” He said, disbelief in his voice. Did she really think he didn’t <em>want</em> her? As if he didn’t want her every second of every day.  “I've been wanting to do this with you since I knew what it was," he said with a nervous chuckle.  "I just… want you to be sure you're ready." </p><p>“I’m sure.” She reassured him, reaching up and cupping his cheek, running her thumb over his skin lightly.</p><p>He smiled, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose.  "Now, where were we?" He rolled over onto his back, urging her on top of him. </p><p><em>Well, this was new</em>. Hermione thought, lifting herself up and straddled Ron’s waist, one knee on either side of his body. She paused, before she forgot, she reached for her wand which was on the bed beside them and cast a quick silencing charm and lock charm on the door. This is the last thing they’d want anyone to walk in on. When that was done, she leaned down and kissed him again, her hair falling over her and his face, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.</p><p>Ron couldn't believe that she'd straddled him like that, but it was fantastic.  He watched as she cast silencing and locking charms and thanked his lucky stars that she was so fucking brilliant, even in moments like these. His Mum walking in or one of his brothers would decidedly kill the mood. And this was their first time, he wanted it to be special for her. His one hand rested gently on her hip, the other reached up to urge her hair behind her back as he hungrily kissed her in return, knowing what was about to happen made him extremely excited, and for now she was sitting just over his stomach so she wouldn't notice just how excited he was.  Not yet, unless she scooted back a bit.</p><p>Hermione let out a groan as he kissed her so urgently, so hungrily. Pulling back from the kiss to kiss down his jaw, she smiled when she shifted back a bit and felt just how excited Ron was. She was blushing furiously, of course, but she ignored it. “Eager, are we?” She asked in a husky whisper as she kissed down his neck and onto his chest. “Hmm…” She mused as she reached his nipple. “Wonder what would happen if I…” She trailed off, leaning down to kiss him there.</p><p>He gasped slightly, not expecting her to both scoot back and press her backside into him, let alone kiss his chest and specific places.  "Only if I get to return the favour…" he rasped, a wicked grin on his face.  "And hell yeah, I'm eager." He had no problem admitting that. He didn't like being in this submissive position either, he realized... she could have him at her mercy, and he was itching to do certain things.</p><p>Hermione blushed at his enthusiastic response. She didn’t consider herself overly pretty or anything. She was happy and content with the way she looked but she knew she wasn’t a supermodel so she had trouble believing any bloke would want to do anything of the sexual sort with her. Leaning her head down again, she kissed him softly, rolling them over so he was hovering over her again, not breaking the kiss for a moment.</p><p>He returned the kiss with vigor, his lack of experience being made up with extra effort, and he settled himself so that his chest was hovering over hers, his lower body resting just to the side of hers. He daringly slipped his hand beneath the fabric of her tank top, his hand shaking in anticipation as he slid it upward, pausing just over her ribcage as if he needed permission.</p><p>Hermione felt a shudder of anticipation go through her as his hand inched upwards under her shirt. She rarely wore bras to bed so she knew, within a few moments, his hand would be connecting with her bare breast. Continuing to kiss him, she ran her fingers through his hair.</p><p>A surge of courage shooting through him, he urged his hand forward since she made no move to stop him, his skin rough over her incredibly smooth flesh.  His fingers kneaded her breast gently, thumb sweeping over her peaked nipple.  A deep shudder reverberated through his kiss as he kissed her harder, continuing his administrations.</p><p>Hermione broke the kiss for a short moment as she took in a deep breath and let out a throaty moan at the feel of his hand on her like that. She kissed him again fiercely, hooking one arm around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. She needed to feel more of his skin; she needed to feel more of him.</p><p>Her reaction only urged him on, kissing her with greater fervor as his hand continued to rove over her chest.  After a moment, he broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he removed his hand only to urge her shirt up over her head.</p><p>She let him pull her shirt over her head, lifting her arms up and back off the bed for a moment to help him get it off. Once that was done, she settled her hands back on his chest, her face pink as she closed her eyes, not able to look him in the eyes as she assumed his gaze roamed over her body.</p><p>"Gorgeous," he said in a strained voice, his mouth lowering to kiss her on the lips, and then her cheek.  "You're... so perfect," he whispered, trailing his mouth down the side of her neck, and then lower, down towards where his hands were.</p><p>Hermione felt chills go down her spine at his words. She was sure she was completely red at this point but she knew that this was not the time for being embarrassed. Her eyes remained closed as his lips roamed over her skin, trailing kisses. Her head went back onto the pillow and her hands went to rest in his hair as he moved downward on her body.</p><p>He let his kisses trail down to where her chest began to slope forward, and he began suckling and nipping at the skin there.  While his mouth was attending to one breast, his hand was paying equal attention to the other, touching and teasing as his tongue swirled around her nipples.  "Payback," he whispered, before switching breasts and continuing.</p><p>“Oh…” She moaned softly when his lips and tongue connected with the flesh on her breasts. She had never felt anything like it. She felt like her skin was on fire. “Oh, Ron… oh…” She groaned in the darkness as her head tilted back in pleasure.</p><p>He continued switching it up, her little noises further urging him on.  After a while, he kissed his way back up, settling his lips back on her own.  He wasn't sure what to do next, so he just let her take the lead as he kept kissing her.</p><p>Scrounging up all the courage she had in her, as she kissed him back, she slid her hand down his chest, over his stomach and back to the waistband of his boxers. Teasing him for a moment, she ran her fingers along the inside of the elastic, barely poking her fingertips in. After a few moments, still kissing him to distract herself from her impending nerves, she snaked her hand past the waistband and into his boxers, taking him into her hand and stroking him lightly.</p><p>A whimpering moan escaped him and he broke the kiss, attempting to keep himself in check as he buried his face in the side of her neck, his hand gripping tightly at her waist.  "Bloody hell, Hermione," he rasped, a few octaves lower than his voice usually sounded. </p><p>Hermione took his reaction as a good sign and she began stroking him softly at a rhythmic pace, the soft skin of her hand moving back and forth over him. Her other hand was buried in his hair and she kissed his forehead lightly as she continued her actions.</p><p>After a short while, he felt the head of his arousal beginning to weep, realizing that he wouldn't be able to take much more of this and he reached down to tug gently at her wrist, his whole body shaking as he did so.  "Stop… you've g-got to stop," he managed, needing her to release him.</p><p>Hermione let go of him instantly, turning red. “Did I do something wrong?” She asked softly in the darkness, unsure of what had happened.</p><p>"No!" he said hoarsely, his eyes opening as he reached up to cup her cheek.  "No, Hermione… you were doing everything right, really right.  I just... if you kept that up it would've all been over before it really started."  Hoping that sufficed for an explanation, he gently pressed his lips to her own again.</p><p>“Oh.” Hermione replied, just before he kissed her again. Closing her eyes, she silently thanked the fact that she had been on a contraceptive potion for a couple years to help regulate her cycle. After a moment she reached down to the waistband of her own shorts and pushed them down a bit, lifting her hips so she could shake them off, leaving her laying there in only her underwear.</p><p>His nerves sinking in again, he stared down to her simple cotton knickers, his breath hitching some as he gingerly reached down, settling his hand on her navel, and then hesitated.  "Hermione, I... I'm not sure how to..." he stammered, knowing that this was something he couldn't pretend to know about, like a potions essay.  He wasn't sure how to touch her, and he would look like a bumbling fool if he pretended he knew how to. </p><p>Hermione nodded, taking a deep breath. Slowly she moved her hand and rested it on top of his, guiding his hand down beneath the fabric of her knickers and into her folds. She helped him find her clit and moved his fingers in slow circles, letting out a soft sigh as she did so. “L-Like that…” She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>His jaw fell slack at the feeling of her; he'd never even attempted this on Lavender or even wanted to, really.  "You're... really soft," he said in observation, doing as she instructed.  After a while, he noticed a damp feeling on his fingertips, and he groaned aloud, nearly losing it right there. </p><p>Hermione knew that if he continued any longer, she’d orgasm and she didn’t want to do that now. She was already wet and she knew it was time. So, just as he did with her, she caught his wrist and stopped him. “I’m ready now, Ron…” She whispered shyly.</p><p>His nerves clutching him, he nodded, removing his hand and hooking his fingers around the waistband of her knickers, guiding them off of her legs as he tossed them aside, wriggling out of his own underwear as well as he tossed his boxers down to the floor, leaving them both completely starkers. “Do we… do we need to do a charm?” He asked softly, looking at her.</p><p>She shook her head. “I’m on a potion.” She replied simply and he breathed out, nodding with her.</p><p>He settled himself between her legs, his body shaking a bit and poised himself at her entrance, swallowing harshly.  "I don't want to hurt you," he said sincerely.</p><p>“Just…” she began, taking a breath and swallowing. “Just go slow, okay?” She wrapped her arms around his middle, holding onto his back and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the pain she might feel.</p><p>"Scratch me if it hurts, all right? If it hurts you, I want it to hurt me."  With that, he slowly pressed his arousal into her body, burying himself to the hilt and stilling inside of her, groaning at the feeling. Bloody fucking, buggering hell. “Merlin, ‘Mione, you feel amazing.” He opened his eyes to look at her, trying not to move a single muscle until she told him it was okay. But damn, it was difficult not to move right now.</p><p>Hermione took in a sharp breath at his movement, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from letting out a loud whimper at the tearing feeling. Her nails were digging into his back until she finally released her bottom lip and slowed her breathing back to normal. “O-Okay…” She said, opening her eyes. “I’m okay… you can move.”</p><p>He hesitated, not wanting to hurt her further, but he pressed on, urging himself nearly all the way out before burying himself inside of her again, and then again.  "You.. feel... nngh," he grunted, unable to form a word that described it exactly. </p><p>Ron’s first few thrusts into her were painful. Hermione felt a ripping sensation and she squeezed her eyes shut, breathing slowly to help it pass. She focused on the feelings of his skin touching hers, his hands on her skin, the warmth of their connection. Soon, it was no longer a painful feeling that she was experiencing. Soon, it began to feel rather good. Soon, she was moaning softly in pleasure as he moved within her. She was relieved. She was prepared to feel nothing but pain the first time.</p><p>"Feels… bloody... incredible," he mumbled, barely coherent, his forehead resting against hers as he grazed his lips over her own, breathing too harshly to kiss her any deeper.  It was only a few minutes since she started responding with moans that he was able to hold on; he tried to make it last, he really did, but it was all so overwhelming, and the noises she was making urged him over the edge, burying himself deep within her as he spilled his seed inside of her.  With a muffled cry, he stilled on top of her, and then crashed, full body, atop her own, his chest heaving as he kept his face tucked into her neck.  "I'm s-sorry," he managed, incredibly embarrassed.</p><p>“Don’t be.” She said softly, caressing his cheek lightly and leaning her head down to tenderly kiss him on the lips. She stroked his hair softly as he lay with his head on the crook of her neck, their bodies still connected as he remained inside her.</p><p>He kissed her in return, but looked utterly dejected.  "I was rubbish," he whispered, pressing his cheek to her own, still not really looking at her.</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “You weren’t rubbish.” She said softly, continuing to pet his hair soothingly. “Just because I didn’t… doesn’t mean it was rubbish. It could never be rubbish with you. Quite lovely actually.”</p><p>"You're just saying that to make me feel better," he said with a sigh, wincing slightly as he pulled himself out of her, moving to curl up at her side so he wouldn't crush her with his weight anymore.  He leaned down to pull his blanket up over them both.  "I still want to try," he said hopefully, his arm wrapped around her waist as he slowly slipped a hand between her legs, his fingers fumbling for that spot she'd showed him earlier.  "This almost worked before, yeah?"</p><p>“I’m not just saying it to make you feel better. It’s the truth.” She told him, looking at him sincerely. “But you don’t have to… oh!” She moaned softly when his fingers found her clit again, interrupting herself mid-sentence. “Ohh…” She groaned again, her forehead falling lightly onto his shoulder, her eyes closing.</p><p>A confident grin returned on Ron's expression when she made that heavenly noise, and he began to work his fingers around her in small, teasing circles, testing her with varying speeds and pressures.</p><p>“Oh… Oh, Merlin, Ron…” She groaned into his shoulder, biting her lip harshly to stop herself from letting out what might be considered a high pitch scream of sorts. Her breathing became heavy and sweat began to form on her skin as she let out moans and whimpers at his different actions.</p><p>Encouraged by her little moans of praise, he doubled his efforts, watching her facial expressions as he applied direct pressure to that spot, fingers working frantically to bring her over the edge. </p><p>It was but mere moments before Hermione felt her muscles tense up and the tingles, shivers and warmth spread through her entire body. She let out a combined squeal and moan, her head slumping onto his shoulder.</p><p>Ron felt Hermione's contraction of her muscles and the noise she made certainly indicated that she'd hit her climax.  He removed his hand and rested it on her hip, lips brushing over her temple.  "Did I do it?" he whispered, excitement in his tone. </p><p>“Mmm…” She said, smiling up at him. “Yes, you did.” She was in her post-orgasmic high, gazing at Ron lovingly.</p><p>"Wicked," he rasped, pressing his lips to her own in a sweet, gentle kiss.  "Next time I'll be a better shag though, I promise," he said with a nod, placing butterfly kisses all over her cheeks, nose and jawline.</p><p>“For the last time, Ron…” she began, stopping to catch her breath a bit as her breathing was still heavy. “It was very nice. A lovely first time experience. Okay?” She asked, reaching up to cup his cheek and peck his lips.</p><p>"Okay," he finally agreed, his eyes lowering to half-mast as he was rather sleepy all of the sudden.  "I love you," he said raspily.  "I'm going to miss you like mad."</p><p>“I love you too, Ron.” She replied softly, settling her head on his chest as her eyes started to droop as well. “A perfect goodbye.” She whispered to the darkness, more to herself than anything else before beginning to doze off, feeling safe, secure and loved in Ron’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Parting Ways & Letters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Between</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chapter 7: Parting ways &amp; Letters</p><p>The sun shone through the curtains at the Burrow, beaming in brightly as if shining for the first time in days. Hermione awoke slowly, blinking at the bright light permeating her eyelids and reflecting off the glass of Ron’s window. She looked around, her vision blurry with tiredness and as her eyes landed on Ron, next to her, eyes closed, she smiled a sad smile.</p><p>She was torn between two emotions: sheer and utter happiness from what they had experienced the night before, the wonderful experience of giving themselves to each other completely and wholly and the overwhelming sadness and apprehension of knowing in a few short hours, she’d be boarding a train to Hogwarts and leaving him behind. How was she supposed to know which of these two feelings were the right ones to feel at the moment? Was she allowed to feel them both at the same time? They were direct contradictions of each other and yet they were both flowing through her strongly.</p><p>She lifted a hand and carefully, softly, ran her fingers through the hair on Ron’s forehead as he slept, gazing at him lovingly and wondering how she would do without him for who knows how long until they were able to see each other in person again. She could feel his arm around her waist, their legs tangled together under the sheets, skin touching skin. His breath was tickling her cheeks as he slept and he had a serene smile gracing his features. That made her smile as well. Clearly, he was still happy from the night before, just as she was. Or he was having a particularly good dream. Either way, she couldn’t help the feeling of adoration and love that built up in her as she looked at the man she loved sleeping next to her. Her boyfriend. She almost laughed at the word. It wasn’t strong enough a word to describe what Ron was to her. It seemed like such a trivial word to describe what they had been through together over the years and how their relationship had built and what they meant to each other. Boyfriend didn’t do it justice, didn’t do him justice. Maybe the love of her life was a better descriptor? Or maybe he was just her soulmate.</p><p>Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about having to be away from him and her hand stilled in his air, instead twirling a few pieces of the ginger strands between her fingers. She always knew she’d be going back to Hogwarts but she always thought she’d have Ron with her when she did. But she understood what he needed to do for his family, for George, and she understood and was proud of him for making that choice and putting his family first. But that didn’t make it any less hard.</p><p>She swallowed roughly, trying to stop the tears in her eyes from falling down her cheeks. She was being silly. They would write letters frequently and she would see him on Hogsmeade weekends and she was sure she could arrange with McGonagall to have him visit her and vice versa.</p><p>Her thoughts stilled as she felt a large hand running itself over the bare skin of her back and her hip, tracing a path back and forth and she looked down at that hand and smiled. When she looked back up, blue eyes met hers.</p><p>“Morning, love.” Came his voice through the silence, his voice low and husky from sleep and from their activities the night before.</p><p>Ron couldn’t stop touching her, or looking at her, or marvelling at the fact that this wonderful, beautiful, brilliant girl was his. He thought back to the night before and his grin widened, his hand gripping her hip and almost tugging her closer against him. What a bloody fantastic night it had been too. She was everything he had thought about, pictured and more. He closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in this feeling, in the memory of being with her so completely. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze met hers and he saw her eyes were a bit watery. Then he remembered and it hit him all at once. He swallowed roughly. She was going back to Hogwarts today.</p><p>He lifted the hand that was on her hip to her cheek and stroked the skin reassuringly. “Don’t cry, ‘Mione, bloody hell. You’ll make me cry too.” He murmured softly, trying to tell her that he felt it too.</p><p>She smiled, her eyes swimming with unshed tears she was trying so desperately to hold back. “Can’t help it,” she said softly.</p><p>He nodded. “I know, love, I know. But we’ll write, every blasted day if we have to. Okay? I’ll actually sit myself down and write you a proper, long letter. You’ve been wanting me to do that for years, yeah? I’ll do it, I promise.” He tried to reassure her the best he could but he was falling apart at the seams himself.</p><p>“Okay,” she agreed. “Everyday.” She nodded, her resolve strengthening.</p><p>“And I’ll come and see you anytime I can. I’m sure McGonagall will let me come and watch all the Gryffindor quidditch matches! And I’ll talk to George about giving me days off when you have Hogsmeade weekends.” He was rambling but he was trying to think of everything possible to reassure her. When she only nodded in response, he knew she was trying to hold back her tears. “It’ll be okay, Hermione. You’ll be so busy with N.E.W.T.s and your head girl duties that you’ll barely even know I’m not there.”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, Ron, don’t say that because you know it isn’t true.” Her fingers started running through the hair near his ear again, knowing it was something that soothed her and him at the same time. “You know how much I’ll miss you, don’t you? But I know this is something we both have to do: me going back to school and you helping George. And before we both know it, it’ll be Christmas and then June and then the year will have gone by.”</p><p>He gulped roughly, nodding and leaned forward to kiss her. He tried to convey everything he was feeling in that moment in the kiss, wanting to reassure her, wanting her to know how much he loved her, wanting her to know how special the night before had been to him.</p><p>“Hermione, I…” He started when he pulled back from the kiss to take a breath. She cut him off with a finger to his lips.</p><p>“I know, Ron.” She said, gazing at him seriously. He nodded. She understood.</p><p>They kissed again, hungrily, as if it would be the last time for a long time. He held her tightly against him and she hooked her ankle around his leg, trying to be as close to him as possible under the covers until they had to part. After a few moments, she parted the kiss and looked away from Ron as she tried to catch her breath. As she did, she caught sight of the clock on the wall.</p><p>“We should get dressed.” She said, pointing to the clock. “Your mom lets us sleep in here together but I doubt she’d be too happy to find us naked in your bed.” She flushed.</p><p>He nodded and reluctantly, let her go, watching as she slipped from under his grasp and slid out of bed, her back to him as she reached for her pajamas that had been discarded to the floor the night before. He watched as she slipped the shorts over her lips and slid her top on over her head and thought there was nothing more beautiful than Hermione in the morning sunlight, her hair wild and the sun bouncing off her skin and curls. He stretched, yawning and found his boxers on the floor, slipping them on along with a t-shirt that lay on the floor beside his bed.</p><p>There was a comfortable silence in the room but at the same time, it was filled with the tension of knowing what the rest of the day brought. He stood, and slipped out of bed, walking to Hermione and slipping his arms around her waist.</p><p>“I love you, Hermione.” He said, looking into her eyes, “Last night was fucking incredible.”</p><p>“Language, Ron,” She said without thinking and then she smiled. “I love you, too. Last night meant the world to me.” She wished he could truly know how true of a statement that was.</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her again, his arms circling her waist tightly and they were just about to get carried away again when a knock came at the door.</p><p>“You lot decent in there?” Came Harry’s voice from the other side of the door. Hermione flushed and Ron laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, mate, come in!” He flicked his wand to unlock the door and reluctantly released Hermione from his grasp as Harry came in the room and they all prepared to head to King’s Cross.</p><p>_______________________________</p><p>
  <em>September 1st</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you get this letter before tomorrow. I sent it with Errol instead of Pig because, well, I didn’t think the little bugger would be able to get it there quickly and I wanted it to be waiting for you when the post arrived at dinner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you already. I probably shouldn’t be saying that because it’s not going to make this whole thing any easier but it’s the bleeding truth. It’s only been a few hours and here I am already a blubbering mess. Don’t tell anyone I told you this but George nearly caught me crying after you got on the train. It was something about watching you walk away and board the train that set me off. Looked like a bloody idiot. Felt like one too. George was nice enough not to take the mickey out of me for it, or he didn’t notice my face was all red and blotchy but either way, he took pity on me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m just getting settled in at the shop and George has said I can live in the flat above the shop that he and Fred got when they bought the Hogsmeade location! Isn’t that brilliant? I have my own flat! And when you come to see me, we won’t have to worry about interruptions! And George won’t be staying here either. He said he’s going to stay near the Diagon Alley store and just go back and forth between the locations until he thinks I can handle the Hogsmeade branch on my own. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel like a proper adult, you know? It’s weird, because you’d think fighting a war and living through it would have been the thing to make me feel like an adult but apparently it’s getting my own flat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t keep you much longer. I know you probably have a ton of things to do tonight before classes start in the morning. Big important Head Girl duties and revising, I’d expect. Just remember to actually slow down and eat something and take breaks okay? I don’t want to be seeing you next and finding out you’ve not taken care of yourself. I’ve already told Ginny and Harry to make sure you do so, so be nice to them when they remind you and know it’s really me behind the reminders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you, Hermione. I love you and I miss you and I can’t wait to see you again soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Write me back when you can.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron :)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>_______________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 1st</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was so surprised and thrilled when Errol came swooping down over the Gryffindor table at dinner tonight, dropping a letter at my spot. It was a wonderful surprise, Ron, thank you. It made the hurt of today, the difficulty of the day a little bit easier. And you weren’t lying when you said you’d write me proper long letters, were you? When did you even have the time to write it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so happy to hear things are going well with George at the shop. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again… I’m so proud of you, Ron. So unbelievably proud. I’m sure George is so thankful for you. That’s great about the flat too! You must be thrilled to have a place of your own. I’ve always loved the bustle and busy nature of the Burrow but that’s because I grew up as an only child and I can only imagine what it means to have a space that’s only yours. I look forward to coming there and seeing it. Of course, you’d be thrilled about the fact that there will be no interruptions. You’re such a boy sometimes, Ronald. But even I have to admit, I am happy about that too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Things are already busy for me here! I’ve had a lot of meetings regarding my Head Girl responsibilities. I was running around all afternoon, getting schedules sorted and making sure I was ready for classes to begin tomorrow. I’ve got a lovely room, too, Ron. And I saw the plaque on the door that you engraved for me. There’s a huge bed (much bigger than any of the beds in the dormitories) and I even have a little sitting area with a couch and a desk where I can work. It’s lovely.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish you were here with me. I don’t know how I’m going to sleep tonight. I’m hoping the nightmares don’t come back but I’ve spoken to McGonagall and she’s spoken to Madam Pomfrey for me and has said I can get a potion to help me sleep if I need it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of myself I promise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  <em>__________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 3rd</em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Mione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you’re probably busy as hell at the moment but I wanted to write you anyways. It’s okay if you’re not able to write me back right away. I know classes have started now and you’re still finding a routine and all that. But I found my old prefect’s badge in my trunk of stuff as I was unpacking (yes, I haven’t finished unpacking my things at the flat yet, I’ve been busy okay? I’ll do it eventually) and I thought of you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How are classes going? Are NEWTs really as difficult as you thought they’d be? I know it’s only like the second day but I’m sure you’re already getting lots of homework, yeah? I’m sure you’ve already prepared all your revision schedules. Have you done them for Harry and Ginny too? Remember not everyone loves to study as much as you do, ‘Mione, so cut them some slack. And please tell me you haven’t spent every waking moment in the library. I love you, Hermione, I do, but you practically sleep there! The castle has other rooms, you know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You never told me who Head Boy is. I’d suspect they wouldn’t pick two Gryffindors to be Head Boy and Girl so I didn’t think it would be Harry. If that wasn’t a thing, I’m sure he would have been made Head Boy. Just hope it isn’t a Slytherin. That would be bloody awful.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The shop officially opens this weekend. George reckons we’ll be ready to go by then. I’m still learning the ropes and we are still building up the inventory before we can open up, but things are looking good. Apparently, I have a knack for this sort of thing, according to George. I even have my own office in the back room of the shop! Just a desk and a chair and some shelves right now but it’s pretty cool.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How did the sleeping thing go? Did you manage to get any? I’ve been having rubbish sleeps myself. Keep rolling over and expecting you to be there and you aren’t. It’s bollocks. If only McGonagall would let me in the castle each night to sleep next to you. Can’t guarantee we’d only be sleeping but… hey, I’m a bloke in love, couldn’t blame me, could she?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, this is the most I’ve ever written in my entire life. I’ve actually spent the majority of my lunch break writing to you, I hope you know. You’re more important to me than food. Just remember that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Think I have just enough time to grab a bite at the Three Broomsticks before getting back to work.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss you loads. Love you tons.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>__________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 4<sup>th</sup></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry I didn’t get a chance to write back to you yesterday. I got your letter at dinner time and then I had patrols and a prefect meeting to attend so I wasn’t able to sit down and write back until now. I’ve woken up a bit early this morning so I could sit down and write back to you and then send the letter off before breakfast.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How fun would it have been if you were here this year while I was Head Girl and you were a prefect? I’d have been able to schedule us to have rounds together whenever I wanted, you know. Yes, the Head Girl mostly does rounds with the Head Boy, but I would have broken that rule quite a bit so I’d be able to do rounds with you. I always enjoyed rounds with you even though you were late most of the time and grumbled about having to do them. It was time that we got to spend just us. I always thought about what it would have been like if we had been together during that time. I know you would have dragged me into some empty classrooms to snog. And even though it is completely improper for prefects to use their time on rounds to do anything but patrol, I think I might have let you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Classes have been great! They’re difficult, and busy, and we get a lot more homework than previous years but it’s manageable with the schedule I’ve created and I know they’re just preparing us for when we take our NEWT exams. It’s difficult to get back into a routine when you’ve been gone for a year on the run though. I didn’t think it would be but it is. Sometimes it’s hard to walk through these halls knowing what happened here before the summer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I knew you’d be a good fit to work with George, Ron, I don’t know why you didn’t. You don’t give yourself enough credit sometimes. Well, no, most of the time. But you should. If only you could see yourself the way I see you. You’re this insanely capable, smart, strategic thinker and you don’t seem to think that about yourself. Plus, no one gets under my skin like you do. That should be enough for you to feel special.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sleep has been… well, not awful but not great either. I’ve been managing. I haven’t had to go to Madam Pomfrey yet so that’s a plus. I’m going to have to try and see if I can stay the night on the first Hogsmeade weekend. It will be absolutely mortifying to ask Professor McGonagall this but I think it’ll have to be done. I need to sleep next to you, even if it’s only for one night a month. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll leave you with one thought: I miss your hands. Do with that what you will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss you more and love you most,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  <em>______________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 7<sup>th</sup></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merlin’s beard, Hermione, you can’t just end a letter like that and leave me hanging. Bloody hell. I had to calm myself down before I went back to work after reading that. It took me a few days to recover enough to write you back! Who knew you had such a vixen side to you? I’d like to see more of that side in the near future. I’d like to see more of you in the near future. And I don’t just mean a visit. I reckon you’re going to need to ask McGonagall if you can stay the night every single Hogsmeade weekend until the end of the year, embarrassment be damned. Hell, I’ll ask her if that would help! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, I talked to George and though it resulted in a hell of a lot of teasing, he agreed that I could have every Saturday off when it’s a Hogsmeade weekend for you! Reckon he has a soft spot for the two of us. I can’t wait to see you, Hermione. I can’t wait to hug you and kiss you. Merlin, you’ve turned me into a huge sap. Not that I’m complaining! Just don’t spread it around, yeah?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry wrote to me yesterday and told me he hasn’t had to get after you to eat or take breaks like I asked! I reckon it’s just too early in the year and told him to keep at it when exam time rolls around. Is he being good to Ginny? It’s probably stupid I ask because I know Harry and I know he wouldn’t hurt her but she’s my sister and I kind of have the brotherly duty to look after her and try to protect her right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is there a reason you won’t tell me who the Head Boy is? I asked you a few times and you didn’t answer. You avoiding the question, Hermione? Oh bloody hell. Is it Zacharias Smith or something? Fucking tosser. Just tell me so I don’t have to worry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, to take a page from your book…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss the curve of your hips and how it feels under those hands of mine that you miss so much. I miss the softness of your skin and how you get goosebumps when I kiss you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish those muggle fellytones worked at Hogwarts. I want to hear your voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p>
  <em>___________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 9<sup>th</sup></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, of course you never knew this side of me before now. Would have been a little awkward and weird for your best friend to talk to you like that, wouldn’t it? That side has always kind of been there, just waiting under the surface for you to get your head out of your arse and realize what was right in front of you. I’m teasing, of course. Though I really thought I’d gotten through to you after the Yule Ball. I thought I’d finally made you hear me, notice I was not only a girl, but a girl who liked you. But alas, boys are a little slower than girls in the emotional maturity department. You got there eventually. I would have waited as long as it took, you know. I’m only poking fun. You and I do that, don’t we? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just for the record, you can see as much of me as you want whenever you want. Within reason, of course.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sure George can see how committed you are to helping him and that’s why he agreed to give you those Saturdays off. I’ll be sure to thank him for that when I see him. Or maybe I shouldn’t. Would that make the teasing worse?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just like I’ve always had the “vixen side” you mentioned, I think you’ve always had the romantic sap side somewhere in you too. I just never had the opportunity to see a lot of it before we got together. Sometimes you say things, Ron, that melt me into a puddle of goo. You know that right? Sometimes you say all the right things and you say them so well. And yes, sometimes you say all the wrong things too but that’s to be expected from anyone, I think. We all have our moments.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Honestly, Ron! You need to stop bothering Harry to keep track of me! He’s got his own studies to worry about you know. I am taking care of myself, stop worrying about it. Harry and Ginny are happy just as we are. Only they get to see each other regularly. Yes, I’m pouting right now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Head boy is Anthony Goldstein. Will you stop worrying now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss the way your hands feel on my skin. I miss the way I feel when you kiss me. I miss your arms around me. I miss the feel of your hair through my fingers. I miss falling asleep in your arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They’re called telephones, Ron, honestly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you, love you, love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  <em>___________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 12<sup>th</sup></em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘Mione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so sorry it’s taken this long for me to write you back. I’ve been so bloody exhausted. Things at the shop are looking up and getting really busy. I barely have time for a lunch break these days, end up working right through my lunch a lot of the time. I know, must be busy if I’m not able to find time to eat, right? Good news is that the shop gets busier and busier everyday so that means it’s doing well! Soon we’ll able to hire someone to help out so it’s not just me handling the whole place on my own. George spends the majority of his time at the Diagon Alley shop so it’ll be nice to have some help here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Merlin, I miss you so much. I’ve been sleeping a little better lately but I think it’s only because I’m so bleeding tired all the time. I still have the dreams though. Just go back to sleep a lot faster because I’m so tired. The only time I don’t have the dreams is when you’re next to me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you know what I think about a lot? That night after Malfoy Manor. The first night we slept next to each other. I mean really slept next to each other, not just in the same room or in the tent. I remember the sound of your scream as you woke up from that nightmare and all I wanted to do was make it better. I hated that I couldn’t protect you from Bellatrix and I swore I wouldn’t leave your side after that, not if I could help it. And if all I could give you was comfort to sleep without more nightmares, I would bloody well do it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you know how hard it was to keep things inside last year? Especially after Malfoy Manor. I wanted to tell you so many times but I knew there were more important things to be done and it would have to wait. I almost kissed you that night. I was so close to doing it but I thought it might have been taking advantage after what you’d been through. That momentary flash of doubt caused me to pause and by the time I looked at you again, you were sleeping. Finally, really, sleeping. I couldn’t after that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blimey, not sure what got me to be so reflective right now but feels good to let it out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think you’re right, you know. If you had shown the “vixen” side to me during the friendship days I might have lost my marbles. I mean, I found it arousing enough when you would get all flustered and angry and yell at me in an argument. If you had done anything more than that, I might have gone barmy. Glad I get to see it now, though. Reckon it’ll never get old. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m entitled to worry about you, you know. You can’t stop me. Harry worries about you too, obviously, or he wouldn’t have agreed to keep an eye out for you. His is more of a sisterly worry, or so I’m told, so I think its different but I’ll still take it since that means I can worry just a little bit less.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fuck, Hermione, you’re killing me. You sure the first Hogsmeade weekend isn’t until the end of the month? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p>
  <em>____________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 13<sup>th</sup></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to apologize for that! I don’t expect you to write me a letter every single day! Things come up. I’m so happy to hear things are working out well at the shop. Perhaps if you’re able to hire someone on to help, you won’t be so exhausted all the time and run yourself ragged. You say you worry about me, Ron, but I worry about you. Make sure you take care of yourself. I don’t want the first time we see each other to be you being sick in bed the whole time! I’d much rather use the bed for other things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you too. I think about that night a lot. I kind of saw that as the night things started to change for us. That we started moving forwards towards what I had wanted for so long. I don’t think you would have been taking advantage if you had kissed me that night. I would have loved it but I would have rather had it when I wasn’t in pain and was more awake. I do prefer our first kiss the way it was. It was kind of perfect for us. The moment those words left your mouth about the house elves, I knew I had to kiss you. I couldn’t wait any longer. Do you know you actually lifted me off my feet? You, quite literally, swept me off my feet that night.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be sure to let that side out of me more often then, since you seem to be so fond of it. You bring it out in me, you know. I’ve never wanted any of those things or felt any of those feelings with anyone else. Only you. It’s always been you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fine, then. Let’s just agree to worry about each other an appropriate amount. I suppose its only natural when you don’t get to see the person you love everyday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Last Saturday in September. I know because I’ve memorized it. I can’t wait to see you either. I’m going to try and speak to McGonagall before my birthday next week about letting me stay the night in Hogsmeade. And don’t worry, I won’t mention the planned activities as the reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll see each other soon, Ron, and when we do, it’ll be even sweeter because we’ve had to wait. Take comfort in the fact that I know how you feel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you so much.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>As Hermione sent her letter off with Pig, who took a while to settle enough to do so, she smiled at the thought of Ron opening it and reading it and knowing she’d hopefully get to see him in a few weeks. He hadn’t let her down on his promise, writing to her almost everyday. She knew they said everyday but that probably wasn’t the most realistic. This was going to be a difficult year but she knew they’d get through it and come out stronger on the other side.</p><p>“Hermione, are you ready to head down to dinner?” Harry’s voice came from the doorway of the owlery. She broke out of her thoughts and looked at him, nodding.</p><p>“Yes, let’s go. Thanks for coming with me.” She said as they headed towards the Great Hall.</p><p>“’Course. Had to send a letter to Teddy anyways.” He shrugged and threw an arm around her shoulders. “I miss him too, Hermione. And you’ll see him soon.” She nodded, pressing her lips together and leaning into him. “Sooner than you think.” He added and she eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>“What does that mean?” She asked with narrowed eyes. Harry just merely grinned at her and shrugged.</p><p>“Nothing!” He said before taking off down the hall. She chased after him.</p><p>“Harry! Harry, get back here!” She called, laughing. What on earth were they planning?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Birthday Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff and mature moments ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8: A Birthday Visit</p><p>Business was booming, which meant Ron had little to no time to himself.  He knew he was doing the right thing in helping George, and George appreciated it greatly, but he wished he was at school... with Hermione.  He was able to go out on his lunch break to pick up a gift for his girlfriend, because it was her birthday after all, though he wasn't able to send it.  Not this kind of gift.  And it wasn't until eleven thirty at night that he was able to take the gift and his broom to bring it to her.</p><p>As a surprise to Hermione, he had owled with McGonagall a few days prior. He knew he probably shouldn’t just try to sneak onto the grounds to see Hermione and he was quite sure security had been increased after the war so he decided to actually ask for permission. Surprisingly, McGonagall had granted him permission to visit Hermione! She arranged for him to be let onto the grounds at the Hogsmeade entrance the students used to go back and forth to the village. He rode his broom to that point, entered the grounds and grinned, on his way to Hermione. Okay, so he was late, really late but he hoped she would understand. Once he was on the grounds, he had to fly outside up to Gryffindor Tower since the girls' staircase would surely not let him up, and he couldn't be seen.  Eleven forty-five he was on his broom, hovering outside as he tapped gently on the window. </p><p>Hermione had been sulking most of the day. Harry and Ginny had asked her numerous times what was wrong and why she was so down on her birthday but she had just shrugged, not wanting them to know how upset she was over something so small as not hearing from Ron. Okay, so maybe it wasn’t that small, not hearing from her boyfriend on her birthday, but she wasn’t one to dwell on such things.</p><p>Harry and Ginny had been spoiling her all day. They had even surprised her at breakfast with a special cupcake with a single candle in it and had all of Gryffindor sing to her. But through all her classes she kept glancing out the window hoping she might see Pig or any other owl for that matter carrying a message from Ron. With no such luck, she had resorted to spending the evening in her Head Girl Quarters, munching on the sweets she had gotten from a few friends and sulking some more. It wasn’t until almost midnight did she decide to go read in bed and take her mind off it but when she walked over to her trunk which sat under the window she was met with the sight of Ron hovering on a broom on the other side of the glass.</p><p>“Ron!” She exclaimed, opening the window. “What on earth are you doing? You could have been killed!”</p><p>"Shh!" he flew into her room once she opened the window, dismounting as he ran a hand through his wind-blown hair.  He looked at the wristwatch his mum had given him when he came of age, and smiled.  "Eleven fifty-two. I made it!" He set down his broom and walked over to Hermione, taking her hands.  "Happy birthday," he said with a smile.  "Sorry I'm so late."</p><p>“Late doesn’t even begin to describe it. You realize in eight minutes it won’t be my birthday any longer? I thought you’d forgotten.” She told him softly, a tone of sadness in her voice. She looked at the ground, a mixture of emotions running through her: sadness because he had taken so long, annoyance with herself for getting so upset when she knew how busy he was and happiness that he had still made it in time in true Ron fashion.</p><p>He frowned, biting his lip some.  "Hermione, I'm really sorry.  We were so busy and George had to stay at the Diagon Alley shop all day so I was the only one at the Hogsmeade shop-- I couldn't send your gift ahead of time, I had to wait for him to come since he was special ordered..." he tried to explain, tightening his grip on her hands. “And I wanted my visit to be a surprise, see? I even arranged it all with McGonagall so you wouldn’t have to worry about breaking any rules!” He was rather proud of that part. He didn’t get clearance to stay the night, though, which he fully intended on doing, but he didn’t have to mention that part.</p><p>Hermione felt her heart leap at his genuine remorse and attempt at explaining and she shook her head. “You spoke to Professor McGonagall?” She asked, amazed. He did that for her? “Oh, It’s alright. I might have overreacted a bit. You’re here now.” She squeezed his hands before letting them go and giving him a proper hug hello.</p><p>He hugged her back, but then pulled away.  "Wait! You've got to see your present-- but close your eyes," he broke off, walking to where he placed his broom and the cage covered in cloth.  He brought it over to her desk, setting it down.  Unveiling the cage, he pulled out the baby tawny owl, holding him in his hands as he walked over to Hermione again.  "All right, open." </p><p>Hermione took a breath before opening her eyes and felt her mouth drop slightly. “You… You got me an owl?” She asked softly, in disbelief, surprise and awe. It was so unexpected!</p><p>"I... well, I knew you didn't have one, and I reckon it's good to have one now, especially since you'll be sending a billion out when you apply for jobs and since we've been writing so much.  I did some-- er-- research on the types and Tawny Owls are the best for Muggle communication, so when you write to your parents..." he said quickly, realizing he was rambling and his cheeks pinkened a bit.  He stroked the owl's feathers, and he hooted in delight.  "He doesn't have a name yet."</p><p>“He’s gorgeous.” She said, “Thank you, Ron.” Standing on her toes, she kissed him sweetly for a few moments before settling back down on her feet and reaching over to pet the owl. “Oh, I’ve no idea what to name him!” She thought for a moment. “How about ‘Merlin’? Do you like that?” She cooed to the owl who hooted and chirped. “I’ll take that as a yes.” She said with a grin.</p><p>"I'd reconsider that name, Hermione," Ron said a bit sheepishly as he handed over the owl.  "He might think you're calling him when you're in bed with me."  He chuckled a bit, but hey... it was true.</p><p>Hermione turned instantly red. “Ron!” She chastised, cracking a smile. “Anyhow, it’s too late now. He seems to love the name. Don’t you Merlin, hmmm?” She cooed at the bird once more, petting its feathers and mothering it just as she did with everyone else she cared about. Walking over to the cage, she carefully placed the small owl inside and closed the latch. “You’re just full of surprises, you know that?” She asked, tilting her head to the side with a smile.</p><p>He shrugged, walking over to the cage and plucking out a small bag.  "His treats are in here-- two a day, that's what the petshop bloke said."  He grinned at the owl, who flittered happily in his cage.  "I'm glad you like him.  And I'm sorry again I'm so late, I really am.  I thought about you all day."  Not that that was different than every other day.</p><p>She walked over to him, placing her arms around his neck and looked up at him. “You’re forgiven.” She said with a smile before she stood on her toes slightly to kiss him. “I missed you! I’m so happy to see you.”</p><p>"Mm,” he muttered, kissing her back for a short while.  "Missed you too. So how're your classes? How's being Head Girl? Did you start studying for the NEWTs yet?" He wanted to know everything desperately, feeling very out of the loop.</p><p>Smiling slightly at his eagerness, they had talked about a lot of this in their letters but she supposed it was different when you were in person. She took his hand and pulled him over to the sofa she had in her room, sitting him down before perching on his lap sideways.</p><p>“Classes are wonderful. The material is far more challenging this year but it’s all so interesting! I was able to take all the classes I wanted to. I’m absolutely fascinated by Arithmancy. It was intriguing in past years but its far more complicated than I knew! I’m really enjoying it.” She could go on for hours about her classes but she cut her speech on that topic short for Ron’s benefit. “And Head Girl is wonderful! Just what I imagined. I’ve so many responsibilities and I do spend a lot of evenings doing rounds but I’m allowed to give detentions and everything now. I’m very fair, of course. And I just love having my own room. No more sharing with that witch and Parvati listening to their gossip all night. Much more peaceful this way.” She nodded as if agreeing with her own statements.</p><p>He snickered at 'that witch' and Parvati.  "Plus, you've got a nice big window your sneaky boyfriend can climb through whenever he wants a snog." His arms were wrapped around her as he leaned back against her couch, relaxing some.  In the firelight she'd be able to see the dark circles under his eyes.  He really was working very hard.</p><p>“But enough about me…” She said, catching sight of his tired eyes and worn out features. “How are things at the shop? You look exhausted. Are you doing alright over there?” Worry instantly took over as it usually did. She raised one of her hands to cup his cheek, running her thumb over the dark circles under his eyes. “Have you been getting enough rest? Eating right? It’s very important you take care of yourself, Ron.”</p><p>He smiled, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers.  "I have a mum already, thank you," he said smartly, pecking her lips with his own.  "Busy.  Business is growing everyday, I'm pretty much running the Hogsmeade branch on my own.  Stocking, selling, cleaning, ordering new merchandise, dealing with defective products..." He took a deep breath.  "George really appreciates it though.  Says he couldn't do it without me, so..." he shrugged.</p><p>“I’m very proud of you.” She told him, holding his face in her hands and looking into his eyes. “Stepping up and putting your family first the way you did. I’m very impressed and proud. It was very honourable of you.”</p><p>He shrugged modestly.  "It's not a big deal, Hermione.  I just hope... well, I hope it's only a one year thing.  I'll stay longer if George needs me, but I'd... I'd like to do something else with my life, not just fill in for Fred."  He loved working with George and he was good at it but he knew it wasn’t a forever thing. He was sure George knew that too.</p><p>“You haven’t mentioned lately what you planned to do after.” She said, resting her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. “Do you still want to be an Auror? You’d be very good at it, you know.”</p><p>"Yeah, I think so.  I mean, hopefully I can apply without NEWTs... maybe they'll understand and let me into the training program anyway."  He ran his fingers through her hair, cradling her.  "I don't have to think that far ahead right now, I just want to be here with you."</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much, you know.” She whispered into his chest. Well, he should know. They’d said almost nothing else but that in their letters. “It’s the oddest feeling not having you here. There’s always an empty chair beside me.” She laid a hand on his chest, playing with the fabric of his shirt. “I didn’t know it would be this hard.”</p><p>He kissed her temple, nodding in agreement.  "I know.  Drives me mad that I can't be with you everyday.  But it... just makes the time we have together more special, yeah?"</p><p>Hermione nodded, lifting her head to look at him. She placed a kiss on his cheek. She wondered if she should tell him about getting asked out by a Ravenclaw boy in his absence and decided against it. There was no need for an argument. She had turned him down straight away anyhow. A lot of things were different in his absence and it seemed as though boys thought her to be available when he wasn’t around. “I’m rather disappointed they’ve cancelled Hogsmeade weekends this month. I mean I understand why, of course, but it’s still not pleasant.” They had just found that out the day before and their letters had been filled with complaints about it and regrets they wouldn’t get to have the Hogsmeade weekend they wanted to. There had been news about former Death Eaters gathering and trying to avenge the death of their leader and the school thought it safest to cancel the weekend coming up. She hadn’t had a chance to speak to McGonagall about spending the night either because of it.</p><p>"I know, it's ruddy ridiculous.  Not like Death Eaters are going to go waltzing down Hogsmeade streets in broad daylight without their bloody master around anymore."  He sighed some.  "It's like... someone's deliberately trying to keep us apart."</p><p>“The world’s against us at the moment.” She said, shrugging a bit, not wanting to dwell on it much longer than necessary. “How long can you stay?” She asked, glancing at the clock and seeing it was well after midnight now. It was Friday night so she didn’t have classes the next morning and could be up as late as she pleased. “You don’t have to work early tomorrow, do you?” She asked, placing a few light and feathery kisses on his neck.</p><p>He shuddered at her kisses, missing them so very much.  "We don't open until eleven," he said with a grin.  "But don't you have to be up? Study schedules and homework to do?" She was always up well before he was on weekend mornings at school, so he recalled.</p><p>“Hmm, there’s always the afternoon and evenings for studying. I was going to have a bit of a lie in tomorrow morning anyways. Or this morning rather.” She said, indicating to the time before trailing butterfly kisses along his cheek.</p><p>"Well, it is your birthday night, you do deserve a lie in," he said with a nod, his grin widening a bit more.  "Isn't it against Head Girl rules to have a boy in here overnight?" Plus, there was the pesky fact that McGonagall did not okay him staying overnight.</p><p>“This is one rule I’m completely willing to break.” She said with a smile, tilting her head up and pecking his lips before rubbing her nose with his playfully.</p><p>"Good answer," he whispered, reaching out to tuck a stray curl behind her ear.  "I reckon a birthday snog is in order," he said with a smile, capturing her lips with his own before she could reply.</p><p>Hermione sighed into the kiss, having missed his kisses so much. It had been a while since they had a chance to just be together, to talk and snog. Merlin hooted loudly from his cage at the other side of the room and Hermione broke the kiss to chuckle. “I think he’s jealous.” She said softly, looking over at the owl and then resting her forehead against Ron’s.</p><p>"C'mon, Merlin.  I thought we had this discussion on the broom ride up here? No hooting while I ravish my witch," he called over, grinning madly at Hermione.</p><p>Hermione blushed, letting out a small laugh. “You’re terrible.” She said with half-hearted roll of her eyes. She ignored the hoots of her new owl and pressed her lips to Ron’s again.</p><p>He chuckled, but quickly sobered as he kissed her back, the kiss growing in fervor each passing second.  He tightened his arms around her, humming against her lips as his tongue dueled frantically with hers. It had been too long since he had been able to kiss her, feeling her body against his. Too bloody long. He would not waste another moment.</p><p>Hermione reached up and threaded her fingers in Ron’s hair as they kissed, marveling in the fact that kissing Ron felt like the most natural thing in the world. In desperate need of air, she broke the kiss and took in a deep breath. “That’s one thing we’ve got down.” She said breathlessly.</p><p>She broke the kiss, but he trailed his lips down her jawline, latching onto the skin of her neck.  "I've missed you so bloody much, like hell," he muttered, kissing another spot on her neck, just over her pulse point.  "I think about our last night together all the time."  He was itching to touch her again, to be with her again; his movements and kisses were near desperate.</p><p>Hermione’s neck immediately tilted back, giving him better access to her skin. She sighed softly, breathlessly, clinging to him and desperately wanting to feel more. “I love you…” She murmured. “I love you so much.” It came out as desperate and wanting and displayed every emotion she was feeling being in his arms after missing him so much.</p><p>"Mhm... I love you too, so damn much," he repeated, wasting no time as he began to urge her shirt up over her head, kissing the exposed skin over her bra nearly immediately.  He tossed the garment to the floor, his hands roving over her bare skin, reaching behind her to fumble aimlessly with her bra clasp.</p><p>Hermione reached behind her, not being able to wait another second, and helped him get the clasp of her bra undone. Once it was so, she let the garment fall to the floor, no longer concerned with feeling embarrassed around him. Before resuming their frantic kissing, she reached down and tugged on the hem of his shirt, lifting it up and off his body before tossing it aside. She pressed her lips to his again, frantically reaching behind her to her back pocket for her wand and only breaking the kiss for a moment to cast a silencing charm and an unbreakable lock charm on her door.</p><p>"Mmm, Hermione," he said huskily, his mouth lowering to kiss and suckle at her breasts, his hands cupping and kneading them as well.  "Want you... so much," he murmured against her skin, all thoughts of his job forgotten instantly.</p><p>“Want you too…” She murmured in between her breathy sighs at his attention to her breasts. Making herself useful, she reached down and undid the button of his trousers, pulling down the zipper with one hand while the other hooked around his neck.</p><p>His hand mirrored hers, unbuttoning and unzipping her trousers as well, his mouth continuing his administrations.  He then shifted slightly on the couch, urging her to lie back, resting her head on one of the throw pillows as her body stretched out along the length of the furniture.  He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her trousers and knickers, urging both off at the same time.</p><p>Hermione lifted her hips off the sofa as Ron pulled her trousers and knickers off in one fell swoop. She gazed at him shyly from her spot, though this not being their first time doing this, still feeling a slight case of the nerves.</p><p>He positioned himself over her, capturing her lips again in yet another fervent kiss, his body putting himself into position; he urged her one leg up against the couch, the other onto the floor as he settled himself between them, kicking his trousers off since his arousal was feeling quite strained against them.  He left his boxers on for now, though, as he continued to kiss and nip at her lips, another deep snog that took his breath away.</p><p>Hermione responded to his every touch with one of her own, responded to his every kiss with one of her own. Her hands went down and rubbed Ron through his boxers for a few moments. Not wanting to get so close to finishing everything before it started like the last time, she stopped after a few strokes, snaking her hand over his backside and up his back to his shoulders.</p><p>He shuddered against her, hips involuntarily bucking against her hand as she cupped him through the oh so thin material, and he was grateful when she stopped, because he had other things planned.  His mouth trailed down, paying attention to her breasts for a moment, before they trailed down further, kissing a trail of hot kisses down her abdomen, his tongue dipping into her navel, before traveling lower…</p><p>She let out a gasp as his head traveled lower and lower on her body. Was he going to…? “Ron…?” Her voice came out a little shaky. She shivered in anticipation as goose bumps erupted all over her body. Her fingers went to tangle in his hair, gripping it lightly.</p><p>"Relax," he whispered, hot and heavy against her skin.  He turned his head and kissed the inside of her thigh, trailing upward as his fingers gently began to shift through her folds, just like last time.</p><p>Hermione let out a soft moan from the back of her throat as he began to touch her. She knew he knew what he was doing now and she was already starting to feel the sweat beading on her forehead.</p><p>Especially for her birthday, Ron prepared for this.  He'd done a bit of reading in a book George happened to have lying around the flat above their shop... a book about technique that Ron knew George left on purpose for him to read.  Ron studied harder than he'd ever studied for everything, and knew he wanted to try everything he'd learned as soon as possible... and what better day to start than her birthday?  He opened his eyes to watch her as he ran the tip of his tongue through her folds, just as his fingers were.  The trick that the book said was to try different motions, since every witch had different sensitive spots, so that's what he did.</p><p>“Oh, God, Ron…” Hermione moaned breathlessly when his tongue replaced his fingers. Her hips arched off the sofa pressing herself into Ron. She gripped the material of the couch beside her with one hand while the other lay behind her head holding on tightly to the pillow her head lay on.</p><p>Finally finding her clitoris, that magical button he'd read about in the book, he rubbed that gently with his tongue, applying direct pressure as he let his fingertips slide along beneath his mouth, his index finger slowly rubbing teasingly against her slick entrance.</p><p>Hermione could feel herself already approaching her peak and she went to open her mouth to warn him what was about to happen when he touched her in just the right spot and instead of a warning escaping from her lips, it was a loud whimper that did. She couldn’t help it when her hips arched off the sofa again and her hands were clutching the material of the sofa and pillow tighter than ever.</p><p>Sensing that she was close, Ron doubled his efforts, applying more pressure with his tongue as his finger slid a bit deeper within her, mimicking what his arousal was desperate to be doing at the moment.  A soft hum of his lips would send a shocking jolt against her, just enough to bring her to a climax.</p><p>Not even a second after he did his little hum did Hermione reach her climax. Her toes curled, her body arched, her fingers tightened on the material she was grasping and she let out a high pitch moan, slumping onto the couch after. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes were closed. “My God…” She whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.</p><p>Smirking like the cat that ate the canary, Ron predatorily crawled up her body, his eyes dark and deep with arousal as he stared down to her.  His hand reached up to push her hair off of her sweaty brow.  "Happy birthday, love," he rasped, still grinning like mad.</p><p>Hermione looked at him with pure lust, taking his face in her hands and crushing her lips to his roughly. “God, Ron, that was amazing…” She whispered huskily in between fiery and hot kisses.</p><p>"I'll say," he said gruffly, kissing her back with equal desperation.  Her coming undone by his mouth was the most arousing thing he'd ever seen, and he continued to kiss her, wondering if she could taste her intoxicating scent on his tongue.</p><p>Hermione clung to him tightly, still feeling flushed, warm and tingly from the orgasm he had given her. Reaching one hand down, she slid her hand down his body to the waistband of his boxers and pushed at them frantically, not able to reach far enough to get them off. “You’re wearing far too many clothes…” She breathed in between kisses.</p><p>"That's for damn sure," he said huskily, reaching a hand down to help her as he kicked the remaining garment off of him. Settling himself back between her legs, he pressed his mouth to hers again, deepening the kiss with a yearning groan.</p><p>Hermione could barely catch her breath. Their actions were so frantic, filled with want and need after being apart. She could barely stand the tension and she wanted him more than ever. Lifting her legs, she hooked them around his lower back, hooking her ankles together and looked at him. “Well…” she breathed, “what are you waiting for?”</p><p>He chuckled. "Always impatient," he said breathlessly, though he was quite antsy as well.  In one sweep, he pushed his arousal deep within her, burying himself to the hilt.  She was so tight and slick around him it was difficult to keep himself in check, but he was able to maintain a steady rhythm, rocking his hips against hers.  Now that he knew what was coming, he felt confident he could make it last a bit longer this time.</p><p>The position of having her legs wrapped around his back allowed for him to go deeper inside her and Ron was hitting a spot inside her with each trust that sent chills down her spine and tingles all the way to her toes. “Oh!” She exclaimed when he hit the spot the first time. “Yes, Ron keep doing that…” She was letting out high squealing moans with each of his thrusts into her, her head falling back in pleasure.</p><p>He wasn't sure what he was doing to make her react a lot more as opposed to last time, but he certainly would take orders this time, continuing his deep thrusts as he lowered his head, his mouth latching onto her neck as he suckled harshly, knowing she'd be bruised in an hour from it.  It was all so much after so much time apart, and he muttered incomprehensible phrases against her sweaty skin.</p><p>With every thrust he made into her, Hermione let out a moan that was so breathless and filled with pleasure she could hardly stand it. Clutching his neck, she pulled his head up to be at eye level with her and kissed him desperately, moaning into his mouth a few times as the movement of his thrusts shook the sofa beneath them.</p><p>To see someone whom he'd known for years as a proper and prim young lady, very reserved, unleash into a wanton sex goddess, was too much for Ron to handle.  Kissing her back with equal passion, he was glad she'd set a locking and silencing charm in the room, because they'd surely be found out if she hadn't.</p><p>A few more thrusts of Ron hitting that spot inside her and Hermione felt her impending climax. Her body began to tingle, her muscles tightening and then, after one more thrust, her orgasm hit her like a spell in the chest: hard, sudden and powerful. Her muscles clenched around him, she moaned loudly and she was sure she blacked out for a moment.</p><p>When he felt her inner walls contract around his length, he cried out hoarsely, the volume of his yell nearly matching hers as he let himself go deep inside of her.  Collapsing on top of her, it took a good three minutes for him to catch his breath.</p><p>“Merlin…” she whispered (so her new owl wouldn’t hear), her breathing heavy and uneven. She reached up and brushed some sweaty hair from Ron’s forehead, gazing at him lovingly. This would never get old and she had a feeling it would never be bad either. They just had too much passion between the two of them, too much love.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes were still glazed over from the aftermath of his climax, and he grinned lazily at her, pressing his lips to her cheek.  "That was the... sexiest damn thing… I've ever seen in my life."  It was true, his fantasies about her paled significantly in comparison to what had just transpired.</p><p>After everything they had done with each other, a simple comment like that from Ron could still make Hermione turn as red as a tomato. “Glad you enjoyed the show, then.” She said softly, laughing slightly. If anyone had told her she’d be doing this with Ron in the Head Girl’s room a year ago, she’d have laughed. But here they were, tired and spent from an amazing shag on her sofa, no less.</p><p>"Mhm," he nodded, kissing her again before sitting up, reaching down to his trouser pocket for his wand.  He pointed it over to the bed and muttered "Accio", the knitted blanket soaring over to him and he caught it with his free hand.  Returning the wand, he tossed the large blanket around his shoulders and then scooped Hermione to sit up as well, wrapping both his arms and the blanket around her as he kissed her again.  "We should get to the bed, there's no bloody way I can fit on here to sleep."</p><p>“Mmm, alright. Bed sounds lovely right about now.” She agreed with a lazy smile, her breathing now normal but subdued. “You’ll spend the night then?” She asked, looking up at him.</p><p>He smiled, his arms around her as he stood up, urging her to follow him to the bed, walking slowly since they were both still wrapped in the blanket.  "You're the Head Girl, how can I say no?  Wouldn't want you to give me a detention now would I?" He crawled up onto the bed with her, stifling a yawn.</p><p>“Well, detention with me would still be far more pleasant than detention with anyone else I would think.” She said with a smile as she crawled under her covers and snuggled into Ron’s side, her head resting in the crook of his neck.</p><p>He chuckled some, the heat between their naked bodies was calming, and he felt himself drifting off.  "This was damn worth the wait," he whispered, his fingers playing with her loose ringlets.</p><p>Hermione sighed as her body relaxed completely. She flicked her eyes up to his face. “I love you, Ron.” She whispered softly, gazing up at him from her spot nestled into his side.</p><p>“I love you more.” He responded sleepily, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Happy birthday, love.” He added, smiling at her as his eyes began to fall shut.</p><p>She smiled up at him, her eyes fluttering closed as he kissed her forehead. “Mmm, thank you.” She responded, snuggling into his chest more, tangling her legs with his under the covers. “Best birthday ever.” She commented, not sure if he even heard her, before drifting off to sleep, content and blissfully happy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Waking up Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff and lot of *mature moments and sexy times* ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9: Waking up Together</strong>
</p><p>The sunlight streamed in the window of the Head Girl room in Gryffindor Tower as the first sunny day in a week began around the castle. One Gryffindor girl and a former Gryffindor boy lay asleep soundly in her four-poster double bed, nestled together, all tangled limbs and snuggled together bodies. It was a sleep free of nightmares as it usually was when these two people slept next to each other.</p><p>Hermione’s eyes began to flutter open, the sunlight threatening to blind her and forcing her to open her eyes and face the bright room around her. She yawned and went to stretch but found she couldn’t really move because she was being held down by another, rather tall body. She smiled. Ron.</p><p>He had surprised her the night before for her birthday. She originally thought he had forgotten because the day had come and gone and she didn’t hear from him but then at 11:52pm on September 19<sup>th</sup>, he was flying his broom into her window and making her forget all about the day. She couldn’t believe he had arranged with McGonagall to come and visit her. She wondered if he actually had permission to stay the night as he had but somehow, she doubted it. She glanced at the clock on her bedside and saw it was just after 7 in the morning. She sighed in relief. Plenty of time to sneak him back off the grounds if needed. She didn’t care if it was against the rules; the night she had been able to spend with him was worth the trouble.</p><p>She looked over at the naked boy trapping her under his arms in her bed and felt her heart start to race as her mind went to the night before and all they had done. No one could make her feel the way he did. The fact that she couldn’t keep her hands off him for even a moment was evidence of how unique their connection was. She had never felt this way before or for anyone else.</p><p>“Mmmm, ‘Mione.” He murmured in his sleep, a smile gracing his features and a shockwave of love, of attraction, of desire rocked through her body. Hermione nestled in closer to him, throwing one of her legs across his body and reaching her hand up to run through his hair, one of her favourite activities. She twirled a piece of his hair around her fingers and moved close enough to him that she could feel his breath. She could get used to waking up like this.</p><p>She looked at him for a long moment, studying his features and felt her heart swell just at the sight of him asleep. She was so entirely in love. She couldn’t help herself, in the next moment she was pressing her lips to his. Even if he was sleeping, she wanted a kiss and it seemed like a nice and gentle way to wake up.</p><p>A moment, not even a second really, after her lips touched his did his eyes flutter open and when he realized what was happening, his grip around her tightened, his eyes fluttered shut again and he groaned low in his throat. His response to her was immediate, even when he was dead asleep moments before.</p><p>“<em>Good morning</em>.” He said huskily, his voice low and full of desire for her, his grip on her tight, his arousal pressing into her thigh. She lit a fire in him always.</p><p>“Morning,” she sighed, pressing herself into him.</p><p>He groaned again. “What…time is it?” He asked, wondering if he had to get a move on and sneak out before they got caught.</p><p>“Half seven,” she sighed back breathily. “Plenty of time.”</p><p>He let out a small growl at the back of his throat and kissed her, holding her, running his hands along her bare skin. His tongue immediately asked for entrance to her mouth and she granted it a fraction of a second later. “Fuck,” he groaned, “Would love to wake up like this every morning.” He muttered, moving his kisses to her neck, licking and nibbling breathlessly. His left hand slid down her body, over her hip, around to her stomach and started snaking lower, wanting to touch her.</p><p>Hermione moaned against him, arching her hips into his touch. She didn’t care it was the morning and she had morning breath. The silencing spell should still be in effect on her room from the night before as well, so they didn’t have to worry about that. She wanted him and she wanted him now. How was it possible to want someone so much every minute of the day? “Ron!” She moaned, her hips moving into his hand.</p><p>He felt himself get even harder than he was (it was the morning, after all), if that was even possible, at the sound of her moan and he found that spot that drove her mad, rubbing it in the way he knew she liked. It drove him mad that she would lose control with him, only him. He lost it every time she came undone because of him, at the sight of her head thrown back in pleasure and the sound of her giving in to her feelings. His fingers moved faster, wanting to get her there, wanting her to feel as good as possible.</p><p>“Ron… almost…” She managed to get out, biting her lip and clutching at the sheet under them. It was only a moment later that she reached her peak, letting out a high pitch moan and letting her forehead slump forward and onto his shoulder.</p><p>He grinned. He would always feel accomplished when he was able to do that for her. He would always feel good that he could make <em>her</em> feel good. The grin fell off his face, however, when she reached between them and grasped him in her hand, stroking intently.</p><p>“Merlin, Hermione!” He said in surprise, not expecting it. His hips bucked into her hand as she moved her hand over him, her hand picking up pressure and speed. But then she stopped and his eyes flew open. “What happened?” He asked, more surprised than anything.</p><p>She smiled shyly. “I want to try something.” She said, turning her body around so that her back was to his chest. He looked at her confused until she reached behind her, grasped him again and guided him into her from behind.</p><p>“Bloody fucking hell, Hermione!” He gasped, not expecting that at all but holy shit, it was good. “Give a guy some warning, will you?” He said, smiling into her shoulder blade as his arm went around her to rest on her stomach from behind. Oh, this was good. This was really good.</p><p>She moaned and pushed back into him as he slid in all the way and his arm wrapped around her. She reached her arm back and hooked it around his neck, threading her fingers in his hair. As he began to move, she moaned even more, her volume increasing. This new position was amazing.</p><p>“Nnngh, Hermione, you are brilliant.” He muttered into her skin, moving in and out of her at a faster pace at this point. The arm that was around her slid up her stomach to grasp at her breast, massaging it in his hand as his hand swept over the soft skin and the nipple.</p><p>She arched her back, pressing herself into him and when he thrust into her, she pushed her own hips back and swiveled them a bit, groaning at what it did to her and how it made her feel.</p><p>He nearly lost it right then and there. This new position was enough to send him over the edge, and the way Hermione had just taken charge and instigated was unbelievably hot but now she was pushing her hips into him, swiveling them around and he didn’t know how the hell he was still functioning.</p><p>She sighed, leaning back into him and moving with him, meeting his movements into her and moving back to create more friction. “Oh, ohhhh….” She moaned, gripping at his hair.</p><p>He planted kisses after kiss on her shoulder blade, the back of her neck, wherever he could reach as he kept up his pace. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. “I love you so fucking much,” He said into her skin, groaning low in his throat, “so much, ‘Mione.”</p><p>“Love you too!” She said, it coming out as a half moan. She was almost there and she could tell he was too because his movements became faster and more frantic.</p><p>He grabbed her hips and held her against him as he moved into her roughly, his movements fast, frantic, frenzied and in another moment, he came, grunting as he spilled inside her, feeling her walls clench around him as he did, knowing she had gotten there as well.</p><p>Hermione moaned his name as she came around him, her voice failing her at the moment as she slumped against him, breathing heavily. She turned around in his arms, moaning at the loss of him inside her, and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. She felt his arms go around her, his hands moving along the skin of her back as he encircled her in his grasp.</p><p>He kissed her back, his breathing heavily as he started to come down from his high. He parted their lips to take in a breath and touched their foreheads together, letting his eyes open. “Well, that was the best wake up call ever, I reckon.” He grinned, playing with one of her wild curls in his fingers, his other arm around her back.</p><p>She smiled. “I try.” She said with a shrug, her smile turning to a smirk.</p><p>“Merlin, I missed you,” he said, looking back into her eyes. “I can’t wait until we can do this everyday.” He meant it as a promise for the future but then a thought occurred to him. They <em>could</em> do it everyday. “Hermione…”</p><p>“Yes?” She asked resting against him, meeting his eyes.</p><p>“Want to move in with me after you finish school?” He asked softly, knowing it was what he wanted and knowing that he wanted to wake up next to her every single day.</p><p>“What, really?” She asked, surprised, searching his eyes. She hadn’t been expecting that. She had thought about it before, but she wondered if that would be rushing things a bit. But that was silly, wasn’t it? It wasn’t until the end of the school year and they were adults and they’d been friends for 8 years and in love with each other without knowing for a good chunk of that time too.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” he said sheepishly, “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to. I always kind of figured we’d get a flat after school. I want to live with you, Hermione.” He looked at her again, searching her eyes for any sort of indication of what she was thinking. “Please say something.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, of course! As if I’d say anything but…” She grinned and reached up to kiss him in celebrating.</p><p>“Yeah?” He grinned, returning her kiss with one of his own. “You mean it?”</p><p>“Oh honestly, Ron, as if I’d have said no!” She laughed happily.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know. I’m not a mind reader you know.” He said, unable to stop smiling, his hands traveling up and down her back as he held her close.</p><p>“You know you won’t be able to get rid of me now, Ronald. If we fight, we’ll have to work it out. No storming off to our own respective places.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Well, I know that, blimey!” He shrugged. “Doesn’t matter. We are going to fight sometimes, I mean it’s us for Merlin’s sake! But yeah, doesn’t change anything. Wanna be with you all the time.”</p><p>Her eyes sparkled as they threatened to cry happy tears. He somehow managed to make her so emotional all the time. Or maybe it was because they were post incredible shag and her emotions were heightened. Whatever the reason, she was entirely and completely happy.</p><p>“I want that too, Ron. After this school year, I want nothing but to be with you always.” She smiled at him and chuckled against his lips when he leaned forward and stole a few kisses.</p><p>“So, I reckon when you come visit me at the Hogsmeade flat over Christmas it’ll be like a dry run?”</p><p>“Oh, I never thought of that! Yes, I suppose so. That will be fun.”</p><p>“Just don’t be getting after me about leaving socks around the flat or tidying all the time. I really don’t want to associate living with you with living with my Mum.” He made a face at the thought and she laughed.</p><p>“I’ll try to refrain.” She said, holding back another laugh. “When do you have to get back?” She asked, glancing at the clock again. It was after eight now.</p><p>“Reckon I need to head back and shower before I start work at 11 so maybe another hour or so?” He glanced at the clock too and smiled. That gave them lots of time before he had to leave. He frowned a moment later. Ugh, he didn’t want to have to leave at all. “Should give me plenty of time to sneak back out…” He said without thinking and paused, remembering her hadn’t told Hermione that he wasn’t supposed to stay the night.</p><p>She laughed at the look on his face, “Honestly, Ron, I figured out that McGonagall didn’t give you overnight privileges about ten minutes after you arrived.”</p><p>“You’re not mad?”</p><p>She shook her head. “I didn’t think you’d march up to McGonagall and ask if you could stay the night in my room. She may not be your teacher anymore, Ron, but she’s still quite scary.”</p><p>He made a face and nodded in agreement and they both laughed. He leaned forward and kissed her, smile still on his lips. “Such a rebel these days, ‘Mione, it’s kind of hot.” He said with a playful nip to her lips.</p><p>“It’s been known to happen.” She commented with a smirk, trailing some kisses down his jaw, to his neck and sucking on the skin lightly there for a few moments. When he made a sound of approval, she smiled against his skin and started trailing her kisses lower and lower, down his chest and towards his navel.</p><p>He lifted his head off the pillow to look at her questioningly. “Hermione? What’re you…” He didn’t get to finish his sentence as she lifted a finger and touched it to his lips. “But, you don’t have to…” He said against her finger.</p><p>She cut him off again. “Shhh, I want to.” She trailed her kisses lower and lower and then paused, looking up at him for a moment before leaning down and taking him as far into her mouth as she could.</p><p>“Fuck!” He let out, his hands sliding into her hair. Merlin’s beard that felt good.</p><p>She didn’t really know what she was doing but she decided that going with her instincts was probably a good bet. She wanted to make him feel good like he had made her feel good the night before. Get him to that point of pleasure with her mouth like he had done for her.</p><p>“Nnngh, it feels amazing.” He muttered and she took that as a good sign, moving her head up and down and using her tongue along the sides of him and over the tip. She noticed when his grip in her hair tightened and took that as a signal that she was doing something right.</p><p>He couldn’t help it when his hips bucked up into her mouth as she moved that delicious mouth over him. Bloody hell, this was good. He’d never had anyone do this for him before but he had pictured it many times in his hormone riddled brain over the years. It was better though, better than anything he could have pictured. Hermione could do no wrong, that was for bloody sure.</p><p>“Yes, ‘Mione, fucking hell.” He groaned, gripping her hair and watching as she took him in and out of her mouth, watching as her lips moved on him. It wasn’t going to be long, that was for sure. “Hermione, I’m…” He could barely get out the words. “I can’t… hold out… much longer.” He grunted.</p><p>She looked up and met his eyes, nodding before taking him back in her mouth and swirling her tongue over the tip.</p><p>“Hermione!” He groaned, gripping her hair as he reached his peak, spilling into her mouth. He had wanted to warn her in case she wanted a warning but there hadn’t been time. He slumped back on the pillow, breathing hard and watched as she swallowed. Fuck, that was hot.</p><p>“How… how was that? Was that okay?” She asked, a little timidly. “I’ve never done that before.”</p><p>Well, he knew that. “Okay?! Bloody hell, Hermione, the short amount of time it took for me to finish wasn’t enough indication of how good it was?” He asked bluntly, wanting her to understand that nothing she did to him was ever <em>not</em> okay.</p><p>She flushed. “Oh, well, good.” She said with a slight nod and he chuckled. She crawled up his body and settled into his side, snuggling against him as he wrapped an arm around her. She rested her head against his chest.</p><p>“Thanks, love. You didn’t have to… but it was bloody brilliant all the same.” He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>She glanced up at him and smiled, tilting her head in a way that said she wanted a kiss and he understood her meaning immediately, leaning down to kiss her.</p><p>“Can we lay here for a little bit before I have to get ready to go?” He asked softly, tracing patterns on the skin of her back with his fingertips.</p><p>“Of course.” She replied. “I’d love that.” She burrowed her face into his neck and smiled. What a visit it had been. It was too bad they didn’t have a Hogsmeade weekend this month but at least the one in October wasn’t too far off. She didn’t think she could handle being away from him so long again.</p><p>“Love you, Hermione. Gonna miss you like mad these next few weeks.” He said softly. “Now, since you’re braver than I am, I reckon you could ask McGonagall for overnight privileges for the next Hogsmeade weekend? Reckon it’s probably more likely to happen if you’re the one asking, innit?”</p><p>“I love you, too.” She said. “I’ll miss you as well. I always do.” She smiled at his suggestion and his attempt at rationalizing and nodded. “I’ll try. No guarantees though.”</p><p>“I’ll cross my fingers, yeah?” He yawned. “Okay, ‘Mione, as much as I hate the idea, I think we should probably get up because if we keep laying here, I’m going to fall asleep and George will kick me into next week if I’m late.”</p><p>She looked up at him and nodding, smiling sadly. “Alright,” she agreed. She kissed him and hesitantly slid out of his arms and onto the edge of the bed. She looked around. “Now where on earth are my knickers?” She asked, hands on her hip.</p><p>Ron laughed and retrieved both of their clothing from the night before from the sofa area of her room smiling as he did so. He could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hogsmeade Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff and mature moments ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10: Hogsmeade Visits</strong>
</p><p>For the third time in the past ten minutes, Ron checked his watch and saw that exactly no time had passed since the last time he’d looked. He blew out a sigh as he turned his attention back to the box of skiving snackboxes he was stacking in the backroom. It was finally a Hogsmeade weekend for Hermione and he was due to meet her in just under a half hour. He was buzzing. He had promised George he would finish unpacking one last delivery before going to meet her even though he was supposed to have the entire day off. He didn’t mind though, otherwise he wouldn’t have agreed to it. It was fine because he was going to have almost all day with Hermione.</p><p>It had been far too long since they had seen each other. Her birthday, 4 weeks and 2 days ago to be exact. He missed her so bloody much. Especially after that fucking fantastic night and morning they had when he’d gone to see her. She’d given him enough wank material for a lifetime with that visit, though really, he had plenty of that already. When he thought about some of the things he’d witnessed her doing, saying, experiencing with him, it made all the blood rush south. She was so unbelievably hot and she really had no idea. And the fact that she not only trusted him enough to do any of those things with him, but that she had only ever done them with him and only ever loved him made him happier than he’d ever admit to anyone but her. Bloody hell, he couldn’t wait to see her. He checked his watch again. Okay, if he finished this last box he could go and meet her. Or wait anxiously for her at the Hogsmeade entrance. Same difference, really.</p><p>He emptied the last box quickly and grabbed his coat off the hook behind the door, making his way through the store. “George! I’m leaving. Going to meet Hermione!” He called through the shop, not even bothering to really look at George, too focused on getting to Hermione.</p><p>“Enjoy, Ronniekins! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” George called as Ron passed. Ron gave him a rude gesture with his hand and left through the door, making his way to the gate where he was supposed to meet Hermione. And Harry and Ginny, of course.</p><p>He found himself early, for the first time in his life, and tapped his foot as he looked at the entrance, trying to see above all the people and find that bushy head of hair he loved so much. He checked his watch again. Bloody hell, was time standing still or something?</p><p>Then he spotted her. Walking next to Ginny and Harry, her hair was tied back in a plait and she was searching the crowd with her eyes. When they landed on him waiting for her, she broke out in a smile and a grin appeared on his face to match hers.</p><p>“Hermione!” He called and suddenly she was leaving Harry and Ginny behind and taking off in a run towards him. He grinned even wider. Harry and Ginny were laughing and shaking their heads.</p><p>Then a moment later he had two arms full of Hermione Granger and he couldn’t be happier. She had run at him and leapt into his arms so fast that he’d almost fallen over and staggered with the sheer force of it. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her.</p><p>“Missed you so bloody much.” He muttered into her skin. She hugged him tightly before pulling back to look at him.</p><p>“Hi,” she said softly, grinning at him and he matched her smile.</p><p>“Hi.” He replied, the world around them fading she launched herself forward and kissed him.</p><p>She couldn’t believe she was finally seeing Ron in person after over a month. A month! She didn’t know how she survived it really. Especially after all these years of seeing him every day and that was only as friends. They were so much more now and that made it all the more difficult to be apart. It had been far too long. She kissed him with such intensity that she forgot the world around her, forgot where she was or who was watching. Her arms tightened around his neck and she poured every emotion she was feeling into the kiss, forgetting they were standing in the middle of the Hogsmeade entrance.</p><p>“Oi, lovebirds!” Came Harry’s voice from behind them, “Wanna save the rest of that for behind closed doors? You’re giving everyone quite the show!” Ginny snickered beside Harry, clearing her throat loudly.</p><p>Hermione flushed and broke apart from Ron, hiding her face in his chest for a moment.</p><p>“Sorry,” she murmured.</p><p>Ron shook his head and glared at Harry and Ginny. “Don’t apologize, love, everyone else is just jealous.” She laughed and shook her head.</p><p>“I’m Head Girl! I should be setting an example.”</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. “I hardly think you kissing your boyfriend after not seeing him for a month is that scandalous.” He rubbed her back with the hand that was around her as she leaned into him now. “Harry can shove it.”</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and Ginny piped up. “Oi! I know you and Hermione are sickeningly in love and all that shite but Harry and I missed you too, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sure you did.” Ron said with a laugh and a shake of his head as he released Hermione for a moment and went over to hug Harry and his sister hello. The moment he was done, his arm was around Hermione again.</p><p>“Well, Harry, let’s give the lovebirds some time alone, shall we? Why don’t we meet at The Three Broomsticks in an hour for lunch?” Ginny suggested, looking over to Harry and then to Ron and Hermione.</p><p>“Brilliant. Ron? Hermione?” Harry asked.</p><p>“Sounds great, mate. ‘Mione?”</p><p>“Of course!” She said, nodding, “sounds lovely.“ She smiled at all three of them and blushed when Ginny wiggled her eyebrows. She gave her a slight glare, in too much of a good mood to do anything else. Harry and Ginny headed down the road and she turned to Ron.</p><p>“Alone at last.” Ron breathed in relief, grinning at her. “C’mere.” He said, taking her hand and tugging her into a nearby alleyway, away from prying eyes. He had missed her too much not to snog her but he knew she would be uncomfortable doing so out in the open where anyone could see so he decided to remedy that.</p><p>“Ron! Where are we going? Honestly!” She pretended she was exasperated, but she wasn’t and it came out in more of a laughing tone than anything else.</p><p>“Well, didn’t want the entire world to watch us snog, did I?” He said with a smirk and then after a quick glance around them, he dipped his head down and latched his mouth onto the only exposed part of her neck visible to him with her coat and scarf. “Missed you so much,” he muttered against her skin, kissing and nibbling his way up her neck and across her chin and cheek.</p><p>“Mmm,” she sighed breathily, letting her eyes fall shut and her hand slide up around his neck, one immediately going to his hair. “Missed you too.” She barely got the words out before he was attaching his lips to hers, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. She could feel the desperation radiating off him and she knew exactly how he felt. It had been too long since they had been together in person. And the last time they were was so memorable that it made it even more difficult to be apart.</p><p>He felt like he had finally come home, kissing Hermione, like he was returning from a long journey and finally returning to where he belonged. Hermione was his everything and being away from her was so hard. He walked forward a bit, so she moved backward and pressed her back against the brick wall behind her. He was going to get carried away soon and forget they were outside, in an alleyway, in Hogsmeade, where anyone could walk by and see them.</p><p>She parted the kiss to take in a huge breath, her chest rising and falling rapidly breathlessly as she tried to catch her breath. She placed a kiss on his nose and then his cheek and then to his lips again before smiling. “Ron, we’re going to need to stop, I think.”</p><p>He smiled at the cute little kisses to the various parts of his face and then groaned when she stated the obvious. She was right, of course, but he didn’t have to like it. “Yeah, you’re right. Always the responsible one.” He tilted his head at her with a smile.</p><p>“We have all day.” She reminded him, happy that it was the case. The Head Girl didn’t have to be back at the castle until dinner.</p><p>“That we do,” he stole one more kiss and then took a step back so he wasn’t trapping her against the wall anymore. “So, what do you want to do until we meet Harry and Ginny for lunch?” He slipped an arm around her waist as they started walking out of the alley to join the crowds of Hogsmeade again.</p><p>“We could go to Honeydukes? Or Zonko’s?” She suggested, snuggling into his side, threading her fingers with his on the hand that was around her waist.</p><p>“Let’s go to Honeydukes then.” He said, “I go to Zonko’s all the time now. The novelty has worn off.”</p><p>“Honeydukes it is.” She agreed, falling into comfortable silence as they walked. She tried to ignore some of the stares they got from the other students. You think by now people would be used to seeing them together but apparently not.</p><p>They made their way to Honeydukes where Ron bought more chocolate than he could ever possibly need and had it sent to his flat above the shop so he wouldn’t have to carry it around. He tried to send Hermione back to school with some chocolate frogs but she declined. He didn’t, however, take no for an answer when they spotted the sugar quills and insisted on getting Hermione a few of those as he knew she secretly loved them. He had caught her a few times over the years chewing on the end of them while she was studying. She accepted those, reluctantly, and they headed out back into Hogsmeade.</p><p>“You didn’t have to get me those sugar quills, Ron.” She told him and before he could protest, she added, “thank you though. I do like them.” This made Ron smiled.</p><p>“I know you do. S’why I got them for you.”</p><p>She glanced at her watch. “Almost time to meet Harry and Ginny. Shall we go early and grab a table?” She suggested, gesturing to the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>“Yeah, reckon that’s a good plan. It’s a madhouse at lunchtime.” He took her hand and started walking to the Three Broomsticks. “So, do you think we’ll have enough time after lunch for me to show you the flat?” He asked, turning his head to look at her.</p><p>She nodded. “I hope so! I want to see it.”</p><p>“Just see it?” He leaned over and whispered in her ear. He smiled at the goosebumps that formed on her neck where his breath touched her skin. He could see her blush and it made him smile even more. After everything they had done together, you’d think she’d stop getting flushed when he said things like that to her.</p><p>“Well, that’ll depend on how much time we have, won’t it?” She asked, giving him a shy smile.</p><p>He stopped walking and pulled her to him by her waist, leaning in close. He growled low in his throat. “Then we had better rush through our lunch, shouldn’t we?” He stole a kiss that was rough and passionate but forced himself to pull away before he got carried away in the middle of the road again. When he pulled back and looked at her, she was smiling at him and her cheeks were deliciously pink.</p><p>“Ron!” She admonished, smacking him lightly on the arm. “We’re in public!” She hissed.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” He grinned and released her but threaded their fingers together again as they reached the Three Broomsticks.</p><p>They got themselves a table and good thing too because a few moments later the entire place filled up and there wasn’t a seat to spare. Harry and Ginny arrived moments later and the four of them enjoyed a lunch with lots of stories of school, Hogsmeade and catching up. They had a few butterbeers, laughed and enjoyed being together as a group without any other worries getting in the way of things. After lunch, they parted ways with a swift reminder from Ron to Harry to behave to which Harry responded with the same reminder to Ron, his comment being “Hermione’s my sister, remember that.” Hermione had laughed, shaking her head. Boys.</p><p>Ron glanced at his watch. “How much longer before you have to be back at the castle?” He asked, wondering if she’d have to be the first one back because she was Head Girl.</p><p>Hermione took Ron’s wrist in her hand and looked at the watch herself. She looked up at Ron. “I have a few hours.” She said with a smile. Ron broke out in a grin, grabbed her hand and practically dragged her towards his flat. She laughed, almost losing her footing he was dragging her there so fast.</p><p>He stopped them in front of a door beside the WWW’s window as he pulled out a key and unlocked it. Once behind it, he pulled her up the stairs and down the hall before stopping at the front door.</p><p>“Now, don’t get all Hermione on me if it’s not the cleanest in there, alright? I tried to tidy up for you but I’m not exactly the best at these things.” He paused a moment, looking at her, for some reason a little nervous to show it to her and then opened the door and walked in, holding the door open for her before shutting it behind her. “This is it. It’s not much but I like it.” He shrugged.</p><p>She looked around as she removed her coat, Ron taking it from her hands the moment it was off her body and hanging it by the door. “It’s cozy!” She commented, looking around. She was standing in the living room and the kitchen was to their right, small but useful.</p><p>“The bedroom’s down that hall there and the bathroom’s right next to it. George stays on the pull-out sofa when he stays, which isn’t often but happens once and a while. And then that’s basically the whole place.”</p><p>“It’s great, Ron! Perfect for you. I like it.” She could already picture nestling on the sofa with him, cooking meals together when she visited… she felt comfortable there already.</p><p>“Yeah, you like it?” He asked, looking around then back at her.</p><p>“It’s great.” She repeated, moving over and linking her arms around his neck. His arms snaked around her waist.</p><p>“Finally alone.” He breathed. “I barely slept last night thinking about today, you know? I’m a right crazy grump when I don’t sleep. Or eat. In any case, George wasn’t thrilled with me yesterday. I could barely focus thinking about today.” He leaned down and kissed her neck again, loving how soft the skin was there. She was soft everywhere.</p><p>She sighed. “Me too. Well, the sleep part. I was doing so well too! Then I couldn’t stop thinking about seeing you so I finally took a potion to help me get some rest.” She tilted her neck to give him better access, leaning into his touch.</p><p>“Mmm, you said we have a few hours?” He said against her skin, kissing up her neck to her jaw.</p><p>“Yes, yes we do.” She said softly, her eyes closing.</p><p>“Brilliant.” He said softly, moving his kisses across her jaw to her lips and finally snogged her with all the pent up passion that he had been holding onto for a month.</p><p>She met his passion with as much passion of her own, if not more. Merlin, she had missed him. Missed this. It was so weird not having him with her everyday but she wasn’t worried, they’d get through this year and then they could be together everyday, wake up together everyday like he’d said.</p><p>He walked backwards, pulling her with him until they reached the sofa and he tugged her down to sit with him on it, holding onto her tightly, limbs tangling together as they landed on the cushions, lips never leaving each other’s.</p><p>They snogged for what seemed like hours, sprawled out together on the sofa, Ron hovering above her delicately, hands traveling all over each other’s bodies, tongues battling fiercely. Shirts were unbuttoned, pushed off shoulders but not completely discarded, hanging off arms, tangling beneath the two of them.</p><p>When his lips left hers, she began to protest but then opened her eyes to see him trailing kisses down her body, over the skin revealed by her open blouse, down her stomach stopping at the waistband of her skirt and she knew what he was doing. She shivered in anticipation.</p><p>“Fucking love it where you wear skirts.” He muttered hotly, lifting the hem of her skirt and bunching it at her waist but not bothering to take it off. He didn’t have the patience for that right now. He snaked his hands up and found the waistband of her knickers and tugged them down her legs. He placed a few kisses on the insides of her thighs before pressing his tongue to her, his hand coming up to slip two fingers into her at the same time.</p><p>She cried out, her back arching as one hand found it’s way into his hair and the other grabbed the material of the sofa cushion beneath her. She moaned as his tongue and mouth worked their magic, his fingers moving in and out of her in a rhythm.</p><p>He felt himself harden at the sounds of her moans, needing nothing else but her sounds of pleasure to arouse him. He was straining against his jeans but he didn’t care. It was all about Hermione right now. He kept at it, varying the pressure of his tongue and the speed of his fingers, revelling in the sounds she was making and the way her hips were arching into his mouth.</p><p>“Ron, I’m…” She didn’t get to finish the sentence as her orgasm came over her in a wave and she rode it out in pleasure, moaning softly as she slumped against the cushions. Her chest was heaving up and down as she breathed heavily and her eyes opened and she looked at Ron in wonderment. He’d only ever done this for her twice and it blew her mind every time. She tugged on the neck of his shirt so he’d come up to her and when he did, grinning like an idiot because she knew he always felt proud when he got her to her peak. She pulled him to her and kissed him, adjusting their positions on the sofa so she was hovering over him this time. She pulled back from the kiss to look at him and smiled. “Your turn.” She said simply, urging his back against the sofa.</p><p>He watched in wonder as she took control, kissing down his body this time. He was in such awe of her in moments like these especially but usually all the time, really. She reached for the button of his jeans and undid it, pulling the zipper down and he lifted his hips to help her get the jeans down his legs. A moment later she was taking him into her mouth, her hand grabbing the base at the same time, moving both her hand and her mouth on him simultaneously.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Hermione!” He groaned, his hand slipping into her hair and gripping it in his fingers.</p><p>She smiled from around him, loving that she could make him feel the way he made her feel. She swirled her tongue around him, as her hand gripped him and moved in time with her mouth. She looked up at him, watching as his eyes closed and his head fell back on the sofa.</p><p>Merlin, she was so much more amazing that she knew. She had to know she was the only person who made him feel like this. He could feel that familiar pressure building in his abdomen and he groaned, lifting his head from the sofa to warn her.</p><p>“’Mione…” When she looked up and met his eyes he told her silently and she gave a slight nod. His eyes closed again and in another minute he felt that rush and he came with a grunt and a moan, exploding into her mouth because she never did pull away, even when he warned her. “Bloody hell,” he said after, breathing heavy.</p><p>She smiled at him and tugged his pants and jeans back up before crawling up his body and settling against him on the sofa.</p><p>He smirked. “So, good first visit?” He asked with a sly grin.</p><p>“Ron!” She chastised, pinching his stomach but laughing the whole time.</p><p>“Oi! Ouch, Hermione, that hurt!” He said, rubbing the spot she pinched but still smiling. She rolled her eyes at him but leaned down and pressed a kiss to his stomach. “Much better.” He said with a nod. He glanced at his watch again and sighed. “You have to get back soon, don’t you?”</p><p>She nodded sadly. “Yes.”</p><p>“And you can’t stay the night?”</p><p>She shook her head. “McGonagall wouldn’t agree to it. Especially since last month’s visit was cancelled for security and safety reasons.” She pouted.</p><p>He kissed that pout. “Such bullocks.” He commented. “Maybe next time?”</p><p>“I’ll ask again before next Hogsmeade weekend.” She told him with a nod. He nodded in response.</p><p>“Well, alright. Reckon its about time I let you get back, innit?” He sighed but stretched his arms a bit as he sat them both up properly. He reached down to the floor, grabbing her knickers and holding them out to her. “Your knickers, miss.” He said with a grin.</p><p>She shook her head and with a slight glare, snatched them from his hand, standing to slide them up her legs and back on under her skirt. Once she had done so, she moved to the hall where a mirror hung on the wall and straightened herself up, buttoning her shirt back up and sorting her hair out, so she didn’t walk out of there looking thoroughly ruffled.</p><p>Ron stood, doing his pants up and doing up the buttons on his shirt. He rand a hand through his hair because there wasn’t much else he could do for it and went to the door, grabbing their coats. He held Hermione’s coat up so she could slip into it and then threw his on too.</p><p>“Well, let’s go then, before I decide you’re never leaving.”</p><p>She checked her pockets and made sure she had her wand before nodding sadly and following him out the door. “Harry and Ginny promised to meet me at the gate.” She told him as they walked down the stairs and out onto the street.</p><p>He nodded and took her hand again, holding on tighter than he had before, as if the tighter he held her hand, the longer she could stay with him. They made their way to the gates and found Harry and Ginny waiting for them there.</p><p>“Took you long enough!” Harry commented. Ginny didn’t comment. She could see how tough it was for Ron and Hermione to have to constantly say goodbye. Her and Harry were lucky. They didn’t have to do that.</p><p>“See you next Hogsmeade weekend, Ron. Unless you’re coming for the quidditch match before that.” Ginny said, looking at her brother.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there.” He said softly.</p><p>“Nice seeing you, mate. Say hi to George for me.” Harry said, giving Ron a quick hug. Ron nodded in response.</p><p>“Will do. Bye Gin, nice to see you brat.” He said, hugging his sister. Harry and Ginny turned to go.</p><p>“Go on, guys, I’ll catch up in a minute.” Came Hermione’s voice from beside Ron. They nodded and waved before heading down the path towards the castle, walking slowly so Hermione could catch up.</p><p>She turned to Ron. “I’ll write to you tomorrow. And then it’s only a few weeks until the match.” She said, her eyes filling with tears. She was being ridiculous. They’d been apart for longer than a few weeks.</p><p>“Yeah.” He said, looking at his shoes. He looked back up at her. “I love you, Hermione.” And his voice was so honest and soft that it made her heart jump.</p><p>“I love you, too, Ron.” She said softly, standing on her toes to kiss him and then pull him into a hug. She held onto him for a few moments, not caring who saw them. “I should go.” She said as they pulled away.</p><p>“Right, yeah, okay. See you soon, okay?”</p><p>“See you soon.” She nodded, pressing one more kiss to his lips and one on his cheek before turning and running down the path to catch up to her friends. He sighed, watching her go. Only two weeks. He could do two weeks. It wasn’t so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Surprises & Back Rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff and mature moments ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11: Surprises &amp; Back Rooms</strong>
</p><p>It had been nothing short of excruciating to leave Ron behind in Hogsmeade the day before after having been apart for so long and then spending the day together. The day had been wonderful: like they hadn’t been apart at all. And yet, one fact remained through the whole day putting a dark cloud of anticipation over the two of them: the fact that the day had to end and Hermione had to head back to the castle for dinner time. Then, to her surprise and to add to the difficulty and feelings she was having, Pig had swooped down over the Gryffindor table at dinner time, dropping a letter at her spot.</p><p>
  <em>‘Mione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you already. I know this doesn’t make it any easier but I just wanted you to know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p>Her eyes had filled with tears and she had done her best to hide it from Harry and Ginny. They already teased her and Ron about their reactions to being apart and she didn’t want to endure that just then. She knew they were only teasing and they understood it was harder for her and Ron than for them; they didn’t have to be apart after all. But they couldn’t really understand, could they?</p><p>As soon as she finished her dinner, she headed straight to Professor McGonagall’s office. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands and rectify this situation immediately. She didn’t want to feel like her heart was being torn apart each time she had to say goodbye to Ron and maybe a little more time with him would help that.</p><p>She hadn’t been allowed to stay the night in Hogsmeade like her and Ron wanted and she wasn’t going to ask that of Professor McGonagall again but she thought maybe she would be allowed to go see Ron on Sunday as well when it was Hogsmeade weekends. She was Head Girl, after all. She could be trusted to go and see him for an extra day. Well, at least she hoped McGonagall would see it that way.</p><p>She knocked on the door of Professor McGonagall’s office and waited for a response. A soft “Come in,” came from behind the door and she turned the knob to enter.</p><p>“Professor?” She asked, sticking her head in.</p><p>“Ah, Ms. Granger, come in, come in.” McGonagall said, looking over the top of her glasses at Hermione and setting down her quill on the desk she sat behind. “What can I do for you?”</p><p>She entered quietly and sat down in the chair across from her teacher’s desk, where she had sat many times before.</p><p>“I wondered if I could speak to you about something.” She started softly. She knew she shouldn’t be embarrassed about any of this but she was a little. She had never been the type to ask for things that were normally against the rules (though over the years she had gotten better at breaking those rules due to her two best friends.</p><p>“Of course.” McGonagall replied, folding her hands in front of her and looking at Hermione expectantly.</p><p>“As you know, Ron is living and working in Hogsmeade at the moment,” she paused and saw her teacher nod in acknowledgement, “and well, it’s been really rather difficult for us to be apart this year for um… well many reasons.” She cleared her throat and flushed a bit.</p><p>McGonagall smiled. “Oh, Ms. Granger, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I rather think most of the staff here knew you and Mr. Weasley would end up an item.”</p><p>Hermione flushed but smiled to herself a bit. Obvious to everyone but them. “Yes, well, it was lovely to be able to see him today for the Hogsmeade weekend but, you see, it was only today and…”</p><p>“It wasn’t quite enough for you?” McGonagall finished for her. Hermione’s eyes widened as the teacher was practically reading her mind.</p><p>“Well, yes.” She said, “So I was wondering if I might have special permission to go and see him in Hogsmeade on Sundays as well as Saturdays during Hogsmeade weekends.” She was going to stop there but she thought some added facts might help her case. “I will, of course, be back for dinner as usual. And I will not fall behind on any assignments or any responsibilities. And the prefect meeting on Sunday nights is well after dinner so…” She intended to continue but Professor McGonagall raised a hand to indicate she didn’t have to go further.</p><p>“No need to continue, Ms. Granger. I think that will be just fine. You are nothing if not trustworthy and I think the two of you deserve it after everything you’ve been through. It’s the least I can do.”</p><p>Hermione’s face lit up. “Really?” When her teacher laughed a bit and nodded, she smiled even wider. “Thank you, Professor!”</p><p>“Not at all, Ms. Granger.” McGonagall said, waving her hand as if it were nothing. “Be back for dinner on those particular Sundays and all is well.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!”</p><p>“Not to worry! Alright then, off you go. Have a good night, Ms. Granger.”</p><p>Hermione nodded and thanked her again before leaving the office and practically skipping down the hallway. She couldn’t wait to surprise Ron the next day.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Ron was bloody exhausted. Yesterday had been fantastic, being able to see Hermione and spend the day with her. But it had been even harder to say goodbye to her that evening when she headed back to the castle in time for dinner. He wished she was able to spend the night with him but he understood why she hadn’t been allowed. That would be a huge stretch of the rules, saviours of the school or not. He bloody hated it, but he understood it.</p><p>He had sent off that quick owl to her after she’d left and then he had an early night, going to bed far earlier than he was used to in order to be up early to open the store the next day. George would be there with him as well, but not until mid-morning so it was up to him to open things up for the morning.</p><p>He waited all night for a response from Hermione, even a short one, but when Pig was nowhere in sight, he sighed and figured Hermione had gotten busy that night and hadn’t been able to write back. The next morning, he was a right grump, even George noticed, making a comment about what the hell was stuck up his arse. He ignored it. He was allowed to be ticked off today, wasn’t he? Had to say goodbye to his girlfriend yet again the day before, hadn’t he? He could be in a bad mood.</p><p>He had finished up some work in the front of the shop after George arrived and indicated to him that he would be in the back room, working in his office. George told him a rather crude comment about having a wank to release some tension as he made his way back there and he flipped him the bird, scowling as he went into his office and closed the door. Back to work, it was.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>When Hermione told Harry and Ginny what her plans for the day at breakfast, she didn’t hear any teasing, nor did she hear any complaints. Both of her friends seemed genuinely excited and happy for her and agreed that McGonagall had been gracious but also that her and Ron definitely deserved the extra time. She did, however, get a request to bring back some more chocolate frogs from Honeydukes if she had the chance to stop by and she promised she would try. She didn’t know if Ron would give her any time to do so, though, she knew he was working that day. She didn’t mind if she had to spend the whole time just keeping him company while he worked, so long as they got to be together.</p><p>Once she had changed, checked in with McGonagall to let her know she was headed out, she made her way to Hogsmeade, a grin on her features. She hoped she would be able to surprise Ron. She knew he didn’t see it coming. She hadn’t written back to him the night before on purpose.</p><p>When she got to Weasley’s, she peered in the window to see if Ron was in the front of the store and when she didn’t see him, she figured he was working in back. She went inside and was surprised to see George at the cash register.</p><p>“Hermione!” He exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. “Fancy seeing you here on a Sunday! Sneak out, did you?” He raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>“If you must know, I got permission to spend Sundays of Hogsmeade weekends with Ron in addition to the Saturdays.” She stuck her chin up.</p><p>“Oh, have you? Quite the negotiator.” He smirked and she shook her head.</p><p>“What are you doing out here? You’re usually in back.”</p><p>He shrugged. “I like to work the register when I can. Lets me interact with the customers. Ron’s in back today.” He smirked, looking to the door leading to the back rooms. “The door should be unlocked if you want to go visit ickle Ronniekins. Just lock the door behind you. And for Merlin’s sake, case a silencing charm, woman!” Hermione flushed and sent a quick glare his way before nodding and headed towards the back. She blushed but did exactly as George said, locking the door leading to the back room behind her and casting a silencing charm as she approached Ron’s office. They were going to need it.</p><p>She knocked as she reached the door.</p><p>“Yeah?” Came his voice through the door. She didn’t answer him but instead opened the door and slipped inside, leaning on the doorknob and clicking that locked as well.</p><p>“Well, hello there.” She said and his head snapped up at the sound of her voice.</p><p>“Hermione!” He practically shouted, dropping everything he was doing and standing, practically running at her at the other side of the desk and almost tackling her into the door with a hug. “What… are… you… doing… here?!” He punctuated each word with a kiss to somewhere on her face.</p><p>She laughed and wrapped her arms around him, marvelling at how happy he was and how happy that made her. “I got permission to spend Hogsmeade weekend Sundays with you as well!” She commented, her eyes closing at the kisses her was placing on her neck. “Surprised?” She asked, pulling back to look at him and smile.</p><p>“Fucking hell, am I ever!” He grinned so wide he was sure his face would break in two. “Bloody brilliant, you are!” He complimented, placing more kisses all over her face.</p><p>She giggled. “George knows I’m here so I believe we have a little time alone.” She commented softly, sighing at the feel of his lips on her skin.</p><p>“Oh yeah?” He smirked, kissing a trail from her neck to her mouth, capturing her lips in a heated snog. He reached for the doorknob behind her only to find she’d already locked it. That made him inwardly smile. She was always one step ahead.</p><p>“Mmm,” she agreed against his mouth, kissing him hungrily. Her hands went to his belt buckle and frantically, undid it. “Did a silencing charm outside the door too.” She murmured lowly.</p><p>He felt himself go hard at just the sound of her voice like that. Husky, wanting, seductive. Merlin’s beard, he loved this girl, “Like I said… bloody brilliant.” He muttered against her mouth, reaching down to bunch her skirt up around her waist, thanking the bloody gods that she’d chosen to wear it again today.</p><p>“Couldn’t wait any longer,” she sighed, undoing the button and zip of his trousers and shoving at the waistband so they fell down his legs and to the floor. “Needed to see you. Needed <em>you</em>.” She said, her voice coming out in a bit of a moan.</p><p>He groaned and shoved her knickers aside, not bothering to slide them off, only to find she was already wet for him. He moaned against her at the feel of it and pulled his head back to look at her, asking if all this was okay. When she met his gaze and nodded wordlessly, he put his hands under her arse and hoisted her up against the wall, her legs going around his waist. He needed her now. And it definitely seemed like she needed him too.</p><p>With one swift movement, he slid into her, burrowing himself entirely in her warmth, his head dropping to her shoulder with a combination of a groan and a grunt as the movement of it pushed her back against the wall.</p><p>“Oh, Ron, yes!” She moaned as he pushed into her so swiftly, roughly and her back met the door with the force of his thrust. This was new and exciting and completely bloody incredible.</p><p>“Tell me if the door hurts you.” He managed to grunt, pulling back and pushing into her again, pushing her harder into the door. He was having trouble controlling the force with which he was moving in and out of her, it was so fucking amazing a feeling.</p><p>Her legs tightened around his waist and her arms gripped his neck and shoulder as he moved in her, her back hitting the door repeatedly but in no way causing her any pain. If anything, it was causing more pleasure to sweep through her. She moaned again, her head tilting back into the door. “More, Ron, more!”</p><p>He nearly lost it right then and there when she asked for more in that voice. “Fuck, ‘Mione, you’re going to kill me.” He grunted, forcing his hips to move faster without becoming rougher. This was so unbelievably hot. Thank God Hermione cast a silencing charm because the entire shop would have heard them otherwise. He was close and he wanted Hermione to get there with him so he used the hand that wasn’t holding her up against the door to reach down and rub her clit as he drove into her again and again.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin, yes!” She cried, her head slumping forward onto his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. She was almost there. Only a few moments of Ron touching her while moving in and out of her was all it took before she reached her peak, her inner walls clenching around him as she moaned loudly, her breathing heavy.</p><p>“Oh, bloody hell!” He groaned, the feeling of her climaxing around him brought him to the edge and his orgasm hit as he spilled inside her, his hips moving a few more times with a few final grunts. He closed his eyes for a moment and attempted to catch his breath. “Best. Fucking. Surprise. Ever.” He grinned, the hair on his forehead plastered to the skin with sweat. He shook it out of his eyes and kissed Hermione as they both came down from their high.</p><p>She kissed Ron back with all she had and laughed at his exclamation. “I know, I’m brilliant.” She commented with a smirk, taking a page from his book. He laughed.</p><p>“I fucking love you, do you know that?”</p><p>“Language!” She said automatically, “But it’s okay because I love you too.” She kissed him again. “Now, do you think you can let me down?” She asked with a smile.</p><p>“Oh, right! Sorry.” He said, quickly pulling out of her with a slight whimper at the loss and setting her down gently on the floor. He watched as she adjusted her clothing, made sure her knickers were on properly and then lowered her skirt from her waist and he smiled. Nothing was hotter than post shag Hermione. He bloody loved that he was able to make her come undone like that. That he was the only one who ever had. He snapped himself out of his thoughts and reached down, pulling his trousers back up and doing up his belt.</p><p>“As fantastic as that was, ‘Mione, I still have to work today.” He said, looking at the door. “Should probably get back to it before George bursts in here. Will you stay though? I finish at 4 and then we can go for a butterbeer or something.” He ran a hand through his hair and picking his wand up off the floor where it had fallen when Hermione had surprised him. “What time do you have to be back?”</p><p>“Dinner time, like yesterday.” She told him, sitting down in one of the chairs on the other side of Ron’s desk. “I’d love to just stay here with you. I brought a few books in case so I can sit and study while you work until you’re done. I just want to be with you.”</p><p>He smiled and walked over to where she sat down, leaning over to kiss her softly. She made him so happy. It was nice to feel wanted and needed just like he felt for her. “Sounds perfect.” He commented, making his way around the desk and sitting back in his desk chair. For the first time, he caught sight of her famous beaded bag on the chair next to her. “Leave it to Hermione Granger to never go anywhere without a book.” He tilted his head with a grin.</p><p>“Well, I hardly think this should be a surprise. You know me well enough by now.” She smiled, so entirely happy and still on a high from their activities moments prior.</p><p>“I’d like to think I know you better than most people.” He said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She flushed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, honestly.” She said with a sigh but she smiled all the same.</p><p>They fell into an easy rhythm for the rest of the day. Hermione studied while Ron worked. Ron got distracted by Hermione while he was supposed to be working. Hermione had to remind Ron to get back to work several times throughout the day. Ron would whine until Hermione gave in and snogged him for a few minutes and would then go back to work. Hermione went over to the Three Broomsticks and got them both some lunch and they ate in his office happily, snogging after finishing, an action which Ron called dessert. She helped him stock some shelves in the main area of the shop for a while after lunch. When 4:00 rolled around, Ron said goodbye to George and the other employees, as did Hermione and they headed over to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They spent their time in a cozy booth, enjoying their drinks and each other.</p><p>Hermione knew it was going to be hard to say goodbye again at the end of the day, but at least they knew they had two days which each other each Hogsmeade weekend now. That was a lot better than just one.</p><p>When it came time to say goodbye this time, they did so without an audience. With promises to write frequently and see each other soon (at the Gryffindor quidditch match in a few weeks) and several snogs, they parted but this time, they did so feeling a little bit better. This would get easier with time but it would never stop being difficult all together.</p><p>When dinner time rolled around, this time it was Ron who received a letter from Hermione, Pig almost flying into the window frame in an attempt to get it to him quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s my turn to tell you how much I miss you. Today was lovely, amazing, fantastic, just what I needed. I hope you enjoyed my surprise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you and can’t wait until next Hogsmeade weekend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yours always,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>The moment he finished reading that letter he made a decision. He was going to start saving up for a ring. He didn’t care that they were only eighteen/nineteen. Hermione was it for him. He knew that from the moment he realized he was in love with her. It would take him a little while to save up enough to get the ring she deserved but George was paying him well enough and he would be able to afford one relatively soon if he started saving now. <em>Sod it</em>, he thought, <em>I’m going to marry that woman. </em> He grinned at the thought. Tomorrow he would start saving. Tomorrow he would start looking at rings. Tomorrow he would start on the journey to his life with Hermione. <em>Checkmate.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Libraries & Arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. </p>
<p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p>
<p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 12: Libraries &amp; Arguments</strong>
</p>
<p>It hadn’t been too long since Ron had seen Hermione: 2 weeks and 5 hours to be exact. Not that he was counting, really. Okay so maybe he was. He looked forward to every single moment he got to spend with her because frankly, letters just weren’t enough these days. Especially after the last time they’d seen each other in person. Hermione had surprised him with an extra visit on the last Hogsmeade weekend and he definitely wasn’t expecting it, nor was he disappointed. His office would never look the same to him again. He was going to have trouble focusing when he was working in there now. He had already found himself stopping and staring at the back of the door where he had her hoisted up, her legs around him, more times than he’d like to admit. He smirked as he thought about it. No one else got to know that side of Hermione, just him.</p>
<p>Ever since that day he had been saving for a ring too. He even went out and looked at the jewelers for some ideas and started to form an idea in his mind of something he thought Hermione would like. She deserved something special, beautiful like her. But nothing gawdy or over the top because that wasn’t Hermione. He wanted to get her this huge rock to show everyone that he wasn’t that kid from a poor family anymore but it wasn’t about what other people thought of the ring. It was about what Hermione thought of it. She wouldn’t want some huge ring on her finger. She’d want something elegant, understated but beautiful… just like she was.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long it would take for him to save enough for the right kind of ring for Hermione, nor did he think that he would be proposing soon, they had only been together for like 6 months. But then again, he didn’t think the normal, or what others considered normal, timelines really applied to them. What other couples had been best friends for seven years before getting together? What other couples had been through an actual war together? What other couples had experienced half the things they had? They weren’t a blasted “normal” couple, really and he was happy about it. Being normal was overrated. He didn’t want to be “normal” when it came to Hermione. They had a unique relationship and he was absolutely chuffed about that.</p>
<p>He was practically buzzing as he put on his old Gryffindor scarf and hat to head over to the castle for the Gryffindor quidditch match. He’d gotten permission ages ago to attend all the matches since both Harry and Ginny were on the team and it meant an extra visit with Hermione and watching the game with her in the stands. He made sure he had everything, his wand etc, and headed out of his flat and out into Hogsmeade. Harry, Ginny and Hermione were supposed to meet him at the gate before the match.</p>
<p>When he got there, however, only Harry and Ginny were standing waiting for him, already in their quidditch uniforms, minus the padding and the brooms.</p>
<p>“Oi!” He called out, jogging forward to meet them. “Where’s Hermione?” He knew the first thing out of his mouth should have been hello but he couldn’t be bothered. Where was his bloody girlfriend?</p>
<p>Harry rolled his eyes. “Nice to see you too, mate.” He said, looking to the castle. “Hermione had some work to finish up so she said she’d meet us down at the pitch. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”</p>
<p>Of course she was doing homework. Ron huffed a little but tried not to look like a petulant child when he was pretty annoyed on the inside. Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>“What are we, chopped liver?” She asked, hand on her hip.</p>
<p>“Do you or Harry want to give me my hello snog?” He snarked back, raising his own eyebrow to match hers. Ginny made a face and Harry mimicked a retching sound. “Exactly.” He said with a nod. “Now let’s go, I’m getting cold out here with the wind.”</p>
<p>“<em>I’m getting cold out here with the wind!</em>” Ginny mocked in a low voice that he assumed was supposed to be him. He reached out and tugged on her ponytail.</p>
<p>“Shut it, Gin.” He grumbled as they started walking toward the Quidditch pitch. He was surprised at how many people said hi to him, or stared at him, as he walked through the grounds with Harry and Ginny. People he didn’t even know were pointing as he past. He grumbled and ducked his head. He didn’t want people staring. He knew after the war this kind of thing would happen but come on.</p>
<p>“Why’s everyone staring?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know, Ron. Maybe because the last time you were seen at Hogwarts you were helping Harry defeat Voldemort?” Ginny rolled her eyes. “You get used to it and learn to ignore it. Ask Harry, he’s been dealing with it all his life.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, more so since last year really. At least when I was a kid, I didn’t know why I was being stared at.” He shrugged. “Just try to ignore it. Everyone’s been told not to bug any of us. At the start of the year Hermione and I would get approached for autographs! Got a bit ridiculous so a rule was made about it. Not allowed to bother us but doesn’t stop them from staring.”</p>
<p>Ron shook his head. He was glad he hadn’t been there for that whole thing. He wasn’t a fan of unwanted attention. He had always managed to slip under the radar. He knew that had changed with everything that had happened but didn’t mean he had to like it.</p>
<p>When they reached the Quidditch pitch, he stood on his toes and tried to see if he could spot Hermione in the crowd. Normally he could see over the crowd pretty well at his height but there were a lot of people there to watch the match.</p>
<p>“Where the bloody hell is she?” He grumbled. Harry clapped him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sorry, mate, you know how Hermione gets. We have to head to the change rooms and get ready to play but give her a little more time before you pitch a fit alright? She wouldn’t forget.” Harry slapped him on the back and turned to go, Ginny on his heels. He watched them go but didn’t make his way into the stands just yet. He had a good view of the castle and would be able to see Hermione coming if he stayed in this spot for a while longer.</p>
<p>He checked his watch. The match was due to start in fifteen minutes and there was no sign of her. He was going to wait ten minutes and then go looking. Maybe something happened to her. He knew it was kind of irrational to go straight to that conclusion but with everything they’d been through with the war, it wasn’t exactly out of the realm of possibility.</p>
<p>He tapped his foot, saying hello to a few of his former classmates as they approached the pitch and made their way inside to take their seats.</p>
<p>“Mr. Weasley!” Came a voice behind him, he turned and saw Professor McGonagall approaching. “Nice to see you again.”</p>
<p>Ron nodded. “Same to you, Professor. Thanks again for letting me come watch the matches.”</p>
<p>She brushed off the thank you as if it wasn’t necessary. “What’re you doing out here? The match is about to start.”</p>
<p>“Hermione hasn’t come yet. I’m waiting for her.” He replied, looking around again. Then he got an idea. “Professor, d’you think I could go and find her? She’s probably in the library.” He was about to go and do that anyway but it couldn’t hurt to have permission to do so.</p>
<p>“Of course, Mr. Weasley. Go on.” She nodded in the direction of the castle and turned to head into the quidditch pitch. He nodded his thanks before she turned away and took off running towards the castle. When he got inside, he headed straight for the library. When in doubt, go to the library; it was practically Hermione’s motto.</p>
<p>He glanced into classrooms as he passed, just in case she was in one of them working and said hi to a few Professor’s on the way. He glanced at his watch again. “Bloody match starts in five minutes, Hermione.” He grumbled to himself. He finally reached the library and pushed the doors open, stepping inside.</p>
<p>He headed to the back corner of the library, the part he knew had been Hermione’s favourite because it was secluded, quiet and away from everyone and as he approached, he spotted that head of bushy brown hair. He sighed. Thank Merlin.</p>
<p>“Hermione!” He called out, forgetting it was the library for a second. It was fairly deserted though so he only got a few “shhh”s from those studying. When he got closer, he saw Hermione wasn’t alone and his eyes narrowed. Who the bloody hell was that? He could see Hermione laughing at something whoever that was said to her. He saw red. “HERMIONE!” He growled as he finally reached her table.</p>
<p>“Ron?!” She glanced up and looked genuinely confused. She glanced at the clock. “Oh dear! I completely lost track of time!” She stood immediately and finally the boy she was sitting with turned and looked at Ron. Terry Boot. Ron wanted to punch his face in.</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting for like half an hour, Hermione! Is this guy the reason you forgot about the sodding match and your boyfriend who came all the way here to see you?!” His voice was getting louder and he was getting more and more frustrated by the second. His head told him to calm down and not pitch a fit but the rest of him wasn’t really listening.</p>
<p>“Ron!” She said, stunned. “This is Terry Boot, don’t you remember? We were working on a project for Potions! I’m sorry, Ron, I lost track of the time.” Her voice got quieter, trying to calm the situation but Ron wasn’t having that and she could see that.</p>
<p>“I don’t care what you were working on, Hermione! Fucking hell, I haven’t seen you in two weeks! And Terry sodding Boot,” he turned and sent a glare at the boy and Hermione sent an apology with her eyes, “shouldn’t get in the way of that!”</p>
<p>“Um, I’m going to go.” Terry said quietly, gathering his books hastily and dashing out of the library.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you do that.” Ron said as the boy’s figure retreated through the library.</p>
<p>“You can’t fly off the handle because of a simple misunderstanding, Ronald!” Hermione looked at him, hands on her hips. She thought he’d gotten over this jealous thing. Perhaps it would always kind of be a part of him.</p>
<p>“I’m not—it’s not… Hermione, I haven’t seen you in two weeks! Two sodding weeks and I got here early so I could have some extra time with you and you’re not even there! You didn’t come to meet me, you forgot about the game and I come and find you in the library, which I probably should have expected, with another bloke. It’s just… I’m fucking annoyed, okay? I’m frustrated. And I’m allowed to be! You put your sodding homework before your boyfriend!” He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.</p>
<p>“You can’t possibly be jealous of Terry Boot right now!” Hermione exclaimed, knowing most of what he said was valid but it was this one point that bothered her. “I thought we were past this, Ron!”</p>
<p>“I’m not bloody jealous!” He yelled back. He wasn’t, not really. The fact that she’d been late to meet him because she was working with another bloke was a minor point in all this but it still irked him. “That’s the least important part of this, Hermione! This was important. This is the only time we’ll see each other until the next Hogsmeade weekend! Would you have even remembered the match if I hadn’t come to find you?”</p>
<p>“I…” She paused. He was right. She had lost track of time, that was true, but she shouldn’t have. “Of course, I would have remembered!” She said softly. She looked at him and saw his face soften a bit at the tone in her voice. “I’m sorry, Ron. You’re right. I shouldn’t have come to work on this project before the match and I should have been there to meet you at the gates.”</p>
<p>He was about to continue arguing his case, his mouth opening to reply when he realized she had told him he was right and had apologized. “What, really?”</p>
<p>“Yes, really. I’m sorry, Ron. I made a mistake.” She approached him slowly and put her arms around his neck. “Do you forgive me?” She asked quietly, looking up at him.</p>
<p>He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before resting his hands on her hips. “Yeah, ‘course I do.” He said, “Only if you forgive me for yelling at you, though.” He really had freaked out a little bit more than he should have.</p>
<p>She smiled when he said that. So maybe Ron still had a bit of a jealous streak and could fly off the handle still but he had definitely grown out of most of that. He wouldn’t have ever admitted he was wrong for overreacting in the past. “Deal.” She said and she kissed him softly.</p>
<p>“Tell Terry I’m sorry too. He didn’t do anything wrong.” He shouldn’t have yelled at the guy. As long as he hadn’t been planning for anything more than studying to happen. His arms wound tightly around her middle and he pulled her close, kissing her back. “Good thing the library’s empty, eh? I reckon you might have gotten kicked out!” He smirked. “And we all know how terrible it would be for Hermione Granger to be booted from the library.” He teased a little, wanting the mood to be happier.</p>
<p>“Oh, stop it!” She admonished, but was smiling. She looked at the clock. “We’ve only missed about ten minutes of the match. Shall we go?” She turned and tugged on his hand.</p>
<p>“What, and leave all your stuff here in the library?” He asked, pretending to be shocked. “What would Madam Pince think?”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes. “I’ll come back for it later. No one ever uses this back corner table anyways. It’s practically mine.” She grabbed her cloak and scarf from the back of the chair she’d been sitting on and threw them on before taking his hand again.</p>
<p>“Yeah, alright, let’s go.” He turned towards the doors, Hermione in tow, their hands linked. “Look, next time just tell me if you need to study, okay? I’d rather come and sit with you while you work than not see you at all. The match wasn’t the reason I came to the castle today.” He looked over at her as they walked.</p>
<p>“You’d want to just sit with me in the library while I study?” She asked, surprised.</p>
<p>He shrugged. “Sure, why not? I’d be spending time with you and plus, it’d be fun trying to distract you.” He wiggled his eyebrows.</p>
<p>She shook her head when an image of the two of them snogging in the library passed through her mind and she smiled. It wasn’t the first time she pictured that. Then the image in her mind turned from them snogging to them doing a lot more with a lot less clothing on in between the stacks and she flushed.</p>
<p>Ron raised as eyebrow at her when he noticed her blush. She couldn’t be thinking what he thought she was thinking. He grinned. Hermione, you little minx! The amount of times he’d thought of the two of them in the library… well, he lost count. It was really cool to think she had thought about it too. <em>Put it on the to do list.</em> He thought, smiling. Oh, they’d be doing that at some point. There was no doubt about it.</p>
<p>As they reached the doors leading to the grounds and were about to head outside, Ron stopped Hermione for a moment and tugged her to him. “Hey, ‘Mione, we okay?” He asked, wanting to make sure.</p>
<p>She smiled. “We’re better than okay, Ron.” She reached up and brushed her thumb across his cheek.</p>
<p>“’Kay,” he said, leaning into her hand. “Hey, you know what I just realized?” He asked, smiling. “That was our first argument in like a long time!” He was kind of proud of that. They would always bicker but it was getting less and less frequent. Hermione laughed and pinched his cheek.</p>
<p>“Well, we wouldn’t be us if we stopped completely, would we?” She teased. “But you’re right, its less and less frequent isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“What are we, like, adults now or something?” He grinned.</p>
<p>“I suppose so! Strange to think about, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“So weird.” He smiled. “Okay, one more snog and then we go.” He tugged her to him and kissed her thoroughly for a few moments before pulling back, smiling at the flush on her cheeks and the swollen appearance of her lips. Everyone would know what they’d been doing but he couldn’t force himself to care. “Let’s go!” He said, tugging her outside and towards the pitch. “Go, go, Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor!” He chanted as they approached the pitch and found their seats. The entire time his hand remained in hers and he wasn’t about to let it go anytime soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ron Gets Injured – Part One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. </p><p>This chapter is based on one of the original roleplays back in the day and has been reworked and split into 3 parts. You're reading part one! Some angst ahead.</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 13: Ron Gets Injured – Part One</strong>
</p><p>It had been like any other normal day for Hermione. She had spent the morning in classes, had just had her lunch period with Harry and Ginny and was now sitting in her Charms class, taking notes on Professor Flitwick’s lesson. About halfway through the lesson, McGonagall had shown up in the doorway frantically asking for her. Hermione instantly got up and followed McGonagall into the hall, wondering what this was all about. She instantly asked what was wrong, immediately asking if all her friends were alright. When she mentioned Ron’s name, she saw McGonagall’s face fall and she went pale.</p><p>There had been an attack on Hogsmeade by former Death Eaters and Ron had been injured. He was at St. Mungo’s now and Hermione was to be port-keyed there immediately, Harry and Ginny joining her later in the day. She couldn’t help it when she began to cry as she followed her Professor to her office and she barely stopped crying the entire way. She still had tears running down her cheeks when she arrived at St. Mungo’s and was guided to Ron’s room. Entering slowly, she looked around and saw him asleep in a bed, bandages over his eyes and scratches and bruises on his face. Slowly approaching the bed, the tears began to fall again. She took a seat beside the bed, reaching for his hand and holding onto it tightly.</p><p>She knew there had been worries at the start of term about former Death Eaters roaming around, carrying out attacks they thought were going to avenge their Master’s Death. There were plenty of them still at large, evading arrest and capture since the end of the war. The number was twiddling down but there were still some of them out there. The first Hogsmeade weekend had been cancelled because of it. But then nothing had been heard for a while and things seemed to return back to normal and no one thought much of it.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>Ron drifted in and out of conscious since the attack that morning, and it wasn't until close to sundown when he began to wake.  He remembered being in front of the shop, putting some signs on the door and windows when the chaos started. He jumped into action, doing what he could to help when he saw a woman with her children who was being targeted, slurs of the mudblood kind coming from the mouth of the attacker. He acted without hesitation, jumping in front of the young children and their defenseless mum, saving their lives, but taking a wicked curse in the process. </p><p>"Did I get 'im?" he rasped, finally waking.  Bandages were over his eyes, and someone was holding his hand, but he remembered shooting a hex back at the Death Eater just before he was knocked out.  "Did I get the bastard?"</p><p>“Ron?” Hermione asked, looking over at him quickly, her eyes filled with tears. “Get who, love? What are you talking about? Oh, I was so worried! I’m so glad to hear your voice!”</p><p>"The Death Eater," he muttered, his voice scratchy.  "Did I get him?" He cast the hex, but couldn't remember it landing.  He paused, his free hand moving to lightly touch the material covering his eyes. "Hermione? Where am I? And why the hell am I blindfolded-- am I at Hogwarts?" Why else would she be there? He didn’t remember anything after the hex.</p><p>“Y-You’re at St. Mungo’s, Ron.” She replied, squeezing his hand. “You were badly injured in the attack. I was port-keyed over here. Harry and Ginny are around too. And your Mum and Dad were here. They went to get some food.” She reached up to wipe her tears with her other hand before leaning over and kissing him softly on his lips. “Oh, I was so worried! I nearly had a heart attack when I heard.” She paused, searching for the words to tell him why his eyes were bandaged. “Ron, the curse that hit you… it knocked you out. You landed on the ground and hit your head. The blow caused you to have some temporary blindness.” She finished softly, holding onto his hand tightly again.</p><p>He took in this information, furrowing his brow.  "Blindness?" he repeated, disbelieving what she was saying.  "It better go away soon, I've got to get back to the shop.  George is going to kill me!"</p><p>“I don’t know how long it’ll last, Ron. But be thankful it’s only temporary! You could have been permanently blind and then where would we be?” She sobbed a bit, choking on her words as the tears began to fall again. “Don’t be silly. George will be fine. He’s already been here and told me to deliver a message when you woke up.” She said softly.</p><p>He turned his face towards her voice, though he couldn’t see her. This was a very odd and unsettling sensation. “Well, go on, then. What’s the message?”</p><p>“He said, and I quote, ‘Tell Ron to shut up and rest. He can take all the time he bloody well needs.’.” She finished with a nod and a chuckle. “I think he knew you’d try and argue with it.”</p><p>Ron shook his head, his eyes filling up with tears though they couldn’t fall with the bandages on his eyes. “This fucking sucks, Hermione.” He said softly, swallowing roughly. “These attacks on muggleborns were supposed to stop when the war ended.” He was only trying to do the right thing and now he ended up sodding blind. All he wanted right now was to see Hermione’s face.</p><p>Hermione squeezed his hand. “I know, Ron, its terrible. But you saved that family! You were amazing. I’m so sorry this happened to you.” She reached up and touched his cheek, moving slowly as to not startle him.</p><p>He leaned into her touch, his hand moved up her arm to find her hand on his cheek and rest his atop hers. “How long do I have to stay here?”</p><p>“A few days and then you can go home to your flat. I’ll stay here as long as I can and then I’ll see you in a couple weeks when I’m on holidays.”</p><p>He nodded, forgetting for a moment that it was already December. “I’m sorry, Hermione.” He said roughly.</p><p>“What ever for?” She asked, surprised.</p><p>“For going and getting myself hexed.”</p><p>“Don’t! Don’t you ever apologize for protecting people, Ron. It’s how I know you’ll make a wonderful Auror one day.” She brushed her thumb over his cheek and watched as he nodded, his nod being interrupted by a yawn. “Go ahead and rest. Merlin knows you need it. I’ll be here when you wake up.”</p><p>He nodded. “Alright.” He said sleepily, turning his head towards her voice again and puckering his lips, indicating he wanted a kiss.</p><p>Hermione laughed and stood, leaning over to kiss him. He smiled against her lips and then the smile faded as he drifted off. She sat beside his bed, holding his hand and hoped that he would wake up optimistic and rested.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>The two weeks since the attack had been a blur.  Ron had spoken with countless doctors whom he hadn't been able to see, and spent the time in denial about his blindness.  He spent his days listening to Quidditch talk on the radio, bumming around the flat.  George came by a lot, fixing him meals and chatting, pretending like everything was okay.  He couldn't even read or write letters, so communicating with Hermione wasn't possible during her last few weeks of classes before the break.  He tried to keep his spirits up when his brother visited, but when he wasn't there, depression started to set in.  The more time he spent alone in the darkness, the further and further he sunk into that dark place. He tried to keep himself from spiraling but it was becoming more and more difficult as time went on. Hope wasn’t even an emotion he could feel anymore and it felt like he would be blind forever.</p><p>Ron was currently on the couch, in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, listening to the radio.  His hearing was really the only sense he found enjoyable anymore, as he'd lost most of his appetite. And since he didn't dare shave without being able to see; he'd grown quite an impressive beard. </p><p>As soon as classes were over and the holidays had begun, Hermione instantly headed to the Burrow, her parents being away for the holidays. She assumed Ron would have gone back to the Burrow for the holidays but didn’t know for sure as she hadn’t been able to communicate with him after he left St. Mungo’s. When she arrived there and didn’t find Ron, she began to worry. Where had he gone? Speaking to Molly cleared things up and she found out that Ron had decided to stay in the flat above the shop instead of at the Burrow. He had promised to come for Christmas Day, though, Molly said. Hermione quickly agreed when Molly asked her to go over there and look after him. He was still void of sight, after all, and would need some help. She apparated over immediately, appearing right outside the door to the flat. Knocking, she called through the door, “Ron? It’s me…” She said, before whispering ‘Alohamora’ just in case it was locked and opening the door.</p><p>His wand in hand, he heard the door click, but he didn't move, staring blankly towards the fireplace with vacant eyes.  "In here," he called solemnly, flicking his wand so that the radio would turn off.  It was pitch dark in the flat, since it was night time, but Ron did not have any use for lights, so he didn't bother turning them on.</p><p>Hermione followed the sound of his voice, flicking on the lights so she could see in the dark as she went. She knew he had no use for them but she still needed to get around without hurting herself. Walking over to him, she crouched down beside his spot on the couch. “Hi, love.” She said softly, reaching over to stroke his cheek.</p><p>Her hand felt different against the unshaven skin on his cheek, and he flinched as she touched him.  "Sorry," he muttered, his tone of his voice quite monotonous.  "Didn't see your hand coming."  It was startling to be touched so suddenly.  "How were your last few weeks of classes?"</p><p>“Just fine.” She told him, moving so she was kneeling. “I’m glad to be on holiday though and I’ll be able to spend nearly the whole month here with you, alright? I’ve missed you.” She spoke softly, moving the hand that was stroking his cheek to brush a bit of hair off his forehead. “Alright if I kiss you hello?” She asked in a soft voice, her way of warning him of her actions since he couldn’t see them.</p><p>He swallowed harshly, his breath hitching some as he inhaled and shook his head no.  "Hermione..." he started, his eyes open but pupils dilated as they seemed to be staring into blankness.  "I don't want you to do this."</p><p>“Do what?” She asked, a bit hurt that he didn’t want to kiss her, that he seemed to be shutting her out.</p><p>"To waste your time with me anymore," he said very quickly, his breath coming quickly as he began to shake.  "To... to pretend like everything's going to be okay, to mother me.  It's not in the job description of a girlfriend."</p><p>“Ron, listen to me…” She said, her eyes tearing a bit, her voice shaking. “I love you. I don’t care what’s happened to you. I’m not going anywhere and you’re not getting rid of me.” She said it firmly even though, by the sound of her voice, one could tell she was upset.</p><p>He kept shaking his head, his own eyes brimming with unshed tears as he furiously tried to blink them back.  "You love the old me.  I can't be him anymore, I can't.  I can't play Quidditch or write you sappy letters or sneak into your dormitory... I can't be an Auror, I can't really bloody do anything.  I'm a fucking invalid now and... and you're better off finding someone who can take care of you."  His throat constricted and he reached up to cover his eyes with his hands, rubbing furiously, trying to wipe away the tears unnoticed. </p><p>“You’re being an idiot, Ron.” She said harshly, standing up and pacing back and forth. “After everything… <em>everything</em> we’ve been through since we’ve known each other how on earth can you say any of that? I told you, I don’t care what’s happened! I love you, not the letters, the quidditch or the sneaking. You.” The tears were falling down her cheeks now, her breathing heavy as she took in sobs of air every once and a while. “I don’t want anyone else. I don’t want to be anywhere else. If you can’t understand that then I just…” She broke off there, not being able to continue.</p><p>He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, taking in a shuddering breath as he took in what she said.  "I'm sorry," he said after a long branch of silence between them.  "I didn't mean to make you upset."  He paused again, sighing.  "I just can't... I can't handle that I might not ever get to see your face again."</p><p>“Oh, Ron…” She said softly, dropping to her knees in front of him again and taking his hand. “I know how hard this must be for you but I’m still here, we all are: your friends and family and none of us, especially me, are going anywhere. Please, please don’t…” She took a deep breath before continuing, “don’t push me away.”</p><p>Ron squeezed her hand, his free hand reaching out, very slowly, towards where he thought her face to be.  His fingers grazed her jaw and he released her hand, so his other could join his hand on her face, his fingers trailing over her cheeks, thumbs wiping her tears.  He was mapping her with his fingertips, remembering every curve and smile line.  "I just think about... the future," he said bravely, swallowing before continuing.  "How can I support you if I can't land a decent job-- and then think about if we... if we have kids, I'll never see them, I won't be able to really care for them."  Clearly these thoughts were plaguing him for quite some time, and he'd been desperate to voice these concerns. </p><p>Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. It was the first time he had ever mentioned them having kids and she hadn’t even known before then that he had even thought about it. “Ron…” She said softly, reaching her hands up to cover his hand that was on her face. “You can do anything you put your mind to. How do you think muggles who have lost their sight get along? There are plenty of solutions, spells, practices to help you. And if we have kids…” She paused, smiling ever so slightly at the thought. “You’ll be the best father in the world whether or not you have sight because you’re you.”</p><p>"I... hope you're right," he said eventually, taking in all that she said.  "I'll... take that kiss now, I reckon.  If the offer still stands."</p><p>“‘Course I’m right.” She said, her voice shaking slightly after everything that had just happened. Leaning her head down, she lightly pressed her lips to his, closing her eyes and resting one of her hands on his scruffy cheek.</p><p>He kissed her chastely, closing his eyes because that was the polite thing to do, though it certainly wasn't necessary.  After a moment, he pulled back, scratching his scruffy cheek.  "Er... d'you think you could help me get rid of this ridiculous facial hair?"</p><p>“Of course.” She answered before pecking his lips once more lightly. She accio’d his shaving cream and razor but as they landed in her lap, a thought occurred to her. “I could do it with a spell if that’s easier.” She offered, having read about grooming spells recently in relation to her own hair, which she had attempted to control.</p><p>"Eh, it'll grow back a lot faster if you do it with a spell.  You can use a razor, I trust you."  He grinned softly for the first time in weeks.</p><p>“Alright.” She said, helping him to sit up. She carefully positioned herself on his lap, facing him. Reaching for the shaving cream, she opened the can and sprayed a bit of it into her hand, letting it foam before reaching up and spreading it softly over his cheeks and face. “Ready?” She asked, holding the razor in her hand and warning him she was going to begin.</p><p>"Will it help to say I'm grading you on this?  You always do your best when you're graded," he said with a nervous laugh, keeping his face very still.</p><p>Hermione started to give him a look but then realized he couldn’t see it and settled for poking him in the side. “Don’t make fun of the witch with the razor in her hand.” She warned, more teasing than anything else. Lifting her hand, she ran the blade over his skin slowly. It only took her a few minutes to finish shaving his whole face and once she had finished, she accio’d a towel and lightly wiped off the excess shaving cream. “There. Nice and smooth.” She said softly, reaching her hand up to run it over his now soft skin.</p><p>Ron's skin tingled when she dried the shaving cream off, having not felt freshly shaved in quite some time.  "Thanks," he said quietly, locking his arms around her as she sat on his lap.  "Look better?"</p><p>“Looks great.” She replied, setting the towel down beside her and leaning forward to rest her head on his chest, just in the crook of his neck. She breathed in deeply, taking in his scent and the scent of the shaving cream lingering on his skin. “We’ve got almost an entire month together, Ron. Remember how we couldn’t wait for this when the year started?”</p><p>He leaned back against the couch, his arms wrapping more tightly around her as he ran his hands up and down her back, over her jumper.  "Yeah.  A whole month, blimey," he said softly.  "And... you're allowed to stay here? With me? The… whole time?"</p><p>She nodded into his chest. “Yeah. I just have to head to see my parents for a few days after New Year’s when they return from their trip. Other than that… I’m staying here with you. I even packed a bag and everything.” She had left the bag by the door when she had come in. “Unless, you know, you don’t want me to stay the whole time.” She whispered softly, half teasing, half serious.</p><p>He snorted, now running his fingers through her curly hair.  "No, I reckon I'd rather sit on my arse all day and night listening to wizarding radio programs," he said sarcastically, sighing a bit.  "I've actually got to have a shower.  Is it late? I'm zonked."</p><p>Hermione lifted her head to glance at the clock, not having worn a watch that day. “It’s just after 9 pm.” She told him, sitting up but still on his lap and in his embrace. “Do you…” She paused, not wanting to offend him or make him seem helpless with her offer. “Would you like some help taking a shower? Or I could run a bath for you?”</p><p>"I, er... I can do it," he said with a nod.   It usually took him a while to get to the bedroom and into the loo, but he really wanted to try to be as self-sufficient as possible.  "Thanks for offering though."  He gave her waist a squeeze before urging her to sit on the couch next to him as he stood, shakily walking towards the bedroom door.  His arm out in front of him, he felt for the doorframe before disappearing inside, managing to get into the loo.</p><p>Hermione watched as he shakingly made his way into the loo and she felt her heart clench. It wasn’t fair that he had to go through all this. Deciding to make herself useful, she got up and proceeded into the kitchen to make a pot of tea and prepare a snack. Opening the fridge, she was surprised to see it was fully stocked and she assumed it had been George who had done so. Putting on the kettle, she took out all the fixings for some sandwiches.</p><p>It took Ron a bit longer than usual to take a shower, but he managed to wash his hair and body and feel blindly for a towel, drying off as he walked into the bedroom to pluck on a pair of pajama bottoms, not bothering with boxers, and he put a Cannons t-shirt on backwards without realizing it.  His hair was still damp as he walked back into the sitting room, hearing the sound of a kettle whistling.  "Hermione?" He walked towards the kitchen.</p><p>“In here, Ron.” She replied, just as the water finished boiling in the kettle. She had finished with the sandwiches (ham and cheese) and poured them both mugs. Coming out of the kitchen and towards the table, she set down two plates and then went back for the mugs. “I’ve made us some tea and a couple sandwiches. Are you hungry?” She walked over to him and took his hand, guiding him over to one of the chairs at the table.</p><p>He let her lead him to the table, sitting down.  "Sure, yeah, thanks," he said graciously; though his appetite wasn't fully returned, he did feel a bit better after their conversation, and he reached out and felt for the sandwich, sniffing it to decipher what kind it was.  "Ham and cheese?  Good choice," he said with a nod, taking a bite.</p><p>Sitting down as well, she took a sip of her tea and then a bite of her sandwich. “The tea’s just there in front of you, to your right.” She said softly after she finished swallowing. “I think it’s Earl Grey tea. Was the only one you had in the cupboard.” Taking another bite of her sandwich, she realized how hungry she was. Soon she had finished half. “Is it alright?” She asked, hoping he liked her food.</p><p>"Haven't had much of an appetite lately," he said apologetically, he was only able to stomach half of the sandwich.  "Tastes good though." He reached for his tea, blowing on the steaming cup before taking a sip.</p><p>Hermione frowned when he mentioned not having an appetite. Everyone knew that when Ron didn’t feel like eating, something was terribly wrong. Finishing off the rest of her sandwich, she took her wand and levitated the plates into the kitchen and into the sink, leaving Ron’s uneaten half on the counter after saying a charm to wrap it up. “Harry and Ginny said they’d come by for a visit soon.” She told him, sitting down in the chair next to him. “They haven’t left each other’s side since we started school. It’s rather adorable really.”</p><p>“Figured as much.  Well, if anyone deserves being happy, it's Harry," he said with a small grin.  "Even though it's right disgusting picturing him with my sister, but I reckon... there's not a better bloke she could be dating."  He stood, moving towards her.  "Leave the dishes in the sink, I'll wash them tomorrow morning," he said with a nod, scratching at his chest.</p><p>“Alright. Can I come and bring my stuff to the bedroom? I don’t have much with me but I’d rather not dig through my bag every time I need something.” She asked, glancing down the hall.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘course. Come on.” He held out his hand and waited for her to take it, showing her to the bedroom and trying to remember which of the drawers in the dresser was empty so she could use it. When he remembered, he felt his way over to the dressed and double checked the drawer he was thinking of was empty. “Here, you can put your stuff in here.”</p><p>She smiled. “You’re giving me a drawer?” She asked with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, why? You want the whole dresser for short visit?” He tilted his head at her, teasing.</p><p>“No, I just meant it’s sweet, is all.”</p><p>“Oh, well, good. I can be sweet, you know.” He moved his way over to the bed slowly and climbed up on the pillows, resting against them and listening as Hermione emptied her stuff into the drawer. “Done yet?” He asked, sensing a lot of time had passed.</p><p>“Just about.” She closed the drawer. “There, done.”</p><p>“Good, get over here then. I want a cuddle.” He threw a pout in her direction and she laughed, crawling up the bed to rest against him, thinking. They were finally together for Christmas as they had been looking forward to all term. She wished it was under better circumstances but she wasn’t about to complain. Almost a whole month together (3 weeks and a few days). She couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ron Gets Injured – Part Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Mature moments ahead! ;)</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 14: Ron Gets Injured – Part Two</strong>
</p><p>Days had past since Ron’s injury and Hermione had come to stay in his flat for the holidays. Hermione and Ron spent the time just relaxing in the flat, enjoying each other’s company, getting into their own kind of routine. It was definitely odd at first, semi-living together, but they got used to it quickly and learned how the other behaved and what their routines were. Both were very much enjoying this dry run of living together though they wished it was under better circumstances.</p><p>Hermione did her best to help Ron without patronizing him or making him feel helpless though there had been some times where he had needed to tell her to stop, a few small arguments over the fact that she was mothering him at times and he didn’t want her to mother him. Injured or not, he was a bloody grown man at this point and he needed to be able to do things on his own without her hovering. Hermione knew he was right but her heart broke every time he struggled to do something that was difficult to do with his injury and she was only trying to help. It wasn’t until he snapped at her that she realized she was mothering him and hovering over him and she made a definite effort to stop doing so.</p><p>Hermione awoke one morning, getting up to use the loo. The sun was out but she didn’t know what time it was. Ron was dead asleep in bed. Upon returning from her trip to the loo, she opened the curtains of the bedroom window and saw a fresh snowfall covering the streets.</p><p>“Ron! Ron, wake up. It’s snowing!” She said, walking over to the bed and shaking him slightly. She glanced at the clock; it was after eleven. She loved having lie ins while not at school, especially with Ron, but there came a point where she needed to get out of bed and keep moving. A fresh snowfall on the streets and a crisp walk in the winter air was just the ticket.</p><p>"Hm?" He burrowed down into the pillow, pulling his blankets over his head.  "So what?" he said with a moan, wanting to sleep.  Who cared about snow? He couldn’t even see it at the moment. He was tired and grumpy and just wanted to keep sleeping.</p><p>“Come on, Ron! It’s after eleven… let’s go out and take a walk, maybe grab some lunch?” She climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him.</p><p>"Mm.. 'ermione, m'tired!" He mumbled into his pillow, burrowing his face in it and clutching the back of it with his hands.</p><p> “I’ll make it worth your while.” She leaned down and whispered into his ear, teasing him. If that didn’t get him moving, she didn’t know what would.</p><p>His attention perked up when she whispered to him.  "Well, I reckon it might be nice to get some fresh air.  Just for a bit though, yeah? I don't want people staring at me." He slowly sat up, stretching his arms over his head.</p><p>Hermione grinned at her persuasive powers and his sudden change of mind and bounced happily on the bed. Leaning down she gave him a sweet, lingering kiss and hopped off the bed to get dressed. “Well, come on then. I’ll meet you in the sitting room.” She dressed quickly and made her way into the hall, grabbing her cloak and scarf and wondering if she needed mitts and a hat as well. It looked quite crisp but the sun was out too so that could mean there was a bit of warmth from its rays.</p><p>A short while later, Ron emerged in a pair of jeans and a Weasley sweater, pulling his cloak over his shoulders as he fumbled to find the buttons.  He hadn't been outside since his accident, and he was a bit nervous.  After all, the Hogsmeade streets was where it all happened. He also didn’t like the idea of people staring at him and pitying him. He didn’t need that right now. He was struggling with this whole thing as it was.</p><p>Hermione had already dressed and fastened her cloak by the time Ron emerged from the bedroom. Holding onto his arm and leaning into his side lovingly and happily, she guided him outside and into the cool, fresh air. “Oh, this is lovely.” She said once they were out the door.</p><p>He took in a deep breath, his lungs not used to any other temperature other than the constant one in his flat.  "Yeah, it is nice," he said in agreement, clutching onto her as she led him down the street, feeling the snow crunching beneath his boots.  It was funny how not being able to see things heightened his other senses. He could smell butterbeer and fudge coming from the shops, he could hear families walking on the snow, footstep echoing down the road. He could practically feel Hermione’s breath next to him, feel her bushy hair blowing in the slight breeze.</p><p>Hermione stopped for a moment to look in a store window at a new shipment of rare books when she saw the Head Boy, Anthony Goldstein, headed their way. Raising her hand, she waved hello. “Hi, Hermione!” He said brightly as he approached. “Hello, Anthony.” She replied, still holding onto Ron. She never had told Ron that Anthony had tried to ask her out before. She didn’t want the argument and she wondered how this was going to go.</p><p>"Anthony... Goldstein?" he asked in a whisper to Hermione, the voice sounding semi-familiar.  He thought it odd that Anthony didn't address him as well, so he just stayed silent for now.</p><p>“Yes.” Hermione replied, looking from Ron to Anthony. “Anthony, you remember Ron, don’t you? He’s working here in Hogsmeade.” She said, squeezing Ron’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah, hey.” Anthony said shortly and Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed. “So, what’s a lovely lady such as yourself doing here over the holidays instead of being home with family?” He asked, completely ignoring Ron’s presence.</p><p>“I’m spending my holiday with Ron.” She answered simply, there was really no need to explain. Everyone had heard about the attack on Hogsmeade by now and knew what happened to Ron.</p><p>Ron nodded in response to his 'hey', feeling his body tense as he listened to this scene.  "She's living with me, in <em>my own flat</em>," he piped in, hating feeling invisible in this conversation.  He did not like Anthony's tone. Nor did he appreciate being completely ignored as if he wasn’t right there. Wanker.</p><p>“You’re not bored stuck in Hogsmeade all the time?” Anthony asked, smiling sweetly at Hermione but glaring slightly at Ron. Hermione felt the annoyance in her rise. How rude of him.</p><p>“No, I’m not bored at all. I love being here.” She replied as nicely as she could, biting her tongue from saying something harsher. This was not going well. But he was still Head Boy so it wasn’t like she could ignore him in the future. They had rounds and meetings and all kinds of responsibilities together.</p><p>"Yeah, did you hear her? She loves being here," Ron mimicked, his eyes glaring just to the left of Anthony.   Who did he think he was, openly hitting on Hermione in front of him? He was fuming, his grip tightening a bit on Hermione's hand protectively. If he wasn’t blind at the moment, he’d give Anthony something to remember his words by. Bloody tosser.</p><p>“Right…” Hermione said, sensing Ron’s anger. “Well, we should get going. Have a nice holiday, Anthony.” She said quickly, pulling Ron in the opposite direction and away from a fight that might occur, quickly and without hesitation. She shook her head in frustration. Anthony had behaved terribly.</p><p>He followed her, his jaw clenched.  "Who the hell did he think he was?  Did he not know we were together?  What the hell was that about, Hermione?" Furious, he wanted to let go of her hand at that moment, but needed to hold onto her for balance. He felt his temper rising and he tried to simmer it down but it was difficult when he couldn’t even properly defend himself or Hermione. It only made him feel worse.</p><p>“Oh, he knows we’re together, trust me.” She told him, looking confused in the direction they had just left Anthony. “He’s never been like that though. He’s usually very pleasant when we do the Head Boy and Girl rounds. I’m not sure what that was about.”</p><p>"Oh give me a bloody break, Hermione. You don’t know what that was about? He fancies you!" Ron exploded, his face redder than ever.  "And he's Head Boy?  Oh, just great.  Just bloody wonderful," he said grumpily, kicking snow as he walked.  "I reckon he's asked you out before, yeah?"</p><p>“You knew he was Head Boy, Ron, I told you that.”  She paused when he asked her if Anthony had asked her out. She sighed. She had to tell him. “Oh, yes, he did once. I didn’t tell you at the time because I didn’t want you to worry. It was nothing. I said no, was firm about that and that was the end of it.” She squeezed his hand. “Please don’t turn this into a bigger deal than it is, Ron. It’s nothing, I promise.”</p><p>Still sulking, he raked a hand through his hair angrily, sighing.  "I hate that smarmy bastard," he announced.  "Doesn't even care that I'm there with you, he'll just go right ahead and.." he continued muttering to himself under his breath.</p><p>“You’ve nothing to worry about, Ron. Nothing at all.” She told him, squeezing his hand and leaning her body into him, trying to reassure him. “If you trust me, which I sincerely hope you do, then you’ve nothing to worry about.”</p><p>"I do trust you, it's<em> him</em> I don't trust.  I don't want you to go alone with him anywhere when you get back to Hogwarts," he said strongly.  "He's sneaky, Hermione.  He could try something!"</p><p>“Like what, Ron?” She said rolling her eyes and thankful he couldn’t see it. “You know I can hold my own. He’s tries something and loses a hand… or a more important body part. Don’t worry.” She spoke in a soothing voice, trying to calm him. “Plus, I have to be alone with him sometimes. We have rounds almost every night.” It just wasn’t practical, his request, or demand, really. She didn’t really have a choice of avoiding him because she was required to be around him as Head Girl.</p><p>He smiled a bit when she mentioned hexing off an important body part of Goldstein’s. He had no idea who he was dealing with, the git. Hermione was hex him into next week and Ron knew that. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself.  "I could really use a butterbeer," he announced.  "Where's The Three Broomsticks?"  Since they'd changed direction after the Anthony debacle, he'd lost his bearings.</p><p>“To our right.” She told him, turning him in the right direction. “Are you alright?” She asked as they began to walk. “I know you’re not happy he’s Head Boy but it’ll be fine, okay?”</p><p>"Okay," he said with a resigned sigh, knowing he'd feel a bit better after a Butterbeer hit his system.  He reached into his pocket, fingering a few coins.  "My treat, I insist."  It was the very, very least he could do, since Hermione insisted on fixing all of his meals.  He tried to help when he could.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________<br/><br/></p><p>After enjoying a couple of butterbeers and a light lunch at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione had let Ron pay after he insisted on doing so and they headed back to the flat. They hung around, spending the rest of the afternoon relaxing, talking and just enjoying being together. They didn’t get to do that very often these days so any time they could just be with one another they took full advantage of.</p><p>More days past and it felt like time was flying. Hermione was becoming so comfortable at his place and the thought of this made her so entirely happy. When they got a flat together after school, she knew it would be a wonderful step in their relationship and this little practice they were having for living together just reassured her that it was all going to work out. Hermione had made them a simple meal for supper and upon finishing up the dishes, used her wand to start a fire in the fireplace to keep the flat warm. “Feel like lying down for a bit?” She asked Ron, stretching as she stood in the hallway between the sitting room and the bedroom.</p><p>Ron was getting better at sensing time, hating to constantly have to ask since he couldn't read a watch.  He felt a bit tired, so he assumed it was nearly bedtime.  "Yeah, all right," he agreed, walking slowly towards the bedroom.  "It's nice having a snowy Christmas.   I know I can't see it... but I can smell it," he said with a shrug.</p><p>Hermione waited for Ron to reach the spot where she was standing in the hallway and wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked to the bedroom. Climbing onto the bed on top of the covers, she lay her head on the pillow and sighed. “Come on then.” She said softly.</p><p>Ron peeled his socks off and flopped into the bed with a heavy sigh.  "Dinner was good, ‘Mione, thank you," he said, lying back on the pillow with his hands resting on his stomach. </p><p>“Oh,” Hermione said, turning pink. “Thank you.” She said simply, leaning to rest her head on his shoulder. “This is really nice.” She told him. “Staying with you like this? It feels right.” She tilted her head to look up at him from her spot.</p><p>His brow furrowed in confusion, he reached out and ran his fingers up and down her forearm.  "What d'you mean?  You've stayed here for a while already.  It felt different before?"</p><p>“I meant staying here in the flat alone with you. It’s as if… as if we’re living together already. I know we talked about this being a dry run for moving in after school but neither of us knew if it was going to feel strange or be something we had to get used to.” She said shyly, tracing patterns on the material of his jumper. “It all feels very natural. It’s just… right.”</p><p>"Oh... I see," he said slowly, comprehension not one of Ron's strongest suits.  "Yeah, I know what you mean.  This is going to work, isn’t it, ‘Mione? Living together and all.” It was a question but he wasn’t expecting an answer. He already knew the answer, after all.</p><p>Her heart fluttered in her chest, just as it did every time he said something sweet to her. Nuzzling his neck a bit, she lifted her head to kiss him on the cheek near his mouth. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” She said suddenly.</p><p>He grinned, sliding his hand upwards, over her arm and onto her shoulder, threading his fingertips through her hair.  "What <em>you'd</em> do without <em>me</em>?  Hell, I can barely shave without you, right now, Hermione," he joked, crinkling his nose some. </p><p>She smiled. Tilting her head up, she caught his lips in a kiss, holding onto the kiss for quite some time before pulling back. “I love you.” She said, smiling, her face hovering over his.</p><p>He moaned into the kiss, almost having forgotten what it felt like.  "I love you too, you're a bloody saint for putting up with me."  His hand moved upward to cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb running over her lower lip.  "I miss your smile," he rasped, feeling her muscles in her cheeks and lips pulling into that grin he could picture. </p><p>Hermione’s heart clenched at his admission and she leaned forward again to kiss him more passionately than the last time, wanting him to forget his worries for the time being.</p><p>It worked.  A soft sigh escaped him as she kissed him deeply, her hair tickling his cheeks as she perched over him.  Since his accident, he really didn't feel up to much physical activity, but he was surprised to feel his whole body react to that kiss.</p><p>Hermione reached up with one hand and tucked her hair behind her ear before trailing that same hand through his hair to rest on his cheek as they kissed. She had missed this. They hadn’t snogged like this since before Ron’s injury and it felt wonderful to be with him like that again.</p><p>She understood why he might not feel up to anything physical between them, and she didn’t hold it against him in any way. He was entitled to feel that way with what he was dealing with at the moment. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to miss it, miss the feel of him against her, the feel of those heated snogs and those passionate moments they’d spent in her room, in the sitting room of this flat, all of it. And she did. She missed it all.</p><p>Ron was used to taking control in these situations.  He was the dominant one, the initiator when it came to the physical stuff with Hermione. Not that she didn’t make it known exactly what she wanted and when and she often took charge as well but most of the time he had been the one taking charge.  It was strange not having that anymore... but that didn't make it any less exciting.  Before he knew it, his tongue was delving into her mouth and one of his hands on her cheek had slid down to fondle her breasts over her jumper.</p><p>Hermione sighed softly into his mouth at his touches, glad he was still enjoying doing this with her even though quite a few things had changed. Reaching down, she tugged on the hemline of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. Breaking their kiss, she kissed and nibbled down his neck and started placing light kisses on his chest.</p><p>His breath caught for a moment and he moved his hands down to urge her shirt off over her head, causing her to stop her sweet kisses on his chest.  "Hold on, we've got to... make it fair," he muttered, turning his back on her for a moment as he reached for his nightside table, fumbling in his drawer and pulling out his old Gryffindor tie.  Turning back towards her, he reached out and his hand landed on her arm, and he trailed his hand up to find her face, gently reaching around her to fasten the makeshift blindfold behind her head.  "No peeking now..." he warned. </p><p>Hermione let out a soft laugh. “This makes things interesting.” She said softly, laying on her back on the bed and pulling him on top of her. “The tie still smells like you.” She stated, feeling with her hands until they were holding his neck before pulling his head down to kiss her again.</p><p>"I can't have you oogling my bits when I can't even get a glance.  Where's the justice in that?" He said with a soft chuckle, between kisses, feeling slightly more confident knowing that she didn't have complete control over the situation.</p><p>Hermione smiled against his lips, knowing he could feel it and would know she was doing so. Trailing her hands down his neck and over his shoulders, she mapped out his body and skin with her fingertips, feeling like she had some sort of an idea of what he was feeling at this very moment. She reached the waistband of his trousers and felt in front for the belt, undoing it with fumbling fingers.</p><p>Thinking it might be easier for her to work his belt open, he rolled himself onto his back again, keeping their mouths together as he continued to kiss her furiously.  His own hands reached behind her and fumbled with her bra clasp, knowing he'd always have trouble with that if he was blind or not.</p><p>Hermione continued on Ron’s belt as he fumbled with her bra, wanting him to get it off on his own this time. Once she had undone the belt completely, she went to work on the button and zipper, feeling very odd not being able to see what she was doing. She was straddling his thighs now and as she fumbled with his trousers, her body moved back and forth on top of his.</p><p>Finally, he felt the bothersome garment snap free and he urged the straps off of her shoulders, wasting no time in sliding his hands from her waist, up her sides and over her chest and stomach, his eyes closed as he desperately tried to picture what he was touching by memory. He hated that he couldn’t see her right now. He hated that he had to rely just on the memories of what she looked like but he tried not to dwell on that fact too much because this moment was about them together. He could worry about all of this later. It would never really leave the back of his mind, mind you, but at least he could try to set it aside for the time being. Right now it was about him and Hermione and the feelings she was stirring in him that he hadn’t felt in a while because of everything that had happened.</p><p>Hermione climbed off Ron for just a moment to undo and slip off her own trousers as the denim material was constricting her movement. Hovering over him again as she kneeled beside him on the bed, she felt around for the top of his trousers and began to pull them off before attaching her lips to his once more and rolling them back over so he was on top.</p><p>He kissed her deeply for quite some time, every kiss, touch and noise she made was magnified for him.  Her tongue even tasted sweeter, or maybe he was just imagining things.  Either way, it was heavenly.  Breaking the kiss after a while, he trailed his lips to her cheek, pecking his way to latch onto her neck.  "I've missed this," he whispered, hot and heady against her skin.</p><p>“Missed it too,” she replied breathlessly as he went to work on her neck, something she had come to love. Moving her hand between them, she managed to push his boxers down to his thighs just enough for her to take him in her hand and stroke him softly as he kissed her neck. It was all so thrilling after everything and with her not being able to see anything but only able to feel it.</p><p>His breath became more staggered as she ran her soft fingers along his length, his mouth trailing lower to kiss around her chest, his hand and mouth paying equal attention to both breasts as he bucked his hips against her hand gently.</p><p>“Tell me when to stop…” She whispered to him as her hand picked up speed in its actions. Her other hand had snaked up and threaded in his hair, resting there lightly as she let out breathy and soft moans every so often. It was different being in the flat and not worrying about silencing charms or locking the door. They didn’t need to worry about being interrupted. And though she had rolled her eyes at Ron when he first mentioned that being one of the reasons he was excited to be living on his own, she had to say, maybe he had been right. It was a definite perk and right now she was quite thankful for it.</p><p>It was only another moment before he fulfilled her request.  "You should stop," he said hoarsely, his threshold lower since they haven't done anything like this in quite some time. He was hoping it wasn’t the case during the actual thing. He didn’t want it to be fast like it had been the first time. He knew that was completely normal for the first time, or so he’d been told, but he was still bloody embarrassed he’d finished so quickly. He didn’t want that to happen again. Yeah, it wasn’t even close to their first time anymore but it had been a few months since they’d done anything like this and it was affecting him so much more and much stronger than it had in the past. He would need lots of repeats to build up his tolerance again. He wondered if he could convince Hermione of this fact using this very logical explanation. She liked logical things. He continued teasing her chest with his mouth, his fingers slowly sneaking beneath the lining of her knickers to tangle in her folds, rubbing her softly.</p><p>She did as she was told, letting out a coarse moan at the feeling of his fingers on her. It was also only a few moments of him touching her before she felt ready. Tugging on his wrist gently, she reached down and pushed her knickers off completely. “Lie back…” She whispered softly, gently pushing him back on the bed before moving to straddle him again, positioning herself over his length.</p><p>"Oh God," he rasped, lying back on his pillow and feeling her naked thighs straddling his hips.  "Bloody hell, I wish I could see you like this," he murmured, his breathing heavy as his hands ran up and down her outer thighs. </p><p>She got goosebumps on her thighs where he was touching her so softly. She felt like he was touching her with an almost reverent awe. She leaned down to kiss him softly, pulling back to whisper, “Use your hands to see…” Sitting back up in her previous position, she began to softly lower herself onto his length, moaning softly as she took him in little by little.</p><p>A strangled cry escaped his lips, his body shaking beneath her as she enveloped his arousal in her warmth.  His hands slid up her stomach to tease and caress her chest, his mouth hanging open slightly.  He was in bloody awe of her. Every day she did something that surprised him. Every time they were together, he was more and more surprised by the things he learned about her. He never would have guessed she would be this adventurous in bed. He had pictured her to by shy, reserved, logical and wanting to take things at a slow pace. Blimey, that wasn’t Hermione at all. Not this side of Hermione, anyway and he reveled in that fact. No one else would ever get to know that about her, not if he could help it anyway.</p><p>After a few short seconds she had completely engulfed his length inside her, pausing for a moment as she breathed heavily to adjust to this new position and how it felt. Leaning over to kiss him, she began to move up and down on him, moaning loudly at the sensations. This new position was creating brand new sensations in her, especially the fact that she was in total control of everything. She could move as fast or as slow as she wanted. She could feel every single inch of him and it was nothing short of breath-taking.</p><p>He kissed her in return, reaching up to cup her cheek, his fingers grazing over the blindfold to make sure she wasn't cheating.  Even his lips against hers felt all the more amazing, his senses magnified tenfold. The softness of her skin under his fingertips was something he would forever memorize in his mind. Even if he never got to see her soft curves again, they were burned in his memory and he would never entirely forget.</p><p>Soon she was moving up and down on him at a rapid pace, her breasts bouncing on her chest and her breathing heavy. She let out many throaty sighs and moans as she moved on his length, controlling the pace but allowing herself to vary it in different ways she very much enjoyed. Her hands grazed over her own skin, up over her stomach, her breasts and finally into her hair as she threw her head back in pleasure, moaning his name.</p><p>His cries matched hers, his hands moving to clutch at her hips to help guide her movements as he pulled his knees up so she'd be able to rest against his thighs for support, his hips lifting slightly to counter her thrusts on top of him.  His hand moved to press against her body, his thumb slipping to rub frantically over her hypersensitive button as she continued to move over him.</p><p>The sensations of her riding him the way she was and him touching her at the same time were all too overwhelming. Moaning loudly, she felt her muscles beginning to tense and the familiar sensation of chills and tingles shooting up and down her body. It was only a few minutes before her orgasm hit her, her muscles contracting around his length and she continued to moved up and down on him slowly, riding out her climax breathlessly, calling his name into the flat and leaning down to kiss him and pressing the entire front of her body against his.</p><p>With a deep, loud moan, Ron's body seized slightly as he came, his seed spilling deep inside of her.  He kissed her when he felt her mouth on his, the kisses staggered as he tried to catch his breath.  His hands roved soothingly over her bare back, hugging her tightly to his body.</p><p>“Wow…” She murmured, laying her head on his chest as he held her tightly. It was all she could say at the moment. She didn’t think she could form any more coherent words and that was saying something. Hermione Granger was never short on words.</p><p>"Yeah, wow," he mimicked, grinning madly as his breathing slowly returned to a normal pace.  "Happy Christmas," he said with a soft chuckle, holding her close.</p><p>Hermione smiled against his skin. “Indeed it is.” Reaching up she felt the material of the tie over her eyes. “Can I take this off now?” She asked, just to be sure. She wanted to see the look on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, of course," he said with a chuckle, reaching down to pull the thick blanket up over their bodies.  He felt exhaustion coming over him and didn't bother opening his eyes as he felt himself drifting off into a slumber.</p><p>Reaching behind her head, she undid the tie and tossed it aside, gazing down at Ron with a smile. She slowly lifted herself off him, whimpering softly at the loss of him inside her. Laying next to him, she snuggled into his side and closed her eyes with a sigh. “ ‘Night, Ron.” She said softly before drifting off herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ron Gets Injured – Part Three – A Happy Christmas Indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. The final part of the Ron’s Injured storyline. Get ready for some fluff ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.</p><p>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 15: Ron Gets Injured – Part Three – A Happy Christmas Indeed</strong>
</p><p>Christmas Eve came with a blizzard, snow piling up so high that everyone would stay inside all day if they could. Ron knew they had originally promised to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day at the Burrow with his family but in his current state, he didn’t know if he was up to that. Maybe they’d just pop by the Burrow tomorrow, he didn’t know at this point. The blizzard outside wouldn’t affect them much but would make it more difficult for them to get there but Ron didn't mind, and he felt himself waking slowly, lightness peering in through the cracked shades of his bedroom. </p><p>He snuggled farther into Hermione's hair, hiding his eyes from the harshness of the light room.  But wait, he couldn't see light... he lived in darkness.  His mind reeled with possibility, not wanting to get his hopes up. He took a deep breath and he turned his head and slowly opened his eyes, his jaw dropping as everything in the room started coming into focus.  He turned his head and stared over at Hermione, her beautiful naked body entangled with his own after one hell of a shag last night.  A smile wider than ever crossed his lips as he pressed a sweet kiss to Hermione's temple, his fingers running through her hair. </p><p>Hermione felt Ron’s hands in her hair and she stirred, sighing softly as she slowly awoke. The sunlight streamed into her eyes and she groaned softly, burying her face in Ron’s neck. “Mmmm…” She mumbled. “What time is it?” It was a rhetorical question of course, seeing as Ron wasn’t able to see the clock.</p><p>His eyes moved to the clock on the wall, cracking a grin when he realized he could read it.  "Five after Ten O'clock," he rasped, lowering his head to kiss her forehead, since that was the only part of her face she wanted to expose to him, so it seemed. </p><p>“Oh, well that isn’t…” She began to talk but then her head snapped up to look at him. “How did you know that?” She asked quickly, her eyes widening. “Ron! Can you…” Her eyes were hopeful as she gazed up at him.</p><p>His eyes were bright blue, not dilated as they were when he was blind.  And he stared directly into her eyes, his hands cupping her cheeks.  "God, you've no idea how much I missed your beautiful face," he rasped, his voice still thick with sleepiness.</p><p>“Oh, Ron, you can see again! I- I’m so happy for you! This is wonderful!” She exclaimed, grinning beautifully. She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly and then pulling back to kiss him hard. She pulled back from the kiss after a moment and smiled brightly at him, gazing into the eyes that she knew were now gazing back.</p><p>"I can't believe it.  It's... it's one hell of a Christmas gift." He pulled the blankets around them tighter, nuzzling his nose against hers as he kept his eyes wide open, refusing to shut them.  "It's snowing like mad.  Let's stay in bed all day."</p><p>“We’ll do anything you want.” She told him, still smiling as she reached up and traced her hand over his face and lips. “I just… I still can’t believe it! Someone out there likes you.” She said, looking into his eyes once again and noticing they were even bluer than before his accident. He hadn’t been himself since this happened and in a way, he hadn’t even looked like himself because his eyes weren’t that beautiful blue that she loved so much. He was still Ron, she knew that, but this was how he was meant to look. Blue eyes, ginger hair.</p><p>He smiled, sobering when he cupped her face as well, his thumb running over her cheekbone.  "Hermione, I can never thank you enough... you were amazing, I just... I'll never be able to repay you for this." He swallowed roughly, thinking of everything she’d done for him even when he had tried to relieve her of it all. She hadn’t let him push her away and she’d been there for everything, helping him through it.</p><p>“You don’t have to repay me at all, Ron. I’ll always be here for you.” She brushed a bit of hair from his eyes, gazing up at him with pure love in her eyes. “I know it was difficult and you had your moments but those moments don’t define you. In the end, you were so brave and you made it through it and it wasn’t because of me.” She wanted him to know how brave he was, how capable. She knew he didn’t always have that confidence within himself having grown up overshadowed by all his older brothers and then being “The Chosen One’s” best friend. She tried, as much as she could, to show him how amazing <em>he</em> was because she knew he was, even if he didn’t believe it about himself sometimes.</p><p>What she did for him... she could be modest about it, but he'd never forget her devotion in his time of need, her devotion to him even when he tried to push her away.  He continued to keep his hand resting on her cheek, staring hard at her as if he’d lose the ability to look at her again any moment. </p><p>"We'll be together forever, won't we?" He didn't think he could handle not having her near him anymore. Yeah, they’d talked about moving in together but they’d never gone beyond that. He knew he wanted to marry her and he’d started saving for the ring but he couldn’t be sure she wanted that with him too.</p><p>Hermione’s heart leaped at his question. Happy tears threatened to spring to her eyes. “If you want us to be.” She answered softly, gazing over at him and smiling. She wanted that with him, she’d always wanted that with him. He was it for her. He was her forever.</p><p>"I want it more than anything," he said sincerely, feeling very vulnerable at the moment.  "You'll ace your N.E.W.T.s and graduate, and then we’ll move in together like we said and we’ll… be together always. I want to be with you forever, Hermione, and this whole experience has just solidified that in my mind.”</p><p>That was all it took, his words about their future together and the fact that he wanted it so much brought the tears to her eyes. She was very touched and although she had some sort of idea that was how he felt, he’d never expressed it so explicitly before. “I would love that, Ron, very much.” She said, raising her hand to place it over his that was resting on her cheek. “I want to be with you forever too, Ron. More than anything.”</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" he said, beaming at her, as if she would have said no. He always had that bit of doubt in his mind.  "And Hermione, now I can apply to the Aurors.  Maybe they'll take me, I've got a real shot now that I can see again.  Then I can make a good amount of money and we can really save up for... for our own house someday."  Ron had been silently dreading his future ever since the accident, so now that his vision was back, he wanted to share his plans with her.</p><p>“They’ll take you. They have to. They would have taken you if you hadn’t decided to help George this year, I guarantee it.” She told him, beaming right back at him. “You… you really want to be with me forever?” She asked softly, one of the happy tears in her eyes cascading down her cheek.</p><p>He caught her tear with his thumb, brushing it away.  "Who else, Hermione?  I couldn't possibly love anyone nearly as much as I love you."  It was true... their history was something that nobody could take away from them. He grew up with her, it was kind of perfect.</p><p>Hermione let out a happy, breathy laughy sigh of sorts. “I love you too…” She whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. “I love you more than anything and I don’t see myself ever stopping.” She rested her forehead against his, smiling brightly at him.</p><p>His arm moved to wrap around her waist, pressing her body to hers, their legs intertwining beneath the blankets.  "And if I run into Anthony bloody Goldstein again, I'm going to kick his arse for trying to steal you away from me."</p><p>Hermione laughed into his chest where her head lay. Wrapping her arms around him, she held onto him tightly, never having felt so loved before in her life. “You’ll do no such thing!” She exclaimed, but smiling all the same. “When did you get so sweet?” She asked with a smile.</p><p>He blinked, chuckling some as his cheeks flushed.  "I don't know, but don't tell Ginny or any of my brothers.  They'll never stop taking the mickey out on me."</p><p>“Your secret’s safe with me.” She whispered, kissing the base of his neck lightly. She felt completely warm and comfortable tangled up with him in the sheets. “You know, staying in bed all day doesn’t sound too bad.” She stated with a grin.</p><p>"Mhm... I agree," he said, though instantly his stomach rumbled in protest. He laughed, placing a kiss on her cheek.  "In a while… when we decide to get up, I'm going to cook breakfast," he declared, excited that he finally could. </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it.” She agreed, feeling slightly hungry herself. “You tell me when you’d like to do that. It’s all about you today. Anything you want, you get.”</p><p>"Mm.. anything?" he said with a snicker, a wicked grin plastered on his face.  "How d'you expect me to decide... shag or eat, eat or shag… the options are too tough to choose from..."</p><p>She rolled her eyes, laughing. Of course he would have trouble choosing between those things. <br/>“Ron,” she started, looking up at him, “I know you weren’t feeling up to it before because of everything but do you think you’d want to go to the Burrow tonight like we originally planned?” They were going to go Christmas Eve, which was today, in the evening, spend the night and have Christmas morning with them the next day. Harry and Ginny were joining them as well along with Bill and Fleur, Percy, Charlie (if he could make it) and George.</p><p>Ron thought about it for a moment. He hadn’t been up to it before, not wanting to the pity that he was sure to get if he had gone there while still blind. He couldn’t bear to have his Mum fuss over him and to have to answer all the questions. But now? Now, he wanted to spend Christmas with Hermione and his family.</p><p>“Yeah, I reckon I’d enjoy that, now. What time did we have to be there tonight again?”</p><p>“Around 6, I believe, for dinner. Then we were going to stay over for Christmas morning.” She traced patterns on the skin of his collarbone as she spoke, feeling the goosebumps erupt on his skin as she did so.</p><p>He shivered a bit at her light touches to his skin as the goosebumps formed. “Yeah, alright, sounds good.” Then a thought occurred to him. “Shit! I haven’t got any presents for anyone! I didn’t get a chance to get anyone anything with everything…” He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.</p><p>“It’s okay, Ron!” She said immediately, “We can go shopping in Hogsmeade today for gifts. Don’t worry, love. We have time.” She tried to reassure him. He could get so stressed about these things. She was nothing if not able to organize quickly and efficiently.</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin for Hermione’s efficiency and organizational skills. He’d have to sneak off on his own for a little but to get her gift (he had something in mind from before everything and never had the chance to buy it) but they could make this work.</p><p>“Alright!” He exclaimed, sitting up and watching as Hermione slumped onto the mattress as his motion made her fall off his body. “Oh!” He laughed sheepishly, “sorry ‘Mione.” He looked at the clock again. Almost noon. “Reckon I should get a move on with that breakfast. Though I think it’d be considered lunch at this point, eh? Because we have a lot to do.” He sat up on the edge of the bed and stood, looking for his pants. When he found them on the floor next to the bed, he slipped them on along with a Cannon’s t-shirt that lay nearby.</p><p>Hermione laughed at this eager side of Ron. He was obviously in a much better mood now that things had returned to normal for him. She sat up, letting the sheets fall to her waist as she stretched and yawned. She could feel his eyes on her and a warn rush went through her body.</p><p>“Ron, if you keep looking at me like that, we won’t leave the bedroom in time to get everything done.” She raised an eyebrow at him and it was his turn to flush.</p><p>“Right, sorry.” He looked at his feet and tore his gaze from her naked chest in his bed. He shook his head almost as if to rid his mind of the distracting thoughts. His gaze when back to her breasts though without even realizing it. Lord, how he had missed those.</p><p>“Ron!” She exclaimed, covering her chest with her arm, laughing.</p><p>He jumped as he was broken out of his thoughts again. “Sorry, sorry!” He said with a grin. He took a few steps over to her and kissed her, thoroughly and lovingly before tearing himself away and turning to the door. “Right! Okay food. Meet me in the kitchen.” He threw a glance over his shoulder with a wink and headed to go and make them some food.</p><p>Hermione shook her head, smiling brightly from her spot on the bed. She looked down at herself and wondered what on earth was so fascinating about her chest that he spent several moments just staring at her. Well, she could kind of understand, she surmised. If she hadn’t been able to see his perfect arse for weeks because she’d been blind? She’d be staring too.</p><p>Smiling, she grabbed an outfit from her drawer in the dresser and threw it on, going into the loo to tame her hair and brush her teeth. When she was done, she exited the loo and could smell the aroma of bacon cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>Ron was whistling as he stood at the stove, cooking half the muggle way and half with magic, his wand waving through the air to take the toast from the toaster and place it on plates. Hermione grinned at the sight of it. She hadn’t seen him this happy in weeks and there was nothing that pleased her more.</p><p>“Mmm, I think I could get used to this.” She said, slipping behind him and sliding her arms around his waist. One of his hands went to cover hers around his waist as the other pushed eggs around the pan.</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked, turning his head a bit to look at her over his shoulder.</p><p>“Mhmm, it’s quite sexy.” She commented. And it was. The sight of him cooking for her, taking care of her was a sexy one indeed.</p><p>“I’ll have to keep that in mind.” He grinned. “Now sit! It’s almost ready.” He flicked his wand after releasing her and levitated the plates and cutlery to the table.</p><p>They sat together and enjoyed a lovely meal that Ron cooked. Hermione wasn’t a bad cook but Ron was better. He had learned well from his Mum. Once they finished eating, Ron showered and got dressed and they headed out into the streets of Hogsmeade to get Ron’s Christmas shopping done.</p><p>He found gifts for just about everyone, luckily, and then it came time to buy Hermione’s gift.</p><p>“Hey ‘Mione?” He called to her, both their arms full of bags. “Do you think you could head back to the flat and get the wrapping started for me? I’m rubbish at wrapping and you’re so good at it! I’ve got one more thing I have to pick up. It’ll save us a bit of time, yeah?” He tried to sound logical and appeal to that side of her so she wouldn’t question why she couldn’t come with him to get this last present.</p><p>She nodded. “Yes, alright, that sounds like a reasonable plan. I’ll meet you at the flat, then?” She agreed, tilting her head in the direction of it.</p><p>“Brilliant! Yeah, I won’t be long.” He put the bags he was carrying down and watched as Hermione levitated them to bring them back with her. “Thanks, love.” He said with a kiss. She smiled and then headed back to the flat.</p><p>He took a deep breath and then turned, shoving his hands in his pockets when she disappeared out of sight, and headed in the direction of the jewelers. He’d been in there before to look at rings and get an idea for Hermione’s and when he had been there, he spotted something he thought would be a perfect gift for her. He just hoped it was still there.</p><p>“Good afternoon, sir!” Came a voice as he opened the door to the shop and the bell dinged above it. “Can I help you find anything?”</p><p>“Er, yeah. I was in here a few weeks ago and I saw a necklace that I’d like to get for my girlfriend. Um, it was silver and had a little glass ball thing on it? The card said you could put something in it?”</p><p>“Ah, the keepsake necklace! Yes, we have a few of them here. Come down to this end of the counter and I’ll show you our selection.” He nodded and headed over to the end of the counter peering in the window. There it was.</p><p>“It was that one, there.” He said, pointing to the one on the end. It was a silver chain, delicate with a little glass ball as the pendant. The glass ball was empty but the card said you could fill it with any item you wished.</p><p>The man took it out from the glass case and placed it on the counter. “Do you have an idea of what you’d like to put in the pendant?” He asked, looking at Ron.</p><p>Ron thought for a moment. He had a brilliant idea and he just hoped it was possible. “Er, yes, do you think you could put a little ball of light? Like a floating ball of blue light?” He wondered if the man would know what he meant. He wanted it to look like the ball of light that had come from the deluminator, the one that had Hermione’s voice and brought him back to her.</p><p>“Of course! Let’s try a few options, shall we?” The man then used his wand to conjure a few examples, one after another in the pendant, to show Ron what it would look like.</p><p>“The second one.” He said after, that one was the closest to what he’d seen and experienced with the deluminator.</p><p>“Lovely.” The man conjured it again within the glass pendant and sealed everything to make sure it stuck. “Now, this pendant comes with magic attached. You can assign an emotion to the pendant so that every time the wearer puts it on, they feel that emotion within them coming from you, the giver. Would you like to attach an emotion?”</p><p>Ron nodded. “Yeah, I would.” He agreed. “Love, please. Like the soulmate kind.” He flushed.</p><p>“Certainly.” The spells were performed. “All set.” He said to Ron. “Lucky girl of yours. This is a lovely gift.” He told Ron and Ron smiled. “Would you like it gift wrapped?”</p><p>Ron nodded. “Definitely.”  That would save him a lot of stress and time and he wouldn’t have to worry about Hermione seeing it.</p><p>“Great, give me just a moment.” The man disappeared with the necklace in the backroom and Ron decided to use that time to look at rings again. He was starting to form an idea of the kind of ring he wanted to get Hermione and he was making mental notes of the styles and designs he thought she would like.</p><p> When the man returned with the necklace, it was beautifully wrapped with a bow on top and everything. He paid for the gift, giving his Gringott’s account number and carefully slipped the box in his coat pocket. Then he headed home to Hermione. He liked the sound of that. Heading home to Hermione. Soon enough he'd be able to say that every day.</p><p>When he got to the flat, there was suddenly a Christmas tree in the corner of the sitting room and a few decorations throughout the main area of the flat. He unraveled his scarf from around his neck, shaking the snow from his hair and laughed.</p><p>“When the bloody hell did you have time to get a tree?” He asked with a grin, approaching Hermione who was levitating a few ornaments/baubles on the tree with her wand. “Or baubles even.”</p><p>She turned to him and smiled. “There was a merchant selling the trees on my walk back to the flat and I floo’d your Mum and asked for some of her baubles and then apparated to my parents house and grabbed some of mine as well.” She shrugged as if it were nothing. Meanwhile, she’d done a lot.</p><p>“Well, fuck, how long was I gone?” He said with a chuckled.</p><p>“Language, Ron!” She chastised but was smiling nonetheless. “You were gone for almost an hour, you know.” She indicated towards the clock and he glanced at it. She was right. He didn’t think he’d been in the jewelry shop that long.</p><p>“Well, looks like it was a good thing because you’ve been productive, love.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You’ve made it quite festive in here.” He rested his chin on her shoulder and turned his head to place a soft kiss on her neck.</p><p>Hermione leaned into the touch, pressing her back against his chest and tilting her neck a little when he kissed her there. It felt lovely and warm.</p><p>“Well, I had to do something, didn’t I? I know you didn’t really have a reason or the motivation to decorate for Christmas before but everything is different now! We needed some Christmas in here.” She smiled a bit and turned her own head to place a kiss on his temple. “I saved the star for you though.” She reached for it on the table beside them. “You’re much taller than I am anyhow.”</p><p>She was right. He could reach the top of the tree without a ladder or stool and he didn’t even need a levitation charm. He took the star and smiled, reaching for the top of the tree and placing it on the top watching as it wobbled a bit and went a bit wonky. He laughed at the sight of it and adjusted it until it was straight. He looked over at Hermione who was watching in amusement. This could be their thing. Decorating for Christmas together. Maybe this was a new tradition for them they’d just started. He loved Christmas usually but this year he hadn’t been in the mood for anything, really. That changed immediately when he opened his eyes that morning and his sight had returned. The perspective changed and his love of Christmas returned as well.</p><p>He looked back at the star and saw it had wobbled and was sitting a bit wonky again. He looked at Hermione and shrugged. “A bit wonky,” he said, “just like me, I reckon.” He gave her a crooked smile.</p><p>“You’re not wonky!” She replied, straightening out some hair that was sticking up on top of his head. “Well, not always.” She finished with a smirk.</p><p>“Oi! Rude!” He commented with a laugh. She laughed too.</p><p>“You said it first!” She commented.</p><p>He smiled and stole a couple kisses, his hands going to her hips and resting comfortably there. When he pulled back after, he thought now might be a perfect time to give her the gift he’d gotten her. He really didn’t fancy giving it to her in front of his entire family and having them watching the two of them. And if they were staying there for Christmas Eve and then Christmas Day, he wouldn’t have the chance otherwise.</p><p>“Hermione,” he started and she lifted her eyes to his, “Can I give you your Christmas present now?”</p><p>“Ron, you didn’t have to get me anything! Especially after what you’ve been through this year. When did you even find the time?”</p><p>“What errands did you think I was running when I asked you to bring the bags back here?” He tilted his head with a smile and led her over to the sofa. He sat her down next to him and then did a quick <em>Accio</em> to the present that was still in his coat pocket from before and then handed it to her.</p><p>She looked at the small package in her hands and wondered what it could possibly be. It had to be something he could have gotten in Hogsmeade because he had just gotten it.</p><p>“Well, go on. Open it.” He said to her, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and a little nervously. Hermione wasn’t a huge jewelry person. He couldn’t remember how many times he’d seen her wearing jewelry in the past other than earrings. He hoped she would like it anyway, even if jewelry wasn’t usually her thing. It was the thought that counted, anyways, right?</p><p>She could feel the nerves radiating off Ron already. What could he possibly be so nervous about? She took in a breath and then delicately opened the wrapping to reveal a velvet box. She looked at Ron in surprise. “What…” She started to say, not having any other words. When she opened the box a moment later her heart stopped in her chest.</p><p>There sat the most beautiful necklace she’d ever seen. It had a beautiful delicate silver chain and the pendant was a glass ball with a tiny ball of light shining from inside it. Her eyes filled with tears and she swallowed roughly. “Ron…” She said in awe, her words catching in her throat.</p><p>“I-It’s a tiny ball of light, see?” He said touching his fingertip to the pendant. “You know, because of when…”</p><p>“The deluminator brought you back to me.” She finished his sentence before he could even get the words out. She looked up at him and saw his cheeks were bright red but he looked so hopeful and so sincere that the tears in her eyes began to slip down her cheeks.</p><p>“You hate it.” He said roughly, with a frown.</p><p>“No! No I don’t hate it!” She replied instantly.</p><p>“But you’re crying!” He sounded so worried it broke her heart.</p><p>“Happy tears, Ron.” She said softly, lifting her hand to his cheek to reassure him. “This is the most beautiful, heartfelt, touching gift I’ve ever received in my life.” Her breath caught in her throat at the end and she smiled through the tears on her cheeks.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?” He asked with a watery smile.</p><p>“I love it.” She said simply. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips, laughing when she realized her face was wet from crying and they had once teased Harry about the exact same thing when it happened with Cho.</p><p>“Oi, don’t go all Cho on me.” Ron said with a teasing smile, practically reading her mind. They both let out a watery laugh. “Can I put it on you?” He asked, gesturing to her neck.</p><p>“I would love that.” She responded, lifting her hair off her neck and out of the way for him.</p><p>He took the necklace from the box and undid the clasp. “It’s magical, too,” he said as he lifted it and wove it around her neck, “you should be able to feel the emotion charmed into it when you put it on.” He clasped it behind her neck and let it fall onto her skin. “I asked it to be charmed so you’d feel…”</p><p>“Love.” She answered, feeling it the moment it was sitting on her skin. He nodded. She could feel the love emanating from the pendant around her neck. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. “This is the most wonderful gift, Ron, thank you. It’s wonderful. You’re wonderful. I love you.” She kissed him again, this time pulling him into a hug after and holding onto him tightly for a few moments. She laughed and wiped her face once last time when they pulled away.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” He said, relieved. He’d managed to do something right for once.</p><p>“Can I give you your gift now?” She asked and he looked at her in surprise.</p><p>“Um… yes!” He answered enthusiastically. “’Course you can.” He watched as she muttered a quick <em>Accio</em> and watched as a parchment flew through the air towards them.</p><p>“Here.” She handed it to him. “Open it.” She smiled.</p><p>He unrolled the parchment carefully and started reading what was written on it. His eyes widened.</p><p>“I’ve been writing to Kingsley for a while now. I started right after your injury because I knew how worried you were about the possibility you might not be an Auror after everything.” She paused and he looked up at her. “Basically that is a certificate for you to redeem at a time of your choosing granting you entrance to the Auror Training Program, no application needed.”</p><p>He stared at her, open mouthed for a few moments, unable to move. She had written to the Minister for Magic for him and arranged for him to fulfill his dream of being an Auror?</p><p>When he didn’t say anything, she explained a little more, worried he didn’t quite understand what it meant. “When you were injured, I knew how worried you were about not being an Auror one day so I wrote to Kingsley about it and he told me he had no intention of making you or Harry apply to the Auror program. He was going to let the two of you in sight unseen. When I told him about what happened and your worries about it and the fact that you were taking some time to help George at his shop, he came up with this certificate. Whenever you’re ready, you can start training with the next session. Harry too. That way you can do it together if you wanted.”</p><p>“Hermione.” He tried to interrupt but she kept talking.</p><p>“Because I know how much it means to you to be an Auror and I didn’t want you to have to worry about getting in without your NEWTs so I thought…”</p><p>“Hermione!” When she finally looked at him and stopped talking, he leapt forward and tackled her into the sofa in a hug. She let out a loud “oomph” sound as she hit the cushions with the force of his hug and he grinned. “Thank you.” He said simply, pulling away and smiling brightly at her. “This is bloody fucking brilliant! Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He started placing kisses all over her face.</p><p>She smiled and laughed through the kisses. “You’re welcome.” She flushed.</p><p>“God, I love you.” He said happily. “We’re a bunch of saps, we are.” He grinned. “Ginny was right eh? Sickeningly in love is pretty damn accurate.”</p><p>She laughed, “I suppose it’s true. We might have to tone it down a bit when around others from now on.”</p><p>He smirked. “Not a chance.”</p><p>“Happy Christmas, Ron.” She said with a smile, a hand on his cheek, her thumb moving back and forth over the skin lightly.</p><p>“Happy Christmas, love.” He responded, leaning into her touch. “Best. Christmas. Ever.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Weasley Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff ahead!</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 16: A Weasley Christmas</strong>
</p><p>Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow had been one of the best they’d ever had. Ron and Hermione had arrived just before dinner but hadn’t told anyone Ron had regained his sight, wanting to surprise them. When they arrived, Ron hadn’t said a word until after everyone had hugged hello and wished each other Happy Christmases. Then, after a few moments of everyone just sitting together in the living room, he’d commented off hand that the tree “looked really good this year” and all eyes snapped to him as he grinned. There were celebrations and hugs and a toast in his honour.</p><p>They had all had a wonderful Christmas dinner prepared by Ron’s Mum, played some games of chess and exploding snap, drank hot cocoa by the fire and opened their traditional gift of Christmas pajamas right before going to bed. It had been a wonderful Christmas for both Ron and Hermione. Hermione especially as her Christmases growing up had been so different to the ones she’d spent with the Weasleys. They had been quiet and calmer and although she liked both, she really enjoyed the lively nature of Christmas at the Burrow. For an only child who wasn’t used to having so many people and family around, it was a nice change.</p><p>Since Molly and Arthur had given them permission in the summer to sleep in the same room, Ron and Hermione did not hesitate when going up to bed that night. They wore decidedly more clothes to bed than they normally would, but other than that, nothing was different from the routine they had developed since the holidays had began. They both fell asleep quickly and slept soundly for the first time in a while.</p><p>Ron’s eyes popped open the instant the morning sun came through the window of his room at the Burrow. He bloody loved Christmas and although he was usually the last one to wake up on the average morning, when it was Christmas, he was always the first one awake because his body just couldn’t contain the excitement enough to stay in bed longer. And this Christmas? He had a hell of a lot to be excited about and thankful for. His injury had healed and he was no longer “blind” and it was one hell of a Christmas gift, that was for sure. That along with Hermione’s gift, which brought the news that he wouldn’t have to apply to Aurors and would be accepted sight unseen, and he was buzzing.</p><p>He slid out of bed, careful not to disturb Hermione who was curled against his side in the small bed. He covered her delicately with the blanket, not wanting to wake her up, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her head before grabbing a Weasley jumper and throwing it over his head over his pajama top and made his way downstairs for a cup of tea and some biscuits.</p><p>When he got into the kitchen, he saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table, a hand in his hair, a parchment in his hand. “Morning, mate.” He said, his voice rough from sleep as he padded across the floor into the kitchen.</p><p>Harry jumped. “Blimey, Ron, you startled me.” He said, a hand going to his chest.</p><p>“Sorry,” Ron said sheepishly. “What’re you doing up already?” Ron made his way to the kitchen cupboards, searching for the tea. He waved his wand and set the kettle up to boil the water. “Want a cuppa?” He asked Harry who nodded.</p><p>“Did you get one of these too?” He asked Ron, holding up the parchment in his hands. Ron peered over Harry’s shoulder at it. It was from Kingsley. Hermione had mentioned that Harry was being offered the same deal he was.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Hermione arranged it all as my Christmas present.” He smiled at the thought. “Apparently she set the whole thing in motion but Kingsley always intended to extend the invitation to both of us.” He sat at the table across from Harry. “Brilliant, isn’t it?”</p><p>Harry nodded in agreement but Ron could tell he was torn about it. “I just… I expected it to be more difficult after everything, you know? Like, things were so complicated all the time before. There was always an obstacle, something to overcome, something to do before and now there’s just… not.” He shrugged. “It’s weird.”</p><p>“I get it, mate. Gonna take a lot of getting used to, I think, the fact that we don’t have all these battles to fight anymore.” He yawned and ran a hand through his hair. “Life can finally actually be normal, yeah? Normal for us before was not actually <em>normal</em>, you know?”</p><p>“Exactly!” Harry exclaimed and then coughed a bit, realizing there were people still asleep in the house. His voice lowered to a whisper. “It’s hard to get used to not having an enemy to fight. It’s brilliant, don’t get me wrong, but it’s been my whole life and now it’s just… not there. I’m finding it hard to adjust to the fact that I’m just a normal bloke now.” He paused and Ron raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, maybe not entirely normal but you know what I mean.”</p><p>“Yeah, Harry, I know what you mean.” He stood as the kettle went off and prepared them both a cup of tea and grabbed a box of biscuits and brought them over to the table. “Whatever the circumstances, we’re gonna be Aurors, mate!” He said excitedly. “Reckon we go through training together, yeah? Start after school’s done?” He could never picture going through Auror training without Harry.</p><p>“No, Ron, we’re going to do it separately.” He rolled his eyes at Ron. “Duh, mate. Been at each other’s sides since we were eleven, no reason to stop now.” He grinned and nodded his thanks when Ron slid his tea in front of him.</p><p>Ron grinned back. “Cheers.” He said, taking a sip of his tea and then cursing loudly when it burnt his tongue.</p><p>Harry just laughed at him and Ron shot a glare his way. “So,” Harry started, “was that a necklace with a tiny ball of light in it I saw Hermione wearing when you arrived last night?”</p><p>Ron looked up from his tea and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.”</p><p>Only him, Harry and Hermione knew the significance of that. Harry nodded. “Cheers, Ron, that’s pretty brilliant of you!” Harry commented and Ron flushed.</p><p>“Yeah, you think?”</p><p>“How did Hermione react when you gave it to her?”</p><p>“She cried.” Ron said with a bit of awe in his voice. He didn’t know he could elicit that sort of reaction from her from a simple gift. “Had me worried for a bit but then she said it was the good kind of crying.”</p><p>Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Wow, nice one, mate. You did good.” He nodded. “Oi, she told me about when she first arrived at your flat eh? Do I have to slug you one for trying to break things off?”</p><p>“No!” Ron said immediately. “I was being stupid. I was trying to shield her from the pain of the whole thing.” He shrugged. “I was in a bad place, you know? I didn’t want to make her unhappy.”</p><p>“You had to know Hermione wasn’t ever going to leave you just because you happened to get injured and couldn’t see for a bit? Come on, Ron, you can be thick sometimes but you’re definitely not <em>that thick</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Ron said. He knew he hadn’t been thinking straight. He just couldn’t bear to think, at the time, that he’d never see her again, that he couldn’t be the same Ron she’d fallen in love with. He knew that was ridiculous deep down, but the depression he sunk into when he got hurt had affected his thoughts.</p><p>“You know I know how you felt, right?” Harry said and Ron looked up at him. “Not about the blind thing but about wanting to protect someone from the hurt you might cause them.” Harry paused and Ron looked at him in confusion. “You know, when I broke up with Ginny before the Horcrux hunt so she wouldn’t get hurt? Same concept, different circumstances. She understood, of course, but didn’t agree with me.” Harry paused. “I didn’t tell you but after the war ended and the battle and all, she took a while to forgive me. “</p><p>Ron felt bad that he hadn’t noticed. He’d been so wrapped up in Hermione and all his family stuff that he didn’t know Ginny hadn’t immediately forgiven Harry. “Sorry, Harry.” He said.</p><p>“For what?” Harry asked him.</p><p>“For being so wrapped up in my own relationship shite that I didn’t realize you were going through some of your own.”</p><p>Harry waved a hand in the air, dismissing the notion of it. “Nothing to apologize for! You were dealing with a lot. I get it. We all were.” They met eyes and both of them nodded, the matter settled in that moment. “Anyway, I’ve got a bone to pick with you, you know.”</p><p>Ron looked at Harry confused. “What for?”</p><p>“You had to go and give Hermione this incredibly thoughtful, amazing gift and show us all up, didn’t you? Now I have to up my game with Ginny. And am I just supposed to give Hermione a book like always after that? Come on!” Harry smirked and Ron rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, Harry, but you and Ginny will never be on Hermione and my level.” He commented with a smirk. Harry threw a biscuit at him and it bounced off his forehead which caused them both to break out in laughter. They only stopped when Hermione and Ginny both came down the stairs, yawning.</p><p>“What are you two laughing at?” Ginny commented, walking over and plopping down next to Harry, plucking one of the biscuits that hadn’t been thrown from the table and popping it in her mouth.</p><p>“Harry’s got good aim, that’s all.” Ron commented with a shake of his head and a smile.</p><p>Hermione looked at the two of them confused and walked over, sitting herself down across Ron’s lap. “Happy Christmas, love.” She said, placing a kiss on his cheek. He smiled up at her. “Happy Christmas, Harry.” Hermione added, stretching her hand across the table to give Harry’s a gentle squeeze.</p><p>He smiled back at her. “Ditto, Hermione.” He commented, before saying the same to Ginny next to him.</p><p>“It’s a bit strange, isn’t it?” Ginny commented after swallowing the last bit of biscuit she’d been munching on. “Having such a normal morning?”</p><p>Harry and Ron exchanged glances. Ginny could not have known they’d just been talking about that.</p><p>“What?” She asked, noticing the looks exchanged between the two boys.</p><p>Harry shook his head. “Nothing, Gin. We were just saying the same thing earlier, that’s all.” She raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Great minds, and all that.” Ron added with a grin. After a moment of silence between the group, Ron’s rumbling stomach broke through the quiet room. “Right, how much longer until Mum’s awake? She’d kill me if I ate anything before she made a proper Christmas morning breakfast.”</p><p>“Always about food with you, isn’t it?” Hermione commented fondly, patting his stomach with her hand. “Didn’t you just eat some biscuits?”</p><p>“Biscuits don’t count as breakfast, ‘Mione, come on. You know better than that!” Harry and Ginny shook their heads, as did Hermione, but all four of the group were smiling.</p><p>Just in that moment, a door opened on the floors above and a voice came floating down into the kitchen. “You lot better not be eating down there!” Came Molly’s voice and it caused everyone to laugh.</p><p>Moments later Molly and Arthur were coming into the kitchen and Molly was cooking up a storm. George joined them moments later followed by Percy and Bill and Fleur. Charlie was still asleep as he hadn’t arrived until the wee hours of the morning from Romania. They all sat down to a Christmas breakfast a half hour later, Christmas music playing in the background, the fire roaring in the fireplace.</p><p>Everyone was in good spirits, talking and laughing even after the meal had finished, still in their pajamas in no hurry to change. Charlie had just finished his breakfast after he’d joined them a little later and had be regaling them with tales of his work with dragons lately when a very official looking owl soaring in the open window and perched itself on the windowsill, three rolled up parchments in it’s grasp.</p><p>“What could that be on Christmas morning?” Molly mused, bustling over to the window and grabbing the parchments from the owl who flew off immediately. “They’re for you three.” She said, looking to Ron, Hermione and Harry. She handed them out with a puzzled expression.</p><p>“They’re from the Ministry!” Harry commented as he gazed down at his parchment.</p><p>Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then at Harry who was looking up in confusion as well.</p><p>“Well? Open them!” Ginny said, getting impatient. She and everyone else there wanted to know what this was about.</p><p>The trio opened their letters and began reading, all three of them looking up at surprise a moment later.</p><p>“What?!” Ginny exclaimed.</p><p>“They’re… they’re giving the three of us awards for our role in the war.” Hermione said, her voice filled with awe and disbelief.</p><p>“Awards?” Arthur commented from his spot at the table.</p><p>Harry nodded. “Yeah, awards for service to the wizarding world.” His voice showed the emotion and surprise they were all feeling.</p><p>“Bloody hell!” Ron said as he read further.</p><p>“What now?” George asked, looking at him expectantly.</p><p>“The awards come with some prize money.” Ron said simply.</p><p>“Prize money?” Molly asked, looking at her son. But it wasn’t Ron who answered.</p><p>“25,000 galleons.” Hermione answered. Everyone’s eyes snapped to her and their mouths dropped. “Each.” She added.</p><p>“Blimey.” Came Arthur’s voice from the end of the table.</p><p>“Blimey indeed.” Commented Percy.</p><p>It was silent for a good few minutes as everyone took in the news that had just been dropped on them. Awards. Prize money. 25,000 galleons! Harry, Ron and Hermione kept exchanging glances and they were all thinking the same thing. Did they really deserve all of that? Anyone else would say they did but the three of them didn’t think they’d done anything special as they were sure, if it had been anyone else, they’d have done the same. Many people had sacrificed more than they ever had in this war, including the Weasleys and the Order.</p><p>It was quiet for a few more moments before the silence was broken by George who exclaimed that they should all be proud and grateful and that they needed to stop doubting themselves and they deserved every bit of acclaim that came from what they did. It was surprising to hear that from George considering all he had lost in the war and the sacrifices he had made but the fact that he was saying it, broke the tension and gave the trio a sense of relief, like they could accept this without feeling as guilty.</p><p>There was a champagne toast in the trio’s honour before Molly started cleaning up the kitchen and everyone headed upstairs to change their clothes so they could open presents by the tree. In that moment, Harry, Hermione and Ron caught each other’s eyes and Harry gestured to the door, jerking his head in the direction of the treehouse outside. Ron and Hermione both nodded and then they all looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded and smiled, telling them to go ahead and understanding it was a moment just the three of them needed to share. With that granted permission from Ginny, the three of them silently slipped out the door and headed in the direction of the old treehouse on the grounds of the Burrow, Ron and Hermione holding hands as they followed behind Harry.</p><p>When they got there, they climbed up into the treehouse and sat cross legged in a triangle, all facing each other.</p><p>“So,” Ron started, scratching his neck. “Anyone else feel really fucking strange right now?”</p><p>“Language withstanding, yes, that’s precisely how I feel.” Hermione commented.</p><p>“You said it, mate. This is kind of odd and kind of amazing and kind of unnecessary all at the same time.” Harry agreed. He adjusted his glasses and looked at his best friends. “Do we turn it down or something? I mean, can we accept something like this?”</p><p>Ron shrugged and Hermione pressed her lips together as she usually did when she was thinking. “I don’t know, Harry. I mean, it’s a great honour but do we really deserve it? We were just doing our duty and completing the mission Dumbledore left to us. Does that deserve an award?”</p><p>“I think it’s just their way of thanking us for what we did.” Ron commented. “I mean, it’s not as if a simple thank you seems like enough for basically ending the greatest threat to wizarding kind, yeah?”</p><p>Hermione nodded, Ron was right. A simple thank you didn’t seem sufficient in these circumstances. “That’s true.” Hermione said, “I mean, we did go through hell, for lack of a better word and Harry, you did kill Voldemort,” she scrunched her nose. It was still funny to say his name casually. “I’m not surprised by the award in those circumstances, especially when it comes to you, Harry.” She paused, looking at her best friend who had been through an entire life of expectations being thrown at him and demands on his emotions, his abilities that were basically thrust at him without giving him a choice. “You didn’t ask for any of this. You’ve had this huge responsibility on your shoulders since you were one for Merlin’s sake! You deserve the award and the money. But us? Do we, really?”</p><p>Hermione was usually so logical that it threw Harry off balance to see her neglecting the facts in this case. “Hermione, are you mental?!” He commented and Ron laughed at the way Harry said it. “I would not have survived this war, this past year, hell, every year at Hogwarts since I was eleven if it wasn’t for you and Ron! Who charmed their bag to carry everything we could possibly need and had it packed for days before we needed it?” He looked at Hermione pointedly. “Who discovered that saying Voldemort’s name was taboo and alerted the death eaters to our location?” He asked, looking at Ron. “Who kept us safe with numerous enchantments as we searched for Horcruxes and were on the run?” He looked at Hermione again. “Who thought of the basilisk fangs to destroy the Horcruxes when we no longer had the sword?” His eyes went to Ron again. “I would not have survived and Voldemort would not be gone if it wasn’t for you two. All I did was cast the spell that did it.” Harry finished his speech with a sigh, reaching over and taking each of their hands in his. “You deserve this award just as much as I do, if not more.”</p><p>Hermione’s eyes had filled with tears during Harry’s speech and they had fallen down her cheeks by the end of it. Ron had felt his eyes do the same and he swallowed roughly trying to keep them at bay.</p><p>“Right,” he said, clearing his throat. “We accept the award then.”</p><p>Hermione nodded with a relieved laugh and Harry did the same. “We accept the award.” She echoed.</p><p>“The three of us.” Harry added. “Like always.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. New Year's Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff and smut ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 17: New Year’s Eve</strong>
</p><p>It was nearly midnight on New Year’s Eve and Hermione was not having the New Year’s Eve she’d planned to have. After spending the holiday with Ron at his flat, then Christmas at the Burrow, her parents had insisted she come and spend a few days with them before she returned to school in January. She was originally going to see them after New Year’s, spend a few days staying with them, and then head back to Hogwarts but they had insisted she come home for their annual New Year’s Eve party with their colleagues and friends. Normally, she might not have minded this, but this year, she couldn’t bear to be away from Ron.</p><p>Was that who she was now? A witch entirely dependant on being with her boyfriend every minute of every day? Well, maybe she wasn’t that bad! No, she wasn’t, she decided, because her boyfriend, her <em>soulmate</em>, had been through an ordeal and anyone wouldn’t want to be separated after an incident like that. Perfectly normal.  She knew she should be happy to be spending time with her parents and she was, she was, but she wasn’t the same person she was in the past who needed to see her parents for every holiday. It was okay for her to be so in love she wanted to be with her boyfriend more often.</p><p>After a few hours mingling at the party downstairs, she headed up to her room when no one was watching. She was getting rather bored speaking to all her parents’ friends and colleagues since she couldn’t really answer they questions about what she was doing lately honestly. They were muggle, after all. So instead, she slipped away and was laying on her stomach, party dress be damned, reading a book and kicking her feet in the air behind her as she did so, the music and chatter from the party downstairs wafting up the staircase and through the halls.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Ron was miserable on his own in the tiny flat above the shop. Harry and Ginny had invited him out for New Year’s but he’d declined. It wasn’t the same without Hermione. Speaking of her, they hadn't talked much since she’d gone to her parents. He knew it was probably just because they were keeping her busy having not seen her since the summer. And he couldn’t stop thinking about Christmas with her: their gift exchange, the amazing shags before and after he got his sight back and the way she’d been there for him in ways he couldn’t have anticipated. Which is why he was going to see her. Right now. He had to at least talk to her before she went back to school. Picturing the Grangers' house, he closed his eyes and apparated, landing just inside Hermione's room. "Bloody, sodding--" He broke off, cursing as he nearly fell over when he landed.</p><p>At the familiar popping sound of apparation that had disturbed her reading, Hermione's gut instinct kicked in and she scrambled to pull her wand from beneath her pillow, pointing it at her intruder with a grip so fierce and a wicked hex at the tip of her tongue, ready to be bellowed.  In the dim lighting, it took her a moment to realize who it was, but the vulgarities clarified it for her, and she visibly relaxed, dropping her wand and clutching her chest, just over her racing heart. </p><p>"Ronald! Are-- you-- mental!?" she hissed, fear turning to anger as she sat, raging, on her bed.  "You could've warned me you were coming! What if one of my parents’s friends were up here with me? How would I have explained that? And I thought you were an intruder!  What-- what are you—why didn’t you just owl first? Merlin! You gave me a fright!” She held her hand to her chest and set her wand down, flushing from the excitement of it all. She was happy to see him, of course, but he scared the living daylights out of her.</p><p>Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the best idea to apparate <em>directly</em> into Hermione's room but he wasn't about to ring the doorbell at nearly midnight, for Merlin's sake. He needed to see his bloody girlfriend and he didn’t want to wait another second! He raised his hands in front of him in surrender, straightening his posture after his almost fall.</p><p>"Sorry, Hermione, Merlin." He said with a shake of his head. "But honestly, I thought you said you put wards up so only welcomed visitors could apparate in? Good to know I'm welcomed, yeah?" He stuffed his wand in his pocket and looked at her. "So, uh, hi." He said lamely. Way to go, Ron. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? She was his girlfriend for months and they’d been through a lot. It had to be something about being in her childhood bedroom that was making him feel like a timid schoolboy again.</p><p>She threw a pillow from her bed at him in a teasing manner, smirking as she did. “Hi,” She said, shaking her head and resting her hands on her knees, her dress all crumpled now. “Can I ask why you felt you had to apparate into my room at nearly midnight instead of just waiting until tomorrow?”</p><p>He dodged the pillow with a grin, facing her once more before immediately going a little red at her question and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Right, well...I just missed you bloody tons and I didn’t want to wait until tomorrow to remedy that…" He trailed off. “Plus!” He said, “we should be able to kiss at midnight, yeah? Tradition to kiss the one you love on New Year’s Eve at midnight and all that…”</p><p>She laughed softly, a smile forming on her lips immediately as she took him in. Even though it had only been a few days since she’d seen him last, it felt like a lot longer. Standing up, she took the few steps forward it took to bring them closer, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, taking in his scent and the feel of holding him again after some time apart. “Missed you too.” She mumbled into his neck, nuzzling her nose lightly on the skin there.</p><p>Ron let his arms wrap around the familiar shape of Hermione's body and kept her close to him, never wanting to let go. Bloody hell, he felt like they'd been apart for years, but it made sense because he had become accustomed to getting to see her and touch her and kiss her every damn day during her break from school. "I've missed you so damn much, 'Mione," he responded, giving her cheek a few feather-light kisses. "A few days seems like sodding weeks now, you know," he added, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to agree,” She murmured into his neck, smiling through her words. Pulling back from the hug she gazed at him happily.</p><p>“So I’m finally in Hermione’s bedroom, eh?” He raised an eyebrow, looking around. “Been wondering what this place looked like for years. Thinking about you in it. Thinking about being with you in it.” He wiggled those same eyebrows, something he knew usually made her laugh.</p><p>She did laugh softly and she flushed and then moved from his embrace to gesture to her room. “Yes, here it is. Nothing special, really.” She said, looking around and then walking over to her bookshelf and running her fingers over the books. She had several bookshelves along one wall, her desk and computer along with her mirror and dresser against another. Her queen bed was in the corner near the window and she had pictures all over her dresser, desk and tables of her, Harry, Ron and Ginny over the years.</p><p>Ron glanced around Hermione's bedroom as he spoke and felt chills running down his spine. This was the place she had grown up in, the place she had slept during the summer holidays when not at Hogwarts. It was certainly different than his own bedroom, more feminine, and very...Hermione, which is why he immediately loved it. "It's quite brilliant, if you ask me, but now I'm thinking about a little version of you hunched over at that desk," he teased gently, glancing at some of the muggle pictures on the dresser. He took a few steps closer to get a better look at them and grinned, especially at the earlier pictures.</p><p>Hermione watched as he looked at her pictures. Walking to her bedside table, she opened the drawer and pulled out a framed photo that she didn’t keep out on the dresser but cherished very much. It was a picture of Ron at the Yule Ball in his frilly robes. Colin Creevey had taken it when he wasn’t looking and she’d snagged it from him soon after. She hadn’t told Ron this but she’d secretly loved him in those robes. She thought he looked adorable and although, on the whole, the Yule Ball was a night she’d rather forget she still kept the photo close. “There’s one more picture.” She told him, walking over and handing him the frame.</p><p>Ron had never really realized just how much he liked looking at pictures. Usually there wasn't a point in living in the past and bringing back memories because the past was just that, the past, but seeing pictures of Hermione and all his friends made him feel rather happy. He really should get his hands on more pictures, but the only sort he really had were those posters of Quidditch teams. Maybe he should start putting some up in his flat above the shot and then when he got a flat with Hermione they could have loads of pictures around. Both muggle ones and charmed ones! That made a smile slide over his lips as he accepted the other photo from Hermione and glanced at it. A blush immediately came over his cheeks as he recognized those hellish robes. Bloody hell, that night had been a nightmare. "This is an interesting picture," he said slowly, moving his eyes up to look at her face. "I wish that night had gone...better."</p><p>“No matter how ugly the robes were, I still found you adorable.” She admitted softly, smiling at the photo. She nodded in agreement with his comment, looking up at him. “So do I. But it doesn’t matter anymore. We’ve gotten past it.” She shrugged a bit, looking at the photo of him again and found herself smiling and shaking her head. The robes really were awful.</p><p>Adorable, Ron had never really been called that before. At least not from someone where the compliment was actually welcomed. He watched the expressions flutter across her face almost with awe and reached out to touch her hand. "You know, though, you looked amazing that night. I was thinking about you the entire time. And the entire night. And probably the entire week after that," he admitted, realizing that this may have been the first time he knew she was actually a girl and not just his friend Hermione. They’d talked about these things before, but he didn’t think he’d ever told her how much she’d gotten inside his head that night aside from the whole Viktor jealousy thing. He had pictured her in those dress robes, that gorgeous dress, for months afterwards.</p><p>Despite everything they’d been through and the numerous sweet things he’d said to her, she still felt a blush rise to her cheeks at his comment. “Thank you.” She replied softly. “I was trying so hard to get you to notice me as something other than Hermione the know-it-all.” She spoke it softly, never having told him that before. No one knew that all her effort on her appearance that night had been mostly for Ron. Everyone had automatically assumed she’d done it for Viktor Krum, quidditch star.</p><p>"You were doing it for me?" Ron asked, wanting to smack himself for being such an idiot. Honestly, they could have had something then, and they could have had their first kisses together. It still hurt when he thought about Hermione kissing Krum and experiencing that with him, and also when he thought about his first kiss with Lavender and how it had been the most sloppy, forced kissed ever. "I'm sorry I never got to dance with you. Even though I can't dance," he smiled, letting his fingers tickle her hand a bit.</p><p>“It’s okay, Ron, really. It was ages ago.” She said, squeezing his hand a bit. Though she wished the night had gone differently, it was over three years ago and there was no sense dwelling on it anymore. “Plus, we danced at Bill’s wedding and that was lovely. We’re together now. That’s all that really matters.” She smiled at him, shrugging a bit at her comment.</p><p>"And who ever said that we could still never dance with each other, hm?" Ron asked, placing the picture on the dresser so he could hold Hermione's hand and wrap his other arm around her waist and pull her closer. He swayed a bit awkwardly, mimicking how someone who actually knew what they were doing would dance. They could hear the music from the party downstairs and he used that to his advantage. His face lowered and he rested his cheek against hers softly.</p><p>Hermione laughed but allowed herself to be pulled into the embrace and swayed with him to the imaginary music. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being close to him like this. “I love you.” She whispered to him, her lips resting next to his ear in their embrace. She pictured him in his dress robes (the nicer ones he’d worn to Bill’s wedding) and her in her beautiful dress and they were dancing in the Great Hall.</p><p>Ron could almost hear the soft ballad from the Yule Ball, one that would have allowed their dance to be close and sensual as opposed to one of those bouncing, flying around sort of dances. The closeness to her was preferred at the moment, not the flying around.</p><p>"I love you, too," he murmured back into her ear. "Every little thing about you, 'Mione." He caressed her back softly and let his eyes closed, letting himself actually fall into the moment. He really was such a sucker for romance when he was with her, but he wouldn't have it any other way. "You smell good."</p><p>“Mmm, thank you.” She said, smiling and letting out a small chuckle. “You do too.” She nuzzled her nose into his neck like she had when he arrived, taking in his smell. She wondered what exactly brought this romantic side of Ron out, not that she was complaining. She never knew how much she enjoyed those romantic moments and she was pleasantly surprised to find out Ron was a closet romantic at heart. Pulling her head back to look at him, she stood on her toes a bit as they swayed and pressed her lips to his softly.</p><p>"You always smell amazing," he added, grinning and keeping his eyes closed. The hand that wasn't tracing shapes along her back moved up her body and tangled into her long brown hair, and he let his fingers run though it as he let his skin become entranced with the silky feel. He opened his eyes when he felt her moving her head, and he smiled before letting his lips touch hers gently, delicately, almost as though there were a bunch of people watching them and they needed to keep their kiss proper. It lit that fire inside his stomach and he parted her lips with his own for a bit of a deeper kiss.</p><p>Hermione made a soft sound at his deepening of the kiss and she let go of his hand to reach up and wrap her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to meet his kiss with as much passion as he was giving her. Merlin, how she missed this. Days without this was a crime in her mind. No matter how much they did or how long they went without it, she’d never tire of kissing him.</p><p>“Ron, there’s an entire party going on downstairs…” She murmured, parting their lips and letting out a breathy sigh as she felt his lips move to her neck in that moment.</p><p>“So? Hermione, are you a witch or not?” He growled into her skin and he felt her body shake under his lips as she laughed.</p><p>“Right.” She said with a flush, summoning her wand into her hand and then casting a silencing and locking charm to surround them.</p><p>“See? Magic.” He said before kissing back to her lips. He felt goosebumps erupt on his skin when she let out a sound at the back of her throat and felt her fingers trail across his skin.</p><p>Ron returned Hermione's soft sound and groaned in the back of his throat when she came to life even more and clung to him in a way that pressed their bodies even closer together. Too much time away from her, too much time away from snogging, touching, he wanted to touch every centimeter of her body, refamiliarize himself with it all after too much time not being able to see it because of his injury. He let his hand slide under her shirt and caress the soft skin on her back, nearly whimpering again and just how soft it felt to have her back against his fingers.</p><p>Hermione tangled her hands into his hair, an action she had come to love doing. His hair was so soft and running her fingers through it only added to all the feelings he evoked in her when they kissed. She held onto him tightly, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. How she had gone this long without him, his touch, his kisses she would never know. “Bed’s getting lonely.” She whispered breathlessly to him, breaking the kiss for a moment to do so. She kissed down his jaw after she spoke, nipping at the skin lightly.</p><p>Merlin, he could never explain just what her hands in his hair did to his body. He must've had a super sensitive scalp or something because her hands tugging at his hair only made the need in his stomach grow. Ron let his tongue meet hers and caress it softly before she moved her lips away, letting his eyes close for a moment as he got lost in her kisses along his jaw and her words, which were almost hypnotizing. "It's a rather big, comfy looking bed," he finally murmured, moving both of his hands under her bum so he could lift her up against his body and carry her the short distance to her bed.</p><p>Hermione held onto him as he brought her over to the bed and let out a soft sigh as her back hit the mattress, Ron hovering over her. Tangling her fingers in his hair again, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him again. The passion she felt for him showed through her kisses and the franticness of her hands moving from his hair to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them quickly and efficiently.</p><p>It had turned almost into a sort of race for Ron to see how quickly he could get her on the bed and how quickly he could get his hands all over her flesh. He helped her remove his shirt while still kissing her and flung it to the floor. He arched his pelvis down into her as his hands pushed the straps of her dress down, revealing her torso to him and then vanished under her bra and captured her breasts in his hands. For a moment he forgot that she was still wearing an entire beautiful dress but then he remembered and reached around her searching for the clasp or zipper.</p><p>Even though this was nowhere close to the first time they were doing this, Hermione still got the feeling of fluttery butterflies in her stomach, the anticipation and nerves kicking in. She’d been with him like this before, several times actually, but it always made her nervous and excited. She moaned softly at his kisses up her stomach and finally, not being able to wait any longer, took her wand and vanished her dress, making it appear on the back of the chair at her desk in the corner.</p><p>“Too slow.” She murmured with a slight smile, bring his face up to hers to kiss again. While she did so, her hands moved down to his trousers, undoing the button and pushing the zipper down.</p><p>"Sorry," Ron breathed, his voice full of lust and passion and every ounce of love that he held for her. “So fucking brilliant, you are.” He murmured to her. This fast pace from her was rather exciting and he felt that he could explode just from the look she had on her face as he leaned down to kiss her again. His hands shoved the cups of her bra out of the way so he could capture her breasts in his hands and knead the flesh. Ron could still remember every time they had done this, but it would never get old, ever. It made him excited beyond belief every single time and the thought of getting to do this with her for life made him completely happy and satisfied. He moaned softly into her mouth when he felt her hands moving below his waist and he kissed her harder, squeezing her breasts.</p><p>Hermione was breathless. Every touch he was giving her was electrifying and her body was trembling in anticipation. Her hands moved quickly to push his trousers down, leaving him in just his boxers before she reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall loosely over her chest. He was touching her so frantically, with so much want that it was driving her mad.</p><p>In the back of his mind Ron always remembered that there was no need to suddenly stop things with Hermione when they were moving at such a fast pace because she had told him countless times that they were safe. He was bloody thankful for this because the thought of stopping right now would be enough for him to go mental. His trousers fell down his legs and he quickly shoved them off with a frantic kick and watched as Hermione arched up and took care of her bra in a way that he had been in too much of a hurry to do. He moved both of his hands to her face to grasp either cheek and caress the skin as his lips bit at her neck, her collar bone, along each of her breasts and in the valley in between, making a trail down to her stomach.</p><p>The way he was touching her was enough to send her over the edge just like that. He didn’t need to touch her or get her ready for what was to come because she could already feel her body telling her to get on with it already. Moaning softly at his trail of kisses down her, her hands rested atop his head, fingers lightly trailing through his hair. Pulling him back up to her, she kissed him and looked into his eyes as she reached down and pushed her knickers off with one hand. She couldn’t wait any longer and her eyes were telling him so.</p><p>Ron was letting himself concentrate on kissing Hermione's stomach, a safe location to get her even more worked up for what he so desperately wanted to do. He was getting rather good at ignoring his own throbbing body to make sure that she was enjoying herself, so he didn't even notice right away that she was struggling to get him back up to her and pulling her knickers down all at the same time. Merlin, she was bloody talented. He allowed his lips to return to hers as he couldn't help but place his hand between her legs to feel her, to feel how wet she was. He used his other hand to slide his boxers down out of the way and forgot about them once they were far enough down and he focused on shifting his body so it was hovering over her, still letting his fingers rub her.</p><p>Hermione moaned at his fingers on her, the touch always managing to send tingles down her spine all the way to her toes. Parting her legs a bit to let him rest comfortably between them, she bent her knees slightly and kissed him, her eyes searching his, showing her love in her gaze. “Please, Ron.” She managed to whisper, her voice full of want, need, lust, love.</p><p>Ron could almost get caught up in touching Hermione and watching the way she reacted and how she moaned. There were memories of times he had done that in the past, but right now he needed more, he needed her. It had been too damn long since they had been able to be together and his entire body was on fire and sensitive to every touch. He bit her bottom lip before staring into her eyes as his fingers left her and clutched her hip. He placed himself at her entrance and teased her for a moment, letting his arousal slide across her. But then it all became too much and he slid inside her, moaning rather loudly at how she was just as he remembered her, but yet better, brilliant, perfect.</p><p>“Mmm, oh God.” Hermione moaned almost immediately, never having gotten used to the feeling of Ron pushing into her like that. It was entirely new each time but it never failed to make her toes curl and her fingertips tingle. She reached her arms up around his back, clutching at him tightly, her nails digging slightly into his skin. Her hips automatically arched up into him, the action forcing him all the way inside her. “More, please, Ron… I need more.” She whimpered, her eyes closed.</p><p>Ron almost couldn't move at first, she was so bloody tight, still like the first time they had done it, and it took the breath right out of his chest. He took a deep breath and looked down at her, at her face contorting into a million different signs of pleasure, and his entire body twitched when she asked for more. He loved hearing her say things like that, and he loved watching her let herself go completely and surrender to him. He watched her as he pulled himself out, just so much that the tip of him was the only thing still inside, and then slammed into her more roughly than he did the first time. "Mione," he moaned, licking his lips and starting a steady rhythm, still moving his hips a bit slowly to let it continue to build.</p><p>“Ron!” She moaned, tilting her neck back in pleasure with his deep thrust into her. “Oh, Ron… Oh!” It was times like these that she didn’t worry about sounding proper or anything she might normally worry about. She surrendered to the feelings, to the sensations, to Ron. She clung to him tightly, her hands running over the skin on his back, her nails leaving a trail of marks. Now she knew what it was to be one with someone, to be so in love and so connected with every inch of each other.</p><p>Ron swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to concentrate. It was ridiculously hard to do so, however. She was so amazing, shagging her was amazing, everything about her was amazing. He moved his hands down under her arse so he could lift her off the bed and change the angle he was moving in and out of her a bit. He wanted to be inside her as deeply as he could. "Missed you, so bloody much," he groaned, caressing her arse as he kept her elevated. After a few moments of that he found it difficult to think, so he let her fall back down into the bed and he pressed down into her so roughly he felt her move into the mattress. His lips found their way to her ear and he whispered, "You feel so amazing, love, I want to make you feel so good." A little dirty talk was just the key he needed to make his hips move faster.</p><p>Hermione reached behind her head and clutched the pillow there tightly with her hands, her knuckles turning white. She was moaning his name over and over again with every thrust he made into her. She had grown accustomed to the fact that Ron was undoubtedly a sex god. There was no other way to explain it. She groaned, arching her hips into him and reached her legs up to wrap around his waist, hooking her ankles together so he could hit a deeper spot inside her. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming at the top of her lungs, silencing charm or not.</p><p>If anyone had asked him before they'd had sex if Hermione would be loud or quiet, Ron would have guessed quiet and shy. Maybe the first few times she had been, sure, and he himself had been rather nervous and clumsy, but then they both started to let themselves go more and more and her moans were like music to his ears. He normally didn't allow himself to be so expressive of his feelings, but she caused him to make his own groans and whimpers and heavy breaths with every other thrust. He felt himself fall deeper into her and a moan left his mouth as his lips turned into a rather devious smile. Ron rode her vigorously, giving her a final fast thrust, and then as she gripped her legs around his back, he slowed to an excruciatingly slow pace. So slow, in fact, that he whimpered in complaint at his own actions. He arched an eyebrow and looked down at her, but before she could say a word or complain he gave her a reassuring deep thrust and returned to reaching new places inside her.</p><p>Ron had absolutely no idea what he was doing to her. He couldn’t possibly. He’d gone from this shy and timid lover in the beginning of their physical relationship to an absolute godlike specimen and she certainly wasn’t complaining.</p><p>“Ron! Ron, Merlin!” She moaned loudly, a bit of a squeal escaping her lips after. She had goose bumps everywhere and every sense in her was heightened. “Oh God…” She groaned, biting onto her lip again so hard it began to bleed. She met each thrust with an arch of her hips, her hands moving to his neck as one tangled in his hair once more, tugging lightly. It wouldn’t be long before she reached her peak, she could feel it quickly approaching and this only made her meet each thrust with her hips more vigorously.</p><p>Ron didn't feel like teasing her anymore, he was too close to giving in to those fantastic sensations. He couldn't tease her even if he wanted to. Instead, he focused on shagging her harder than he'd ever shagged her, sliding in and out with such a steady rhythm that he was surprising even himself. His head moved down at he kissed the little injury she'd given herself on her lip. He could also taste a bit of sweat mingled in with her skin, and he was sure that his back was sweating, for it almost felt on fire. Ron moved his lips down to bite her neck, not enough to hurt her but enough for her to remember, and one of his hands snaked down her body and he found where their bodies met. He wanted her to have an incredible orgasm, one that she one never forget, so he found her clit and began to rub it quickly with two fingers in tune with his thrusts.</p><p>That was it. As soon as he reached down and touched her like that as he moved in and out of her with his rhythm, she lost it, let go. Her orgasm hit her like a wave. She moaned so loudly she was sure she heard the vibrations of her noise in the walls. Her inner walls contracted around his length as she rode out her climax, her eyes falling closed, her breathing intense and heavy and his name falling from her lips over and over in hushed tones.</p><p>Ron was insanely close, so close he could feel like little ball of heat rising from his toes and exploding inside his stomach. He wanted to come at the same time she did, so he kept rubbing her even as he felt her get so tight around him, he nearly passed out. His free hand clutched the blankets on her bed tightly as her name spilled from his lips in long, breathy syllables.</p><p>One, two, three more thrusts were all it took before he was shooting his hot seed inside her and filling her with each desperate thrust. His back arched into the air and he felt the wind get knocked out of him as his strokes became slower and slower as it became harder to stay up until he finally stopped and collapsed half on Hermione, half on the bed.</p><p>Hermione slowly opened her eyes, her breathing heavy and uneven. She stroked his hair lightly as he lay half on top of her, his movements slow and languid. Her hand went slowly though his sweaty strands, pushing them off his forehead and running her fingers through them lightly. She kissed the top of his head, her hair plastered to her forehead and neck as well. A glance at the clock told her it was 12:06 AM. Midnight had come and gone and they’d been doing a hell of a lot more than kissing when it did.</p><p>Bloody hell. Ron could just curl up there and sleep until next week, she had taken that much out of him. After a week of nothing and then that, he couldn't be blamed. It was quick, rushed, but insanely passionate and perfect. Building up enough energy, Ron moved his head and looked at Hermione. He moved so her lips moved from his head to meet with his lips and he kissed her softly, lovingly, still unable to speak more than two words. "Missed that."</p><p>“Mmm.” She nodded in agreement, continuing to run her fingers through his damp hair. “Me too.” It was a little overwhelming, not seeing him for over a week and then experiencing that. She’d dreamt of him so many times in that very bed and there they were laying in it after having shagged like there was no tomorrow.</p><p>He smiled at her and nuzzled in closer to her body. He then followed her gaze to the clock and let out a chuckle. “Well, happy new year, love.” He commented.</p><p>She laughed too. “Happy New Year, indeed. Love you.” She murmured, leaning her head down a bit to kiss him again.</p><p>It occurred to Ron a moment later that they had just shagged in Hermione's childhood bedroom, and that he could faintly see some of those photographs that he had been looking at before out of the corner of his eye. Soon, he hoped, they could be shagging in their very own flat after school was done. "I love you too, 'Mione. That was...well, that was beyond bloody brilliant." He smiled and kissed her in return.</p><p>“Mmm, how eloquent a description.” She said with a slight smile, her gaze loving and teasing at the same time. It was nice to be holding him like that. Usually, he was the one holding her but she liked having him lay on her chest like he was doing. “I’ll never look at this room the same way, you know.”</p><p>"I try, though I'm surprised I'm able to do more than just babble right now," Ron responded, speaking truthfully. He still felt like all the air in his lungs was missing. "Well good, now we know that there will always be a part of me here. And I must say that your bed is very, very cozy. But any bed is cozy with you on it," he added, smiling and kissed her chin.</p><p>“You sap.” She teased, kissing his cheek lightly. She yawned lightly, feeling quite drained of energy after their escapade. She began thinking of them soon being able to do this in their own flat and she began to grin widely.</p><p>"You caught me," Ron responded with a yawn, finding hers very contagious. He thought for a moment about her parents; their party wasn’t ending for a while right? He didn't think there was enough energy in his body at the present moment to even think about getting up, getting dressed, and trying to get back to the Burrow. "I can't wait to get our very own bed, one that will be just ours. We'll have to be sure to break it in quite well, of course," he added with a grin.</p><p>“How did I know you were going to say that?” She asked, rolling her eyes a bit with a smile. “We’ll need a big one since you tend to kick me in your sleep.” It was true… the few times they had fallen asleep together whether after shagging or not, she’d woken up in the night to being kicked in the shins. She assumed Ron was dreaming about something that involved running or he was just a restless sleeper.</p><p>"Because I'm incredibly obvious? And you know me so well?" Ron responded, realizing it was true, she did know him better than he probably knew himself. He narrowed his eyes playfully as she made the comment about him kicking her. "And we'll need extra pillows for how much you drool, love. A big bed with loads of pillows, that actually sounds rather exciting to me, but I don't know about you."</p><p>“I don’t drool!” She protested, looking scandalized. “Do I?” She asked, thinking maybe she did. “And yes, that sounds very exciting… and cozy.” She nodded, nuzzling her face into his hair.</p><p>Ron's grin widened as he watched her reaction. "I'll never tell," he responded casually, nipping at her ear. “So, how long do you reckon we can stay here before your parents come looking for you or before the party ends and I have to leave?”</p><p>Hermione looked at the clock again. “I think we have a little while.” She said, “But I don’t know you’ll get away with spending the night, unfortunately.”</p><p>He pouted, sticking his bottom lip out. His pout turned to a smile when she reached forward and kissed that bottom lip. “Well, alright, but you’ll be able to come back to the flat for a few days before school starts again right?” He sat up against the headboard, pulling her with him and hugging her to his side while also letting his eye travel over her form. He’d never get sick of looking at her, especially after he hadn’t been able to for a while.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll come back for the weekend and then it’s back to school Monday.” She rested her cheek against his chest.</p><p>“Well, alright, I’ll take what I can get.” He kissed the top of her head. “So I know muggles say that kissing as the new year rings in brings you luck or something like that. You reckon shagging has the same luck attached?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes as he laughed and smirked at her. “You will not be telling this to anyone, Ronald Weasley. I would rather not have your family and even Harry knowing the details of our sex life.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes this time. “Well, duh, Hermione. No one gets to know about this stuff but us.”</p><p>“Good,” she commented, tilting her neck up for a kiss.</p><p>“Plus, I reckon Harry would punch me if he knew all the things I did to his ‘sister’.”</p><p>“Ron!”</p><p>Ron laughed. What a way to ring in the new year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Breakfast & Parental Encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.</p><p>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 18: Breakfast &amp; Parental Encounters</strong>
</p><p>They hadn’t meant to fall asleep on her childhood bed right after ringing in the new year together but apparently it had taken a lot out of both of them because one moment they were talking cuddled up against the pillows and the next minute Hermione was opening her eyes to sunlight poking through the blinds of her window.</p><p>She blinked, confused and went to stretch but she couldn’t move and for a second she couldn’t remember why that was and then she opened her eyes fully and looked around and felt a heavy, sweaty arm around her middle and her eyes widened. Oh Merlin!</p><p>“Hermione!” Came her mother’s voice from outside her bedroom door along with a few knocks. “Hermione, dear, why on earth is this door locked?” She heard her mother jiggle the knob and then sigh. “And with magic too? Young lady, what are you hiding in there?!”</p><p>“Ron! RONALD!” She shook him as hard as she could. “Ronald, wake up! We fell asleep and my mother is outside the door!”</p><p>“Mmm, huh? What?” He mumbled his eyes still closed.</p><p>“MY MOTHER IS OUTSIDE THE DOOR RONALD AND YOU ARE NAKED IN MY BED!” She was glad the silencing charm was still in place so her mother couldn’t hear what was going on inside the bedroom but she could sure hear her mother.</p><p>“WHAT?” Ron sprang up, now wide awake. “Fuck, fuck… sorry. I, bloody hell.” Suddenly he was off the bed and scrambling around the room, looking for his various pieces of clothing discarded the night before.</p><p>“Hermione, I’m getting worried!” Her mother’s voice came from outside the door again.</p><p>Hermione lifted a finger to Ron’s lips to indicate he should be silent as she grabbed her wand and lifted the silencing charm. “I’m fine, Mum! I forgot to take the charm off last night. I’ll be out soon.” She kept her finger on Ron’s lips who, though panicked and red as a tomato, still managed to smirk and nip at her finger with his teeth.</p><p>She used her other hand to smack his arm but she was smiling.</p><p>“Well, alright,” came her mother’s voice from the hall. “Breakfast is ready. Tell Ron he’s welcome to join us.” And then her mother’s footsteps were heard as she walked down the hall and headed downstairs.</p><p>Hermione went red. She looked at Ron and he was even more red than she was, if that was possible. They were both silent for a few minutes before she burst into laughter at the look on Ron’s face and though he didn’t laugh with her, his expression softened.</p><p>“Well, I suppose we’re busted.” Hermione said with a laugh.</p><p>Ron looked at her like she had sprouted two heads in the last 30 seconds. “How are you not freaking out about this, Hermione?” Hermione shrugged as she stood, still fully nude, and walked to her closet to grab an outfit for the day.</p><p>“My mother is aware we are intimate, Ron. She’s a realist. She knows we love each other and she knows that goes hand in hand with becoming physical.” She shrugged again as she pulled out a jumper from the closet.</p><p>“Wear the one next to that one, I like that colour on you.” Ron said casually before returning to the matter at hand. “Your mother knows we’ve been shagging? And you’re okay with that? <em>She’s</em> okay with that?”</p><p>“Of course, I am. I share a lot with my Mum. We’ve always been close. I don’t have any siblings to talk to about things so I’ve always gone to Mum.” She exchanged the jumper for the one Ron liked and moved to her dresser to grab a pair of jeans. She could see Ron was not placated by any of this and she walked over and played with some of the hair on his temple and smiled reassuringly. “I promise it’s fine, Ron. My mother loves you.”</p><p>Ron let out a bit of a sigh at her touch and she could see him visibly relax a bit but a moment later he tensed again.</p><p>“Does your dad know we have sex?”</p><p>She could see the panic in his eyes. “I doubt he’s oblivious enough not to know but he hasn’t said anything.”</p><p>Ron groaned and his hands came up to cover his face. “Hermione! You have to tell me these things! Your dad is going to bloody murder me for deflowering his little girl!”</p><p>Hermione laughed. She didn’t mean to laugh but she did. He looked so worried and it was extremely cute but she knew he was genuinely worried about this.</p><p>“It’ll be fine, Ron. I’m an adult. We’re going to be living together soon. Just because I’ve come to stay with my parents for a few days does not mean they can suddenly dictate my behaviour. Plus, my dad likes you too. He’s been asking me for months when you’re going to come and bring that ‘fascinating wizard’s chess’ you showed him last time.”</p><p>Ron calmed a little but he would never stop being tense about this. He looked up from his hands and saw Hermione was still naked in front of him with her jumper and jeans in one hand, and her other hand in his hair. Suddenly her parents didn’t have his attention anymore.</p><p>“Well, good morning, love.” He said with a grin, eyes raking over her, still so relieved her could look at her again.</p><p>She flushed and smacked his shoulder again. “You have a one track mind, Ronald.”</p><p>“Damn right I do.” He tugged her closer by her waist and ran his hands over her skin, watching as her eyes slid closed and grinning triumphantly.</p><p>“No, Ron! No.” She swatted his hands again, smiling but backing away from him. “We cannot do this right now with my parents downstairs waiting for us to come down!”</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “Well, obviously I didn’t expect a shag with your parents knowing what was happening up here, honestly, Hermione. I just wanted to cop a feel!” He winked and grinned and she flushed again for the thousandth time that morning and then rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“Oh, honestly.” She sighed but she was smiling and he was too. At least he wasn’t flipping out about her parents knowing they were intimate anymore! “Get dressed, will you?” She grabbed a pair of knickers from her dresser and a bra and threw them on, feeling Ron’s eyes on her the entire time before slipping into her jeans and throwing her jumper over her head. She touched her neck to make sure Ron’s necklace was still sitting there and she touched it softly when she felt it was.</p><p>When she turned back around, Ron was still sitting in exactly the same spot he had been and in the same state void of clothing.</p><p>“Ron! Hurry up!” He seemed to snap out of it and when he saw she was fully dressed her frowned and then stood, moving around the room to gather his trousers and shirt off the floor.</p><p>“Alright, Merlin, I’m going, I’m going.” He snuck a kiss as he grabbed his shirt from the floor next to where she stood and she couldn’t help but smile at that and then a moment later he was dressed as well.</p><p>“Might want to fix that hair a bit, Ron.” She said with a finger pointed at the mirror. He looked at her confused and then turned and glanced in the mirror and laughed.</p><p>“I make bed head look good, Hermione, don’t deny it.” He grinned and smoothed down his hair, running his fingers through it.</p><p>Instead of rolling her eyes at him yet again, she walked over to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him, holding it for a few moments before pulling back and grinning. “For once, I can’t argue.” She said with a smile. The dazed look on his face made her stomach flip.</p><p>His arms snaked around her waist before she had a chance to pull away and he pulled her close, hugging her to him and rested his chin on the top of her head for a moment. “I bloody love you, you know. I probably say it way too much to be considered appropriate but sod it, you make me a sap. I love you. Gonna keep repeating it.”</p><p>She rested her head against his chest and snuggled into him for a moment, letting her eyes slide closed as she breathed in his scent. Her heart fluttered at his words. “I love you more.” She responded. “I know,” she cut him off before he could respond, “not possible. But I swear to you it is.” She grinned, kissed him once more and then took his hand, turning towards the door.</p><p>He groaned. “Do we have to go down there?” He tugged back on her hand so they stopped moving.</p><p>“Come on, you’ll be fine. Use that Gryffindor courage.”</p><p>He puffed out his chest a bit and sighed. “Blimey, okay. Before I change my mind, yeah?”</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Hermione couldn’t help but smile at how nervous Ron was all through breakfast. He kept sneaking glances at her Dad the whole time they were eating and she knew Ron was wondering if her Dad was plotting ways to kill him. She shook her head. She’d told Ron many times that her Dad liked him and if her Mum knew they were intimate, then her Mum had told her Dad, and her Dad knew and if her Dad knew and hadn’t killed Ron yet, they were fine! Her Dad had never been the “don’t touch my daughter or I’ll kill you” type anyways. Both her parents were logical and realistic people and they knew her and Ron were in a loving, committed relationship, and that went hand in hand with a physical relationship, especially at their age.</p><p>He seemed to calm down a bit when they got through the whole meal without an inquisition or a threat and she felt as if she could go and help her Mum with the dishes and leave Ron and her father alone safely.</p><p>“He really is terrified, isn’t he?” Her mother commented with a smile from beside her at the sink as she rinsed the dishes and handed them to Hermione to load into the dishwasher.</p><p>Hermione nodded with a smile. “He thinks Dad is going to kill him.”</p><p>Hermione’s mom laughed, handing her another dish. “A little fear of the girlfriend’s father is healthy, I’ve always thought.” She shook her head a bit. “It does show how much he cares for you if he’s that worried about how your father feels about him.”</p><p>Hermione flushed happily. She knew Ron loved her and everyday he did something new to show it. “And you’re sure Dad is okay with us? He’s been awfully quiet.”</p><p>“Of course he is, darling. He knows how much that boy loves you and he sees how happy you are.”</p><p>Hermione loaded the final dish before closing the dishwasher and pressing the button to start it. She turned and leaned on the counter with her back against it. “Ron’s family is very traditional,” she commented, “I don’t think he knows what its like to have modern thinking parents.”</p><p>“Perhaps I’ll have to sit him down and have a chat about it? Ease his worries a bit?” Her Mum paused for a moment. “Or would that make things worse for him? Too embarrassing?”</p><p>Hermione laughed a bit at the thought. “Yes, I think so. Ron’s matured quite a bit recently but I don’t quite think he’s quite at the discussing our sex life with his girlfriend’s mother stage yet.” The sheer image of that conversation was enough to make her laugh for ages. She didn’t think he’d survive it. And he’d be redder than his hair.</p><p>Her Mum came over and leaned against the counter next to her, wrapping her arm around her daughter’s shoulder. “As long as you two are being safe and are in a committed relationship, I’m happy.”</p><p>Hermione groaned a bit. “Yes, Mum, we’re being safe. I’ve been on a potion for years.”</p><p>Her Mom nodded. “Good. Right!” She clapped her hands together. “Shall we go save poor Ron?”</p><p>Hermione smiled and nodded. “Let’s.”</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>Ron craned his neck towards the kitchen, searching for any glimpse of Hermione walking through the door and saving him from his misery. It was absolutely silent in the room. He sat there, scared out of his sodding wits, too nervous to speak in fear of saying something wrong to Hermione’s father. Who was staring at him. A lot. He looked at his watch in a bid to look anywhere but at her father.</p><p>“Got somewhere to be?” Came her dad’s voice from his end of the dining room table. Ron’s head snapped up.</p><p>“What? No, sorry. No. I just… no.” He was so nervous he was sure he was going to spew sick all over the room. He had put on a brave face for Hermione but he was quaking inside. Her father knew he’d seen Hermione naked. A lot. He jiggled his leg, his knee moving up and down.</p><p>“Ron, is there a reason you’re so nervous right now?” Came her father’s voice. Blunt. “You know there’s no reason to be.”</p><p>Ron let out a breath. “Oh, believe me, there’s always a reason.” He muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Ron, allow me to put your nerves at ease.” Hermione’s father folded his hands on the table in front of him. “I have no qualms about you and your relationship with Hermione. Hermione has always been logical and level-headed and she knows her own heart and her own mind. She wouldn’t be with anyone she didn’t want to be with or made any decisions she didn’t want to make. Even if I had qualms, Hermione wouldn’t hear them, you must know this.”</p><p>Ron snorted and nodded, letting out the breath he was holding. Okay, so far this wasn’t too bad. He was making sense.</p><p>“I can see how much you love her. I’ve known you since you were eleven. I’ve seen the two of you together since then and I always had a feeling she would end up with you. I can see how much you care for her and want to take care of her. I can see how much she loves you. You bring out the best in each other. Take care of her, be kind to her, love her and I’m happy. That’s all I need. You’ve nothing to be afraid of here. We’re good.”</p><p>He looked at Hermione’s father. “We’re good?”</p><p>Her father nodded and held out his hand to shake. “We’re good.” He repeated as Ron took the hand to shake. He smiled, relieved, and went to pull his hand away and sucked in a breath when he realized he couldn’t as her dad had a vice grip on his hand. “I do have to say this, though, Ron.” He paused, looking at him, his hand gripping Ron’s tighter than necessary to get the point across. “Hurt her and I will kill you.”</p><p>Ron froze and then shuddered, nodding shakily. “Yes sir.” He agreed and finally his hand was released.</p><p>“Well!” Hermione’s father smiled. “Now that that’s taken care of, do you happen to have that fascinating wizard’s chess set with you? I’ve been dying to get my hands on that and try it out!”</p><p>Ron visibly relaxed. He didn’t have it with him but he could damn well summon it. He grabbed his wand. “<em>Accio </em>Wizard’s chess!” He said and watched as the set flew through the open window and onto the table in front of them.</p><p>“Brilliant!” Mr. Granger said, eyes alight with curiosity. “Fancy a match?”</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When Hermione and her Mum rejoined the boys in the dining room, the last thing she expected to see was Ron laughing over a wizard’s chess board and her father cursing under his breath.</p><p>“Hermione! Does anyone ever beat this boy at chess? It’s impossible!” Came her father’s voice, his eyes not leaving the board in front of him.</p><p>Hermione grinned and met Ron’s eyes as he smiled proudly. Something had obviously transpired between the two men and she hoped Ron would fill her in later.</p><p>“No one has yet, I’m afraid.” She commented, sitting down next to Ron and pressing a kiss to his cheek as she did so. He smiled in response and turned his head to kiss her temple. Hermione could see her mother smiling at the two of them.</p><p>She leaned forward towards Ron and whispered softly in his ear, “How did it go with dad? Everything okay?”</p><p>He nodded very slightly, turning his head to smile at her. “Its good, Hermione.” He said softly. “We’re good. Almost lost my breakfast a few times but I survived.” He joked softly so only she could hear.</p><p>She chuckled. “Good. I would have missed you if he’d murdered you.” They shared a look and a grin and settled in for what would be a very long game of wizard’s chess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Letters & Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff ahead!</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione.</p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.</p><p>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Between</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 19: Letters &amp; Jealousy</strong>
</p><p>Dropping Hermione off at King’s Cross for the train ride back to school was no easy task for Ron after spending the Christmas holidays together, and all the time before that in Ron’s little flat. A lot of that time was tainted with his injury and the fact that he was being a complete arse in thinking he was protecting Hermione by pushing her away but after that, it had been like a glimpse into their future together. The future he knew they had. And with the prize money that came with the award the three of them had gotten from the Ministry, he’d had enough to buy Hermione’s ring. It would have taken quite a while for him to save up for the ring just working for George but now, he could buy her an amazing ring, the kind she deserved, while also having a lot to put away and save for them to start a life together when she finished school.</p><p>They weren’t going to see each other for more than a month this time as the next Hogsmeade weekend wasn’t until around Valentine’s Day. And although he knew he’d have the whole weekend with Hermione when that time came, he didn’t want it to be like any other Hogsmeade weekend since it <em>was</em> Valentine’s Day. He knew Hermione wasn’t big on commercial holidays like that but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t try and do something special for her. He planned to bounce ideas off Harry and maybe even Ginny. About that and about the ring. He had some thoughts about what he wanted to get her as far as the design of the ring, but a second opinion, even a third would be helpful. He didn’t want to screw it up.</p><p>It had been tough to get out of bed that morning knowing she was going back to school again and he’d trapped her in his arms under the covers for a while, refusing to let her leave the comfort of his room at the Burrow. After New Year’s, they’d gone back to the Burrow for a few days before Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were due back at Hogwarts.</p><p>The four of them (Hermione, Harry, Ginny, and Ron) all apparated to King’s Cross that morning to catch the Hogwarts express, and being the gentleman he was, Ron offered to carry Hermione’s things for her.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Hermione, how many books do you have in this bloody thing?” He groaned, dragging her trunk across the floor as he was unable to levitate it in the presence of muggles.</p><p>“Oh, stop it, Ronald. The moment we’re through the barrier you can charm it!”</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. “You’d think you didn’t have access to an entire sodding library at the castle.” Harry snickered from behind them but froze and covered his mouth the moment Hermione shot him a death glare.</p><p>Harry immediately averted his gaze and met eyes with Ron and the two of them shared a look. They laughed and shook their heads.</p><p>“What’s so funny?!” Hermione asked from in front of them.</p><p>“Nothing!” Commented Harry and Ron together.</p><p>Before they got to the barrier, Hermione stopped them all saying she needed the loo. “Oh, me too!” Ginny commented.</p><p>“Fucking hell!” Ron said, dropping Hermione’s trunk to the ground with a loud thud the moment she was out of earshot. He sat on the bench next to him and Harry laughed.</p><p>“Why didn’t Hermione just use her famous beaded bag?” Harry commented, sitting next to Ron.</p><p>“Because she likes to torture me,” Ron huffed. Harry laughed.</p><p>“Don’t let Hermione hear you say that.” Ron laughed and agreed, nodding and looking at his feet which were stretched out in front of him. When he looked back up, there were a couple of girls standing in front of him and Harry.</p><p>“Excuse me, are you Ron Weasley?” Ron looked up in surprise.</p><p>“Um, yeah.” He answered, confused on what was happening. He was never recognized when he was with Harry. Harry was always the one who got the attention.</p><p>The girls started talking to him and Harry. They were being polite and chatting, answering questions, and it wasn’t until both girls told them that their other sister played for the Hollyhead Harpies, did they actually stand up and started being interested in the conversation.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Hermione waited for Ginny at the sinks of the muggle loo and once she was ready to go, the pair exited the facilities and started making their way back to Ron and Harry. What they saw as they approached caused a frown to form on both their faces. They looked at each other.</p><p>“Who the bloody hell are they?” Ginny commented, gesturing with her chin.</p><p>As they got closer, Hermione noticed there were two very pretty blonde girls who seemed to have both Harry and Ron’s attention. Hermione felt her blood boil a little bit. She wasn’t usually a jealous person, that was typically Ron in their relationship, but she did not like the way that blonde girl was looking at him. She saw flashes of sixth year Lavender latched onto Ron’s lips.</p><p>She looked to Ginny and she nodded as they walked faster and approached the boys, both of them deliberately slipping between the girls and their boyfriends. Hermione snaked her arm around Ron’s waist and she could see Ginny grasping Harry’s arm.</p><p>“Sorry we took so long, love,” Hermione said, throwing in the term of endearment for good measure, “there was a bit of a queue.”</p><p>Harry and Ron exchanged looks but couldn’t do anything but grin at the possessiveness of their respective girlfriends. Ron felt a sense of accomplishment almost swell up inside of him to see Hermione feeling a little bit of jealousy. She didn’t usually show that but she was now.</p><p>He kissed the top of her head and he felt her snuggle into his side. She lifted her head and stood on her toes to kiss him. Another thing she wasn’t usually so open with: public displays of affection. Aside from their sometimes public displays in Hogsmeade, she usually preferred to save those moments behind closed doors. But she couldn’t very well just let these girls get away with flirting with her boyfriend, could she?</p><p>“Hi,” Hermione said, finally acknowledging the girls standing there. “I’m Hermione, Ron’s girlfriend. That’s Ginny,” she said, pointing to her friend, “Harry’s girlfriend.”</p><p>“Hello,” said both girls together. “Well, guess that’s our cue to go. Nice talking to you Ron, Harry! Let us know if you ever want to take us up on those tickets!”</p><p>“Mmm, bye then!” Hermione commented, waiting for them to turn and walk away before making a face.</p><p>Ron looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow  and a smirk on his face. “Problem, Hermione?” He asked, trying not to laugh. This was far too amusing for him. Hermione wasn’t usually so open about jealousy though his mind flashed back to a certain incident with her setting a swarm of little birds on him.</p><p>“Hmm, what? No, no problem,” she responded casually, hiding her face a little in Ron’s shoulder. She didn’t dare look at Harry who she knew was sending a look her way as well.</p><p>“You know, Hermione, it’s okay to admit you got jealous. Those girls were being awfully friendly. I can’t help it, you know, I’m extremely desirable.” He could see Harry rolling his eyes at Ron and making the motion of sliding his hand under his throat as if to say <em>don’t push it.</em></p><p>“Oh, honestly!” Hermione huffed, letting go of Ron and letting out a breath. “Let’s go. The train is going to leave soon.”</p><p>She turned with her head held high and started walking towards the platform. Ron smiled and shook his head, grabbing her trunk and following after her, Harry and Ginny not far behind.</p><p>When they went through the barrier to platform 9 3/4, Ron took Hermione’s previous advice and levitated her insanely heavy trunk so it was with all the other luggage going back to school. He caught up to Hermione after doing so and caught her wrist in his hand, tugging her around the side of a pillar on the platform, out of sight. His arms snaked around her waist and he pressed her back against the pillar.</p><p>“Ronald!” She exclaimed, surprised by his action. “What are you doing?”</p><p>He ignored the question and leaned down, pressing kisses along her neck. “You know your jealousy back there was super hot,” he murmured huskily in between kisses. Her hands went up into his hair, relaxing the moment she felt his arms around her and his lips on her skin, forgetting they were still in a public place even though they were out of sight.</p><p>“Oh?” She asked, sighing, enjoying the feeling.</p><p>“Super hot!” He said, kissing a trail from her neck up her jaw and towards her lips. He kissed her fiercely, pressing her against the stone of the pillar behind her and trying to forget that in a few minutes she was going back to school and he wouldn’t see her until Valentine’s Day.</p><p>“I did not… like the way… she was looking… at you…” Hermione breathed in between kisses, her arms tightening around his neck and wanting to forget she was leaving in a few minutes too.</p><p>“Clearly,” he said, pulling back to smirk at her. “I think I could get used to jealous Hermione.” He reached up and tucked a stray curl behind her ear and pressed his forehead to hers. “I don’t want you to go again,” he said quietly, his mouth forming a pout without even realizing.</p><p>Hermione felt tears spring to her eyes. “I know. I’m going to miss you. Spending the holidays with you was brilliant but it just makes it all the more difficult to leave again.”</p><p>He breathed out, sighing as he dropped his head to her shoulder and buried his face in her neck. “Valentine’s Day weekend is like six weeks away! This is going to be torture.”</p><p>She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. She knew it was an action that calmed him and made him feel relaxed. It was soothing to her too. “I know, love, but we’ll write like we always do and I’ll work on getting overnight privileges for that weekend from McGonagall.” He lifted his head to look at her again and she kissed his nose sweetly. “I think she might let me stay overnight this time. She seems to have a soft spot for us.” She smiled as she remembered her professor’s comment about the entire staff knowing her and Ron would end up together.</p><p>He huffed but nodded and stood up straight. “Alright, I suppose that’ll have to do. But,” he started, keeping his hands around her, “I’m going to need a pretty epic snog to tide me over until then.” He nodded as if everything he said was pure fact.</p><p>She laughed. “Is that so?” She smiled. “Well, if you need it.” She stood on her toes, snaking her arms around his neck and attaching her lips to his, immediately parting her lips.</p><p>He groaned, holding her tightly and lifting her off the ground by the waist, much like he’d done during their first kiss mid-battle. A few moments later, breathless, they pulled apart and Ron didn’t even attempt to hide the dopey look on his face. “Well, that’ll do it.” He said with a grin.</p><p>Hermione chuckled happily, feeling exactly like Ron did. “We should go.” It was said reluctantly but that didn’t mean it wasn’t true. Ron nodded and they headed to find Harry and Ginny, reuniting with them and saying goodbye before boarding the train back to school.</p><p>_____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hermione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So you’ve only been gone a few hours and I bloody miss you already. Are you getting sick of me saying that? I hope not because I intend to continue and it’ll continue to be true until we don’t have to say goodbye anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The flat smells like you, you know. That’s not a bad thing. Okay, maybe a little. But only because it makes me miss you even more. I keep thinking I’m going to walk into one of the rooms and find you standing there. You left one of your jumpers here, by the way, not sure if you realized. I intend to hold it hostage until you come back because it smells like you and I don’t want to give it back just yet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t wait to see you in February. George agreed to give me the whole weekend off for when you come to visit. I have some stuff planned for that weekend, you know. Yes, me, planning! You’ve definitely had an influence on me over the years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell Harry to expect an owl from me because you’ll probably see him before it gets there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you’re not knee deep in studying just yet. Remember to take breaks, ‘Mione. I’ll never stop reminding you about that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love you, talk soon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need your help with something. I don’t know if I mentioned to you that I was looking at rings? Well, yeah, I am, I’m looking at rings. Yes, engagement rings. For Hermione. Can you tell this whole thing is making me nervous?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyways, I’ve been starting to save up for a while, and now with the award money I can afford to get her a great ring. I don’t know when I’ll be proposing, but I better get the ring first and then I can start thinking about the actual proposal and stuff.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So, yeah, I need your help. I have a few ring options and I need your opinion. I can trust you right? Don’t go spilling to your girlfriend aka my sister. I might ask for her opinion later but right now this is just between us, yeah?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, so I’ll send some parchment soon with a few options. Can you tell me what you think?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks, mate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I know this is a big deal but I love her, Harry, and she’s it for me. I don’t see a point on prolonging the inevitable.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Look for the next owl!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>__________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I miss you already as well! I know this is tough but think of it this way… after I finish school, we don’t have to be apart anymore at all. Except when you go to Auror training and such but that won’t be weeks and weeks of it anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Keep the jumper for me. I’ll bring it back to school with me next time I come.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have good news! I spoke to McGonagall and she granted me those overnight privileges for the next Hogsmeade weekend! The whole weekend together, Ron, can you believe it? I knew she had a soft spot for us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know you worry about me but I promise I’m taking care of myself. I’ve already created a revision schedule for end of the year exams which allows for breaks and Hogsmeade visits to my favourite redhead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve passed along your message to Harry. What are you up to, Ronald?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>By now you’ve probably noticed that one of your Weasley jumpers is missing. Yes, I have taken it prisoner. I’ve been wearing it at night. It smells like you too and it helps me sleep. I don’t know if you’ll ever get that one back, to be honest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss you, love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  <em>____________________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mate, seriously? Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you were looking at rings! That’s pretty fucking awesome. Can’t say I’m surprised, I watched the two of you dance around each other since we were eleven and I don’t see either of you wanting to wait much longer to make things really official.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s brilliant, Ron, really. Oi, I better be your best man, yeah? You’ve got tons of brothers but there’s only one of me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know how much help I can be for ring designs but I do think I’ll know if Hermione won’t like something if I see it so definitely send those parchments along. I’ll make sure not to open them until I’m alone. And don’t worry, I won’t tell Ginny unless you want me to. She’ll hate that she wasn’t in the loop when she does find out but she’ll live.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay, so I have to do the whole brotherly speech thing because Hermione is my sister. You know I’ll Avada your arse if you hurt her, eh? Do I have to say anything more? Hermione is my sister and you’re my best mate, so I know I can trust you, but the obligatory protective brother speech had to be said. Right, moving on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really great, Ron. I’m happy for you both.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>____________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t tell her, I promise! Sorry!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>___________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>RONALD!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>How could you not tell me that you’re looking for a ring for Hermione!? Your own sister?! Her best female friend!? I am ready to slug you one! And don’t be mad at Harry, he didn’t tell me. I looked over his shoulder as he was reading your last letter. It was all me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you not realize how much help I could be in this situation, Ron? Not only am I a girl who knows more about jewelry than Harry, but I know Hermione’s taste! We’ve discussed these sorts of things. You would do well to remember that! I can help. I’m not just your annoying little sister anymore, I’m dating your best friend, for Merlin’s sake.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyhow, you best be including me in any future letters about this, Ron. I want to help. I think this is great and about time you pulled your head from your arse and made things happen with Hermione! Boys can be so slow sometimes. I don’t know how you didn’t notice through the years. That’s not important now. What’s important is this ring!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have you thought of shapes? Cuts?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>KEEP ME IN THE LOOP! I WILL HELP YOU!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ginny</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_________________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll deal with you later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Gin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I get it, I get it, I’m stupid for not telling you. Blimey, give a bloke a break, will you? Okay, I will address all further letters on the matter to you AND Harry. Happy?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanks, Gin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p><br/>Ron grumbled a bit as he sent Pig off with the response to his sister. She just <em>had</em> to get herself involved in everything. Couldn’t mind her own business for a single second, that one. He thought this might be an example of ‘too many cooks in the kitchen’ but frankly he could use a bit of help so he wasn’t going to turn it down. Between him, Harry and Ginny, they’d find the perfect ring for Hermione because it had to be just that, <em>perfect</em>. Once that was done, then he’d figure out how to propose. He reckoned that would be the hardest part.  It had to be special but not too corny, something unique to them and their relationship, something that wasn’t too over the top or too embarrassing (because Hermione did not like the spotlight on her in moments like those).That part he wasn’t going to ask for help on, though. No, he’d be handling that on his own. Only he could figure out the best way to propose to Hermione. But, one thing at a time. Ring first, then proposal. <em>Shit, I don’t even know her ring size!</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Valentine's Day Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff/smut ahead! </p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione. </p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 20: Valentine’s Day Surprises</strong>
</p><p>They really were lucky that Valentine’s Day fell on a Hogsmeade weekend this year. Yes, Hermione wasn’t the biggest Valentine’s Day fan (she thought it was kind of unnecessary and very much commercialized in order to get people to spend more money), but she still wanted to celebrate it with Ron. Being in a loving and committed relationship definitely changed her outlook on things, Valentine’s Day in particular. She didn’t expect a gift from Ron, in fact, she’d told him not to get her anything. His gift at Christmas was more than enough and showed how thoughtful he’d become. She never took that necklace off, loving the feeling of having it around her neck all the time and feeling the love that emitted from its magic.</p><p>This pendant was a reminder of a tough time, Ron’s desertion while on the Horcrux hunt. But she’d been through much worse since, they both had and she would much rather remember the happier times. Like when he came back to her. Like his story of the little ball of light that went right into his heart and guided him back to her. The significance of her necklace would only ever be known by three people: her, Ron and Harry. It made it all the more special.</p><p>Her and Ron were even luckier that McGonagall had granted her overnight privileges for that particular Hogsmeade weekend. She still found it hard to believe but she did think that the teachers who had seen her and Ron through the years had a soft spot for the two of them. </p><p>Hermione had even got a special surprise (of the undergarment variety) for Ron in honor of Valentine’s Day with the help of Ginny who spent the whole time pretending this particular surprise wasn’t for her big brother.</p><p>She never thought she’d be so bold when it came to those sorts of things but she supposed it was because it was with and for Ron. She had to admit she absolutely adored the way his eyes would bug out of his head, or how he would groan her name like she was torturing him in the best way possible, or the way his eyes would lock with hers and there would be a look of pure love, admiration and adoration in them. She loved making him happy. And she knew this particular surprise would make him very happy.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to pack your special surprise for the weekend, Hermione?” Ginny’s voice came from the sofa in her room. They were  sitting in Hermione’s room, chatting as she packed her bag for the weekend with Ron.</p><p>“I don’t need to pack it.” She said simply.</p><p>Ginny looked at her confused. “What do you mean? After all that fuss you’ve decided not to bring it?”</p><p>“I didn’t say that,” Hermione said with a smile. “I don’t need to pack it because I’m wearing it under my clothes.”</p><p>Ginny’s eyes went wide. “Nice one, Hermione!” She exclaimed, grinning at her. “Lucky him.”</p><p>Hermione laughed and grabbed her pajamas to pack them, though she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to need them this weekend.</p><p>Ginny hopped up from the sofa and tucked the book she’d been reading under her arm. “Alright, have to go get ready. Harry’s taking me to Hogsmeade as well. Just hope it’s anywhere but Madam Puddifoot’s!” She smiled and gave Hermione a hug on her way out the door. “Have fun!”</p><p>“You too!” Hermione called back, smiling to herself. She made sure she had everything packed, checked her wild hair in the mirror (it always got even frizzier in the wintertime), grabbed her bag and headed out the door towards the Hogsmeade gates. It was just after 5 pm as she headed to meet Ron. The hours of the Hogsmeade visit had been extended for Hogwarts students so that people could stay in the village for supper. Ron had specified that although he’d like to see her earlier in the day, she should be at the flat no earlier than 5:30-6:00 as he was planning something special for her.</p><p>It only took her a few minutes to arrive at the Hogsmeade gates and she hurried through the village, making her way to Ron’s flat above the shop. She noticed many couples walking around arm in arm,, sitting closely in the pub windows, or snogging in the corners and in the middle of the street. It reminded her of their trip to the Three Broomsticks in 6<sup>th</sup> year when she’d made an offhand comment about her and Ron snogging when he threw a fit after seeing Ginny snogging Dean and how uncomfortable he’d gotten. She shook her head at the memory. His sputtering voice and nervous words replayed in her mind for ages after that day, it gave her a semblance of hope even when he was attached to Lavender’s lips.</p><p>When she got to WWW, she apparated upstairs so she was outside the door to the flat and knocked. “Ron, it’s me!”</p><p>“Coming, love!” She heard from inside the flat. She waited for him to come and open the door instead of unlocking it with her wand and walking in. She didn’t want to barge into anything he might be planning in case he was trying to surprise her. “God damnit, fucking thing… stupid bloody…” She could hear him cursing from inside and she laughed. A moment later the door flung open and a dishevelled but handsome looking Ron stood before her, wiping his hands on a cloth. “Well, hello.” He said with a smirk. Her heart skipped a beat.</p><p>She didn’t respond right away, instead, she launched herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck. She felt his arms go around her middle, the cloth he’d been holding falling to the ground. “Hi,” she said softly, as she pulled back to look at him.</p><p>He took that as an opportunity to kiss her good and plenty, his grip on her tightening as he practically lifted her off the ground with enthusiasm. “Missed you a bloody ton.” He said against her lips, only parting them long enough to say those words before kissing her again.</p><p>She smiled against his mouth and pulled back to take a rather large breath, nodding in agreement. “Missed you too.” She took a step back and gestured up and down with her hand. “Let me have a look at you.” She said, and he did a little spin for her, showing off his smart outfit of a clean, crisp button down shirt and slacks. No jeans!</p><p>“So, what do you think, love? Do I pass? I actually put an effort into the outfit you know.” He grinned and held his arms out. “Okay, so I had a little help from Ginny who told me exactly what to wear but still!”</p><p>She smiled and shook her head. “You look very dashing, Ron.” She moved forward and kissed him. “I find myself falling in love all over again.” And she did, every single time they saw each other. Boy, was he looking especially fit this evening.</p><p>“And you look beautiful, ‘Mione.” He said, even though he couldn’t even see what was under her coat as she was still bundled up.</p><p>“Oh, just wait.” She said and she undid her coat buttons and showed him the red dress she wore underneath her coat. “How about now?” He gave her that wide-eyed hungry, love/lust filled look she loved so much.</p><p>“Fucking gorgeous.” He said in response, his arm snaking around her waist again and tugging her into him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”</p><p>She smiled and her cheeks flushed pink. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too.” She said, “Now can I come in or are we spending all night in your doorway?”</p><p>“Right!” He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, sorry.” He moved to the side and held the door to let her in, closing it behind her once she was fully in the flat. He held a hand out for her coat and she smiled and handed it to him as he hung it on the hooks near the door.</p><p>“So, what’s the big surprise, Ron?” Hermione thought she had an idea as she could smell what she thought was the surprise cooking in the kitchen.</p><p>He took her hand and led her into the kitchen, gesturing around at all the pots on the stove and the various bowls of food. “I’m cooking you dinner. The muggle way.” He said with a little smile. He knew she appreciated when people did things the muggle way sometimes as she’d grown up doing things without magic.</p><p>She broke out in a smile. “This is a lovely surprise, Ron!” She bounced forward and kissed his cheek, resting her chin on her hands folded onto his shoulder. “What are we having?”</p><p>“There’s chicken pot pie in the oven,” he pointed to the oven door, “green beans on the stove,” he gestured to the pan with the beans sizzling away, “and a salad. The only thing I didn’t make was the pudding because I didn’t have enough oven space.” He shrugged.</p><p>“You know how to make all of that?” She asked. Well, the salad was self-explanatory, green beans weren’t too difficult either, but the chicken pot pie was a rather involved recipe, especially if he was doing it the muggle way.</p><p>“Yeah, Mum’s been coming over and giving me lessons.” He admitted shyly. “Says I’m a natural.”</p><p>Hermione thought he was incredibly adorable with that embarrassed but hopeful look on his face. The fact that he’d gone through all this planning and effort for her just made her love and appreciate him more.</p><p>“So,” she began, “how long until it’s ready?” She asked this question as she lifted her head to nibble on his ear a little and place little kisses on his neck.</p><p>Ron’s eyes closed and a small groan escaped his lips. He looked at his watch and tried to focus on the words he was supposed to be saying instead of the feel of her warm breath on his neck and her soft lips on his ear. “Like 15-20 minutes…give or take…” It came out as more of a sigh than anything else.</p><p>“So, we have time for a proper greeting?” She gestured to the sofa in the living room to their left.</p><p>He turned to her and grabbed her by the waist, tugging her against his body. “You might have to let me get away with a spell or two if you want me to be able to step away from the kitchen. I know it’s supposed to be the muggle way but…”</p><p>“Use the spells.” She whispered, kissing down his neck a little. It had been far too long since they’d seen each other.</p><p>“Done.” He said, pulling his wand from his pocket, casting the spells and tossing it aside. He took her by the hand and tugged her to the sofa where they both fell onto the cushions, a mess of lips and hands and breathy sighs.</p><p>Twenty minutes and a good, thorough snog later, the food was ready and it was time to eat. Ron directed Hermione to sit down as he got everything to the table, going as far as to pull her chair out for her and make sure she was seated and comfortable before heading into the kitchen to dish up the food.</p><p>As she sat, waiting for him, she noticed a vase full of roses in the middle of a table decorated with petals. Although Ron could be quite romantic when he wanted to be, she had a feeling that he had his Mum’s help on this one.</p><p>They spent the meal chatting together and arguing about how much pot pie was too much pot pie. They fell into easy conversation, having a lot to talk about since they’d seen each other last. When they were done with the meal, Hermione offered to help with the dishes and cleanup. The food was impressively tasty and well made, and she told him so, triumphant in his proud look at the compliment. But he wouldn’t let her help him clean up, arguing that this was her surprise and it shouldn’t involve her doing any work.</p><p>He disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes to clear everything and she formed a plan in her mind. Leaning against the border of the table, she pulled herself up and sat on the edge. After checking for stability, she crossed her legs and perched on the end, waiting for him to come back. When he walked back in, his button down shirt was rolled up at the sleeves, showing his forearms, a look she had come to love on him. It reminded her of Bill’s wedding when he was helping put the tent up and had his shirt rolled up at the sleeves showing his arms. For some reason, that look on him drove her wild.</p><p>“So,” he said without looking up as he walked out of the kitchen, “reckon it’s time for pudding, yeah?”</p><p>“Mhmmm, time for pudding, I agree. But I have my own kind of pudding in mind.” She tried to speak in a way that was supposed to be seductive but she felt kind of odd doing so and she didn’t know if it sounded the way she wanted it to.</p><p>Ron looked up at her words and saw her perched on the table and there was something about the way she was sitting that was getting him all hot and bothered. “Oh, yeah?” He asked, smirking at her as he walked towards her.</p><p>“Yes, in fact, I think it’s time I share my surprise with you.” She held up a hand that told him to stay where he was, and then lifted her own hands to undo the buttons of her dress. The buttons went down the entire front of the dress, you see, and that would mean the dress would fall open and reveal Ron’s surprise to him once she’d undone them all.</p><p>She could feel his eyes watching her intensely as she undid the buttons and she felt the heat rising to her cheeks and through her body.</p><p>He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Just the way she was sitting on the table and looking at him was enough to get him going but then she started to undo the buttons on the front of her dress that he had been convinced were just decorative (girls had all kinds of decorative things on their clothing, he’d learned). But it seemed these buttons actually had a function! Lucky him! When she undid the last button and let her dress fall open, what he saw on her made his mouth open a little and all the blood rush south. She was wearing the hottest lingerie set he’d ever seen in his life consisting of red lace that left nothing to the imagination. “Fuck…” He muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Surprise.” She said with a smile, biting her bottom lip.</p><p>He couldn’t control himself after that and he was suddenly taking two very large strides forward growling in the back of his throat, and attacking her with a heated kiss, his hands frantically pushing the dress all the way off her shoulders to pool on the table.</p><p>The way he was looking at her and the frantic nature of his hands and actions set off a fire in her and suddenly she was just as frantic as he was, clutching at him as her hands went to the buttons of his shirt. It had been way too long since they’d been able to be together physically. She missed it. She missed him. When she had managed to get his buttons undone, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders much like he’d done to her dress.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Hermione, you’re so fucking sexy.” The words came out of his mouth rushed, frantic, his voice low and rough with desire. He knew he probably said these things to her far too often but it wasn’t his fault she was so unbelievable. He had a hard time keeping his hands off her most of the time. Could anyone really blame him? He spent years wanting her, thinking of her, pining for her and not being able to do anything about it. And now he could. He wasn’t stupid enough to let those opportunities pass him by. He’d been slow about their relationship for a long time and he was determined to make up for those lost years. They could have been doing this since fourth year, at the very least, if he hadn’t been such a ruddy, thick pumpkin head.</p><p>He pulled his lips away from her skin for just long enough to take in the lace set she’d bought for him, worn for him. He dragged a finger down the lace of the strap on her bra and hooked it around the material, pulling it down and off her shoulder.</p><p>“All this is for me, yeah? All mine?” He asked huskily, eyes looking at her with desire. She felt her entire body react to his words.</p><p>“Yes, Ron, all yours.”</p><p>“Bloody right you are.” He said, nipping at her shoulder where the strap had fallen. “And I’m yours.” He kissed a trail across her collarbone, up her neck, across her jaw and towards her lips, capturing them in another passionate snog.</p><p>She kissed him back, fueled by the desire and feelings his words had sparked in her. She’d always thought that when or if her and Ron started dating, it would be an all consuming, fiery, passionate kind of relationship. And how often was she wrong? She broke the kiss for some air and started kissing down his chin and neck, moving down his body. When she got low enough, she kneeled in front of him and her hands went to the buckle of his belt, undoing it with frantic fingers. She could feel his eyes watching her and it only spurred her on. When she got his pants undone, she shoved them down his legs and immediately took him in her hand before wrapping her mouth around him.</p><p>“Fuck, Hermione!” He groaned, the feel of her mouth and the sight of her pink lips wrapped around him hitting him all at once. His hands went to her hair, tangling his fingers in it and feeling the soft curls between his fingers. This was a sight he would never get used to.</p><p>She moved her hand and her mouth around him at the same time, swirling her tongue in the way he liked, absolutely loving the sounds she could get him to make. She’d never get tired of this feeling: knowing she could make him feel so good but also knowing she was the only one who ever had.</p><p>“Uh.. ‘Mione, I’m close...” He groaned softly, his hips moving into her mouth of their own accord. She picked up the pace and increased the pressure from her hand as her tongue moved around him, swirling around his tip. It was only another moment before he was spilling into her mouth, groaning her name as he did so. She swallowed every last bit of him and bit her lip before she looked up again.</p><p>He tugged her up from the floor and kissed her, his hands around her waist, traveling up her back and attempting to undo the clasp of her fancy, beautiful, lacy bra. “Bloody fucking…I can’t figure this damn thing out, Hermione.” He said in a huff. She laughed a bit and reached behind her, undoing it easily and letting it fall to the floor.</p><p>Her hands went to her hips and she hooked her fingers under the waistband of her lacy knickers and pushed them down her legs, stepping out of them. His trousers were still at his ankles so he stepped out of those too. He was just about to reach for her when she moved to the table and leaned over it, front facing and looked back at him over her shoulder with the sexiest lip bite he’d ever seen her do in his life.</p><p>“Well?” She said softly, still looking at him over her shoulder. “You going to just stand there?” She gave him a little smirk.</p><p>“Why you little minx…” He muttered under his breath, taking a step forward and grasping her by the hips. He met her eyes and silently asked for permission, his arousal standing at attention and ready for her. When he saw her nod in confirmation, he moved forward and slid into her in one quick motion, his hands grasping her hips and guiding her back onto him as far as he could go.</p><p>“Fuck, that’s good.” He groaned and she let out a moan of her own, this new position allowing him to get even deeper inside her than he had before.</p><p>“Mm, Ron…” She wiggled her hips against him a little bit and it caused his grip on her hips to tighten.</p><p>He pulled back and slammed forward into her, feeling the table move beneath her a little with the force of his thrust. Then he did it again and again and soon he was moving in and out of her roughly at a rhythmic pace.</p><p>“Yes! Oh God, Ron, more!” She moaned, looking back at him, gripping the table under her and feeling her breasts and body being pressed into the wood.</p><p>“Her…mi…o…ne…” He groaned, one hand sliding up and down the skin of her back as the other guided her hips against him. “Fuck, I won’t last much longer…”</p><p>When she heard his words, she nodded and reached down, touching herself with one hand while gripping the table with the other. She wanted to reach her climax with him and she was almost there already.</p><p>When he saw her touching herself, it only made things more intense. His hips started moving frantically, rapidly, roughly, in and out of her quickly and erratically and soon he felt that familiar pressure building. Hermione got to her peak moments before he did, her inner walls clenching around him with her orgasm and it finished him off. He moaned her name loudly as he came, spilling inside her with a few final thrusts. He slumped forward on top of her, laying against her back as he caught his breath.</p><p>“I love you, Hermione.” He said into her skin, peppering a few kisses along her back as he tried to catch his breath still. After that experience, it was taking him a while to remember how to breathe properly.</p><p>“Love you more.” She responded, standing up and taking him with her so he was still pressed against her back but they were upright now. She was worried her legs would give out from under her from the sheer force of the orgasm she’d experienced so Hermione turned to face him, letting him slip out of her in the process, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him.</p><p>He took that moment to wrap his arms around her middle and cling to her for dear life, still breathing heavily. </p><p>“You’re pretty damn good at this surprise thing, Hermione.” He said with a grin. “Sorry your surprise didn’t stay on your body for too long. Not sure if you expected it to.”</p><p>She smiled. “It fulfilled its intended purpose then.” Hermione returned Ron’s kiss, her breath finally slowing to a normal pace.</p><p>“Well, the good news is, now I have quite the appetite for pudding.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Like the actual pudding. But after that I could be ready for a round two.” He tugged her against him to emphasize his point. “So, you know, maybe we could just not get dressed again. No point, really. Saving time, yeah?”</p><p>She looked at the hopeful expression on his face and that signature half-smile smirk that she loved, and couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re such a boy. Pudding and shagging. That’s all it takes to make you happy, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Bloody right it is!” He grinned. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hermione. So glad you don’t have to go back to school until tomorrow.”</p><p>She nodded. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ron.” She said with a kiss to the tip of his nose. “Yes, isn’t it nice to not have to rush?”</p><p>“Plus!” He said, “means we have time for repeats and seconds, of both pudding and…” he did the finger quotes with one hand, “<em>pudding.” </em>He wiggled his eyebrows at her again, smirking. “I know we’ve already christened the bed but you know, the shower has been feeling left out.” He pouted for good measure.</p><p>“Oh, has it?” She asked, holding in a giggle. “We’ll have to remedy that, immediately.”</p><p>“You’re the smartest person I know. Who am I to argue?” He grinned and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “But first… pudding?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>“Mmm, pudding sounds good.”</p><p>“Naked pudding?” He asked, his eyes wide and hopeful and she had to laugh.</p><p>“That could be arranged.” She responded, moving towards the kitchen and wiggling her hips a little as she did.</p><p>“Oh, you’ll pay for that one, you tease!” He growled, grinning and starting to chase after her. She laughed and disappeared into the kitchen, feeling happy, satisfied and entirely in love. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Waffles & Distractions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff/smut ahead!</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione.</p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.<br/>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Between</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 21: Waffles &amp; Distractions</strong>
</p><p>It had been quite the Valentine’s evening. After the amazing meal Ron had cooked, the amazing shag they had on the dining table, and the delicious pudding, they remained starkers for pretty much the rest of the evening, at Ron's request. Hermione had been quite cold for a while there but Ron had fixed that for her by suggesting they take that shower he’d mentioned previously. And so they did… but there hadn’t been much actual showering going on. But hey, at least Hermione had been warm.</p><p>They had fallen into bed around midnight, spent, happy and in need of a good sleep. And sleep they did,until about 10 am the next morning when Hermione woke up to a rather hard part of Ron sticking into her back. She let her eyes flutter open and found she was practically trapped beneath Ron, who was still soundly asleep. He was spooning her, his arm thrown over her body and one of his legs hooked over hers. She also noticed the arm that was around her conveniently had the hand attached to that arm resting on her left breast. She giggled a bit. Of course Ron would unconsciously, in his sleep, rest his hand there. If her back wasn’t facing him, she’d likely have woken up to find her hand on his round arse. She didn’t mind it one bit. She could feel the sweat dripping between the two of them, though, covered by a heavy blanket, their naked bodies intertwined and exchanging body heat.</p><p>“Ron,” she murmured, turning her head towards him, trying to rouse him. “Ron, I can’t move!” She whispered a bit more frantically. She was in desperate need of the loo.</p><p>All that came as a response from Ron was a groan. She huffed a bit. “Ron! I love you, but I need the toilet!” She said this a little louder, attempting to remove his arm off her. He still didn’t budge. “Ronald, for God’s sake!” She took the arm that was wrapped around her and pulled his hand up to her mouth, gently - yes, gently - biting one of his fingers in hopes that it would wake him.</p><p>“Ow!” He exclaimed, his eyes flying open. “Bloody hell, Hermione! What the hell was that for?” He lifted his finger to his face, shaking his hand out.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I desperately need a wee, Ron and you had me trapped under you. You wouldn’t budge!” She wiggled out from under him and went running to the loo. Ron forgot all about the bite on his finger for a moment as he watched her run starkers through the flat.</p><p>He brought his finger up to his lips when she disappeared out of his sight and let out a chuckle when he heard her sigh in relief from the loo. He yawned, stretching a bit and looked up when he heard her enter the room again. “Good morning,” he said. “Now, I think you owe me at least a snog after biting my finger like that. It’s only fair, innit?”</p><p>She shook her head and rolled her eyes a little as she climbed back into bed with him and crawled over to snuggle into his side, resting her head on his collarbone.</p><p>“Well, alright then.” She said with a small smile, tilting her neck up so he could kiss her as he wanted to. He leaned forward and kissed her soundly, morning breath be damned. “Mmm,” he said, “Much better. I think I prefer this wake up call.”</p><p>“You try being trapped under someone as tall as you when you’re about to burst.” She teased, poking him in the stomach. He flinched a little.</p><p>“Oi, careful with that finger!” He warned, leaning down and grabbing her hand, acting as if he was going to bite her finger too.</p><p>She yanked her hand away with a yelp. “Don’t you dare, Ronald Weasley.” She told him, pointing that very finger at him accusingly.</p><p>“Is that a challenge?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. When she didn’t answer, he leaned down and instead nibbled at her ear, throwing in his teeth when he would normally just use his lips. She made a sound of surprise and he pulled away, looking at her innocently.</p><p>“Hmm, well I was going to offer to make you breakfast and… maybe not put my clothes on to do so, but I think now I’ll just grab something to put on.” She gave him a look like <em>two can play this game</em> and slid off the bed, searching around for some clothes to wear.</p><p>“Mioneeeeeeee,” he groaned. She wasn’t playing fair. “Come on, that’s not fair!”</p><p>She shrugged and grabbed one of his striped t-shirts, which was pretty much a dress on her, and threw it over her body. She headed out to the kitchen, wiggling her hips as she went and heard him groan again, making her grin triumphantly. She loved getting reactions out of him, that was no surprise.</p><p>When she got to the kitchen and living room, she saw the mess they had left behind from their <em>activities</em> the night before. She waved her wand to clean it up. She hated to leave a mess but last night they had been so busy, she hadn’t even thought to clean up. She made her way to the kitchen and was just about to reach for the fridge when she heard a set of heavy footsteps behind her. Suddenly, she was grabbed around her middle by Ron, and was being lifted off her feet.</p><p>“Not so fast little one!” He exclaimed, tickling her sides through his t-shirt. She giggled, always having been ticklish, and squirmed in his arms, trying to get away. “I have you right where I want you!”</p><p>“Ron!” She squealed between laughs, trying to catch her breath. “Let me go, you big oaf!” When he didn’t, she tried a different tactic. “If you don’t let me go, I can’t make us breakfast!”</p><p>Reluctantly, he let her down, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Fair point.” He grinned and stole a kiss on her cheek. “What’s for brekky then?” He asked, resting his chin atop her head. She was the perfect height for that. “Oh! Can you make those bloody amazing things we had at your parents? What were they called… Bellian Waffles?”</p><p>“Belgian waffles, Ron.” She corrected with a smile.</p><p>“That’s what I said!”</p><p>“Possibly.” She hummed, tapping her chin in thought. “I’ll have to check if you have all the necessary ingredients.” She took her wand and did an<em> Accio</em> charm for the ingredients and found he did have everything she needed. “You’re in luck. Surprisingly, you have everything I need!” She grinned. “But you’ll have to help me.”</p><p>“Done.” He agreed with a nod, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.</p><p>Hermione took a moment to think, trying to remember all the ingredients necessary for the waffles and the recipe needed to make them.</p><p>“Ron, can you add the flour to the bowl?” She waved her wand and set a bowl on the counter. She realized he likely didn’t have a waffle maker, so she transfigured an item in the kitchen into one and turned it on. She watched as he added the flour and it created a flour cloud in the room. She coughed and waved her hand in the air. “Ron! It’s everywhere!” She commented, coughing again, “try to get it <em>in</em> the bowl next time.”.</p><p>Ron raised an eyebrow at her and took a handful of flour, tossing it at her. It hit her with thud on her shoulder and another puff of flour dust filled the air.</p><p>“Oh!” She shouted in surprise. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You did <em>not</em> just do that, Ronald,” she chastised in a stern voice. He couldn’t help but burst into laughter.. “What’s so funny?!” She asked, hands on her hips, flour covering the shirt she’d been wearing.</p><p>“Nothing! Nothing.” He responded with a grin. She moved over and grabbed a handful of flour herself, tossing it at him.  The flour exploded in his fave, his eyes closing just in time. It was her turn to laugh at the expression on his face when his eyes opened. He reached up, straight-faced, and wiped the flour from his eyes. “You’re going to get it for that one, Hermione!” He said, moving towards her.</p><p>Hermione yelped and took off running into the living room, leaving a trail of flour behind her as she went. He took off after her, laughing and holding his hands out in front of him as he chased her around the small flat. She ran back into the kitchen and realized she had backed herself into a corner when he grew closer and she had nowhere to go.</p><p>“I’ve got you now!” He grinned mischievously, moving forward slowly as she backed up into the counter, laughing but pretending to be scared.</p><p>“No, please! Ron!” She laughed, her back hitting the counter behind her. But the words died in her throat when he finally reached her and his hands slid around her waist. Suddenly they were nose to nose, breathing heavily, looking at each other intensely.</p><p>Suddenly, he was launching himself at her, smashing his mouth against hers frantically as her arms flew up around his neck. She clung to him, gripping at his bare shoulders. Their kisses quickly grew fiery and passionate, so frantic in that moment, much like many times before when things would change between them in mere seconds.</p><p>Before she knew what was happening, he was lifting her up so she was sitting on the counter and standing between her legs, snogging her passionately, his hands traveling over her middle. He moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking on the skin frantically.  He continued his trail down her neck to her collarbone, his hands coming up to touch her breasts through the thin t-shirt she had on.</p><p>“Ron!” She gasped, moaning his name softly as his lips and hands moved over her. She didn’t have time to do anything more, because suddenly he was kneeling in front of her, nudging her legs open farther and lifting the t-shirt up. He kissed a trail from her bellybutton lower and before she could react, his mouth was on her, his tongue delving into her folds. “Oh gods!” She moaned softly.</p><p>He got to work with his tongue, moving over her with varying pressures, lifting a hand (that he made sure was not covered in flour) to push two fingers into her at the same time. He smiled against her when he heard her moan in response.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin!” She moaned softly, one hand going to grip his hair while the other grasped the edge of the counter with her fingertips. Her legs unconsciously tightened around his head. When she noticed she’d done that, she loosened her legs a bit. “I’m close, Ron…” She murmured softly, his voice breathy as the pleasure swept through her.</p><p>A moment later she was moaning his name, and then biting down hard on her lip as she came. Ron could feel her orgasm sweep through her as his fingers continued to move in and out of her until she rode out her high. When her eyes opened, she used the hand that was in his hair to gently tug so he would stand back up. She pulled his neck towards her, kissing him soundly and tugging him as close as he could get to her. Her hands went frantically to the waistband of his pants (the only item of clothing he was wearing) and shoved them down past his hips.</p><p>He reached to push them down as he kissed her, shoving them off his body,  and gently nudging her lower back forward so she was at the edge of the counter. He pulled back and met her eyes as she nodded. He guided himself (already insanely aroused from the sounds of her pleasure) to her entrance, and pushed into her fully, burying himself to the hilt. They both moaned as Hermione clutched at his shoulders, and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.</p><p>One of Ron’s hand was bracing himself on the counter while the other was behind her back, clutching at her and keeping her steady as he moved in and out of her at a now rhythmic pace. “Fuck, Hermione…” He groaned as her legs tightened around his waist and she angled her body so her abdomen was leaning back just slightly.</p><p>“Oh, Merlin, Ron!” She exclaimed, louder than she intended. Her nails were leaving marks on the skin of his shoulders and back from gripping him so tightly.</p><p>“Nnngh, feels so bloody good…” He grunted, varying his pace and moving into her slowly a few times and then picking up the pace again before slamming into her a few times, feeling the orgasm building inside him. “Not gonna last too much longer…” </p><p>“’S’okay…” She gasped breathlessly. “Let go…” She leaned up to kiss him, her hand on his neck and the other on the counter.</p><p>“Bloody fuck…” He groaned as he reached his peak, releasing inside of her. As soon as he could focus enough, his fingers went to her clit, rubbing softly to get her to her climax as well. Her head fell forward on his shoulder and it was only a few more moments before she was coming around him, moaning against his skin. She took a deep breath and then let it out in a short burst of laughter..</p><p>“I suppose we’ll have to start over on the waffles.” She gathered with a smile. Ron smirked in response.</p><p>“Might be wise.” He chuckled, kissing her softly.</p><p>“Ron, I love you, but this counter is really uncomfortable on my butt.”</p><p>“Blimey, sorry!” He said, moving away from her quickly, almost tripping on his pants that were around his ankles. He flushed and leaned down, pulling his clothes back up his legs, and then helped her off the counter. He watched as she straightened out the t-shirt she grabbed before her want to <em>Scourgifying </em>the countertop.</p><p>She smiled when she was done and they got back to work on making the waffles, both having a renewed appetite after their little distraction.</p><p>Hours later, they found themselves lounging on the sofa, Ron reading through some paperwork for work and Hermione studying. Ron was stretched out on the sofa, his legs laying along the length of it, and Hermione was perched atop his legs, perpendicular to his body.</p><p>“Hermione, I’m bored! We’re wasting our final hours of this precious weekend <em>reading</em>!” Ron whined from his spot on the sofa. He set down the papers in his hands.</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “Oh, honestly…” She said, only half paying attention as she was still reading, “you didn’t get enough of the fun activities yet? We’ve practically spent the entire weekend shagging, Ronald.”</p><p>Ron grinned at the statement. It was true. “But don’t you know how addiction works, Hermione? The more you get, the more you want.” He wiggled his eyebrows when she looked over at him, “because obviously I’m bloody addicted to you.”</p><p>She flushed, looking back down at the page, trying to concentrate on the sentence she’d been reading for the last five minutes. She did not want to give him the satisfaction of reacting to his distraction tactics. He saw the flush on her cheeks before she tried to hide it. He loved getting a rise out of her, even if it was just by complimenting her so much or making statements that alluded to certain subjects.</p><p>He tossed his stack of paperwork on the coffee table and used his legs and arms to tug Hermione closer to his body. She had been sitting on his ankles, and now he had managed to tug her up to his knees.</p><p>“Ron!” She exclaimed, trying to keep her balance. “What on earth!?” Her fast reflexes caught the book before it tumbled from her hands.</p><p>“What?” He asked, blinking innocently at her. She shook her head fondly but still attempted to continue reading. Damn him for being such a cute distraction. “Hermioooooneeeeee.” He whined, pouting. “Come on, I’m bored…Let’s have a snog!” He said, puckering his lips.</p><p>“Ron!” She laughed,  feeling exasperated now. “Is this what you would have been like at school had we started dating sooner? You would have never let me get any work done, would you?”</p><p>Ron smirked. “Nope.” He said, with a pop of his lips on the ‘p’. “Working when we could have been snogging? No way. No question.” He shrugged and she shook her head again. “C’mon, ‘Mione, a little snog? I promise it’ll help me focus!” He pouted for good measure.</p><p>“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” She relented. “Fine! Five minutes and then I have to at least finish the chapter before I go back to school. Deal?” She held out her hand.</p><p>“Deal! I reckon you can’t resist me anymore, can you? That didn’t take much convincing.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, one of her new favourite things to do as he loved the expression on her face when he did it.</p><p>“Oh hush, you. Keep teasing me and then see what you get.” She raised aneyebrow back at him, though her cheeks were slightly flushed. He was technically right. She had a hard time resisting him these days.</p><p>“Alright, alright.” He said, holding his hands up in defeat. “Five minutes and then I’ll let you work. When you’re done, though, more snogging before you go back?” He looked at her hopefully.</p><p>“Oh Lord…” She said, rolling her eyes. Her response made Ron laugh. “Well, come on then… thought you wanted a snog.”</p><p>He responded with a grin and lurched forward, attaching them at the lips. She sighed as his lips met hers, and relaxed into the embrace. Perhaps this wasn’t such a bad idea, after all. And maybe, just maybe, she didn’t mind having a distraction named Ron.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Happy birthday, Ron!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: Hi again! This is the next installment in this series. Having such a lovely time revisiting this world. Fluff/smut ahead!</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read, leave a review and follow this story. Please do leave any ideas for moments you might like to see written between Ron and Hermione.</p><p>It goes without saying that nothing pertaining to Harry Potter belongs to me and is the work of J.K. Rowling.</p><p>Please review!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 22: Happy Birthday, Ron!</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dear Minister,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hello! I hope you are doing well. I was wondering if you might help me with something. Ron’s birthday is coming up on March 1<sup>st</sup> and I want to get him something extra special as a gift. I was wondering if you could tell me if there was any truth to the rumour that Harry, Ron and myself are going to be put on Chocolate Frog cards? I know this is top secret information, but I’d like to surprise Ron with a set of the cards in a special frame if possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If the rumour is true, please do not inform Ron, as I’d like to be the one to surprise him for his birthday. Could I get an advanced set of the three cards, if that’s not too much to ask?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thank you for any help you may be able to give.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regards,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione Granger</em>
</p><p>
  <em>_________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Ms. Granger,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m not surprised the information on this matter has leaked to the wizarding public. Yes, the rumours are in fact true! I was going to owl the three of you in the next week to let you know about it. However, with your request, I will refrain from doing so!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please fill Mr. Potter in on your plan as well so I don’t spoil any of the surprises. I would be happy to arrange an advanced copy of the cards. They should arrive in a few days. If you notice any errors, please do let me know as it will allow me to make any changes before they are sent out for distribution.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What a lovely surprise for Mr. Weasley. We all know what a huge fan of chocolate frogs he is.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please do stay in touch regarding the cards and any changes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minister for Magic (Kingsley)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>__________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As I’m sure you’ve already heard, the rumours are true! They are making chocolate frog cards of the three of us. I think it’s unnecessary but I know you probably agree with Ron, who will likely think it’s the best thing to ever happen. Speaking of, please try not to ruin the surprise as I’m going to give him a special advanced set of the cards for his birthday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ve spoke to Kingsley about it and he’s going to secure me advanced copies as well as let me made any edits should we need to do so. I’ll show you the copies when I get them so you can give me your input. I probably could have just spoken to you in person, but this way we won’t be overheard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Let me know what you think of the idea!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>________________________</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I don’t know why you didn’t just pass me a note or something, but whatever. I think that’s absolutely brilliant. Ron is going to lose his marbles when he sees his face staring back at him from a chocolate frog card. I think he pretty much has every other single card that exists.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m happy to provide any help in this quest to surprise him. I would also like veto powers for any information written and the picture used on the card. Not hoping to look like a great speckled git for the rest of time on that thing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Really good idea. Now I have to think of something good to get him. Any chance you’ll let me write my name on the card? Probably not right? Had to ask.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry</em>
</p><p>
  <em>___________________________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ron,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Are you looking forward to your birthday? It’s coming up quickly! Unfortunately, it doesn’t fall on a Hogsmeade weekend, so I can’t come and stay with you for your birthday, but I do have special permission to come to Hogsmeade for dinner that night! I’ll have to be back well before curfew as there are classes the next day but at least I’ll get to see you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Meet me at the Hogsmeade gates at 5:00 pm sharp! I’ll have a good amount of time with you until I have to head back to the school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can’t wait to see you and celebrate properly!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hermione</em>
</p><p>
  <em>___________________________</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>‘Mione,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its too bad my birthday isn’t on a weekend this year but I’ll take what I can get! A few hours with you on my birthday is bloody better than none at all, I say.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oooh, what does celebrating properly include? Birthday snog? Dare I ask… birthday shag? I know we only have a few hours but we can make it a quickie. Don’t yell at me for that joke, Hermione, it’s my birthday!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Miss you. See you at five on March 1<sup>st</sup>!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ron</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>______________________________</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“So?! Did you get them? Ron’s going to flip out!” Came Ginny’s voice from the doorway of Hermione’s room. She had told Ginny that the advanced copies of the chocolate frogs with their cards in them had arrived.</p><p>“Hey! I can’t get up there to see them! That bloody rule about boys in the girl’s dorms! Can you bring them down here?” Came Harry’s voice from the bottom of the dorm staircase. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.</p><p>“You’re going to have to wait, Harry! Girl time first!” Ginny called down, and they could hear Harry grumbling about how it was always girl time these days and he missed having Ron around for some bloody bloke time. Ginny shook her head and walked over to where Hermione was opening the package with the cards.</p><p>“I asked Kingsley to send me one set of the cards without the chocolate frogs so I could frame them, and then another set in the chocolate frogs so Ron could have those, too.” She lifted the set that wasn’t in the chocolate frogs from the container it came in.</p><p>Ginny leaned in closer. “Ron’s going to lose his shit!” She said with a laugh, reaching for one of the cards. Hermione handed her Harry’s.</p><p>“They’ve chosen a good picture for Harry, I think.” Hermione commented, leaning over and looking at it with Ginny. “I’m sure Harry will find some sort of issue with it but I think it’s good.”</p><p>Ginny nodded. “Oh yeah, Harry hates any pictures of himself, really. But this one is good. I’ll convince him if he doesn’t agree.” She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione. Hermione shook her head, letting out a giggle.</p><p>“I don’t even want to know how you intend on convincing him,” she said, lifting her own card from the package. Thankfully, she’d thought to make suggestions for which picture of her to use as well, along with suggestions on what caption to write under the picture. “I think I’m happy with mine as well.” She handed over her card for Ginny to look at.</p><p>“Oh trust me, you don’t want to know. Especially since you see him as a brother,” Ginny commented, answering Hermione. She looked at Hermione’s card when it was handed to her. “Yours is great! You look lovely in this picture.”</p><p>Hermione smiled at her gratefully and finally lifted Ron’s card from the box. It was perfect. “He’s going to love it, isn’t he?” She asked, walking over to Ginny and holding the card out for her to see. Ginny leaned in to take a closer look. “Oh, definitely. Did you choose it? The picture, I mean.”</p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes, I wanted to make sure it was perfect for him.”</p><p>“He’s lucky to have you. He’s going to jump you when he sees what you’ve done for him.” Ginny commented but then scrunched her nose up, remembering that it was her brother she was talking about. Hermione chuckled at the sight. </p><p>“Hermione… can I ask you something?” Came Ginny’s voice after a moment.</p><p>“Sure,” she responded, taking the cards and packing them back up carefully until she could get them framed for the gift.</p><p>“You and Ron… you know, right?” Hermione furrowed her brow. Ginny sighed, not wanting to say it. “You’re shagging, right?”</p><p>Hermione flushed and laughed. She understood Ginny’s hesitation now. “Yes,” she answered simply. “For a while now. Why?”</p><p>“Well, um, Harry and I started…we’ve started… you know. Recently. And it’s getting kind of annoying having to stop and do the spell every time. Are you on a potion or something?”</p><p>Hermione nodded. “Yes, I’ve been on a potion for years. Much easier for me as I’ve been using it to regulate my cycle until recently when it's had dual purpose. Did you want to switch to a potion?”</p><p>Ginny nodded. “Yes, I think it would make things a lot easier. Do you get yours from Madam Pomfrey while you’re at school?”</p><p>“Yes, she supplies me with my monthly doses while I’m here. I have it owled to me when not at school. All you have to do is go see her and ask to start taking it.” She finished packing up the cards and turned, leaning on the edge of her bed facing Ginny.</p><p>“She doesn’t ask too many questions?” Ginny inquired and Hermione could tell that she was nervous about it.</p><p>“No! No, she’s very discreet. Don’t worry about that.” She could see Ginny let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Okay, thank you, Hermione.” Ginny paused. “Kind of kills the mood when you have to stop to remember to do a spell.” Ginny smirked and her cheeks went pink.</p><p>Hermione laughed. “Oh, trust me, Ginny, I know. Glad I could help. Just don’t give me any details. I don’t need to know those things about Harry!”</p><p>“Are you guys finished up there yet? Blimey, you’re taking ages! Let me see the blasted cards already!” Came Harry’s voice from the bottom of the stairs again. They looked at each other and the two girls burst into laughter.</p><p>They both had a good laugh before bringing the chocolate frog cards down to Harry to have a look. Poor bloke had waited long enough<br/>____________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>When Ron’s birthday finally arrived, Hermione couldn’t contain her excitement all through the day. She had a hard time concentrating, a characteristic that was rare for her. After classes were finished, she packed his gift in her beaded bag and headed to Hogsmeade, sending a quick owl off to let Professor McGonagall know she was leaving. She could see his ginger head through the crowd at the gate from far away, able to easily pick him out of any crowd. When he spotted her, he broke out in a grin and so did she, taking off in a run down the path.</p><p>When she reached him, she lept into his waiting arms, a small sound of “oof” coming from him as she did, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Happy birthday, love.” She whispered to him, planting a kiss on his cheek next to his ear before pulling back to smile at him, her arms still around his shoulders. He was smiling ear to ear and frankly, so was she. Hermione had to force herself to stop smiling when he pressed his mouth to hers in an excited and heated snog.</p><p>“Bloody missed you,” he murmured against her lips, reattaching them the moment after he finished the words. It was still chilly out as it wasn’t quite spring weather but the warmth radiated off him, and she did not feel one ounce of the cold.</p><p>The snogging resumed and continued for several moments until a loud catcalling whistle came from somewhere down the road that forced them to part, both flushed and giddy.</p><p>“How has your birthday been so far?” Hermione asked, smoothing down a bit of his hair that had been ruffled in the wind, and curling her arm through his as they began to walk towards his flat.</p><p>“Brilliant! Went and had lunch at the Burrow. Mum made all my favourites, and Dad took a long lunch and came home to be there. George came too. Percy owled, and so did Charlie. Bill popped in for a few minutes as well. George gave me the afternoon off! I worked this morning, and then I was off after lunch so mostly been eating my birthday sweets and waiting on you!” Hermione smiled at how happy he seemed. Much better than the past two birthdays in which he was poisoned for one and on the horcrux hunt for the other.</p><p>“I’m happy to hear it! Ginny sends her love. She said she sent you an owl with her present after classes so if you haven’t gotten it yet, you will soon. Harry said he sent your gift yesterday.”</p><p>Ron nodded. “He did. Didn’t get Ginny’s yet though, bet Pig’s waiting when we get to the flat.” He turned his head and planted a kiss on the top of her curls. “So glad you could come, ‘Mione. Even if its only a few hours.”</p><p>She smiled up at him. “Me too.” </p><p>“I brought you some surprises, too! I had the kitchens make you a bunch of your favourite Hogwarts food for dinner! I figured you might be missing the food from Hogwarts.”</p><p>Ron grinned at the sound of that. She was totally right, of course. He did miss the Hogwarts food. It was almost as good as his Mum’s cooking, and was one of the things he missed about school. He leaned over and happily kissed her temple, his lips still in a grin as he did so. “You know me so well, ‘Mione!Please tell me you had them make some treacle tart?” He made a pouting/hopeful face, prompting Hermione to smile. “Well, of course I did! That’s your favourite.” She rolled her eyes a little as if to say <em>I know you well enough to know you’d want that. </em>She saw him smile again, and he was bouncing on his feet as if to show he was super excited. She loved these reactions from him. He was a child at heart, and that was one of her favourite parts of him.</p><p>When they got to the flat, Hermione ordered Ron to go sit on the sofa and wait for her to get everything ready. When he asked where everything was, she held up her beaded bag and raised an eyebrow and he laughed, raising his hands in defeat. As he sat on the sofa waiting for her, he listened to her moving about the kitchen and he felt himself thinking that he could get used to this. Having her in the flat all the time, taking care of him. He’d take care of her too, of course, especially when it involved cooking because quite frankly, his skills in that arena were a notch above hers. Not that he’d ever say that of course. He was happy she’d chosen to pack some Hogwarts food tonight because he wasn’t sure she knew how to make treacle tart.</p><p>A few moments later, she announced that everything was ready, and he sat himself down at the table to watch as she vanished all the food from the kitchen and made it reappear, arranged beautifully on the table. His eyes went wide at the amount of food she got, all of his favourites lined up across the entirety of the table.</p><p>“Blimey, Hermione, I know I like to eat but how much food did you get?” He asked jokingly, looking at the huge spread in front of him. She smirked and placed a hand on her hip.</p><p>“Oh, honestly, Ronald! I knew you’d say that! Of course this isn’t all for right now. I got lots of extra so you’d have leftovers in the fridge to eat the rest of the week!”</p><p>The way she thought of him filled his stomach with warmth, and not because he was hungry, and he tugged her by the hand so she was standing in front of him and reached up to kiss her, nice and proper. She was always thinking of him and thinking ahead.</p><p>They ate happily, talking about their days so far, enjoying their time together.  At the end of the meal, she brought out the treacle tart and a cake for the occasion. She lit the candles with her wand and let him blow them out, though she didn’t sing. “I’m stuffed, ‘Mione. That was excellent!” He said, sitting back in his chair and resting his hands on his stomach. “Thanks, love.” He smiled at her and she smiled back, setting her fork down as well.</p><p>“I’m glad.” She vanished the dishes to the kitchen and said a quick <em>Accio</em> to summon Ron’s gift and place it in front of him. “Happy birthday, Ron.” She smiled, nodding her head to the present in front of him.</p><p>He clapped his hands together eagerly, showing his excitement as if to say <em>bring it on!</em> Hermione bit her lip in anticipation. She hoped he liked what she’d worked so hard on.</p><p>When he first opened the box, his brow furrowed as he looked inside. “Hermione, why did you get me chocolate frogs? I have tons of them already.” “Those are part of it but look underneath the chocolate frogs.” She pointed to the box. He gave her a confused expression but did as she requested, digging under the wrapping and tissue paper that filled the box, taking the chocolate frogs (3 in total) out and placing them on the table.</p><p>Then, he saw a frame sitting at the bottom of the box. “What’s this?” He asked, lifting it from the box. Hermione sucked in a breath in anticipation, her stomach bubbling with tons of food, excitement and nerves. When he finally got the frame out and took a good look at it his mouth dropped open.</p><p>“H-Hermione… is this… is this what I think it is?” He asked in a soft voice, the awe of it all shining through in his tone.</p><p>“It is,” she replied with a smile.</p><p>“I… we… we’ve got our own chocolate frog cards?!” He exclaimed, his voice getting louder now from the excitement and shock.</p><p>“We do.” She said with a smile. She bit her lip again, tears springing to her eyes at the look of sheer happiness on his face.</p><p>“How the bloody hell did you get these?!” He was carefully looking at the moving picture, reading the captions and running his fingers over the glass of the frame.</p><p>“I have my sources,” she stated simply. “Do you like it?”</p><p>“<em>Do I like it!?</em>” He asked incredulously. “Bloody fucking hell, this is incredible! I’m on a chocolate frog card, Hermione! A chocolate frog card, for Merlin’s sake! We have our own bloody chocolate frog cards!” He was grinning so wide she was sure his face would break in two. She laughed along with his happiness.</p><p>“I had them framed for you. And the chocolate frogs in the box have each of our cards in them too, so you can enjoy the chocolate as well.”</p><p>He put the frame down on the table, stood from his chair and swept her up in his arms, swinging her around in a hug. “This is fucking brilliant!” He exclaimed, putting her down and smothering her in kisses. “This is amazing, Hermione, thank you.” He touched his forehead to hers.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she whispered back softly, her eyes closing for a moment.</p><p>“You’re amazing, you know. Everyday you surprise me.” He leaned down and kissed her, a kiss that took her breath away and her arms flew around his shoulders, clinging to him for support. “Mmm,” he said when they pulled away for air, “happy birthday to me.” He shot her a grin and she flushed.</p><p>“Time for part two of your present.” She said with a smile of her own.</p><p>“There’s a part two?! Blimey, Hermione, I reckon you’re spoiling me today.”</p><p>“Oh, just you wait,” she grinned, taking his hand and leading him over to the sofa. He gave her a confused expression for a moment before she put her hands on his chest and pushed so he fell back onto the sofa in a sitting position. He laughed and looked up at her with a smirk.</p><p>“Oh, it's that kind of present, is it?” He said cheekily.</p><p>“Hush you,” she told him. “Don’t make me change my mind, now.”</p><p>“ I was only kidding when I joked about a quickie in that owl, you know.” She rolled her eyes at that and didn’t respond, instead she knelt down in front of him and undid the button of his trousers.</p><p>“Quiet, birthday boy,” she ordered bossily, knowing he liked that in her, and tugged at his trousers and pants, indicating he should lift up so she could get them down his legs.</p><p>“Bloody hell, Hermione, you’re killing me and you haven’t done anything yet!” She grinned, loving that she had that kind of effect on him. She’d purposely left her school uniform on as well when she came to see him, knowing he had fantasies about doing these things with her back at school.</p><p>As soon as he was free of his trousers, she leaned down and, placing a hand around the base, took him into her mouth in one fell swoop. Good thing she didn’t have much of a gag reflex.</p><p>“Fucking hell!” He groaned, his hips bucking up into her mouth, one of his hands going to tangle in her wild hair.</p><p>She continued her motions, moving her mouth up and down and swirling her tongue around him while her hand worked it’s magic, so to speak, at the same time. She took the noises he was making as indications of when she was doing something he particularly enjoyed. She could feel his fingers threading through hair, clutching her tightly.</p><p>His eyes closed as he groaned and let his head fall onto the back of the sofa behind him. This would never get old. This would never not feel absolutely fucking incredible.</p><p>“’Mione… fuck, I’m… I’m almost there.”</p><p>She took what he said as a challenge to see how fast she could get him there, and sped up her hand movements while she took him as far into her mouth as she could go.</p><p>“Jesus, fuck!” He exclaimed a moment later, spilling into her mouth as his head rolled back. “Well,” he panted, catching his breath, “that was a pretty brilliant part two.” He gave her a smirk and she smirked right back.</p><p>“It’s not over yet, love.” She almost purred. She stood for a moment, lifting her skirt and hooking her thumbs through the waistband of her knickers. She wiggled them down her hips until they dropped to the floor, and stepped out of them. She looked back at Ron who was watching her lustfully, and she could tell he was hard again even after finishing just moments before. She walked over to him and climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs. One look at his face made all the blood rush south.</p><p>“You wore your school uniform on purpose, didn’t you?” He murmured lowly, his voice husky with arousal. She grinned in response, taking that moment to lower herself onto him. They both moaned at the feeling and his hands flew to her hips, clutching at her tightly over her Hogwarts shirt. “Fuck, this is hot,” he groaned.</p><p>She placed her hands on his shoulders for stability and raised her body up before slamming it down again, moaning softly at the feel of it. She leaned down and breathlessly touched her forehead to his as she moved, feeling him lift his hips off the couch to meet her movements.</p><p>“See, Ron. This is what happens when you’re a good boy and finish your homework.” Her voice was breathy and on the verge of a whisper. She heard him groan low in his throat, and she felt triumphant. His grip on her hips tightened, and his body thrusted up forcefully to meet her movements.</p><p>“Fuuuuuck…” He groaned at her words. “I promise to do my homework every fucking time if this is what I get.” He reached up with one hand and grasped her cheek, tugging her down for a rough kiss.</p><p>“Oh, gods…” She moaned after their lips parted, picking up the pace with her movements, feeling herself getting close already. She had a feeling she wouldn’t even need for him to touch her to finish this time, it was that intense.</p><p>“You’re…the…best...girlfriend…ever, Hermione…” He said breathlessly, in between movements of his hips up to meet hers.</p><p>She laughed, letting out a soft breath as she did so, clutching at his shoulders. “Ron, I’m… I’m…” She couldn’t even finish the sentence as her movements became a litter faster and more frantic, feeling the pressure building. A moment later she moaned loudly, coming and reaching her peak, her muscles clenching around him.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” He swore a second or two later, reaching his climax, spilling into her with a few grunts and jerks of his hips up off the sofa.</p><p>Hermione pulled back, breathing heavily, pushing some of the sweaty hair off his forehead and smiling. “Happy birthday, Ron.” She said simply with a smile, her chest heaving.</p><p>He let out a laugh. “Damn right it was happy,” he replied with a grin, reaching up and kissing her. “You’re brilliant, you know. This was fucking hot, and I bloody love you more than I have the words to say.”</p><p>She felt her heart pounding, and she was sure it skipped a beat or two. “You’re doing pretty well with the words so far,” she commented, smiling at him sweetly.</p><p>He reached up and tucked some of her loose curls behind her ear, noting that she was just as sweaty as he was. Guess that’s what shagging in all your clothes did to you. “Seriously, Hermione, I love you like so sodding much. You know that, right?”</p><p>Again, her heart seemed to skip a beat or two, her entire body feeling the warmth of his words and her necklace pulsating with the strongest amount of love she’d ever felt from it. “I love you, too,” she said, “So much more than you know.”</p><p>“I might have an idea.” He remarked, kissing her again, thinking he was probably the luckiest bloke on the face of the planet right now. What a perfect birthday. Time to get that ring.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>